


Tiny Dancer

by craigtuckeradvocate



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Daddy Craig is back and better than ever ladies and gents, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Out of Character really, Past Sexual Abuse, Single Dad AU, also I will be adding more tags when needed for the uh sexual content ;), also there are other pairings but I'm not tagging them sorry, but hey this is my fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtuckeradvocate/pseuds/craigtuckeradvocate
Summary: "Ballerina, you must've seen her dancing in the sand."---Craig had a life plan.That plan was put on hold when his ex-girlfriend showed up to tell him she was pregnant with his child.After she left the baby in his care one weekend and never returned, Craig suddenly found himself putting all of his love and energy into his daughter's well-being, which he was happy to do.Now, she's five years old, and he never expected his daughter to be so interested in learning ballet.Then again, Craig never expected to be so interested in her ballet teacher.





	1. First Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

When he was younger, Craig Tucker always talked to his mom about how he wanted his life to go. He had a plan, per say, and he was going to do everything he could to follow said plan. He would go to college, get a degree in physics, find a job, settle down, and maybe have a family, all by the age of thirty five. Laura Tucker would warn her son, warn him that he shouldn’t put a time limit on milestones like that. Things will happen in life when they do, and he can’t expect everything to fall into place so easily. He would often argue with her that she was wrong, that he’d be able to accomplish every single goal he wanted to by the time he was thirty five, and more.

However, everything went out the window when he met Ellie at seventeen.

She came into the mechanic shop he worked at, her little lemon yellow Volkswagen Beatle needing some repairs. He was in charge of fixing it up, the cute brunette forced to wait because her parents were away on a business trip. They immediately hit it off, the conversation easy flowing and her laughter music to his ears. He found out they actually went to school together, but he doesn’t remember seeing her. Craig would’ve remembered a face like hers: hazel eyes, freckles, round nose and face, brown hair cut into a bob. Ellie told him she had cut it herself, and Craig appreciated her honesty with him.

They didn’t start dating until their sophomore year of college, their first night together a drunken mess, but it wasn’t weird. After all, Ellie was his best friend. Ever since they met, she was his best friend. Sure, Craig had thought about being with her romantically, but he didn’t think it would make him feel so good. He didn’t know he could feel so romantically connected with someone through sex. It wasn’t his first time. He lost his virginity when he was sixteen to a girl he briefly dated, and he wished he hadn’t slept with her. Craig wishes he could say his first time was that night with Ellie, because even though they were drunk, he still felt that same excitement the next morning he’s always felt when he was with her.

After college, they continued to date, but things got difficult. Ellie had gotten mixed in with the wrong crowd sometime in her senior year of college, often high or drunk when she wasn’t in class. Craig would drink or get high as well, but not to the extent in which Ellie did. She said it was to get back at her parents for never being there, or at least something along those lines. Craig often tuned out her excuses. It was around the same time their arguments got bad that Craig started to question his sexuality. He never told Ellie, but after a bad fight their senior year, he stormed off and went to a bar. He left with a guy named Oliver and he made out with him for hours on end, his brain swimming with lewd thoughts, thoughts that he’s never thought about when with Ellie. Did he feel bad for technically cheating? Yes. But he had his suspicions she had cheated on him as well. His best friend had turned on him, and she was no longer the girl who was so open and honest about cutting her own hair. Finally, after nearly four years together, Craig broke up with Ellie when they were twenty four. He moved out of their apartment by the end of the week.

During the first three months Ellie was out of his life, Craig wasn’t sure what to do. They had been such crucial parts of each other’s daily lives that he didn’t know what to do with his time. He spent a lot of time with his best friends Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, appreciating the support they gave him.

He especially appreciated the support they gave him when Ellie appeared one day to let him know she was four months pregnant.

How could this happen? Craig was always so careful to use a condom! Thinking back to four months ago, he remembered Ellie’s birthday. Well, barely remembered. They were so drunk that night that he must’ve forgotten to use protection! Craig realized then and there that his life plan would not come to fruition. He would not complete everything he wanted by the time he was thirty five. He got his degree in physics like he wanted, but he didn’t have a steady job, no significant other at this point, and now he was going to be a dad by twenty five.

By the time Ellie was seven months pregnant, Craig was ready for fatherhood. He had completely changed his mind about everything, even going so far as to purchase books about preparing for parenthood. How could he not be excited?! They were having a _girl_ , for Christ’s sake! Ellie had been living with him again for the time being, the two having discussed the concept of staying together in the same apartment for the sake of the baby. It became apparent, however, that wasn’t going to work, because Craig had no feelings for Ellie, and Ellie had no feelings for Craig. They had agreed on joint custody, the baby staying more with Ellie for the first months of her life so she could get the proper care from her mother that she needed (Craig had read about the nutrients and shit that the baby gets from breast milk in one of his books).

On Valentine’s Day, Ellie had their baby girl. She was a month early, so it was a really scary labor process. However, their baby girl entered the world just fine, the doctor’s finding nothing wrong health wise, but she was definitely on the smaller side. It was bittersweet for Craig, the day holding so many memories between him and Ellie. However, he was excited to create new memories, new memories involving his little girl. His little Margot Aurora. Ellie wanted Margot as the first name, but Craig got to pick Aurora for the middle name. Ellie thought it was pretty, but she also didn’t know it was space related. That day was the first time Craig Tucker cried tears of joy. It was immediately after he felt the weight of his daughter on his chest for the first time ever. Both Thomas and Laura Tucker knew when they visited them at the hospital the next day that Margot was going to be a daddy’s girl.

It was about six months after Margot had been born, and things were starting to look normal for Craig. Ellie and him had been doing a great job in being hospitable to each other when they were around each other, Craig was enjoying his alone time with his baby girl, and Ellie was even enjoying motherhood. There was one weekend in particular that Craig will always remember. Ellie was late in dropping Margot off, and she was never late. When she arrived about an hour after she was supposed to, Craig could tell she had been smoking. He was livid, saying that she could’ve gotten both her and the baby killed on the drive over. Ellie didn’t care, shrugging it off as she passed Margot and her baby bag over.

            “Whatever. I’ll see you Monday, Craig. Bye, Margot!”

That was the last time Craig ever saw Ellie.

Time moved on. He tried contacting her, he really did, but Ellie must have changed her number or got rid of her phone all together. Craig didn’t know and he honestly didn’t care anymore. He had adjusted to life as a single dad. Picking up everything, Craig moved him and Margot to Los Angeles from Colorado when she was a little over a year old, wanting a fresh start for himself and his daughter. His friends eventually joined him, Token going to LA for work, Clyde for personal reasons, and Jimmy to try and get his comedy carrier started. It was a nice change of pace, and Craig could now turn his attention back to his life plan. He realized when he was twenty eight, however, with a now three year old running around, that his plan had been coming into fruition all along, but it just didn’t go originally as planned.

And Craig was finally okay with that. He had Margot to keep him company at least.

* * *

            “How long do we have to sit here?”

            “I don’t know, Clyde. We usually sit here for two hours.” Craig chuckled, tossing a few M&M’s at Clyde’s open mouth. Clyde started chewing after the candy landed in his mouth, humming in thought.

            “Lame.”

            “It’s our fucking job, Clyde, we’re cops.”

            “Hmm…you’re right.”

Craig had become a cop a little over two years ago, needing a better paying job than his last one once Margot entered preschool. Clyde joined him on this journey of joining the LAPD, wanting a, quote, “more adult job now that I’m a married man”. How they were assigned partners, Craig would never know, but it’s pretty fun getting to work with your best friend every day.

            “We can visit Bebe after we’re done here. How does that sound?” Craig asked, crumpling up the M&M’s bag and tucking it in the cup holder.

            “Sounds good to me. Any excuse to see my lovely wife.” Clyde sighed, propping his feet up on the dashboard.

            “Isn’t your anniversary coming up soon?”

            “Yup! A few weeks,” Clyde chuckled, glancing over at Craig. He reached over, grabbing his left wrist. “This one new?” He asked, pointing to a fresh looking tattoo on his arm. It was hard to tell at this point which tattoos were new and which ones were old, the sleeve of black and white flowers taking up Craig’s entire left arm at this point. Clyde had pointed out a bundle of lavender on his forearm.

            “Yeah, got it last weekend.” Craig chuckled, thumb running over the lavender. Margot had chosen the flower this time. Craig got his first tattoo not long after she was born and he eventually slowly started adding more flowers to his arm, wanting to add one every now and then. He liked to think his tattoo sleeve was blooming along with his princess.

            “Margot picked it this time, right?”

            “Mhm.”

            “Speaking of, what wild crazy plans do you two have tonight? Any special dinner planned?” Clyde teased, knowing Craig has a tendency to spoil her.

            “She actually starts her ballet classes tonight.” Craig laughed, checking the time on his phone. Only ten minutes have passed. _Jesus Christ_.

            “Oh my god, really?!”

            “Yeah.”

            “Will you take pictures?!”

            “Clyde, when have I _never_ taken pictures?”

            “Mmm. Good point.” Clyde snorted, digging through the glove compartment until he found his bag of gummy bears.

            “You’re gonna share those, right?” Craig asked, hand already extended.

            “You’re not giving me much of a choice, daddy.”

            “Don’t call me that, Clyde.” Craig said sternly, but it was hard to hide his smile.

* * *

It was too hot.

Well, LA was always hot for Tweek, but he’s been here for a year now and he still isn’t used to the heat. It’s days like today he misses his home town in New York.

            “Frenchie, can you go grab some more red roses for me?” Bebe asked, Tweek snorting at the nickname. Bebe’s been calling him that for a few months now, ever since he added a pastel pink ombré to his hair.

            “Top row in the back, right?” He asked over his shoulder, already looking at the vast rows of flowers.

            “Yeah! Can you grab some white and pink ones as well, please?!”

            “Can do!”

Bebe had opened up her own flower shop not long after she got married. She found during the wedding process that she had a keen eye for flowers, so, with a lot of support from her husband, she eventually found a shop to make her own. Tweek and her met by accident, really. She was meeting someone at a café for an interview to work for her and she had mistaken Tweek for the potential employee. They never showed, but she had spent so long talking to Tweek that she hadn’t noticed. She offered Tweek a position at the shop and he was happy to accept it, having just moved to LA a month prior. It’s been almost two years since she opened the shop, but almost five months since Tweek has joined her, and she couldn’t imagine the shop without his artistic aura.

            “Grab some vases for them, too!” Bebe called out, Tweek not even responding, but she knew he heard her. The bell above the shop door chimed, the blonde whipping around with an arm full of lilies and roses.

            “Seems like you’ve got your hands full.”

            “Always Captain Obvious with you.” She chuckled, leaning up to capture her husband’s lips in a soft kiss.

            “Long day?”

            “Not really. Trying to get some new arrangements together for spring. The start of spring in a few weeks means the start of tourist season.”

            “Babe, it’s LA, it’s always tourist season.” Clyde laughed, adjusting his hat after rubbing the back of his neck. Tweek came out from the back, colorful vases with tiny faces on them in his hands. The flowers he had been asked to get were in them, making it easier for him to carry.

            “Oh! Hey Clyde!” He said with a grin, setting the vases down.

            “Hey Tweek. Those your latest master pieces?” He asked, referring to the vases. Tweek was what one might call a stereotypical art guy: colored hair, band-aids on his fingers at times from burns or cuts, a tattoo on the back of his right bicep of a bumble bee with a laurel wreath around it, often seen wearing overalls. He embraced it because he _was_ an art guy. Tweek was really into pottery, specifically, Bebe often using his vases in the shop so people can also purchase them while there.

            “You could say that.” He chuckled, setting the vases down on the display table Bebe was setting up. She started plucking roses from them, adding them to the arrangements she was working on.

            “What time you off tonight, Clyde?” Bebe asked, focusing on her arrangements now.

            “Around five. Not too late.”

            “Can you put the chicken out on the counter when you get home? I’ll be home around six.”

            “Can do.” Clyde said, tugging his phone out to put a reminder in. Tweek watched the simple interaction, his heart clenching a bit. Tweek was a hopeless romantic on top of being an artsy person, often wondering when his knight in shining armor would come in and give him kisses the way Clyde does for Bebe. He was snapped out of his thought when he heard a voice over what sounded like a loud speaker outside.

            “ _Officer Donovan, it’s almost three o’clock. We need to go_.” Bebe let out a laugh as she heard the voice, Clyde poking his head out of the shop door.

            “Five minutes!”

            “ _Fine_. _I’m taking the last of your gummy bears_.”

            “Copy!” Clyde shouted back through a laugh, Tweek blinking at the deep voice from outside.

            “Who-who is that?”

            “Him? Oh, that’s my partner and best friend Craig. Ignore him. Neat guy though! He’s got, like, two different colored eyes. Real neat, handsome dude.” Clyde said, Tweek blushing a bit as he nodded.

            “Don’t keep him waiting, I’ll see you later. Go save your gummy bears.” Bebe chuckled, leaning up to kiss her husband once more.

            “This is why I love you,” Clyde breathed out, turning to the door. “See you Tweek! Bye, honey!”

            “Bye Clyde!” They both shouted out, Tweek going to the door after a moment to watch the pair drive off. The man in the driver’s seat looked tall and strong, at least from what Tweek could tell from his silhouette. Maybe he’d meet this mysterious character someday and see if he was as handsome as Clyde said he was.

* * *

Craig was leaning against the hood of the car, Clyde in the passenger seat still with the window down.

            “Bebe sends her love.”

            “Give her a big ol’ smooch from me.” Craig chuckled, sipping at his coffee they got on the way over to the elementary school.

            “I can’t believe you dumped the entire bag of gummy bears in your mouth before I got to the car.”

            “I’m a dad, if I want food, I have to eat it fast.” Craig said with a shrug, Clyde snickering.

            “How are you still as fit as you are then?” Clyde asked, Craig turning his head to look at him.

            “I work out?” He said slowly, furrowing his brows. Sure, Craig’s eating habits weren’t the best, but he made sure to work out whenever he could.

            “Speaking of, can we work out together more?”

            “That’s my alone time, Clyde.” He said, shaking his head.

            “Please?”

            “No.”

            “Craig, please?”

            “No, Clyde.”

            “Don’t make me beg.”

            “I’m a dad, Clyde, I can do this _all day_.”

            “Craig-”

            “Fine, pick _one_ day for us to go to the gym together.” Craig sighed, holding his index finger up for emphasis. As the conversation died, tiny footsteps came rushing towards the car, Craig passing his coffee over to Clyde before turning his attention the other way.

            “Daddy!” Craig caught his daughter as she jumped up into his arms, a grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, legs securely positioned around his torso. She was almost a spitting image of her father: bright brown eyes that match her father’s one brown eye, long brown hair, some freckles, sharp features (well, she had some baby fat still, but her face wasn’t as round as her friend’s faces). She was beautiful, and Craig was so thrilled she was his little girl.

            “There’s my princess!” Craig chuckled, kissing her cheek.

            “Hi Unkie Clyde!” Margot giggled, waving at Clyde.

            “Hello, m’lady!” Clyde said, bowing the best he could to her from his position. It was an unspoken routine they had, the two of them picking Margot up after school, going back to the station, and then going their separate ways for the day.

            “Daddy, guess what _I_ did today?” She said, jumping down from his arms onto the sidewalk.

            “What did you do today, Margot?” He asked, opening the back door for her. Margot loved riding in the back of the car, liking to talk to them between the grates that separate the back from the front.

            “We made volcanos in science class!”

            “ _What_?!” Craig gasped, Clyde grinning as she continued speaking once Craig was in the driver’s seat.

            “Yeah! We got to put food coloring in and-and I made mine blue because that’s your favorite color.” Margot giggled, kicking her legs in the seat. Craig smiled in the mirror, Clyde turning to look at her as he headed back towards the station.

            “I heard a little miss someone starts ballet tonight.”

            “That’s me! I do!”

            “Are you excited?”

            “Uh-huh! Daddy let me pick out a new outfit for it.” She explained, Clyde smirking at Craig, who was trying not to blush. It was no secret Craig spoiled her, but he doesn’t like to admit to it when he doesn’t have to.

            “Oh he did, _did he_?” Clyde said slowly, Craig reaching over and pinching his thigh. He hissed, Craig smirking at him.

            “Yeah! It’s a black leotard! I’ve never had one before. It was comfy!”

            “I’m sure you’ll look amazing, Margot.” Clyde said, facing forward.

            “Daddy, what’s for dinner?”

            “Ravioli, baby.” Craig said, grinning as he heard Margot gasp.

            “I love ravioli!” She giggled, looking out the window at everything passing. She fell silent after that, Craig and Clyde as well. That’s how it always went, really, and Craig loved the simplicity of it all.

* * *

Craig was no Gordon Ramsey, but he prided himself on his cooking skills. Considering he knew nothing about the craft when Margot was born, he’s come a long way since then. After a delicious ravioli dinner, Craig went down the hall to her bedroom to help her get changed. They lived in a decent sized apartment, but Craig was hoping to move before she was ten, because then the place would be too small for the both of them. It worked now considering she was still so tiny.

            “I’m gonna be a ballerina.” Margot said, standing at the mirror in her room while Craig tugged the tags off her leotard and ballet flats.

            “You excited?”

            “Mhm! Olivia is doing it, too, remember?” She asked, Craig chuckling. How could he forget Olivia Marsh? She was around his apartment so often, Craig was convinced he had two daughters sometimes. Margot and Olivia met in preschool and immediately became best friends, and Craig didn’t mind because her parents were really nice. Wendy and Stan Marsh were high school sweethearts, but have only been married for about seven years. They had Olivia about two years after they got married, and she was almost an exact replica of her mother.

            “That’s right. Are you excited to dance with her?” He asked, helping her get changed into the leotard.

            “I am! We can practice the routine on the playground at recess if we wanted to.” Margot explained, Craig chuckling as he stood up after she was dressed and grabbing a hair tie. He put the thing between his teeth, starting to gather her hair.

            “High ponytail?” He asked between his teeth, Margot nodding.

            “Yes please.” Craig continued to pull her hair up, eventually taking the hair tie out from between his teeth and tying Margot’s hair up.

            “There you go.” He murmured, kissing the top of her head. Margot grinned at her reflection, rushing out the bedroom after she was finished to grab her sneakers. Craig started to follow her, her flats in his hand with a smile on his face.

            “Come on, daddy, it’s time to go!”

* * *

The studio was cute, Craig had to admit, and definitely on the smaller side. He leaned against the wall of the studio as he watched Margot talk with Olivia, Stan and Wendy to his left.

            “Have you ever met the instructor?” Craig asked, Wendy nodding.

            “Tweek? Yeah, he was Olivia’s instructor last year as well when she first started lessons.” _That’s right, Olivia convinced Margot to do this_.

            “He, huh?” Craig chuckled, Stan snorting.

            “Maybe you two will hit it off, Tucker.”

            “Can it, Marsh.” He breathed out through a soft laugh, Margot rushing up.

            “Daddy, can you put my hair in a bun like Olivia’s?”

            “How do I do that?” He asked, Wendy smiling as he saw the flustered blush crawl up his neck and onto his cheeks.

            “Come here, sweetie, I have an extra hair tie and some bobby pins,” _Bobby pins_? Craig watched as Wendy gathered her pony tail and spun it around the hair tie already in her hair, then watched as she used _another_ hair tie to secure the bun. She put a couple of these _bobby pins_ in her hair, giving it a pat once she was finished. “There you go, Margot!” Wendy said, kissing her cheek.

            “Thanks, Miss. Wendy!” She giggled, running back over to join Olivia.

            “How-what was that?” Craig asked, Wendy grinning.

            “I’ll teach you how to do that.” She laughed, Stan humming.

            “I swear, women have some sort of book that they’re born with that just gives them all the necessary information for survival.” He said with a chuckled, Wendy turning to look at her husband.

            “Yeah, it’s called our brains.” She said, Craig snorting beside her. Turning his attention forward, Craig suddenly felt his chest tighten when he saw a new face across the room talking with his little girl. He looked like a porcelain doll, skin pale despite being in sunny Los Angeles and a million freckles dotted it as well (maybe not a million, but Craig couldn’t stop trying to count them from his position across the room). His hair was slightly pink at the front and it made his rosy cheeks stick out even more. Bright, happy green eyes lit up his face as he grinned at whatever his daughter was telling him, Craig catching a glimpse of a tattoo on the back of his arm in the wall behind him that was made of mirrors. As he stood up, Craig swallowed hard, his long, toned legs making him seem taller than he actually was. He was about as tall as Clyde, maybe five foot ten, but he was all leg. The leotard he was wearing emphasized his tiny waist, and suddenly, the room felt too hot for Craig.

            “I, uh, is that the instructor?” Craig asked softly, clearing his throat afterwards as his voice broke a little. Stan bit his lip to stop from grinning, but nodded, turning his attention forward as the friendly face of the instructor started to guide the girls on some warm-up stretches.

            “Yeah…that’s Tweek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I started the new story already ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Okay, so I was feeling uninspired to finish the last two chapters of Hot for Teacher (and if you liked this chapter, check out that fic!!) and I had so many ideas flowing for this story, that I decided to take a break and write the first chapter of this to help the flow, and it definitely helped!  
> I hope you enjoyed this! It might be a bit before this updates again, but once Hot for Teacher is finished, I'll be updating this more regularly.  
> Hope you enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	2. A Small World After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Tweek started ballet when he was seven.

He can’t remember what made him want to learn it, but he doesn’t care about that anymore. All he knew was he hasn’t looked back since he’s started. There were only two instances in Tweek’s life that made him stop dancing: college, and a car accident when he was seventeen. College is easy to understand, the school work, internships, and his social life already hard enough to balance. The car accident, well, that’s an entirely different scenario. Tweek was hit by a drunk driver that ran a red light, thankfully hitting the passenger’s side. No one was in the car with him, but he ended up breaking his right ankle. He had other injuries, but nothing as serious as his broken ankle that left him unable to dance for well over a year.

It’s part of the reason why he’s an instructor now. Since Tweek was unable to dance for roughly five years, he was going crazy. He loved ballet, so he thought to himself one day, _“Why don’t you teach it?”_

The rest was history.

He’s been teaching for about three years now, two of those years in New York and the other year in Los Angeles. Tweek was lucky in the sense that he stumbled across the studio, having gotten off at the wrong bus stop. He saw that they were hiring a teacher, and he was offered the job that day after he practically ran into the studio. After all, the blonde was unemployed at the time, so he was jumping at the opportunity to work as an instructor again. Tweek accepted Bebe’s job offer the day they met about six months ago because he quickly realized that being a ballet teacher wasn’t paying all the bills he had. It was also part of the reason why he was selling his art more often. In a way, Tweek had three jobs: ballet teacher, artist, and florist. He wasn’t sure how he was keeping up with everything, but someway somehow, he was.

As he sat there instructing the kids through warm up stretches, Tweek felt like he was being watched. Well, of course he was, there were some parents standing in the back of the room, but he felt like someone was _really_ staring at him. He let his eyes scan over the parents, but none stood out. _It’s just your imagination. It’s okay. He isn’t here_. However, as Tweek started showing them basic positions, he caught the gaze of a new face in the back of the room, the blonde unable to stop his face from heating up. He was handsome, _very_ handsome, and he had the most gorgeous eyes. Tweek noticed they were different colors, one blue and one brown, and he thought back to the conversation he had with Clyde earlier that day:

_“_ _Him? Oh, that’s my partner and best friend Craig. Ignore him. Neat guy though! He’s got, like, two different colored eyes. Real neat, handsome dude.”_

Tweek tried not to let his gaze linger too long, turning his attention downwards. _It can’t be the same guy. Heterochromia can happen in more than just this Craig guy…obviously._ Shaking his head a bit, Tweek continued on with the next part of his lesson.

Meanwhile, Craig was doing everything in his power _not_ _to_ _stare_ at this Tweek. Craig’s life has been so consumed with caring for his daughter, he’s barely had time to date. He’s dated maybe two guys, none of which he’d consider “a boyfriend”. It seemed to be just sex, and if Craig was being honest, he was fine with that at the time. But now? Craig was thirty, on his way to thirty one, and he missed dating. He missed that intimacy you get when you’re in a relationship with someone. Leaning over to Wendy, Craig cleared his throat.

            “So, um, how well do you, uh, know this Tweek guy?” He murmured, Wendy looking up at him. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling, the six foot five man next to her blushing a bright red.

            “Pretty well to know he’s a very nice man. He cares a lot for these kids and wants them to learn as much as they can.” She explained, Craig nodding slowly. The hour seemed to go by way too fast, but Craig thinks it was just the fact he was going back and forth from watching his little girl and the instructor so much, he lost track of time. Olivia Marsh ran over, her arms outstretched towards her parents.

            “Mommy, daddy, did you see me?!” She giggled, Stan picking her up and placing a kiss to her cheek.

            “Of course, baby girl!”

            “You looked great!” Wendy said, pushing some of the loose strands of hair out of her daughter’s face.

            “Hi Mr. Craig!” Olivia said, waving her hand at him. Craig smiled, giving her a small wave back.

            “Hi Miss. Olivia. Where’s Margot?”

            “She’s talking to Mr. Tweek!” She pointed a finger across the room to Margot, who was standing in front of Tweek. The blonde had his legs stretched out to either side of him, a grin on his face as he listened to Margot as he did his stretches. Craig swallowed hard, ignoring the way Stan snorted next to him.

            “Go get ‘em, Craig.” Stan said, and Craig wasn’t sure if Stan meant his daughter or the instructor. Shaking his head a bit to clear his mind, Craig made his way over, Margot grinning at him in the mirror.

            “Hi daddy!” She said, turning around and holding her arms up to him. Craig chuckled, picking her up with ease and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

            “Hey sweetheart.”

            “This is Mr. Tweek! He’s super nice.” Margot explained to her father, Craig smirking a bit at the blonde on the floor. Shifting Margot to his left side, Craig stuck out his right hand.

            “A pleasure.” He said, watching the man smile and reach his hand upwards, grabbing onto Craig’s.

            “Likewise, Mister…um…”

            “Oh! Uh, Tucker, but uh, my name’s Craig.” He said, Tweek blinking up at him. Slowly, Tweek stood up, wincing slightly at his ankle. He wore a brace on his right ankle whenever he danced, ever since the accident. It didn’t quite heal right, so he gets bits of pain after using it a long time.

            “This might be a farfetched question but do you, um, do you know Clyde and Bebe Donovan by any chance?” He asked, needing to know if this was, in fact, the same Craig that was partners with Clyde. Before Craig could answer, Margot gasped.

            “You know my Unkie Clyde?! And-And Aunt Bebe?!” She asked, Tweek smiling a bit. _Holy shit, it is_.

            “I, uh, yeah! I work with Bebe in her flower shop. How, um, did you guys meet?” Tweek asked, Craig clearing his throat.

            “College. I met Clyde in college and we met Bebe not long after we moved here.” Craig explained, an amused smile on his face. _I’m kicking Clyde’s ass in the morning_.

            “Sorry to ask he just-I heard your voice today, outside the shop when Clyde had stopped in. You two needed to go somewhere.” Tweek laughed, his fingers lacing together to try and ease his jitters. It’s been a long time since Tweek has felt butterflies, if ever. He hasn’t dated much or really had feelings for someone in ages.

            “You heard that?” Craig chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as Tweek nodded. “I had to go pick up this one.” Craig said, placing a gentle kiss to Margot’s cheek again. Tweek tried not to let his smile falter, because he had a kid, and where there’s a kid, there’s a wife.

            “Yeah it was, uh, very funny,” The blonde breathed out, blushing a bit as he glanced behind Craig to see some of his older students filtering in for his next session. He looked back up at Craig ( _how tall was this fucking guy?_ ), letting out a sigh. “I hate to cut this short, but I gotta get ready to teach my next session.” Tweek said, Craig humming.

            “How many sessions you teach in an evening?” Craig asked, Tweek thinking a moment.

            “Four. My last one ends at ten. They’re just…back to back.” He said, Craig nodding.

            “I’ll let you get to it, then. Maybe I’ll see you around at Bebe’s shop.” Tweek felt his face heat up.

            “You-okay, yeah! I, uh, yeah I’ll see you next week if I don’t see you before then,” Tweek stammered out, hands moving about as he tried to collect his feelings. “It was nice meeting you both.”

            “Likewise, Tweek.” Craig said, giving him one quick look up and down before turning. _Did he just…check me out?_ Margot looked over her dad’s shoulder, a grin on her face as she waved.

            “Bye, Mr. Tweek! Thank you!”

* * *

            “Hey Clyde.”

            “Yeah Craig?”

            “I gotta bone to pick with you.” He said, taking a sip of his coffee. They were back sitting at their normal post, cars passing by them as they were off on the side of the highway.

            “What the hell did I do?” Clyde asked, eyebrows furrowed.

            “I’m a gay man.”

            “I’m very aware.”

            “And your wife has a very cute male employee.” Craig said slowly, trying not to let his face flush. _Thank god you’re wearing sunglasses_ _so he can’t see your eyes_. The air in the car was heavy as Clyde tried to comprehend what Craig was saying, when suddenly:

            “ _TWEEK?!_ ” Clyde shouted, Craig wincing at the volume of his friend.

            “Good god, man, my fucking hearing.”

            “How do you know Tweek?!”

            “He’s Margot’s ballet teacher.”

            “OH! Oh- _shit_ -you chose his class for her?!”

            “Clyde, that is not the question at hand. The question is,” Clyde let out a cry as Craig punched his arm. “Why the _fuck_ did you _not_ tell me about him?! You’re supposed to be my best friend, you dick!” Craig yelled, Clyde rubbing at his sore arm.

            “Look, I’m sorry! It just-the thought never crossed my mind!” Clyde said with sincerity in his voice, and Craig let out a huff as he slouched in his seat a bit. They fell quiet for a moment, Craig pursing his lips.

            “How long has he worked at Bebe’s shop?”

            “About five months I think?” Clyde said, Craig sputtering a bit as he ripped his sunglasses off his face. His eyes were wide as he stared at his best friend, tongue darting out over his lips.

            “ _Five months?!”_

            “Why are you-”

            “Clyde, you’re officially the worst best friend ever.” He said, Clyde gasping.

            “No! Craig, take it back!”

            “You didn’t tell me about a _cute guy_ that is potentially gay!”

            “Oh no he’s gay.” Craig’s mouth fell open, but quickly snapped shut.

            “Fuck you, man.” Craig breathed out, shaking his head in disbelief. He had no anger in his voice, and Clyde knew that.

            “Craig, I really am sorry, dude,” Clyde murmured, but then blinked. “Wait...you’ve called him cute, like, two or three times now,” He said, Craig tensing up in his seat.

            “Do you… _like_ Tweek?”

            “No.” Craig winced as his voice cracked, often doing so when he lies or he’s nervous.

            “You fucking dog.”

            “Look, as far as his appearance, he’s a gorgeous guy, but I don’t know him! I had a brief conversation with him last night since Margot was talking to him.”

            “Does Margot like him as a teacher?”

            “Seems it.” Craig murmured, Clyde thinking a moment. Craig has never shown this much interest in getting to know someone in a very long time, especially interest in someone he had just met. It was refreshing to see.

            “How about this,” Clyde said, shifting in his seat. “They both work until five tonight, so why don’t we go for a run around 3 and stop in?”

            “Why would we go for a run?”

            “Take your shirt off for him, I don’t know.”

            “Clyde, how did you woo your wife?” Craig snorted, Clyde snickering.

            “Very carefully.” He said, Craig taking a sip of his coffee.

            “That wouldn’t work anyways, the run. I have to pick Margot up, remember?”

            “Get Token to do it!”

            “Token is a very busy lawyer, Clyde.” Craig said, Clyde sighing as he started thinking again. Blinking, he looked over at Craig.

            “Why don’t we go now?”

* * *

Tweek’s mind was far away, farther away than usual, and he knew Bebe could tell.

            “What’s got you up in clouds today?” She asked, Tweek carefully arranging flowers in the vases he has set up. Tweek turned on the stool he was sitting on, biting his lip to stop himself from grinning.

            “I, um…met Craig.” He said slowly, Bebe’s eyes widening as she looked up from her own arrangements.

            “Craig Tucker?”

            “Mhm.”

            “As in, Craig Tucker who was the best man for Clyde at my wedding?”

            “I mean I guess so? I-I didn’t know you when you got married and I haven’t met many people named Craig Tucker.” Tweek breathed out, turning back to continue his work.

            “Mismatched eyes? Tattoo sleeve of flowers?” She asked, Tweek’s face turning as red as the rose he was holding.

            “Yeah…that one.”

            “How’d you meet him?”

            “His daughter is in my ballet class.” He said, smiling sadly at the flowers. _That’s right…he’s probably married himself_.

            “Margot?! Oh, I love that little peach to death.” Bebe said, Tweek humming as he stood and grabbed some of the vases to put them around the shop.

            “Yeah, she seemed really sweet. Probably takes after her mother and father.”

            “More her father.” Bebe grumbled, Tweek blinking.

            “What was that?”

            “Her mother was a bitch.” Tweek’s heart sped up at the use of past tense. He never thought he’d be so nervous over grammar.

            “W-Was?”

            “Craig and her broke up and then she came around four months later and announced she was pregnant. Craig ended up moving out here when Margot was a little over a year old because she dropped Margot off one weekend and never came back.” She explained, Tweek’s heart twisting in his chest. Okay, so he felt bad for this little girl. She was five years old and didn’t have a mother, and she felt bad for this Craig guy because he was trying to raise a kid all by himself. By the looks of it, however, he had a good support system of friends around him.

            “Has he dated much since?” Tweek asked, the prospect of this handsome man being available slim to none.

            “Not really. He’s so consumed with Margot he hasn’t had the time to go out. He had a few flings with some guys, but never any relationships.” _He’s single!...WAIT!_

            “ _GUYS?!”_ Tweek screeched, yelling out as a vase fell from his hands and broke around his feet. The bell to the shop _clinked_ gently, Tweek whipping his head around at the noise. He quickly turned his head again as Clyde and Craig entered, his breath shaky as he tried to relax his racing heart. He left to go grab a broom.

            “Hello wifu.” Clyde said, Bebe snickering as she accepted a chaste kiss.

            “Hello husband,” She replied, raising an eyebrow at Craig. “Decided to make an appearance today, Tucker?”

            “We had extra time.” He mumbled, eyes trying to ignore the blonde who emerged from the back with a broom, sweeping up broken pottery and flowers.

            “Hey Tweek!” Clyde called out, the blonde jumping a bit. He smiled weakly, hands gripping the broom so hard his knuckles were white.

            “Hey, um, hey Clyde!” He replied, swallowing hard as his eyes drifted over to Craig. _Oh dear Neptune_. _Why are cop uniforms so fucking tight in the chest area? Or is he just really muscular?_ “Hey, uh, hey Craig.” He breathed out, Craig smiling softly.

            “Hey.” He responded, Bebe leaning her elbows against the counter, hands covering her mouth as she stared at her husband. The nod of his head gave away why they were actually here.

            “Tweek told me he’s teaching Margot ballet.” Bebe said, Craig rubbing the back of his neck as he let out a soft laugh. Tweek couldn’t help but stare at his arm. _Yeah, he’s buff._

            “Yeah! She uh-she really enjoyed it, by the way. The class. She won’t stop talking about it.” Craig said, and Tweek couldn’t help but smile.

            “I’m glad she’s enjoying it so far.”

            “Such a small world, huh?” Clyde said, Craig letting out a soft _oof_ as Clyde elbowed his side, which made the blonde man giggle a bit. Craig felt his face heat up at the sound. It was so unlike him to get easily flustered like this.

            “Yeah,” He winced as his voice broke again, Bebe quickly turning to work on her flowers to hide her grin. “Yeah, uh, small world.” Tweek set the broom aside, smiling a bit at the taller man. _Christ he’s tall._

“Tweek also does art!” Bebe said, Clyde gasping as he caught her drift.

            “Yeah! All the vases in here are made by Frenchie over there.” Clyde added on, Tweek’s face flushing a dark red.

            “Well, I mainly specialize in pottery, but I paint sometimes!” He explained quickly, Craig hooking his thumbs through his belt loops. _Fuck, stop doing that, it’s really hot_.

            “Pottery, huh? I took a pottery class in high school and failed it.” Craig said, Tweek snorting.

            “How do you fail pottery?”

            “A combination of not showing up and being really bad at art.” He chuckled, Tweek letting out a soft laugh.

            “It isn’t that bad! You just need a good teacher, is all.”

            “Yeah? What, you teach pottery classes as well?” Craig teased, Tweek letting out a breathless laugh. _Is this flirting? God, it feels like it_.

            “No, but I help people who want to learn it.”

            “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer one day.” Craig said, Tweek raising an eyebrow.

            “Offer?” He asked, Craig tensing.

            “Well, you teach people who, uh, wanna learn, and I…want to learn.” His voice broke a bit at the end, and Clyde knew he was lying. He was lying to try and spend more time with Tweek. However, the blonde didn’t know Craig as well as Clyde, and smiled at his words.

            “Okay…yeah, um…yeah, I can teach you sometime then.” Tweek said, Clyde glancing down at his watch suddenly.

            “Well, Craig and I have to go grab Margot from school.” He said quickly, Craig blinking out of his trance. He glanced down at his own watch, blushing as they indeed needed to get going.

            “Yeah, um, nice seeing you as always Bebe,” He said, Bebe blowing him a kiss. He smiled at Tweek, tongue darting out over his lips before he bit down gently on it. “I’ll be seeing ya, Tweek.” He said, both men turning and heading out the door before Tweek could respond. He found he couldn’t respond, his voice caught somewhere in his throat and unable to escape his gaping mouth. _Did he really just give me that look? Did he just lick his lips and grin at me like that? **Fuck**_. Tweek let out a breathless laugh, Bebe humming from behind the counter.

            “What a fucking flirt.”

* * *

On the ride home from the station, Margot was staring out the window, her legs kicking gently in the backseat. Craig glanced back at her in the mirror.

            “You alright, Margot?”

            “Yeah, just thinking.”

            “What about?”

            “Ballet.” Craig felt his stomach do a flip.

            “What about it?”

            “I just had a lot of fun! Olivia showed me some more stuff on the playground today since she’s been doing it longer than me.” She explained, Craig chuckling as they pulled up to their apartment complex. He opened the door for her, a smile on his lips as she slid her hand in his.

            “Did she teach you anything new?”

            “Uh huh! A couple of new positions, but nothing too new. She wanted Mr. Tweek to teach me that stuff. She likes him a lot.” Margot said, looking up and waving at the front desk attendant, just like every day when they came home.

            “What does Olivia like about Mr. Tweek?” Craig asked, mind thinking back to the blonde man who he had a conversation with yesterday while his legs were stretched on either side of him.

            “Well, for starters, he’s really nice! He’s always really patient and really wants us to understand what we’re learning,” Margot said, standing on her tiptoes to hit the elevator button. “Mr. Tweek also likes to listen when we talk! He has pretty eyes, daddy.” She said, Craig blushing as he lifted her so she could hit the button on the elevator for their floor.

            “He did have pretty eyes.” He murmured, Margot looking up at him suddenly.

            “Hey daddy?”

            “Yes, princess?”

            “You…like boys…like, the same way Unkie Clyde likes Aunt Bebe, right?” She asked, Craig chuckling at the question. They had only recently talked about Craig’s sexuality. It was last Mother’s Day, when Margot had asked why she didn’t have a mom. Craig couldn’t tell her it was because her mother abandoned her, essentially didn’t want her, so he blamed it on his sexuality. It wasn’t far from the truth, and it also gave him a reason to make her aware that her father was very attracted to men.

            “I do, baby girl.”

            “Do you think Mr. Tweek likes boys, too?” She asked, Craig chuckling.

            “He does. Unkie Clyde told me.”

            “So does that mean Mr. Tweek and you can be together?” Craig stopped walking as they entered their apartment, Margot shutting the door behind them. Craig rubbed his lips together as he thought, kneeling down after a moment next to Margot.

            “It could, but I don’t know if we will be together or not.” _Only time will tell, really_.

            “Why can’t you be?”

            “Well, there’s nothing stopping us, but the feelings have to be reciprocated.”

            “Recipromicated?” Craig chuckled.

            “Reciprocated. It means that if you like someone, they have the same feelings for you, meaning they like you back. Like…you and Olivia reciprocate feelings for each other! You both like each other as a friend. Sometimes, however, you can reciprocate feelings the same way that…that Belle and Beast do.”

            “Like-like kissing?”

            “Yeah! Like kissing feelings.” Margot giggled, wrapping her arms around Craig’s neck and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

            “I have kissing feelings for you, daddy!” She giggled, Craig snickering as he picked her up.

            “Not quite the same, but you sort of got the idea, baby girl.”

* * *

 

Craig was lying on the couch, much like every night, with Margot on his chest. It was their nightly routine: after dinner it was shower or bath time, whichever Margot wanted that night, and then they’d watch TV for about an hour or so before it was time for bed. Margot must’ve had a long day, for she had fallen asleep against Craig’s chest. His hand absentmindedly stroked her hair, eventually resting on her back. The sensation of feeling his daughter breathe was relaxing to him, a yawn escaping his lips as he turned the TV off. Slowly, Craig stood up, holding Margot up with one arm as he made his way down the hall to his room. It was nights like tonight, with Margot sound asleep against him, that he can’t bring himself to put her in her own bed. Lying her down on his bed, he left the room quickly to wash his face and brush his teeth, but upon his return, Margot was sitting up in bed, her hair slightly messy already.

            “Go back to sleep, Margot.” He whispered, lying in bed next to her after taking his shirt off. She hummed, curling up against his chest.

            “Daddy?” She whispered after a while, Craig’s eyes closed as his lips twitched slightly into a smile.

            “Yeah?”

            “Are you happy?” Craig’s eyes blinked open at the question, pushing Margot away slightly so he could look at her.

            “What makes you ask that?”

            “Well…all of my friends have two parents,” Craig’s heart clenched in his chest. “And they seem so happy together. I just…I have one parent…so are you happy?” Craig knew it was her way of asking “ _Are you lonely?”_ and to be honest, he was lonely. Craig loved his life with Margot, but he wished he could welcome someone else into the mix sometimes. However, he didn’t want to have this conversation, not now at least.

            “I’m happy, Margot.” He whispered back, Margot’s tired smile bright even in the darkness.

            “Okay,” She mumbled, curling back up against his chest. “Goodnight, daddy. I love you.” Craig closed his eyes once more, hand rubbing up and down Margot’s back gently.

            “Love you too, baby girl.”

Craig didn’t fall asleep that night until he made absolutely sure Margot was asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like this is moving quickly, but believe me, this will probably be dragged out for a bit. Mama's got some ideas, just trust me on this one haha! Well, I'm finally writing this fic full time! I'm so excited to write this fic and I'm OVERWHELMED by the responses! The first chapter alone has nearly 800 hits and that's INSANE! Thank you all for the feedback as well, it was so awesome to hear you're excited for this fic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

That following Tuesday, Margot was dragging Craig to ballet a half an hour early. According to her, Mr. Tweek had said he normally dances before classes start to help himself warm up, and she really wanted to watch. And, if Craig was being honest, he did too.

            “Olivia said he’s a really good dancer. I wonder if I can be a good dancer.” Margot said, looking out the window. Craig hummed as they pulled into the parking lot of the studio, Margot getting out before he could get the door for her.

            “I think, with lots of practice, you can be an _amazing_ dancer, baby girl.” He said, holding onto her hand as they walked in. Sure enough, Tweek was doing his warm up stretches on the floor, his face lighting up as Margot rushed into the room.

            “Hey Margot!” He said, still stretching his arms forward to clasp at his feet.

            “Hi Mr. Tweek! I came to see you dance!” She giggled, Tweek’s face flushing red as he saw Craig walk in.

            “Oh you did, huh?” He chuckled, slowly moving his legs so they were on either side of him now. Craig bit down on his tongue, trying not to stare already. Tweek wore tights this week with a white t-shirt, but he was also wearing pointe shoes he noticed.

            “Uh huh! I ‘membered you said you dance before class starts and-and I really wanted to see you dance!” She said, her eyes bright. Craig sat down against the back wall on the floor, Tweek’s eyes darting over towards the movement.

            “Alright, go sit with your dad.” He said, smiling at her. Margot practically squealed, rushing over and sitting on the floor next to Craig.

            “I didn’t think men usually got pointe shoes.” Craig said, a smirk on his face as Tweek stood up. The blonde looked over his shoulder at him, glaring playfully.

            “They don’t, but, because I’m a teacher, I need to know how to use pointe shoes. There were also instances when I was younger that they needed me to play a female part if someone got injured or sick because I was tinier than most of the other guys. More feminine, I suppose.” Tweek explained, Craig chuckling softly.

            “I would’ve loved to have seen you in a tutu.” He teased, Tweek giggling a bit. Margot blinked at the interaction, looking silently between her father and her teacher.

            “I have pictures.”

            “You do not.”

            “I do! I can show you sometime.” He laughed, Craig laughing as well. Margot narrowed her eyes slightly at her father as she thought to herself, but turned her attention forward as she heard music.

            “ _White Wedding?”_ Craig called out, Tweek shrugging.

            “It’s a good song!” He laughed, the blonde enjoying the way he wiped the smug look off Craig’s face as he went up on his toes. Ignoring his two visitors, Tweek put his mind to work, making up movements as he went along. Craig, on the other hand, openly let himself stare. Tweek had amazing legs, the tights showing off every muscle in them. He’d then let his eyes wander to his face, watching the concentration on it as Tweek focused on his movements. It was enchanting if he was being honest, and Craig wonders what Tweek could show him if his daughter wasn’t around. Shaking the lewd thoughts from his head, Craig tugged his legs to his chest the best he could, eyes widening slightly as he watched Tweek’s leg come up and nearly touch his head, then falling down into a split. He felt his face heat up as he realized he was _turned on_. Margot looked up at her dad’s face, noticing how red his face was.

            “Daddy, are you okay?” She asked, Craig nodding.

            “Yes, thank you, sweetheart.” He choked out, Margot nodding slowly before turning her attention back to Tweek. Both Tucker’s sat in awe of the blonde dancing, Tweek’s face blissful as he continued to move until the song faded out. As he caught his breath, Margot ran up to him, a grin on her face.

            “Mr. Tweek that was _amazing!_ Could-can I do that some day?!” She gasped, hands clasped together. Tweek let out a breathless laugh, kneeling down in front of her.

            “Of course! With lots of practice you can do anything you want, Margot.”

            “Can you teach me how to spin?” She asked, her eyes hopeful. Tweek hummed at the request, standing back up.

            “Since we have some extra time, I’ll show you.” He chuckled, and Tweek spent about fifteen minutes of his free time teaching Margot how to do a proper pirouette. Craig, in the back of the room, discreetly took some pictures, sending one to Clyde and Bebe in a group message they had.

            _Thanks again for neglecting to tell me about your cute employee, Bebe. And thanks again Clyde for also neglecting this information. Here’s Margot and Tweek._

Bebe responded a few minutes later.

            **Ask him about the Russian Dance, Craig. Do it.**

Furrowing his brows, Craig smirked a bit, looking up at the pair.

            “What’s the Russian Dance?” Craig asked, Tweek whipping his head around with wide eyes.

            “How did you know about that?”

            “Bebe.” He said, Tweek cursing under his breath. Biting his lip, he looked down at Margot.

            “Do you want to see one more dance before class starts?” He asked, and Margot grinned up at him.

            “Uh huh!” She quickly rushed back over to her father, sitting next to him while Tweek took his pointe shoes off.

            “Oh, so no pointe shoes for this?” Craig teased, Tweek feeling his face heat up.

            “No. The Russian Dance is from the Nutcracker and I’m usually in it each year. It’s one of the hardest dances to learn as a male in ballet and they always put me in it because I’m one of few people who can do eight toe touches in a row.”

            “I don’t-I don’t know what all of that means, but _eight_? And _toe touches?_ ” Craig said, Margot looking at her father once more. His face was turning red again.

            “Just-just don’t make fun of me. It’s a stupid dance and I hate it with my entire being, but I’m doing it because I’m proud of it.” Tweek said through some laughs, which made Craig smile. When Tweek hit play on his music, Craig tried not to snicker, because every fucking Christmas comedy uses this damn song. _It’s from the Nutcracker_?! However, his amusement quickly turned to awe once more, Tweek’s legs and feet moving at a blinding pace. Eventually, Tweek started to jump and stretch his legs out to the side, and Craig counted each one. _Eight. Eight toe touches_. Some of the other families started to trickle in as Tweek was finishing up the song, Stan walking in with Olivia. Stan shot Craig a look, probably wondering why they were here so early, and Craig offered him a blank stare in return. Standing slowly, Craig cleared his throat as Margot rushed over to meet Olivia, a grin on her face as they started talking.

            “You were here early.” Stan said slowly, an amused smile on his face.

            “Where’s your wife?”

            “Working late tonight. Now answer me: why were you here so early?”

            “Margot wanted to see him dance.” Craig said slowly, making sure his voice didn’t break in the process. Letting out a shaky breath, Stan chuckled softly, glancing over at the blonde who was no happily talking with the kids who had arrived.

            “He’s cute.”

            “Yeah…he is.”

            “Oh, so you admit it.”

            “Well it isn’t a fucking secret, really,” Craig scoffed, running his hands down his face. “I need some air, I’ll be right back.” He breathed out, quickly leaving the studio. Once he was safely outside, Craig let out a shaky breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled through his contacts until he found who he needed. The phone rang into his ear, Craig cursing under his breath as it continued to ring, until:

            “ _What’s up, bro?”_

“Tricia, I’ve got a dilemma.”

            “ _Oooo what kind of dilemma we talking here?”_ She asked, her voice raising in pitch slightly as she got more excited.

            “Remember how Margot wanted to do ballet?”

            “ _Mhm_.”

            “I kind of, uh, have a crush on her ballet teacher.”

            “ _What?! Craig, you dog! Could you imagine fucking a ballerina?! Think of how far his legs can bend!”_

 _“_ Christ, Tricia!” He looked around, running a hand down his face before letting out a deep sigh. “And…I have thought about it.” He grumbled into the phone, Tricia bursting out laughing.

            “ _There’s nothing wrong with having a crush, Craig. I’m actually kind of glad you have one. It’s been years since you’ve actually had feelings like this towards someone_.” She explained, Craig closing his eyes.

            “Yeah…I’m aware.”

            “ _Just…take it easy, yeah? Don’t rush into it because it could end sooner than you might want it to_.”

            “…you’re right,” He mumbled, Craig pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought. His phone started to beep in his hand, grumbling as he saw it was work. “Hey, can I call you later? Work is calling me.”

            “ _Go shoot a bitch_.”

            “Tricia, I-god dammit, I don’t have time, good bye,” He snickered, ending the call with Tricia before accepting the call from work. “Yeah, chief?”

            “ _Tucker, I need you to cover for Jefferson tonight.”_ That was chief for you, always straight to the point.

            “What time?”

            “ _As soon as you can, if possible.”_

“I’ll be there within the hour.” He grumbled, hanging up the phone. Sighing softly, he walked back inside, Stan looking at him.

            “You good?” He asked, Craig nodding.

            “Yeah. Can you take Margot to Clyde and Bebe’s afterwards? I just got called into work.” He said, and Stan, of course, accepted. He didn’t get to say goodbye to Margot, but he knew he’d see her later. Before he turned to leave, Craig watched her dance, a grin on her face as she giggled with Olivia. His eyes darted to Tweek, who shot him a warm smile before giving a slight wave to him. Craig returned the wave, but knew he couldn’t waste any more time. Ripping his gaze away, he pushed through the door and headed home to change.

* * *

The lessons went by relatively slow that night, but Tweek didn’t mind. He was in a great mood and a lot of it had to do with the playful flirting he had done with Craig that night. However, he did not expect a fucking thunderstorm to hit towards the end of his lessons, and it showed no sign of letting up. Cursing to himself as he finished up at the studio, he found himself with no umbrella and four blocks away from the bus stop. _Now or never. It’s just water. You’re sweaty anyways_. Clutching his bag close to him, Tweek trudged his way through the darkness and rain to the sidewalk, making his way towards the bus stop. Finally making it to the bus stop, Tweek sighed as he slouched against the back of the overhang, the bench filled with patrons waiting for the bus as well. Time ticked on, twenty, thirty minutes, and still no bus. Tweek bit his lip, looking around as he hoped the bus would come soon. He was fucking exhausted. Tweek blinked as a car stopped in front of the bus stop, but he soon blushed as he realized it was a _police car_. The window of the passenger’s side rolled down, Tweek biting down on his lip as he slowly approached the open window.

            “You need a ride?” Craig asked, Tweek humming as he thought.

            “What time is it?”

            “Quarter of eleven.”

            “The bus should’ve been here, like, a half an hour ago!”

            “Well, the ride offer still stands.” Craig said, and Tweek looked behind him at the gray bus stop, then forward at the bright eyes of Craig. _Definitely Craig_.

            “Alright, fine.” He chuckled, Craig unlocking the door for him. As Tweek got in, he suddenly felt a sense of nerves wash over him as the window was rolled up, Craig pulling away from the bus stop.

            “I didn’t know you took the bus.”

            “I didn’t know you knew the way to my apartment.” Tweek giggled, Craig blushing a bit.

            “I don’t!”

            “Yeah, I know. Make a left at the light.” Tweek snickered, Craig smirking at him.

            “You’re funny, Tweek.”

            “It’s my defense mechanism.”

            “How so?”

            “I get easily flustered around people, so I hide my nerves through humor.”

            “You’d love my friend Jimmy then. Jimmy Valmer. He’s an up and coming comedian of the sorts.” He chuckled, Tweek looking over at him as he drove. He stared at him for a moment, his cheeks warm.

            “He sounds interesting,” Tweek murmured, looking out the window. His wet hair was slowly starting to dry. “Make a right at this stop sign.” Craig did as told, looking around as he drove. He wanted to remember where Tweek lived, ya know, in case he had to do this again.

            “I didn’t know you took the bus.” Craig said softly, Tweek sinking in his seat a bit as he blushed.

            “I, um, couldn’t afford a car once I was out here and it was really expensive to drive it cross country.”

            “Cross country?”

            “I’m, um, from a small town in New York.”

            “No shit.” Craig chuckled, glancing over at the blonde.

            “Yeah,” Tweek laughed softly, looking up. “Right here.” He said, pointing to a tiny apartment complex. Craig stole another glance over at the blonde, noticing he looked almost… _embarrassed_ to be showing Craig where he lives.

            “You alright?” Craig asked, noticing he hasn’t moved to get out of the car. Tweek bit his lip, looking up at Craig suddenly.

            “Would you like to come up for a piece of cake that I made today?”

* * *

Craig was a simple man with simple taste, so he’d never turn down homemade sweets. The apartment was very tiny, cluttered with boxes filled with ceramic pieces, canvases, paints, and a tarp that was laid across the floor.

            “I’m, um, sorry that it’s really messy. I was working on a painting before I left to teach.” Tweek said as he directed Craig to the kitchen. The taller man had to duck into the kitchen, chuckling softly.

            “It’s alright. Need I remind you I have a five year old at my apartment.” Tweek smiled at the words, glancing over his shoulder at Craig.

            “How is, um, fatherhood?” He asked, trying to make small talk. Craig leaned his hips against the countertop, Tweek blushing at how _giant_ he looked in the tiny room.

            “It’s great! I mean, I wish things were a bit different sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade Margot for the world.”

            “What do you wish was different?” Tweek handed over a piece of chocolate cake to him, Craig nodding his head as a thanks.

            “I sometimes wish her mom was still around,” Tweek’s heart dropped a bit. “Just for her, you know? I can’t tell her that her mother isn’t around because she _didn’t want her_. It would crush her, and I’m not doing that to her, at least not until she’s a bit older. I could care less if Ellie came around.” He grumbled, taking a bite of the cake. Tweek furrowed his brows.

            “Ellie? Is that her, uh, mom?”

            “Yeah. She’s pretty much the first and only person I dated. I had a few girlfriends before her but…I don’t think much of them. Is that shitty to say?”

            “No, I get it.” Tweek laughed, taking a bite of his own cake. They fell quite for a moment before Craig spoke again.

            “I’ve never even had a boyfriend.” Craig admitted, Tweek looking up at him with wide eyes.

            “Wait, really?”

            “Yeah,” He said through a laugh, taking another bite of his cake. “I just…haven’t had the time. All of my energy and focus goes into Margot and I haven’t really been able to date. Sure, I’ve hooked up with some guys, but I haven’t really _dated_ a guy. And…I really _want_ to. I mean, Christ, I’m going to be thirty one this year and haven’t had a boyfriend.” Tweek felt his entire face burst into flames, the words falling out before he could even stop himself.

            “It’s okay, I’m a virgin!” Tweek stared down at his piece of cake after the words vomited out of his mouth, wincing slightly as he stabbed at the piece of cake and shoved a big piece into his mouth. Craig snickered, Tweek’s head whipping up to look at him with wide eyes.

            “N-No! I’m not-I’m not laughing at what you said,” Craig said defensively, pointing to a spot on his face. “You’ve just-you’ve got a, uh, little icing on your face.” Tweek whined around the cake he was chewing, swallowing it. He darted his tongue out at the spot Craig pointed to, Craig laughing softly across the kitchen from him.

            “Did I get it?” He breathed out, trying not to let the embarrassment consume him.

            “No it’s, um, still there…here, let me just…,” Craig set his now empty plate aside, pushing off the counter and crossing the room in one big step. Tweek’s breath caught in his throat as Craig’s thumb wiped gently at the icing on his cheek. He couldn’t help but glance over at the hand lingering by his face, daring to look up at the man in front of him. His face was just as red as Tweek’s, Craig clearing his throat as he stepped back. “There.” He breathed out, wiping his thumb on his plate.

            “T-Thank you.” Tweek whispered, smiling a bit at him. His heart was ringing in his ears as he stared at Craig across the room from him, Craig offering the same small smile back.

            “I’m a dad. It’s instinctual for me to wipe things off of people’s faces.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Tweek let out a soft laugh, shifting on his feet. He grabbed both their plates and turned to put them in the sink.

            “Yeah…so, um, anyways, don’t feel bad about not having a boyfriend…cause I’m twenty six and haven’t even had sex, so…” Tweek admitted, swallowing hard.

            “I assume you don’t have much time for dating either?”

            “Yeah…yeah, I’m pretty busy.” _We’ll go with that. We’ll say that’s why I’m a virgin_.

            “Have you told anyone else?”

            “Not anyone out here in LA…” Tweek blinked as Craig moved towards him, his face breaking out into a smile as Craig raised his pinky.

            “I pinky promise not to tell anyone.” He whispered, Tweek glancing up at his different colored eyes. They were bright and hooded with exhaustion, no doubt from working this afternoon, making dinner for his daughter, taking her to ballet, and then being called back into work. Tweek giggled a bit, raising his pinky and hooking it through Craig’s.

            “I trust you, officer.” He teased, Craig letting out a soft laugh as he grinned, tongue running over his teeth. _Fuck fuck fuck he’s so close to me and he’s doing that_.

            “I should get going,” He murmured, letting his hand that was interlocked with Tweek’s drop. The blonde let out a shaky breath as he started moving towards the door, quickly following. “Thanks for the cake, Tweek.”

            “Yeah! It-um-think of it as thanks for the ride home!” He said, Craig stopping as he opened the door.

            “Can I get your number?” He asked suddenly, Tweek blinking.

            “M-My number?”

            “Phone number.” Craig chuckled, Tweek gasping.

            “Oh!” He rushed over to a pile of scrap paper he had on the floor, fumbling through a box of art supplies. He tugged out a pencil, tossing it away as he saw it was broken. Craig pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing, Tweek making a noise of triumph as he found a pen. Scribbling in the corner of the paper to make sure it worked, Tweek wrote out his number after he saw it, indeed, worked. “Here-here you go!” Tweek choked out, holding out the piece of paper with a shaky hand. Craig smiled a bit, taking the piece of paper. However, he made sure their fingers brushed, enjoying the way Tweek tensed up.

            “I’ll be seeing you.” Craig whispered, shutting the door as he left. Tweek was left frozen in place, a grin slowly crossing his face as he tossed his arms into the air, bringing them back down over his head.

            “ _Oh my god_!” He said into the empty apartment, his feet dancing around as he practically did a happy dance in his apartment. Gasping, he dove across the room for his phone, rushing to the couch as he called Bebe. _She’s gonna flip_.

* * *

Craig picked Margot up from Bebe and Clyde’s a little after midnight (ignoring Bebe’s smug face the entire time). Margot slept the entire ride home, and Craig was thankful for that. Carrying her up to the apartment, Craig laid her in her room, kissing her forehead before going to get a shower and crawl into his own bed. He had to wake up in six hours, so he wanted to make damn sure he slept as much as he could. As Craig laid in bed after finishing his nightly routine, he couldn’t help but look at his phone and the piece of paper that sat by it. Biting his lip, he input the number into his phone, spending the next ten minutes trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

            _You’re really good at dancing._

Shaking his head, he deleted the message, biting down on his thumb nail as he concentrated.

            _Nice legs._

Cursing to himself, he deleted the message again, squeezing his eyes shut as he thought this time.

            _Thanks for the cake tonight._

Okay, that was sufficient. Sending the message, Craig set his phone aside, trying to ignore it as he closed his eyes. No dice. Reaching out, he grabbed his phone two minutes later, blinking as it buzzed in his hand.

            **Thanks again for the ride, officer ;)**

Craig felt his face heat up at the winky face at the end, well, and the use of officer. Something about how it rolls off the blonde’s tongue was so… _intoxicating_ to him.

            _It’s no problem, really. It was pouring out and, as a man sworn to protect, I had to protect you from the rain._

Craig glared at the message after he sent it. Really? _That’s_ his big move? Groaning, he dropped his arm over his eyes, glancing under it a few minutes later as his phone buzzed again.

            **I’m glad you’re here to protect me, then**

Craig chuckled a bit.

            _Well of course. Margot wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if something were to happen to her ballet teacher._

**So, it’s more for your daughter that you’re protecting me?**

Craig yelped, quickly trying to think of a response.

            _Not really. She tends to boss me around, but I did this for me._

**For you?**

Craig groaned. Why was he so _bad_ at this?! _Just be honest at this point._

_I wanted to spend more time with you, if I’m being honest…_

Craig felt exhaustion creeping into his bones, his eyes closing as he waited for a response. However, when he opened his eyes, it was because his phone was buzzing next to him on the bed, his alarm ringing in his ears. He yawned as he turned off the alarm, blinking as he saw he had a few messages. Suddenly remembering who he was texting before he went to bed, he clicked the messaging app, a smile crawling across his face as he read the last messages Tweek sent him before he went to sleep.

            **Really?**

**I, um…**

**I wanted to spend more time with you, too.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoho! Useless flirting boys is my favorite trope for these two, honestly. It's fun to write, fun to read, and it's fun to imagine them staring at each other as they try to flirt. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be fun, so get ready! (And no, not THAT kind of fun, ya pervs). Hope you enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Songs:  
> White Wedding-Billy Idol: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAZQaYKZMTI  
> Russian Dance-The Nutcracker (linking a routine I'm mesmerized by!!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH6kV9nDmT8


	4. Strong Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “So I had a, uh, interesting evening last night.” Tweek was at the flower shop with Bebe the next morning, both working on arranging bouquets, as per usual. The blonde woman didn’t even look up from her bouquet, humming softly.

            “Yes, I remember the text messages you sent me.” Bebe chuckled.

            “Does, um, does Craig have a tendency to…flirt?” Tweek asked, Bebe thinking a moment.

            “He just has a very flirty personality, but I haven’t seen him put this much of an effort into flirting ever.” Tweek bit his lip at that, a small smile on his face as he looked at his bouquet.

            “Do you…do you think I, uh, would have a chance with him?” Tweek squeaked out, Bebe looking over at him. She smiled softly, putting her hands in her lap.

            “I could see it, yeah.” She said, enjoying the way Tweek’s face lit up as a soft pink dusted across his cheek and nose.

            “Okay…okay, cool.”

            “You know he used to model.” Bebe said. She was afraid for a moment Tweek had snapped his neck he turned it so hard.

            “ _What?!”_

            “Yeah! Not long after he moved here he apparently started out with modeling to get quick cash.”

            “Is-is his- _fuck_ -are the pictures online?” Tweek squeaked out, Bebe snickering.

            “A little eager, are we?”

            “N-No! Curious, ‘tis all!” Tweek said quickly, Bebe grinning as she grabbed the iPad she has for the store. Typing on it, she hummed as she googled Craig’s name, all of his old modeling images popping up.

            “Go nuts, Frenchie.” She giggled, passing the iPad over to Tweek. He took it with shaky hands, eyes widening as he started to scroll through the images. There were some in nice outfits, but it was mainly underwear modeling it seemed. Craig looked so young, but also not at the same time. Maybe it was the fact he didn’t have a tattoo sleeve. Maybe it was the fact he was still scruffy and had longer hair than he did now.

            “How-how old was he in these?”

            “Probably around your age. Twenty seven maybe.” Bebe said, returning to her work. Tweek continued to scroll, accidentally letting out a screech as he stumbled across a particularly _incredible_ photo.

            “ _Bebe,ohmygod!”_ He screeched, whipping the iPad around for her to see. It was another underwear modeling gig, but the pose was so _seductive_. You couldn’t really see Craig’s face, but you knew it was him. It focused mainly on his body, however, his hand was shoved into his underwear, a trail of black hair starting to peek out.

            “Damn! I’ve never seen this one!” Bebe purred, a grin on her face. “Oh, I have to send him this from my phone.” She giggled, quickly sending the image from the iPad to her phone, then forwarding the image to Craig. While Bebe was preoccupied with that, Tweek also sent the image to his phone, then continued his scroll through the images. There was another one in particular that made his heart hammer against his chest, and it wasn’t even as sexual as the first. Craig was shirtless, wearing jeans that looked too big for him, and some woman straddled his lap. His face was near her chest, one hand resting in the middle of her back and the other on her ass. Her hand farthest away from the camera was running through his hair, but they were both looking at the camera, not each other. It made Tweek wish that he was that girl. He swallowed hard before sending that one to himself as well, blinking as Bebe burst out laughing.

            “Did he respond?” Tweek asked, Bebe showing him her phone.

            **That’s not me**

Tweek couldn’t help but giggle a bit, biting down on his lip as he sent the one with the girl to Craig.

            _If that one that Bebe sent you isn’t you, then who’s this?_

Tweek set his phone down after he sent the message, continuing on with his work. However, after a few minutes, his phone lit up.

            **That’s not me either**

_Craig, it’s very clearly you_

**Nope**

Tweek bit his tongue as he grinned, zooming in on the picture and screenshotting it, the image only of Craig’s face. He sent the zoomed image to Craig.

            _You’re kind of the worst liar_

**That guy doesn’t look like me**

_I’m going to kill you, this is so you!!!_

**Nope.**

Tweek let out a groan, tangling his fingers in his hair.

            “What’s wrong?” Bebe chuckled, Tweek sighing.

            “He’s denying it’s him.”

            “Oh, so you sent him one, too?” She asked, Tweek’s eyes widening slightly.

            “Well…yeah…”

            “Keep going, he’ll break eventually.” She laughed, Tweek biting his lip.

            “Fine…” He started typing another message

            _Just admit it’s you!!_

**Nah, man**

_Don’t “nah man” me!! I’ll never text you again if this is how you’re gonna act_

Tweek set his phone down again, jumping as Bebe gasped.

            “Oh! So, on Friday, the police station is having some benefit carnival thing to raise money. You should totally come!”

            “Why?”

            “Well, Craig will be there, and rumor has it, according to Clyde at least, they’re sticking him in the dunk tank.” Bebe giggled, Tweek’s face flushing red at the thought of a wet, shirtless Craig. Swallowing hard, Tweek bit his lip.

            “I don’t know, Bebe…”

            “Come on! It’ll be so much fun! Margot will be so excited to see her dance teacher there!” She pleaded, Tweek pursing his lips to stop himself from grinning.

            “Alright, alright fine! But you can’t leave my side. I’ll probably die from all the beefy men around me.”

            “They aren’t as beefy as you think. Craig’s the beefiest beef cake I’ve ever seen.” Bebe snorted, Tweek sucking in a breath as he turned back to his flowers. Before he started arranging flowers again, he checked his phone, grinning slowly at the message.

            **Alright, fine, it’s me, ya brat**

* * *

He felt out of place, in a way.

It’s not that he didn’t want to be at the benefit carnival, but Tweek just felt like he shouldn’t be there. He stuck out like a sore thumb, wearing a pair of overalls that were shorts, a mustard yellow t-shirt, and black high-top converse. His pink ombré hair didn’t help, his cheeks as pink as his hair because of how he felt.

            “Bebe, are you sure I look okay?” He asked for the umpteenth time, Bebe grinning.

            “You look hot! Now stop worrying so much! Craig loves a man with a good set of legs.” She laughed, Tweek smiling a bit at her words. He glanced down at his legs, humming as they did look pretty good. _Well, you’ve been dancing for nearly twenty years. Your legs better be good_. Much to Tweek’s surprise, Clyde’s rumor turned out to be true, Tweek’s ears ringing as they rounded the corner. Sure enough, there sat Craig, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he watched Margot try and hit the target.

            “Come on, princess, you can do it!” He encouraged, Margot’s tongue sticking out in concentration. She tossed the ball, but it didn’t go far. Clyde was with her, along with two other men Tweek didn’t recognize. Margot stamped her foot in frustration, but Clyde knelt down and whispered in her ear. A grin crawled across Margot’s face, her hands clapping together suddenly. Tweek blinked as Clyde suddenly ran forward, Craig’s eyes widening. “Clyde, _you fu-”_ Tweek slammed a hand over his mouth as they approached the tank, Margot and the men laughing as Clyde rammed himself into the target, sending Craig into the water. Margot ran over to the little viewing window of the dunk tank, hands pressing against the glass as she looked at her father under the water.

            “Unkie Clyde, my daddy looks like a mermaid!” She laughed, Craig grinning at her under the water. Tweek swallowed hard, eyes widening slightly as Craig emerged from the water, pushing his hair out of his face as he laughed at Margot. _Oh no_. Not only was he shirtless, but now he was _soaking wet_ and Tweek felt his breath catch in his throat. It’s also the first time Tweek has seen all of Craig’s tattoo sleeve, the flowers sneaking onto his shoulder and chest a bit. There was another tattoo over Craig’s heart, a constellation it looked like. Yeah, definitely a constellation. Tweek could tell as he got closer. _WAIT_. Craig was walking over to them now, still soaking wet. “Mr. Tweek! What’re you doing here?!” Margot giggled, rushing up and hugging his leg. Tweek shook his head a bit, trying to snap himself out of his daydream of being pinned down and treated oh so right by the shirtless wonder in front of him.

            “I’m-your Aunt Bebe invited me!” He breathed out, face feeling hot as he heard Craig speak.

            “She did, huh?” Tweek looked up, unable to stop the yelp that escaped his lips. _Oh sweet fuck he’s ripped._

“Yeah! I invited Tweek along on Wednesday,” Bebe said, linking arms with the blonde. “Tweek, you know Token and Jimmy.” She said, motioning to the other two men with them.

            “I-I don’t! A pleasure.” He said, shooting a nervous smile towards them.

            “You’re Bebe’s employee?” Token asked, Tweek taking note of how kind his smile seemed.

            “Yeah! I’m, um, also Margot’s ballet teacher.”

            “N-No shit.” Jimmy laughed, Craig raising an eyebrow at them. He went to speak, but Margot beat him to it.

            “Daddy, I’m hungry!” She whined, pouting up at him. Craig chuckled, Clyde pointing behind them.

            “They’ve got some food over here. I can take her over, Craig.”

            “Nah, I’m hungry, too. I need a break.” He mumbled, Margot gasping as everyone started walking over.

            “Daddy, can I play monkey?” She asked, Tweek blinking.

            “What’s monkey?” He asked, Margot giggling.

            “Oh, we have to show Mr. Tweek!” She squealed, Craig laughing softly at her enthusiasm.

            “Alright, alright.” He said, kneeling down and holding his arm out for her. Margot wrapped her arms around his, squealing in delight as Craig easily lifted her up off the ground, her legs dangling. Tweek stared in awe, his eyes traveling down the vein that was prominent in Craig’s arm now as he flexed. _Fuck fuck fuck FUCK._

“You seem tense.” Bebe whispered to him, Tweek swallowing hard.

            “Strong.” Was all Tweek could manage to whisper back, Bebe covering her mouth with her hand as she giggled. Tweek continued to take deep breaths as they walked, sitting down at a picnic table with Bebe and Margot while the guys went and bought food for everyone.

            “So, Margot, I’ve heard you really like Tweek’s ballet class!” Bebe said, Margot nodding her head furiously.

            “Uh huh! He-he’s shown me so much already!”

            “Can you show me?” She asked, smiling at her. Margot grinned, hopping down from the picnic table.

            “Mr. Tweek, tell me what to do!” She giggled, Tweek blushing a bit.

            “Okay, um, show us first position!” He said, Margot standing in first position. Tweek smiled. “Good! What about…a pique turn?” He asked, Margot frowning.

“I don’t ‘member…”

“That’s alright! Here,” Tweek stood up next to her, talking her through the process. “Now try!” He said, Margot trying it on her own.

“I did it! I did it!” She jumped up and down as she spoke, Tweek grinning at her.

            “You did a good job, Margot!” He giggled, not noticing the guys coming back. Craig watched the two for a moment, Bebe noticing how bright Craig’s face looked as he watched the two do a pirouette together. She bit her lip because, finally, for the first time in a long time, someone was breaking down Craig Tucker. As Tweek finished a pirouette, he blushed when he saw Craig. “Hey, we can continue after we eat, alright?” He said to Margot, and the little girl happily agreed. She rushed up to her dad, Craig lifting her back onto the seat.

            “So, Tweek, you’re a ballet teacher?” Token asked, taking a bite of his hot dog.

            “Yeah! I’ve been dancing since I was seven years old.” Tweek said, Jimmy speaking after he swallowed a piece of his burger.

            “Y-You like t-teaching?” He asked, Tweek humming as he thought.

            “I do, yeah!”

            “He’s also an artist.” Clyde chimmed in, Token raising an eyebrow.

            “Really? What do you specialize in?”

            “Pottery, mainly. I also do paintings.” Tweek explained, blushing a bit at all the attention. Jimmy chuckled.

            “Sh-should’ve guessed from-from your outfit.”

            “It is very artsy, isn’t it?” Tweek mumbled, blushing as he looked down at himself.

            “I like it.” Tweek looked up as he heard a familiar voice, meeting Craig’s careful gaze.

            “You-you do?”

            “Yeah. Yellow’s your color.” Craig said, smirking a bit at him. _Don’t smirk like that while you’re still a little wet and shirtless. This is a personal attack on me!!!_ Swallowing hard, Tweek smiled nervously at him.

            “T-Thanks.” Margot blinked at the interaction, looking at her dad. He looked the same way he did on Tuesday at the studio! Why was her daddy acting so strange lately? Was he sick? Was he okay? As they finished up eating, Margot hopped down and tugged on Clyde’s shirt, Clyde bending down to her.

            “I gotta-gotta talk to you.” She whispered, Clyde blinking.

            “Are you okay?”

            “Mhm. Just-secret. From daddy.” She said, Clyde nodding slowly. Standing, he held her hand as they walked over towards the trash cans, Clyde dropping his trash in before kneeling down in front of her.

            “What’s up, princess?”

            “Is my daddy okay?” She asked, Clyde staring at her.

            “What do you mean?”

            “He’s-he’s really red all the time now, especially ‘round Mr. Tweek! Is he sick?” Margot asked, a worried expression etched across her face. Clyde smiled a bit at her, pushing her hair out of her face.

            “Your dad is just fine, Margot. He…he has a crush.”

            “Crush? Like-he, um, likes someone?” She asked, eyes widening slightly.

            “Exactly! Like the princesses and princes in your favorite movies like each other.”

            “Oh! Kissing feelings!” She gasped, Clyde laughing softly.

            “Yes, like kissing feelings.”

            “Is it-does he like Mr. Tweek?” Margot whispered, her eyes bright and wide.

            “I...,” Clyde glanced back over at the table, Tweek laughing at something that Jimmy must’ve said while Craig stared at him with adoring eyes. Clyde smiled softly at the sight, watching the interaction. “Yeah…I think so.”

* * *

After dinner, Craig was able to get out of sitting in the dunk tank any longer, wanting to spend some time with Margot, his friends, and, of course, Tweek. Margot clutched at his hand as they walked, a stuffed bear that Craig had won her tucked under her arm. Tweek hummed softly, looking down at her.

            “What’s your bear’s name?” He asked, Margot thinking a moment.

            “His name is Wilbur! He likes to go on walks outside and-and have tea parties.” She explained, Tweek smiling at the look on Craig’s face. It was pride, but also a tired looking one. Tweek wonders how many tea parties he’s had to sit in on.

            “Well, it’s nice to meet Wilbur.” Tweek said, giggling as Margot held the bear’s paw out. Tweek shook it, the young girl then going around and making sure everyone was formerly introduced to Wilbur. Craig watched her jump from person to person, humming softly before looking at Tweek.

            “Thanks for playing along.” He murmured, Tweek rubbing the back of his neck.

            “It’s no problem. I enjoy kids.” He admitted, Craig smiling a bit.

            “Yeah?”

            “Well, I do teach kids ballet.” Tweek said with a smile, Craig blushing a bit.

            “Oh-duh, right.” He laughed, Tweek watching how pretty he looked while he laughed. Clyde made his way over, dropping his arm around Tweek’s shoulders and opting to wrap his arm around Craig’s middle. There was no way he was reaching his shoulders.

            “So, Craig, do you remember what chief wanted us to do near the end of the night?” He asked, Craig blinking as they stopped walking. He let out a sigh, staring at the stupid carnival game involving a hammer and a bell.

            “He wants us to do the fucking strong man thing, doesn’t he?” He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Craig hated doing it because he always won, a gaggle of girls often rushing over afterwards. Sure, it was all fun, really, but he’d rather have the attention of a particular blonde. _Wait._ He _does_ have the attention of a particular blonde! Biting down on his lip to stop his smirk, Craig glanced at Clyde. Clyde planted this. He did this on purpose. _Alright, I forgive him for not telling me about Tweek now_.

            “He sure does!” Clyde said, Tweek blinking.

            “Strong…man?” He said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

            “People place bets on which officer can hit the bell on that stupid carnival game.” Clyde explained, pointing over to where the carnival game was. Tweek blushed, noticing all the men standing by the carnival game. _Oh. Great. Lots of beefy men_.

            “N-neat.” Tweek choked out, rushing over to Bebe once Clyde let him go. They melted into the circle of people gathering around to place bets, Margot reaching up and sliding her hand into Tweek’s. The blonde blinked, but smiled nonetheless. He turned his attention forward as he heard an unfamiliar voice.

            “And we have our returning champion, Craig Tucker, approaching it seems! Along with Clyde Donovan! Bets can now be placed on these two fine officers here!” The man said, Tweek blushing a dark red as they both removed their shirts. _Really? This sucks. Well, not really, but kind of_. There were so many shirtless, beefy cops that Tweek felt like he was going to explode. Bebe nudged him lightly, his eyes wide as she raised an eyebrow at him.

            “You act like you’ve never seen a man shirtless before.”

            “B-Been a while.” He admitted, turning his attention forward. Tweek didn’t place any bets (he had very little money as is), but he couldn’t help but admire the strength some of these men had. Craig was definitely the most built out of all of them, Tweek swallowing hard as he stepped up for his turn. Craig looked their way, Margot grinning and tugging her hand free from Tweek’s to wave. She then made Wilbur wave, Craig grinning and waving back. Suddenly, his gaze shifted to Tweek’s, their eyes locking.

            “Tucker, whenever you’re ready!” The man said, and Craig shot Tweek a wink, turning and quickly raising the hammer above his head. He slammed it down, Tweek jumping as the _clang_ of the bell snapped him out of his daze. _Did he just **wink** at me?!_ “And he did it again! Undefeated champion Craig Tucker, ladies and gentlemen!” All the other cops who participated burst out laughing, whistling at Craig as he walked over to them. As the commotion started to die out, Clyde and Craig walked over with a couple other shirtless cops, one of them elbowing Craig.

            “Wait, how much can you bench, Tucker?” He asked, Craig shrugging.

            “I don’t know, like, two hundred? Maybe more?” He said, yelping as Clyde shoved him.

            “Shut the fuck up! Bench me!” Clyde said with a grin on his face, Craig blinking.

            “You-you want _me_ to _bench press you_? And _language!_ Youth is present.” He hissed, Clyde snickering at his hypocrisy. Craig had the mouth of a damn sailor when he wasn’t around his daughter.

            “Yeah! Lie down on the ground!” He instructed.

            “Clyde, no.” Craig chuckled, but a twenty dollar bill was thrusted in his face.

            “Twenty bucks says you can’t.” One of the cops said, Tweek blushing as Craig got a mischievous look on his face.

            “Twenty? That’s it?” Craig challenged, Token holding up ten.

            “I need to see this.” He said, tossing ten into the small pile on a nearby picnic table. Bebe snorted, holding up five bucks.

            “I’m in.”

            “Okay, so if I can’t bench him, ya’ll get your money?” Craig asked, everyone nodding. “Oh, I’m getting that money.” He murmured, lying down on the ground. Clyde let out a laugh, lying across on Craig’s palms.

            “Let’s go, pretty boy.” Clyde said, blinking as Craig, very easily, began doing reps with him.

            “Christ, Clyde, how much do you weigh?” One of the cops asked, Clyde looking up at them.

            “Like, one eighty five!”

            “We need more weight!”

            “What?!” Craig shouted, Margot gasping.

            “Me! Put me on Unkie Clyde!” She giggled, Token picking her up and placing her on Clyde’s back. Craig let out a grunt at the adjustment, but he continued his rhythm. Tweek could tell it was a little much, but he seemed fine.

            “How much do you weigh, princess?” Bebe asked, Margot giggling.

            “I’m forty two pounds!” She said proudly, the men blinking.

            “Fuck, that’s two twenty seven!” Token said, disbelief on his face as Craig’s arms finally gave out. Clyde crawled off of him, Margot as well, but she then crawled on top of Craig.

            “You did it, daddy, you did it!” She cheered, Craig grinning at her words as he panted.

            “Yeah.” He breathed out, but Clyde suddenly got an idea.

            “I bet you can’t bench Tweek.” He blurted out, Bebe catching his drift.

            “Yeah! Now you’re all tired, I bet you can’t do forty reps with him!” She egged him on, knowing how competitive Craig is.

            “Wait-wait, what?!” Tweek screeched, his face turning bright red. Some of the other guys saw how red Craig suddenly turned, all grinning slowly.

            “I’ll toss in an extra five!” One of the guys said, everyone slowly piling in more money. _Christ, there has to be over a hundred bucks in there_. Craig bit his lip, glancing over at Tweek.

            “What do you say, Tweek?” He breathed out, giving him a soft smile. The blonde bit his lip, looking at Bebe. She gave a soft nod, Tweek slowly stepping forward.

            “I-I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispered to Craig as he slowly laid himself across his palms.

            “I’ll be fine.” He whispered back, easily beginning the process of _bench pressing_ Tweek. The blonde felt numb, the sensation completely incredible, if he was being honest. He let his head drop, face turning a dark red as he caught sight of Craig.

            “You okay?” He asked, and Craig just offered him a small smile. Everyone was so busy counting out loud. This was a good opportunity, right? _Fuck it, go big or go home, Tucker_.

            “Do you want to go out for dinner some time?” He asked, Tweek’s eyes widening a bit.

            “Are…are you asking me out on a date?” Tweek squeaked out, Craig swallowing hard. He nodded, unable to form anymore words. “I…,” Tweek bit his lip, grinning slowly as they were approaching the fortieth rep. “Yeah…yeah that-yeah.” He whispered, Craig grinning at him as he stretched his arms out for the last rep. Tweek stood slowly, Craig pushing himself up and grabbing the cash off the picnic table. Margot rushed up to her dad, a grin on her face.

            “You did it again!” She laughed, Craig lifting her up and kissing her cheek. Craig glanced over at Tweek, who’s hand was covering his mouth as he tried not to grin too wide. He had a date. A date with Craig. When was it? Who knows! But Craig actually asked him out on a date, and that was enough to make Tweek feel like a million bucks.

* * *

As Craig and Margot got ready for bed that night, Margot thought back to what her Unkie Clyde had said. Her daddy had a crush, a crush on her ballet teacher. Maybe Mr. Tweek could be her second parent? Biting her lip, Margot looked at her dad as he walked back into her room.

            “Daddy?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Unkie Clyde says you like Mr. Tweek.” She said, Craig looking over at her.

            “Like…how? I think he’s a very nice person, so I like him in that sense.”

            “Like him-like him, like, you wanna kiss him like!” Margot said, her eyes wide. Craig felt his heart hammer in his chest, a soft laugh escaping his lips. He bit his lips, pushing the hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

            “I do.” He whispered, Margot gasping softly.

            “Could-is Mr. Tweek going to be my second parent?” She asked, Craig’s heart clenching at the hopeful look on her face.

            “I don’t know, baby girl.” He admitted, her face falling slightly.

            “Oh…”

            “What, am I not enough for you?” He teased, tucking the blankets around her before sitting on the edge of the bed.

            “No, you are, daddy…I just…I worry about you sometimes.” She said, Craig blinking.

            “And why do you worry?”

            “Well…I just-I just want you to be happy!” She cried out, her lower lip quivering slightly.

            “Hey, no tears,” He whispered, smiling down at her. “Margot, you make me so happy.”

            “But-but what if I don’t some day?”

            “That can never happen, princess. You’re my little girl.” He said, kissing her forehead. She sniffled, wiping at her cheeks as some tears fell.

            “D-Did I not make mommy happy?” She sobbed, looking up at Craig with big brown eyes. Craig blinked at the question, biting his lip hard. He let out a soft sigh, scooping the young girl up into his arms and holding her against his chest. He rubbed her back gently as she buried her face into his shirt, fists tugging at the fabric.

            “There’s not a human on this planet that you don’t make happy, Margot.” He cooed to her, pressing light kisses to the top of her head. Standing slowly, Craig held her close as he made his way down to his room. _She’s sleeping with me tonight_.

            “But-but mommy isn’t _here_!”

            “I thought I told you it was because I like boys.” Craig said, lying down with her.

            “I-I know! But…what if it really had-had something to do with me?” She asked, sniffling as she slowly calmed down.

            “You’re too young to be thinking like that.” Craig murmured, Margot pouting.

            “I am _five years old_ , daddy! I’m not _that_ young!” She said defensively, Craig chuckling at her willpower.

            “You’re still pretty young, baby girl,” He tugged her close, kissing her forehead. “I do like Mr. Tweek. I can’t answer if he will be your second parent yet. Don’t worry about me, Margot. Daddy can take care of himself.”

            “But someone should take care of you like-like you take care of me.” She said, looking up at him. Craig held her a little tighter to his chest, suddenly feeling a sense of pride over his little girl. She was definitely more mature for her age considering the circumstances she was under, and Craig was proud of her intelligence on the situation.

            “Don’t worry, Margot. Someone will eventually take care of me some day.”

            “Promise?” She whispered, holding her pinky up. Craig smiled, looping his pinky with hers the best he could (his hand was the size of her face, after all).

            “I pinky promise, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to chug out another chapter, yee haw! I just have a lot of ideas for this!! Sorry if it seems like things are moving quickly, but trust me, it will be a tad of a slow burn! A lot of the ideas I have are date ideas, so they're gonna go on lots of dates before anything really happens ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> PS: I know Margot gets a little mature at the end, but, in my mind, she's very mature because of the situation she's in. She recognizes she only has one parent while everyone else has two, she knows a bit about sexuality due to Craig's small discussion with her about it, and she picks up on her dad's behavioral changes when he's around Tweek. She also notices how hard her dad works and that's why she wants someone to take care of her daddy. :)


	5. It's All in the Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

They had agreed to go out for dinner the following Friday, Tweek’s mind reeling about his date. The blonde normally doesn’t accept a date offer so easily, but there was something about Craig Tucker that made him want to toss aside all his barriers and rules. As he hummed along to the music playing in the flower shop, Tweek walked around and switched out any dying flowers for fresh ones in the vases around the shop. They hadn’t told anyone they were going on a date, wanting the situation to be as private as possible really. Not because they had to hide anything, but because they wanted to. Craig hasn’t dated for a while and Tweek has never really dated, so they both wanted to learn about each other without others butting in. Bebe had emerged from the back with cellophane to wrap some bouquets in, glancing over and noticing the pep in Tweek’s step.

            “You seem happy today.” Bebe laughed, Tweek jumping a bit when he heard her speak.

            “I, uh, yeah! Just-just got a lot of rest last night.” He said, and that wasn’t a _total_ lie. He was mainly just excited for his date tonight.

            “That’s what lots of rest will do for you.” She said, setting the cellophane down and measuring out pieces to wrap flowers in.

            “Hey Bebe?” Tweek said, the blonde woman humming to signal she was listening. “Is there, um, any way I can leave a little early today?”

            “What for?”

            “I have a pottery piece I need to finish up before the end of the day and I might need more time than I thought.” He said, biting his lip. He hated lying to his friend, but he really wanted to keep this a secret for now. Bebe shrugged, smirking a bit.

            “Sure. How early you think you need to leave?”

            “Like…an hour earlier?” He said, giving her a hopeful smile.

            “That’s fine! It’s pretty slow today anyways.” She chuckled, Tweek letting out a sigh of relief.

            “Thanks Bebe!” He really just needed to go home and get ready, not the pottery. Craig had texted him last night saying they had a reservation at six, but Tweek wasn’t off until five, and that was not nearly enough time.

            “What’s the piece you’re working on?” Bebe asked, Tweek blushing a bit. _Fuck_.

            “It’s a, uh, tea set! I’m making a tea pot with six matching cups.” He explained, and again, it wasn’t a complete lie. He was commissioned to make a tea pot by a little old woman who lived above him.

            “A tea set?! That’s so cute!” Bebe giggled, Tweek smiling.

            “Yeah, the old woman who lives above me commissioned it from me.” He said, Bebe chuckling. The shop door opened, both blondes turning to see who had entered. Bebe’s squeal nearly deafened Tweek, a blush crawling up his neck as Craig and Clyde entered.

            “Hello husband of mine!” Bebe giggled, coming around to toss her arms around Clyde. Tweek looked down as they kissed, always feeling like he was intruding when that happened. He blinked, however, as another set of feet appeared by his. Lifting his head, he grinned slowly as his eyes met Craig’s, a soft smile on his face.

            “Hey.” Craig murmured, Tweek tucking a curl behind his ear as he tried not to giggle.

            “H-Hey.” He breathed out, hand resting on the back of his neck now.

            “We still good for tonight?”

            “Yeah. Bebe’s letting me leave early so I can get ready and stuff.”

            “Whatcha tell her to get out early?”

            “Gotta work on a commission piece.” He said, Craig smirking a bit.

            “Impressive.”

            “I try.” Tweek giggled with a shrug, Craig biting his lip as he tried not to grin. _God damn, that’s so beautiful_.

            “I haven’t even told Margot yet.”

            “Oh, well you can tell _her_ obviously.” Tweek breathed out, Craig shrugging.

            “Maybe afterwards. I want to go into this focusing on you and you only.” Tweek felt his face heat up at the words, heart hammering in his chest

            “That’s, um, really sweet of you.” He whispered, Craig’s tongue darting out over his lips before he smiled.

            “I try,” He teased, Tweek rolling his eyes with a soft laugh.“Hey, what’s your favorite flower in here?”

            “Why?”

            “Curious.” Tweek narrowed his eyes at him, but smiled a bit as he turned back to his work.

            “White gardenias.”

            “Any particular reason behind it?” Craig asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Tweek glanced over at him, swallowing as he got distracted momentarily by his arms. _You’re normally not like this over arms, my god, Tweek._

            “They symbolize-” Tweek paused a moment, lips twitching upwards slightly as he looked over at Clyde and Bebe before looking up at Craig’s face. “They symbolize secret love.”

* * *

It wasn’t his first outfit choice, but Margot was so excited to help her daddy pick out an outfit for his night out. He had told her he was meeting up with Uncle Jimmy for dinner to catch up with him since he’s been busy with his comedy, the little girl jumping at the opportunity to help him pick out his outfit. It might’ve been a mistake, now that Craig looked down at his outfit, but out of all the people, he doesn’t think Tweek will mind at all. He was sitting in the back of the Uber, both agreeing to take one since they both wanted to drink (Craig was a cop and a dad, he _could not_ risk drinking and driving). Tweek came rushing out the front of his apartment building, opening the back door.

            “Sorry! I couldn’t find my jean jacket.” He breathed out, practically tumbling into the back seat. Craig snickered, holding said jacket while Tweek got himself situated.

            “It’s fine, Tweek, we weren’t here long.” He said before giving the driver the name of the restaurant. Tweek hummed, looking over at Craig.

            “I’ve been wanting to go there.”

            “Yeah, me too. Figured now was a good as time as any to try it, ya know?” He explained, Tweek nodding as he took his jacket back. He hummed softly, noticing how pretty Craig looked in dim lighting. He bit his lip to stop his smile as he looked at his outfit.

            “I, um, I like your outfit.” He giggled, Craig smirking as he glanced down at his outfit: black skinny jeans, red converse, and a blue Hawaiian shirt.

            “Margot picked out my shirt. I told her I was meeting up with Jimmy to catch up, but, now that I’m thinking about it, probably should not have told her I was meeting up with Jimmy.” Craig snorted, Tweek letting out a laugh.

            “Didn’t have the heart to tell her it doesn’t quite match?”

            “Oh yeah, no, she would’ve thrown a fit if I changed,” Craig said, Tweek giggling softly before making a noise that resembled a whip being cracked. “Yeah, laugh it up, I’m whipped by my _five year old daughter_.” Craig hissed between his teeth, but his smile betrayed him. They fell into quiet conversation, the ride only fifteen minutes, both thanking their driver before getting out once there. Once they were sat, Craig looked Tweek up and down, putting the menu he was holding down as he leaned back in his chair. Tweek noticed after a minute, eyes widening slightly.

            “What?”

            “Nothing.” Craig chuckled, sipping at the water that was already on the table.

            “You’re lying. Is- _shit_ -is there something on my face? In my teeth?” Tweek whispered, grabbing a spoon to look at his refletion.

            “No, you’re just…beautiful.” Craig admitted, Tweek slowly putting the spoon down as he blushed.

            “Oh…I-thank you.” He said, biting his lip as he tried not to grin too wide. When the waiter came over, Tweek ordered a glass of chardonnay and Craig ordered a whiskey sour, both turning their attention back to the menu after he left.

            “What’s sticking out to you?” Craig asked, Tweek pursing his lips as he looked the menu over.

            “Chicken parm.”

            “Out of everything on this menu, _chicken parm_ is what’s sticking out to you?”

            “I’m a simple man, okay?” Tweek admitted, Craig licking his lips slowly before letting out a soft laugh. When the waiter came back over, Tweek was surprised when Craig had ordered, but then proceeded to also order for Tweek, the blonde passing his menu over to the waiter without taking his eyes off of Craig. The raven haired man blinked after taking a sip of his drink, shivering a bit from the whiskey.

            “What?”

            “You didn’t have to order for me, I’m twenty six.” Tweek chuckled, sipping his wine. Craig blinked, a light pink appearing on his cheeks.

            “I- _shit_ -sorry. Force of habit I guess.” He mumbled, Tweek tilting his head a bit as he studied the man across the table from him.

            “Don’t be sorry it’s…sweet.” He admitted, because it was, honestly. Craig hummed softly, stirring his drink with the little straw slowly.

            “Can I, uh, try your wine?”

            “If you want. S’long as I can try yours.” Tweek said, Craig shrugging before pushing his glass across the table. Both took a sip, Craig staring at the glass for a moment, but his attention was quickly put on the blonde across from him. Tweek’s eyes were screwed shut as he let the drink sit in his mouth, Craig snickering.

            “Fucking swallow, kid.” He laughed, Tweek gasping after he forced it down.

            “No-no, too strong, no.” He coughed, Craig laughing as he happily took his drink back and gave Tweek his.

            “It’s just right for me.”

            “You’re insane, my god.” Tweek said, sipping at his water to wash the intense burning down.

            “I’ll have you know, I am an adult and this is my adult drink of choice.” Craig said, blinking as his phone buzzed on the table. He had it there in case work called or if Clyde needed to get ahold of him for something involving Margot. Tweek glanced down at the phone, pursing his lips after reading the message that popped up on the screen from Clyde.

            _I’m at the grocery store, what candy do you want for patrol tomorrow?_

Craig knew Tweek saw it, tongue running over his teeth as he tried to figure out a way out of this.

            “You have a _real adult_ text message that needs to be answered.” Tweek murmured, Craig shooting him a playful look. The blonde giggled as he picked up his phone, quickly responding.

            **Those sour watermelon things, now don’t fucking text me, I’m busy (love you)**

Craig set his phone aside after, letting out a heavy sigh.

            “Sorry.” He grumbled.

            “What candy did you choose?” Tweek asked, Craig looking up at him with slightly wide eyes. _You’re incredible_.

            “The sour watermelon things.”

            “Mmm a good choice. I prefer those sour rope candies.”

            “That’s a good one, too.” Craig said, and the conversation went from there. They discussed their favorites: candies, foods, drinks, hobbies, TV shows, and music genres. Tweek discovered Craig’s favorite candy is Skittles, his favorite food is his mom’s homemade coffee cake, whiskey sours are his favorite drink, he enjoys playing guitar and baseball on the weekends for the station,  Red Racer will always be his favorite TV show, and rock or punk are his favorite genres. Craig discovered that Tweek’s favorite candy is M&M’s, favorite drink is vodka cranberry, his hobbies consist of mainly what he does for a living, his favorite TV show is Seinfeld, and his favorite genre is either pop or lo-fi hip hop. The time seemed to move almost too quickly, both men talking as they ate which made everything go faster. After dinner, Tweek had ordered them a dessert to split, Craig smirking as he sipped his drink.

            “I thought we agreed no dessert?”

            “But did you read the description of that peanut butter pie?” Tweek whispered, eyes bright. Craig chuckled, nodding.

            “You’re right.” He murmured back, biting his tongue gently as he concentrated on running his foot gently against Tweek’s ankle. The blonde tensed a bit at the touch, but quickly relaxed as he hid his smile behind his hands. Craig didn’t attempt to hide his smile, hooking his foot gently around his ankle. It felt…good. Felt good to act this way with someone again. As their dessert came, both men grinned at the sight of the peanut butter pie, both taking a spoonful and humming softly. Tweek had an idea suddenly, scooping some up on his spoon and holding it out.

            “Here.” He said gently, Craig looking at the spoon before looking at Tweek’s face. Without looking away from his face, Craig took the pie off the spoon, Tweek swallowing hard. It was downright sinful to look that beautiful eating pie, but Craig somehow managed to look like a damn angel. After they had finished their pie, they finished off their drinks after Craig paid, both clearly trying to make the drinks last. Craig looked up at Tweek, thinking.

            “We could…do something else?” He suggested, Tweek blinking.

            “Like what?” He asked, Craig leaning back in his seat as he downed the last of his drink.

            “You said you would teach me pottery, did you not?”

* * *

Tweek knew of a little studio location that allowed artists to come in and do work if they didn’t have their own studio, Tweek often doing some work here. Sure, he had his own wheel, but sometimes he needs a change of scenery to get his creativity flowing. The entire walk over, Craig’s fingers kept grazing against his, and Tweek thought he was going to explode on the short journey. As they entered the building, Tweek blinked as it was a bit more crowded than usual. The woman behind the counter, who he recognized from his times coming here, smiled at him.

            “Hey Tweek!”

            “Hi Kelsey! What’s, uh, what’s happening tonight? Why are so many people here?” He asked, Kelsey gasping.

            “Oh! There’s a class going on, but you’re more than welcome to ignore it. We have a few more open spots if you need it. There’s also wine being served if you’d like.” Tweek raised an eyebrow at her, but smirked.

            “I do like.” Kelsey looked over his shoulder, biting her lip as she saw Craig.

            “Are you on a date?” She whispered, Tweek blushing as he nodded. She hummed, looking out at the room.

            “There’s two next to each other near the back.” She said, Tweek sighing softly in relief.

            “Thanks, Kels.” He whispered, Tweek turning to Craig. He blinked as a glass of wine was held out to him, a smile on his face when he took it.

            “I found the wine.” Craig said, almost proud. Tweek took a sip, humming.

            “I’m proud of you.” He said, leading Craig to the back of the room. Kelsey had followed them to the back, two blocks of clay in hand. She passed them to Tweek after he set his wine down on the stool for a moment, thanking her.

            “Make me an artist.” Craig murmured, watching Tweek as he sipped at his own wine. Tweek looked over his shoulder, thinking.

            “Take a seat, I’ll be back,” He instructed, rushing off to grab two aprons. Upon his return, Craig was already having his wine glass refilled, Tweek raising an eyebrow. “Already with another glass?” Tweek teased, passing an apron over.

            “Daddy’s had a long week.” Tweek’s stomach flipped at the name, trying not to let his body shiver as he tugged his own apron on. They set their wine aside, Tweek humming a bit.

            “Okay, so start with putting the clay on the wheel and turning it on.” Tweek instructed, turning the pottery wheel on. Craig hummed, pressing down lightly on the pedal. Despite the wheel turning slowly, when he put the clay on, he let out a soft _oomph_ as the piece of clay flew into his stomach, Tweek covering his mouth as he let out an embarrassingly loud laugh. Craig grinned as the blonde ducked his head down, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

            “Look, _I’m_ a beginner, it’s fine!” Craig laughed, deciding to watch Tweek this time after the blonde recovered from his laughing fit. Mimicking Tweek’s movements, he tilted his head a bit to watch more closely, cheeks puffing out slightly as he focused on putting the clay on the wheel. Once he was successful in that, Tweek grinned.

            “There you go! Now-here-let me help for a moment,” Tweek said, blushing as he stood and slid his arms under Craig’s. Standing on his tip toes, Tweek looked over Craig’s shoulder, lacing his fingers with his as he helped him get a feeling for how to mold the clay. “It has everything to do with your hands. You want to push inwards when shaping and keep your elbows close to your stomach. Try and keep your hands touching when you go to form the middle. Don’t worry, I’ll help, but I wanna see you try.” Tweek admitted, but Craig had been focusing too much on the blonde so close to his face. Turning his gaze forward, Craig did what Tweek instructed him on, both men working on their pottery pieces together. Kelsey had come over at one point and dropped off some cheese slices for them as well as some more wine for them, Craig pausing to eat some of the cheese at some point. Tweek inspected his work, fixing up anything he thought would cause issues in the kiln, but Tweek was impressed. Craig picked up the wheel pretty quickly and his vase wasn’t half bad. Craig chuckled, looking at the scrap pile.

            “I wanna make it look like a dog.” He murmured, the wine starting to get to him. It was starting to take its toll on Tweek as well, the blonde giggling.

            “Why a dog?”

            “For Margot.” He mumbled, Tweek humming. Craig started taking pieces of the scrap clay and rolling it into eyes and a nose, Tweek watching as he sipped his wine. He had opted to make a coffee mug with his clay tonight. After Craig stuck the pieces on, Tweek applied some water to it to make sure it was smoothed on and secured.

            “There.” He said, looking up at Craig. The raven haired men let Tweek take care of getting it off the wheel, because knowing him in his now drunken state, he’d fucking break it. He watched Tweek finish up his coffee mug, finishing up his last glass of wine in the process. Yeah, he was comfortably drunk, and man, he needed this. It felt so good to drink, talk, feel so good around someone. He hummed as Tweek came back from putting his mug in the back where Kelsey told him he could put it, a blush on the blonde’s face as he caught Craig staring.

            “Come on.” Craig murmured, Tweek blushing more.

            “Where to?” He asked, Craig swaying a bit as he stood.

            “Your place?”

* * *

The Uber ride back consisted mainly of Craig’s arm around Tweek’s shoulder, the weight of his arm relaxing to the blonde. When they arrived back at Tweek’s apartment, they were both giggling, too wrapped up in each other to notice the stares the driver gave them. Craig’s arm slid down to around Tweek’s waist, the blonde looking up at Craig.

            “Where’s Margot tonight?”

            “With Clyde and Bebe.” He murmured, Tweek humming as he started climbing the steps.

            “I wonder what they’re doing.” Tweek slurred, Craig thinking a moment.

            “Probably watching a s’movie.” He mumbled, Tweek giggling a bit as he reached the third floor. Walking down the hall, he leaned against his door as he waited for Craig, grinning wide as he hid his face when he approached him.

            “You’re so tall.” Tweek breathed out, Craig raising an eyebrow.

            “I get that a lot.” He chuckled, Tweek turning slowly against the door to open it. Once they were both inside, Tweek looked over his shoulder at Craig, smiling.

            “Wanna dance?” He asked, Craig laughing softly.

            “With you? A _dance teacher_?” He gasped, Tweek turning on a radio he had nearby. He used it for when he painted.

            “Just-just c’mere.” He mumbled, Craig making his way over. The radio played some lo-fi hip hop, Craig gasping.

            “Wait-this-you said this was one of your favorite music genres.” Craig said proudly, arms wrapping around Tweek’s waist. The blonde let out a breathless laugh, arms tossing around Craig’s neck. He let his face fall, burying into his neck.

            “You listened.”

            “Of course,” Craig said, eyes fluttering shut as he let his face fall into Tweek’s hair. “I want to know everything there is to know about you.” The words were so meaningful to Tweek, a grin on his face as he lifted his head up.

            “Here, let me lead.”

            “Oh, we’re ballroom dancing now?” Craig teased, Tweek scoffing.

            “Just let me do this.” He mumbled, Craig nodding. He looked down at their feet, Tweek staring at his face, however. A few strands of hair that were pushed out of Craig’s face with gel were starting to fall, Tweek noticing his jaw was tense as he concentrated. He gasped a bit when Craig looked up at him suddenly, his eyes drooping slightly until they were half lidded. They looked at each other like that for a while, Tweek swallowing as Craig’s forehead met his.

            “How did you do it?” Craig whispered suddenly, Tweek letting out a shaky breath.

            “W-what do you mean?” He whispered back, Craig’s hand traveling up Tweek’s side until he let it rest on his cheek. Tweek couldn’t stop his face from nuzzling into the touch, Craig smirking.

            “How did you get me to like you so easily? How’re you like this?” He breathed out, their noses bumping together lightly. Tweek let his arms drop down, hands gripping at Craig’s shirt.

            “I just-I didn’t do anything special.” Tweek said, Craig letting his hand slide until it was gripping lightly at Tweek’s jaw.

            “I know. And that’s what I like about you,” Craig murmured, leaning down to close the small gap between them. They both jumped away suddenly when Craig’s phone rang, the taller man cursing under his breath as he shot Tweek an apologetic look. “Sorry,” He grumbled, accepting the call as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

            “Yeah?”

            “ _Hey man, um, sorry to bother you.”_

“This better be good Clyde.”

            “ _Margot threw up.”_

“She _what?”_

            “ _She-I think she ate something? We were watching a movie and then she said her stomach was bothering her_.”

            “How much candy did you give her tonight.”

            “ _None!”_

“Clyde.” Craig said sternly, Tweek biting his lip at the tone. It was such a dad tone.

            “ _…I’m a bad Unkie_.” Clyde said slowly, the disappointment in himself dripping from his voice. Craig let out a soft chuckle, then a sigh.

            “I’ll be over shortly. You’ll have to drive us home, however, because I’m kind of drunk.” Craig murmured into the phone, Clyde snickering.

            “ _It’s the least I can do for ya.”_ After Craig hung up the phone, he looked over at Tweek, the blonde blushing.

            “Sounds important.” He murmured, Craig smiling sadly.

            “Margot got sick cause she ate too much candy.” He explained, Tweek nodding.

            “Guess you should go.” The blonde whispered, looking down at his feet after Craig nodded.

            “Hey,” Tweek looked up at Craig’s voice, eyes widening as a hand was placed on his left cheek. Suddenly, a pair of warm lips pressed a few light kisses to his right cheek, a smile suddenly felt against his skin. “I’ll call you.” Craig murmured against his cheek, winking at Tweek before turning and rushing out the door. Tweek slowly raised a hand to his right cheek, walking slowly to his door. Opening it slowly, he stepped out into the hall just in time to see Craig head down the steps. Tweek suddenly found he couldn’t move, a grin slowly crawling across his face as he slid down the door to the floor, hand still on his cheek. Leaning his head back against the door, he let a few soft giggles escape as he replayed the past fifteen minutes through his head, unable to control the warmth spreading throughout his body. He wasn’t quite sure if it was a sexual or romantic warmth, but he knew one thing: Craig liked him, and he liked Craig. A happy laugh bubbled out of him, hand pressing harder against his cheek as he dropped his forehead to his knees. As he sat in the hallway, the soft music coming from his apartment and thoughts from this evening filled the blonde with a sense of serenity for the first time in a long time.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I'm very sleepy and my brother's graduation party is tomorrow (well, technically today since it's 2 am) so I wanted to get this up in case I can't upload tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed their first date! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope it was just as fun to read as it was to write! As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	6. Monet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: there is discussion of a past rape attempt in this chapter/some mentions of stalking! It's pretty obvious when this conversation starts, but I marked where it starts and ends with BOLD lettering in case you need to skip it! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

It had been a few weeks since their date, both so busy they haven’t had the time to really talk about another date. They tried talking after Margot’s ballet class a few times, but Craig knew the time between each class was brief for the blonde. It was now about a week and a half into April and it was a cloudy Sunday afternoon, Craig scrolling through his phone with his left arm extended. The reason? Margot was focused on coloring in the black and white flowers on his arm with her markers, legs crossed as she held onto her daddy’s arm.

            “You getting hungry?” Craig asked, setting his phone down to watch his daughter for a bit.

            “Kind of,” She mumbled, grinning up at Craig as she set her marker down. “Do you like this one, daddy?” She asked, pointing to the lily she colored blue.

            “I do. You know blue is my favorite color.” Craig chuckled, leaning his head back against the couch cushion. Margot bit her lip suddenly, picking up an orange marker to color in the lilacs.

            “Hey daddy?”

            “Mmm?”

            “Do you, uh, how do you feel about Mr. Tweek?” Margot said slowly. Craig blinked, swallowing hard. He was not prepared for this to be her question.

            “I think he’s a really nice man. He makes you happy, so that makes me happy.” Craig explained, Margot nodding slowly.

            “You know his birthday is coming up.”

            “How do you know?”

            “Aunt Bebe told me! It’s on the thirteenth.” She said with a hum, switching her marker to a red one as she went to the sunflower.

            “Thirteenth, huh? That’s next week.” Craig mumbled, Margot nodding.

            “I wanna get him a cupcake since-since he’s a good teacher and such.” She said, Craig chuckling.

            “We can get him a cupcake.” He said, Margot looking up at him.

            “Did you go on a date with him?” Craig blushed a bit at her bluntness, but who was he to act so surprised when he was her father? Swallowing hard, Craig ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat.

            “I, uh, yeah…I did.” He breathed out, biting his lip to stop the grin threatening to split his face open. He’s thought about their drunken almost kiss almost every night. Margot gasped softly, eyes bright as she sat on her knees and set her markers aside.

            “What-what did you do?” She whispered, voice full of excitement. It warmed Craig’s heart to hear her so happy, the little girl crawling onto his lap. Chuckling softly, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

            “We went out to dinner and then he showed me how to make a vase out of pottery.”

            “Like the ones in Aunt Bebe’s shop?”

            “Like those ones.”

            “Then what?” Margot pressed on, Craig’s face heating up. _No, cut it off_.

            “That was it. I came home because Unkie Clyde called me to tell me _you_ were sick.” He poked her stomach, causing her to giggle.

            “I thought you were with Uncle Jimmy that night?!”

            “…I lied.” Margot gasped, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted.

            “Daddy, how could you?!”

            “ _I know_ , I’m a terrible father!” Craig said, grinning at his daughter’s screams of joy as he tossed her over his shoulder as he stood.

            “Daddy, careful!” She laughed, Craig walking her over to the kitchen. Once at the fridge, he tugged her down from his shoulder to rest against his chest, kissing her cheek as he pulled the fridge door open.

            “What sounds good for lunch today, baby girl?” He asked, Margot sticking her tongue out as she thought. She hummed, gasping suddenly.

            “Grilled cheese!” She said proudly, Craig tugging open the drawer and rummaging around it for the cheese.

            “That sounds like a meal I can make,” He chuckled, setting her down as he started grabbing everything to make some sandwiches for them. As he finished up with making their lunch, Craig blinked as his phone started to ring, a blush crawling up his neck as he saw that Tweek was Facetiming him. _Huh. This is new_. He propped the phone up against the vase of flowers he had on the little island, looking at Margot as he accepted the call. “Say hi to Mr. Tweek.” He chuckled, Margot gasping as Tweek came into view. Craig swallowed hard, noticing Tweek had his phone propped up as well. He was painting, his hair and face covered in paint, the same paint on his hands as well.

            “Hi Mr. Tweek!” Margot squealed, the blonde jumping. He smiled at the pair, Craig noticing the tiny gap he had between his incisor and canine for the first time.

            “ _Hey princess! Hello Craig_!” He waved his hand, wincing as the paintbrush flung some paint against his cheek.

            “Whatcha painting?!” Margot asked, Craig sliding the plate towards her more to urge her to eat. Margot got the hint, taking a bite.

            “ _It’s, uh, just an abstract piece, really_.” Tweek breathed out, turning the painting towards them. Craig blinked, watching as the pinks, reds, and greens blended together beautifully. It almost looked as if two people dancing was somewhere in the mix of colors.

            “It’s pretty!” Margot reached over, grabbing Craig’s arm. “Look! I colored daddy’s tattoo today!” She said proudly, Craig blushing a bit.

            “It’s a, uh, Sunday morning tradition we have.” He explained, Tweek giggling a bit.

            “ _I like the red sunflower_!”

            “Me too!” Margot went back to eating her sandwich, falling silent for a bit.

            “Are you off today?” Craig asked, Tweek nodding.

            “ _Yeah, Sunday’s are my day off. I usually work five to six days a week_.” Tweek said, dipping his brush into some orange to add into the painting. Margot tugged on Craig’s sleeve, the man looking at his daughter.

            “Daddy, can I go play in my room?” She whispered as if she didn’t want to disrupt the conversation. Craig kissed her forehead.

            “Go ahead, princess.” He murmured, Margot grinning.

            “Bye, Mr. Tweek!” She said as she rushed off, Tweek snickering softly.

            “ _Bye Margot!”_ Tweek called out, Craig shifting the phone so it focused more on him. Tweek bushed a bit, realizing that it was now just the two of them. “ _Hey, uh, question for you.”_ The blonde said slowly, Craig leaning back in his chair as he finished eating.

            “Shoot.”

            “ _What are you doing later tonight?”_ Tweek said quickly, Craig blinking.

            “I, uh…nothing, why?”

            “ _The museum is having this exhibit on the history of dance and I, um, wanted to know if you, uh, you wanted to go…with me?”_ Tweek squeaked, Craig blinking as he swallowed hard.

            “Are you asking me out on a date?” He said, wincing as his voice broke a bit. _Fucking Christ, out of all the nervous tics for me to have._

“ _Y-Yeah? Yes! Yeah.”_ The blonde choked out, Craig letting out a breathless laugh.

            “That sounds like fun.” He said in a way that didn’t make his voice crack. Tweek let out a soft laugh, swallowing.

            “ _Okay great! I, um, we can meet up around five? The museum closes at eight so I figured that would give us more than enough time.”_

 _“_ I can pick you up.” Craig offered, Tweek humming as he thought.

            “ _Oh, alright! Yeah, um, it’s about a fifteen minute drive from my apartment. So…I guess…be here around four forty five?”_

“Sounds like a plan.” He chuckled, Tweek letting out a heavy sigh.

            “ _I’ll let you go since I, um, I need to go get cleaned up. This paint takes some hard work to get out. It’s a museum so…dress up a bit? Not like anything crazy, but-yeah.”_ He explained, Craig humming softly.

            “Alright. I’ll see you tonight then?”

            “ _Yeah…it’s a second date.”_

* * *

As Tweek got prepared for his date, he put on the radio in the living room, his heart fluttering as he got ready. He was so happy to see Craig again, just the two of them. He hummed along to the radio, feet moving against the floor as he made up a little routine as he sat on the edge of the bed to dry his hair. As he tugged on some clothes, he tensed a bit as he heard a knock on the door, cursing to himself as he realized he lost track of time. Tugging the lilac colored shirt over his head, Tweek rushed to the door, blinking as he pulled it open. His mouth opened a bit as if he was going to say something, but he quickly snapped it shut when he saw Craig standing there. Brown dress shoes, navy blue slacks, and a simple white button up that had the sleeves rolled to his elbows, his tattoo sleeve standing out. Tweek felt his face heat up, voice caught in his throat. Craig smiled at him, clearing his throat before he held a bouquet out.

            “I, um, sorry I’m a tad early. I picked these up on the way and it didn’t take as much as time as I thought.” He explained, the blonde gently taking the bouquet of white gardenias from Craig.

            “You…you remembered that these were my favorite?”

            “Of course,” Craig breathed out, swallowing the lump of nerves in his throat. Tweek’s legs looked longer due to the snug black fabric of his dress pants, the lilac top hugging his curves. It looked like a t-shirt almost, but it was definitely dressier with its higher neck and slightly puffed sleeves. “You look… _amazing_.”

            “You…yeah?” Tweek giggled, tucking a curl behind his ear as he moved into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. Craig leaned against the door frame, hands in his pockets. His fingers danced around the carton of cigarettes and his phone.

            “Yeah…the lilac does wonders for you.”

            “You flatter me.” Tweek chuckled, turning the radio off as he bent down to tie his shoes. Craig watched him for a moment, humming as he stood.

            “Ready?” He asked, Tweek nodding as he grabbed a black pea coat from the hooks by the door.

            “Uh-huh.”

The drive to the museum was relatively short, even with the LA traffic. Tweek looked around the car a little bit, ignoring the tightness in his chest. _Of course he has a Jeep._ Both men were pretty quiet for the ride over, but the air wasn’t awkward between them. It was…comforting in a way, especially to Tweek. As they got out of Craig’s car, Tweek’s face turned a light pink as Craig offered him his arm. Stifling a soft giggle, the blonde looped his arm with Craig’s, ignoring how firm his arm was under his hand. _The man could snap me in half and I’d thank him…wait, what? Christ, Tweek, calm down_. After giving Tweek’s coat to the coat check, Tweek took the lead in directing them through the museum.

            “You frequently visit the museum?” Craig asked. In one swift motion, he let his arm drop and his hand grabbed onto Tweek’s, both pausing a moment as he slowly laced their fingers. Tweek bit his lip to stop the grin from taking over his face before nodding.

            “I, um, yeah! I try to come here at least once a month. It’s my…my happy place.” He said, Craig humming in acknowledgement.

            “I get that.” He murmured, looking at one of the paintings in front of him.

            “This is a Monet piece. Impressionism is one of my favorite eras of art and I just-Monet is my favorite so I wanted to come here first since it’s on the way to the dance exhibit.” The excitement in Tweek’s voice fueled Craig’s racing heart, his eyes focused more on the man next to him than the painting on the wall. He could look up images of the painting, but he didn’t get nearly enough alone time with Tweek.

            “We can take as much time as you want, kid.” Craig murmured, Tweek furrowing his brows as he looked up at Craig.

            “Kid?”

            “Well, you are younger than me.”

            “Not _that_ much younger. I turn twenty seven next week!”

            “Yeah? I turn thirty one in October.”

            “Wow, you’re practically a grandpa.” Tweek teased, Craig snickering.

            “Let me get Margot through college first, my god.”

They slowly moved down the wall of the room, Tweek pausing to mention something about each piece: the history, why Monet painted it, the technique behind it. Craig merely nodded along, thumb absentmindedly running over Tweek’s knuckles. As they moved onto the next room, Craig smirked a bit, humming.

            “What?” Tweek asked, hearing the man hum next to him. Craig leaned down next to his ear, a grin on his face.

            “I should hang you up on the wall.” Craig murmured, Tweek furrowing his brows.

            “What? Why?”

            “’Cause you’re a master piece.” Craig chuckled, Tweek pausing as he realized what Craig was doing. His face felt hot as he looked at his feet, trying to ignore the gaze of the man next to him.

            “Shut up.” He murmured, but it wasn’t malicious.

            “What? You mean to tell me that if Monet were here right now, you wouldn’t have an impression on him? You’re _beautiful_ and you said he was drawn to beautiful things.”

            “ _Oh_ _my god_.” Tweek breathed out, grinning into his shoulder as he turned his head to the side away from Craig. The taller man grinned a bit, Tweek turning to look at him finally.

            “You’re so red.” Craig chuckled, Tweek noticing how his tongue gets slightly caught behind his teeth on the letter ‘s’. _How have I never noticed the lisp, my god, it’s amazing._

            “It’s _your fault_.” Tweek hissed, tugging him down the hall towards the dance exhibit. Upon entering, they noticed that they were offering wine to the patrons, both accepting a glass as it was offered to them. Tweek let Craig’s hand go, giving their wrists a break as he pointed to each painting he talked about. Craig, again, was more enthralled and interested in the blonde. It was kind of nice, really, listening to him talk about art. He was more interesting and captivating than those audio walking tours the museum offers. Plus, it was a visual experience as well: the way his legs carried him was so swift, the curves of his waist were gentle, the way his eyes glowed with excitement as he spoke. It was more intoxicating than the wine in his hand. They each only had one glass of wine, Craig smirking a bit as he looked over to where some people were dancing on a small dance floor the museum had set up.

            “Wanna dance?” He asked, Tweek nodding.

            “Yeah,” He whispered, taking ahold of Craig’s hand once more. Leading Craig over to where the other couples and people were dancing, Tweek spun around once he found a place he liked, enjoying the shocked look on Craig’s face as he grabbed Craig’s hands. “Here.” Tweek put on of Craig’s hands on his hip, then he held the other with his own. The hand that guided Craig’s hand went up to his shoulder, the taller man smirking a bit.

            “What, you think I can’t dance?”

            “Force of habit,” Tweek chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him. “What, do you want to lead?”

            “Ideally, yes.”

            “Then lead us,” Tweek said, a playful tone in his voice. Craig hummed, eyes darting down to their feet as he slowly _tried_ to lead. Craig knew nothing about dancing, but he couldn’t let Tweek know that. Tweek followed along with Craig, biting his lip to stop himself from giggling. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” He finally said, Craig’s face turning a dark red.

            “Is it that obvious?” He murmured, a smile tugging at his lips. Tweek noticed the way his tongue got caught again on the letter ‘s’. It was mesmerizing.

            “A bit.” Tweek whispered, giving Craig’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Well, I’m six foot five. My feet are so far away.” Craig teased, Tweek snickering

“Here, let me lead,” He said, thumb running over his shoulder. The blonde didn’t realize he was doing it, but Craig did. They danced to the slow song for a while, both men freezing once it changed. Tweek gasped a bit, smiling. “This was my parents’ wedding song.” Tweek laughed, Craig moving his tongue over his teeth slowly behind his lips.

            “ _I Only Want to Be With You_?”

            “Yeah! It played on their first date.” Tweek explained, both men moving according to the tempo of the song now. Craig snorted, holding his arm up as Tweek did a spin, the man momentarily forgetting what he wanted to say.

            “My parents chose _Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You_ by Frankie Valli.”

            “Oh, that’s a good one, too.”

            “Wouldn’t know, I wasn’t there at the wedding.”

            “Well, no shit, but you haven’t heard the song before?”

            “No, I have.” Craig chuckled, enjoying the look of annoyance on Tweek’s face. They fell quiet for a moment, Craig taking the moment to gain control.

            “My turn to lead.” He said, Tweek letting out a yell of surprise as Craig tugged him flush against him. The blonde tossed his head back as he let out a laugh, moving along with Craig’s terrible rhythm. They spent the rest of the song pressed together like that.

            _Now, listen, honey, I just want to be beside you everywhere_

_As long as we’re together, honey, I don’t care_

_‘Cause you started something, can’t you see_

_That ever since we met you’ve had a hold on me_

_No matter what you do, I only want to be with you_

* * *

They left when the museum closed at eight, the ride home filled with quiet conversation. Tweek  was flustered over the fact Craig decided to hold his hand the entire ride home. As they pulled up outside of Tweek’s apartment, the blonde bit his lip. _Fuck. I don’t want to say good night, yet...wait!_

            “Do you, um, do you wanna come up for a bit?” He asked, Craig leaning his head back against the headrest. His jaw was tight, a sign Tweek has learned to mean that Craig is thinking.

            “Alright.” He murmured, shooting Tweek a soft smile. The car was making Tweek’s head spin: the smell of Craig’s cologne, his smile, his hand linked with Tweek’s. A lot was happening, but…it wasn’t making Tweek sick to his stomach like his nerves usually do. Nodding his head, Tweek reluctantly let his hand slide out of Craig’s, getting out of the car and heading to the entrance of his apartment complex. Craig wasn’t far behind, the sound of his shoes on the pavement ringing out to Tweek. It was a gentle reminder that he was, in fact, still on a date with this incredible man. Once in the comfort of his apartment, the blonde set his coat back on the hook, biting his lip as Craig walked slowly over to the couch.

            “Um…this…this is an odd…request.” Tweek said carefully, the man on the couch smirking a bit as he put his hands behind his head. _Fuck, that’s so hot. How does ONE MAN have that much charisma and charm and suave?_

“Okay?”

            “Can…I paint you?” He asked, letting out a squeak after the words left his mouth. _Oh my god, you’re so CREEPY stop TALKING!_

“Sure.” _Wait, what?_ Tweek looked up, eyes slightly wide.

            “You-you said yes?”

            “Why wouldn’t I, kid?” Craig said, Tweek shifting from foot to foot.

            “I don’t…I don’t know…” He said shyly, Craig tilting his head a bit to just look at him more.

            “I don’t mind…as long as you don’t mind if I smoke a cigarette or two.” Craig said, Tweek blinking as he walked towards his room to change into his painter’s overalls.

            “You smoke?”

            “Not very often. Maybe once a week. It just…helps me mellow out after the long work week, ya know?” He said loud enough so Tweek could hear him from his room. Craig swallowed a bit when Tweek walked out, wearing a white tank top with paint all over it and overalls that were in a similar messy state. Tweek rummaged through the canvases that were lined against the wall, pulling out an unused one.

            “Makes sense,” He mumbled, Tweek sitting on the coffee table, crossing his legs to set the canvas on top of them. He leaned over to grab the box of paints by the coffee table, tugging out some supplies he needed and setting them on the table. Grabbing his paint brush, he held it out and used it as a measurement tool almost to get the proportions right on Craig. However, he bit his lip, tilting his head a bit. “Unbutton your shirt?” He asked gently, not wanting to push his luck. Craig nodded, doing as he was asked. Tweek swallowed hard once his torso was exposed, the blonde then standing and pushing the fabric on his left arm down slightly to expose his tattoo. Craig chuckled a bit, watching him with soft eyes. The blonde stole a glance over at his face, breath catching in his throat as he saw those miscolored eyes studying him. Clearing his throat, he shuffled back over to the coffee table, sitting cross legged again and grabbing a pencil to draw a rough sketch once Craig was in a comfortable position: his left arm was propped on the back cushion, right leaning against the pillow on the couch. Craig smirked slightly as he watched Tweek’s face get progressively darker the more his eyes switched between the canvas and him, a chuckle coming from him.

            “You alright?” He murmured, Tweek nodding.

            “Yeah,” He simple stated, setting the pencil down after about five minutes of sketching. He switched his pencil out for a paint brush, setting a pallet down and squirting some colors into it. “You can move around now if you want, I just needed to get a sketch.” Tweek quickly explained, Craig nodding. He shifted slightly to tug the carton of cigarettes and his lighter out of his pocket, tucking one between his lips before putting the carton back in his pocket. Tweek froze as he heard the lighter flick to life, eyes widening slightly as he watched Craig inhale slowly. He watched the way his chest expanded as he took a deep breath, then retracted as he exhaled, the soft glow of the cigarette lighting up his face slightly. _Fucking fuck, man_.

            “Tweek?” Craig asked, the blonde jumping slightly as his voice broke him out of his trance.

            “’m-m sorry!” He squeaked, tugging the canvas up so it hid his face from Craig. The taller man smiled, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

            “You don’t have to apologize, you know. You act like I’m not attracted to you.” Craig said around the cigarette, Tweek tensing suddenly behind the canvas. Slowly lowering it until his eyes poked over top, Tweek stared back at Craig with wide green eyes.

            “You…you’re attracted to me?”

            “I don’t go on many dates, Tweek.” The blonde swallowed hard, casting his gaze down once more, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

            “Yeah…I don’t…either.”

            “Well, you’re a busy man, it’s understandable.” Craig said, inhaling on the cigarette, watching the way Tweek’s face twisted up slightly.

            “That’s…not entirely why.” Tweek breathed out, swallowed hard. _Do you want to tell him_?

            “No?” Craig asked, eyebrows furrowed slightly. _Just tell him, Tweek. He needs to know at some point_. Letting out a soft sigh, Tweek continued to paint the gentle curve of Craig’s jaw.

            “ **When** …I was twenty two, I was just getting back into dancing after graduating college. I didn’t really get to dance throughout my college career since I was so busy with classes. It felt so good to get back into ballet. But…after I finished a Nutcracker performance that first December after college…this man came up to me. He was in his late thirties, I think, and he…kept telling me how good I was. He kept flattering me, telling me that I was the most incredible dancer he had ever seen, that I should be a professional. It was nice at first, but then it got…persistent. I left not thinking too much of it since I have a tendency to overthink things, ya know?” Tweek waved the paint brush a bit, wincing as he accidentally caught his cheek with the brush. Craig smiled at the light pink paint on his face. “I, um, I started working at my parents’ coffee shop for a while after school until I could find a more solid job, preferably a job as a dance teacher. One day that following Feburary, while I was working…that man came in. He came in and just…ordered a coffee and then sat there in the corner booth for a few hours. He would come in every day it seemed, but my parents told me he came in only when _I_ worked. He came in and-and ordered a cup of coffee and would sit in the same booth and draw.” Craig frowned as he watched Tweek’s throat bob as he swallowed hard, knowing that it was getting harder and harder for him to talk.

            “Tweek, you-you don’t have to-”

            “N-No, I…need to tell you this…m-my therapist says it’s good for me to talk about it…even when it’s hard…,” He breathed out, Craig nodding slowly. “One day he left-left his sketchbook by accident. I found it when I went to clear off the table and…and I flipped through it…,” Tweek shuddered as he thought back to the day, the knuckles on his hand gripping the paint brush turning white. “It-it was…all me. _Every page_. H-He drew me in-in these sexual positions and he-he would write comments about each drawing. There were even polaroid photos of me in there, taped up next to these _drawings_. I-I felt so _violated_ even though he hadn’t done anything physical to me.” His voice wavered at the end, Craig reaching out and grabbing Tweek’s hand.

            “Tweek, don’t-”

            “S-Stop, I can-I can do this, okay?” He choked out, looking at Craig with pleading eyes. Craig nodded slowly after letting out a soft sigh, lacing his fingers through Tweek’s after the blonde set the painting aside for a moment. “I didn’t tell my parents about it…I-I didn’t want them to worry about me. But…one night they needed me to close. I think it was their anniversary and they were going out to dinner…so I agreed. He…I-I guess this man found out somehow…and he must’ve hid somewhere near my car. When I left that night…he grabbed me before I could get in my car, dragging me into the woods behind the coffee shop,” Craig tensed up, a flash of anger crossing his face. “He…t-tried to rape me but…I kept screaming, and someone was bound to hear…so instead he…f-forced oral, telling me ‘ _Since you can’t keep quiet, let’s see if a cock in the mouth will shut you up_ ’.” Tweek slammed his mouth shut after that, squeezing his eyes shut as he covered his mouth with his hand. Craig’s chest tightened as he heard the soft, muffled sob behind Tweek’s hand, gently coaxing the man off the coffee table.

            “Hey-hey, c’mere.” He whispered, gently pulling Tweek over onto the couch. He didn’t wrap his arms around him, not wanting to trigger anything deep inside of the blonde. He let Tweek do what he needed, gasping only when the blonde fell forward and sobbed into his neck.

            “Please hold m-me.” He sobbed, Craig swallowing hard as he wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin on top of Tweek’s hair, rubbing a hand up and down his back gently. He didn’t cry long, the blonde falling silent after a few minutes. The air was heavy, thick with anxiety from Tweek and anger from Craig.

            “That’s why you’re still a virgin, isn’t it? Because you don’t trust anyone that way yet.” Craig said slowly, everything starting to make sense. He didn’t care that Tweek was a virgin, he really didn’t. But now there was a reason to it, and he completely understood. Tweek nodded against his neck, sniffling a bit.

            “A-After he did what he needed he, uh, punched me a few times to try and knock me out. He realized afterwards what he did and-and got scared, I think. He was wearing a ring, so that’s why I-I have this scar along my cheekbone and eye socket,” He pulled away to slowly run his finger down the scar on his cheek and the scar that curved around the bottom of his right eye, Craig frowning. “I-I immediately went to the police station afterwards, calling my mom on the way there. They swabbed my mouth and all that for DNA since he…well, you know,” Tweek hugged his body as he talked more, but it didn’t feel as scary now that Craig had his arms securely around him and his chin was resting on top of his head. “They found him in the next town over. Convicted him of rape, but also gave him a hefty fine for stalking. I moved to LA before he got out. He only served three years, but I moved here last year right before he was supposed to get out. My parents understood and they just wanted to see me happy. I f-found a job as a dance teacher in my home town not long after he was put in jail to help distract myself…but I-I’m still recovering. Still trying to…establish that kind of trust with someone.”

            “It’s why you’re jumpy and nervous as well, isn’t it?” Craig asked, Tweek nodding.

            “I-I’ve always had my anxieties and issues, but…that entire situation p-pushed me over the edge. M-my therapist says I have PTSD as **well** …,” Tweek’s voice trailing off. He swallowed hard, letting out a harsh laugh. “I-I’m sorry-I’m- _fuck_ -I’m so stupid. I ruined our _date_ and-I- _shit_ -I-I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to s-see me again.” Tweek spat out, venom dripping from each word. Craig knew it wasn’t directed towards him, but at Tweek himself. Craig lifted his chin off the top of Tweek’s head, gently pressing his lips to his forehead. He kept them there for a moment, slowly feeling the tension melt off of Tweek.

            “Thank you for telling me,” He whispered against his skin, Tweek shuddering at the sensation. “I’m not going anywhere, Tweek. I…really do enjoy the time I get with you. You’re so good to my daughter, _so good_. That’s…that’s all I can ask for from someone. We’re a package deal, Margot and I.” A laugh bubbled out of Tweek, his eyes closing as he let his head drop against Craig’s shoulder. They leaned back against the couch, Tweek’s hand resting on Craig’s stomach. He swallowed hard, remembering that Craig’s shirt was fanned open and his hand was currently resting on bare skin. _More like bare sin, this man is RIPPED._

            “Your daughter is something unique.” Tweek admitted, his thumb moving slowly over each ab. Craig noticed, but he didn’t mind. It felt good, _real good_. He bit his lip to calm his racing heart, but it was no use.

            “Thanks, kid.” He breathed out, both falling silent. They laid like that on the couch for a while, their eyes closed as they let themselves relax. Craig wasn’t sure when it happened, but he fell asleep, Tweek as well, the clock on the oven reading _twelve forty two_ when he looked over at it. Very carefully, he slid out from under Tweek, rubbing at his slightly sore neck. He blinked when he looked at the painting, pursing his lips to stop his smile as he picked up the canvas. There wasn’t much yet, but his face was there, bright pinks and blues making up his skin. He even made one eye blue and his brown eye pink. He chuckled a bit, setting it down before turning and gently picking up the blonde. He stirred slightly, Craig pausing his movements so he didn’t wake him. Once he was securely in his arms, he walked into Tweek’s room, lying him down once he managed to kick the blankets aside. He pulled them up over Tweek once he finished shifting on the bed into a comfortable position, Craig watching him for a moment. Pushing the hair off his forehead, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to it, walking out into the living room for a moment. Rummaging through that same box of scrap paper Tweek used to give him his phone number, Craig found a piece of paper to write a note on, placing it on Tweek’s nightstand once he was finished. He shut the bedroom door as he left, seeing himself out afterwards. Craig’s heart didn’t stop racing the entire ride home.

* * *

Tweek blinked his eyes open around nine the next morning, furrowing his brows as he realized he was in bed. _When did I go to bed last night_? Shrugging, he stretched his arms above his head, rolling onto his side. He froze when he saw a folded piece of paper on the side table with his name on it, sitting up before reaching out and grabbing it. The blonde smiled a bit when he started reading.

            _Hey kid,_

_I guess we fell asleep at some point last night. I woke up around one and saw myself out, but I had to properly put you in bed first. Hope you don’t mind, I figured it was better than the couch._

_I had a lot of fun with you tonight. I wanted to reiterate that I appreciate you trusting me enough to tell me about your past/why you don’t really date. It means a lot that you felt comfortable enough to tell me that. Just know I will always have your back and if anything or anyone were to ever make you feel uncomfortable, I’ll protect you. It’s in my job description, after all: to serve and protect._

_I hope you had fun tonight because I’d love to see you again. A third date sounds nice. Maybe we can do something for your birthday, something more intimate? Maybe we can paint together at your place. I love what you’ve done so far on the painting of me._

_See you Tuesday,_

_Craig_

Tweek held the letter to his chest after he finished reading it, bending over until his face was in his comforter. He giggled into it, realizing two things then and there.

One: Tweek had such a bad crush on Craig.

Two: Craig Tucker is the man that Tweek Tweak has been waiting to put his trust in.

There were butterflies fluttering around his stomach for the entire day as he worked on the painting of the man who put them there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! For some reason, every time I sat down to writer this chapter, nothing was coming to me! I knew what I wanted to write about, but I couldn't quite articulate what I wanted to convey! Hope this suffices! Next chapter will be their third date/Tweek's birthday and boy oh boy I have had this planned out for two weeks now and I am so excited to finally write this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hope you all enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Song:  
> I Only Want to Be With You-Dusty Springfield: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osVaF4t-zFc


	7. An Ode to Pablo Picasso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “Wait, he didn’t tell you about the game tonight?” Bebe asked, the two blondes currently sitting and forming bouquets on a hot Wednesday afternoon. Tweek shook his head, lips pursed as he focused.

            “No.” He kept it at that, because he didn’t have an explanation for why Craig didn’t mention he had a baseball game. Sure, he had mentioned that he played on his first date with the police department’s team, so this wasn’t news to Tweek. Maybe Craig thought Tweek wasn’t interested? If he was being honest, it wasn’t a bad thought to have, because Tweek really didn’t care for sports.

            “You should come! Clyde’s the announcer since he hates running.”

            “He…he’s a cop? Isn’t that-that, like, a requirement?”

            “I mean, yeah, but he doesn’t like running when he doesn’t have to.” Bebe snickered, Tweek smiling a bit at that.

            “I don’t know…”

            “Oh come on! It’ll be so fun! Don’t you want to see him in those tight baseball pants?!” She teased, Tweek’s attention suddenly fully on her.

            “Tight…baseball pants?” He asked, eyes slightly wide.

            “Have you…never seen the wonders that are baseball pants?” Bebe said slowly, Tweek shaking his head. Bebe gasped (dramatically, Tweek might add), grabbing the store’s iPad and typing on it frantically. She passed it over to Tweek, urging him to scroll through the images. The blonde blinked as he did, swallowing as he realized that baseball pants are _very form fitting_.

            “Oh.” He breathed out, Bebe biting her lip.

            “And you know how Craig as a bit of a bubble butt.”

            “Bebe!” Tweek choked out, face flushing a dark red.

            “I’m just saying! I think you’d have a lot of fun. Margot always sits with me and she’s such a joy.” She explained, Tweek biting on his finger nail. _It would be nice to get to sit with Margot so she can get to know me more…_

            “Alright.” He said, Bebe raising an eyebrow.

            “Alright, what, you’ll come?” She asked, eyes lighting up a bit. Tweek’s gaze darted down to the iPad once more, humming.

            “Yeah, I’ll come.”

* * *

Tweek, despite Bebe’s baseball lesson that afternoon, still knew nothing about baseball. All he knew was that he was just excited to see Craig in baseball pants. As he showed up to the baseball field Bebe told him to go to, Tweek couldn’t help but feel a sense of anxiety about the situation. He wasn’t invited by Craig, he was invited by Bebe. What if Craig didn’t want him here for a reason? What if he’s been seeing someone else and invited them? What if-

            “Tweek!” The blonde was snapped out of his daze when he heard Bebe call his name, waving at him from her spot on the bleachers. Tweek couldn’t help but smile as he saw Margot, the little girl in a baseball jersey, shorts, and a baseball cap that was too big for her head. The jersey ate her up, the fabric falling to her knees as she stood and rushed down to meet Tweek.

            “Mr. Tweek, you’re here!” She giggled, tossing her arms around his legs. Tweek smiled a little more when he saw the name _Tucker_ sprawled across the back with the number thirteen below it, the blonde assuming that was her father’s number.

            “I am! You look so cute, Margot.” He said, the little girl giggling.

            “Oh! Thank you!” She said, reaching up and taking ahold of his hand. “Come on! Come sit! Daddy will be so surprised when he sees you!” She explained, leading Tweek back to where Bebe and her were sitting. She adjusted her hat a few times, the brim falling into her line of vision at times. Margot sat next to Bebe so she was between the two blondes, holding onto Tweek’s hand even after he sat. Bebe noticed, and she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. Margot doesn’t usually accept people _this_ quickly into her life, especially someone into her dad’s life. They always say kids see somethings that adults always don’t, and maybe that’s true now. Maybe Margot sees just how good Tweek is for her dad.

            “You look cute, Tweek.” Bebe purred, the man looking down at his outfit with a breathless laugh. A red and white striped t-shirt, overalls (as per usual) that were cut to be shorts, and high top red Converse.

            “I, um, wasn’t sure what to wear to a baseball game.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

            “You look great!” Margot said, the encouragement from her making Tweek smile. Finally turning his attention forward, Tweek tried not to gawk as he watched all the men walk out to their positions for the first inning. _That’s what they called each…round…right?_ _Yeah…innings._ Tweek blinked when he saw Craig, heart hammering against his chest. The pants that had a solid line running down the side did absolute _wonders_ for him, his tattoo sleeve standing out due to the navy blue jersey. The white pants made his long legs look as if they went on for _miles_ , and Tweek swore his heart beat right out of his chest when Craig looked over in their direction. He smirked a bit, giving a slight wave to the three of them, Tweek barely registering that he should wave back. He looked at Bebe, swallowing the nerves in his throat.

            “What, uh, what position did you say he played again?” He asked, Bebe humming as she fanned herself with a paper fan.

            “Short stop. He basically is the middle man for third and second base. They put him there because he can get to either base in two steps if they need him at either one.” She explained, Tweek nodding slowly. Margot looked up at Tweek, smiling.

            “Do you-do you like baseball, Mr. Tweek?”

            “I, uh, just learned the basics of it this afternoon with Aunt Bebe.” He admitted, Margot humming.

            “That’s okay! I can teach you!” She said, leaning against him more. Tweek swallowed hard nodding. As the game got started, Tweek listened to the words of the little girl next to him, his breath catching every time Craig did _anything_ on the field. They seemed to get three outs pretty quickly, Margot explaining to the best of her ability each position. _Oh god they’re batting now_. Tweek’s ears were ringing, the blonde unsure if it was from the heat or his nerves. He barely registered Clyde’s voice over the speaker of the field, forgetting that Bebe had mentioned he was the announcer for the games.

            “ _Alright, so we got Mr. Lean and Mean up to bat now, number 21, Vince Jenkins.”_ The batter, Vince, laughed at Clyde’s nickname for him, Tweek biting his lip as he watched him. The pattern continued: Clyde giving each batter a name, the batter laughing, and then the batter either struck out, walked, or hit the ball.

            “I think my daddy is next.” Margot whispered up at Tweek, Bebe rubbing some sunscreen on her freckled cheeks. Tweek hummed a bit, glancing down at the dugout to see that white number _13_ sticking out to him. He felt his face heat up when Craig looked over as shoulder at them, the man smirking before closing his blue eye. _Wait, he winked at me? Oh my fucking god_. Tweek ducked his head down to hide his smile, missing the quick dart of Craig’s tongue over his lips. As the batter before Craig took his base, the blonde looked at the field: a man on third and first, two outs. _Okay, you’re getting it._ He was ripped from his thoughts as Clyde spoke again.

            “ _Now coming up to bat is number thirteen, Rasputin, or simply, Craig Tucker.”_ Clyde laughed into the PA system, Craig looking up at the booth Clyde was in.

            “Rasputin?!” He called out between a laugh, Clyde speaking into the PA system.

            “ _The man was six foot four, Craig, you’re practically twins_.” The entire team broke out into laughter, Tweek grinning slowly as he heard them sing out.

            “ _Ra ra Rasputin_

_Lover of the Russian queen_

_There was a cat that really was gone_

_Ra ra Rasputin_

_Russia’s greatest love machine_

_It was a shame how he carried on_ ”

Bebe reached over Margot to grip at Tweek’s shoulder, the woman laughing hysterically at the team in the dugout singing and dancing around. Tweek looked up to see Clyde hang out the side of his booth, a grin on his face as he held onto his little microphone and looked down at Craig.

            “ _Let’s play some ball, Rasputin!”_ He laughed, Craig rolling his eyes with a grin. The other team even seemed amused, the men snickering as they all turned their attention back to the game. One pitch. Then another. Then another. Soon, it was full count on Craig, Tweek’s stomach in knots. _Why are you so nervous? You’re not the one out on that field and-_ Tweek jumped back into reality as he heard the crack of a bat on the ball, blinking at how quickly Craig was able to carry himself to first base, rounding to second. He slid to the base, the man biting down on his tongue as he grinned and stood up. Margot was cheering as she rushed down the bleachers, linking her fingers through the chain link fence.

            “You did it daddy, you did it!” She screamed out, jumping up and down. Craig grinned at his daughter, letting out a breathless laugh. Adjusting his helmet, he blew her a quick kiss, Margot jumping up and pretending to catch it. She stood down at the fence until Craig had made it safely back into the dugout.

The game carried on for a while more, Tweek suddenly realizing that it was the bottom of the last inning and they were all tied up with one out. They only needed one more point and they would win! Tweek wasn’t sure what winning entailed, but he would be excited no matter what. His eyes were focused on first base, Craig positioned there and waiting for the batter to do something. The raven haired man took off as soon as he heard the crack of the bat, the ball soaring out into center field. It was caught by the center fielder, but Craig didn’t stop, rushing past second to third and quickly turning to head to home plate. However, the center fielder was able to throw the ball to the pitcher, who quickly threw it to the catcher. Craig cursed under his breath, quickly changing his direction to get back to third base. The catcher threw it to the third baseman, Craig grunting as he quickly changed his direction again. _Fuckfuckfuck_.

            “ _I don’t believe it! Rasputin, you’re in a suicide!”_ Clyde laughed into the PA system, Craig’s eyes darting between the third baseman and the catcher. The third baseman threw it to the catcher as Craig rushed forward a bit, the man taking a few steps backwards. As soon as the catcher threw it to the third baseman, Craig ran as fast as he could past the catcher, the third baseman throwing the ball to the pitcher who was waiting at the plate for such an occasion. Craig dropped down, sliding in under the pitcher and letting out a sigh of relief as the he heard the ump call out that he was safe. Tweek grinned as he bit his lip, Craig tearing his helmet off as he walked back to the dugout where his cheering teammates were waiting.

They had won, and Craig’s eyes were fixated on the blonde holding his cheering daughter the entire time his team surrounded him.

* * *

_Are you still good to watch Margot overnight?_

**Overnight, huh? I don’t remember this being a part of the deal, Craig.**

_I literally mentioned it to you after the game, Clyde._

_You know this is an important date for me._

**What, you planning to get laid?**

**;)**

_No Clyde_

_No no_

**You’re a bad liar**

**You always have been**

**…**

**That’s a lie, you’re an amazing liar**

_Can you watch Margot overnight, or not, dude?_

_I have some things I gotta do before tonight._

**Ya man, it’s all good.**

**Do me a favor?**

_What?_

**Take care of Tweek, yeah?**

_That’s the plan._

* * *

They agreed on Craig coming over at six thirty so that way they could have a late dinner and relax afterwards. Tweek had already ordered their food so that by the time Craig got here, it was either here or almost at Tweek’s place. A gentle knock came from the door a few minutes after six thirty, Tweek’s stomach flipping. _I guess Craig’s first_. Padding over to the door, Tweek pulled it open, biting back a smile. Craig looked handsome (like always), wearing jeans and a simple maroon polo. It was so form fitting, however, Tweek following the gentle curve of his waist.

            “Happy birthday.” Craig murmured, Tweek blushing a bit. _That’s right_.

            “Thanks, Craig.” He murmured back, Tweek having really forgotten that it was his birthday. Bebe and his parents had called him, but he didn’t have many friends yet, so it’s been a quiet day. He honestly was more excited for his date than his birthday. He blinked as Craig held out a bottle of wine, the man clearing his throat.

            “I, uh, figured I’d kill two birds with one stone and give you your gift while also supplying the alcohol for tonight.” Craig admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Tweek rocked on the balls of his feet, a soft giggle escaping his lips as he examined the red wine.

            “Clever,” He giggled, turning to head to the kitchen. “Thank you!” Craig shut the door behind him, a smile on his face as he slowly walked over to the couch.

            “Yeah, um, you’re welcome!” The raven haired man called back, Tweek emerging a moment later with two glasses of wine. Sitting next to Craig, he passed a glass over to him before tilting his out slightly.

            “To a, ah, successful third date?” He said slowly, Craig chuckling, clinking his glass lightly against Tweek’s.

            “And to your birthday.”

            “Y-yeah, that, too,” Tweek breathed out, taking a sip of the wine. He blushed as his stomach growled, looking down at his lap as he tried not to blush. “Sorry, I’m hungry.”

            “Hi hungry, I’m dad.” Tweek blinked as he heard the words leave Craig’s lips, looking up at him. He looked just as horrified, eyes wide as he looked at Tweek.

            “You…you just did-”

            “Yeah, I’m aware.” Craig said, wincing as his voice broke a bit at the end of his sentence.

            “It’s…cute.” Tweek admitted, Craig blinking as he looked over at the man across from him on the couch.

            “You’re cute.” He breathed out, swallowing the lump of nerves in his throat. Any nerves Craig had melted instantly as Tweek smiled, head ducking down as he laughed a bit. They talked quietly until their food came, continuing their conversation as they ate. However, after dinner and their third glass of wine, Tweek looked at Craig, head starting to get fuzzy from alcohol.

            “You said in your letter you wanted to paint.” He said, leaning his head against the coffee table. His legs were crossed as he sat on the floor, head in his arms that were resting on the coffee table. Craig nodded, leaning his head back onto the couch as he leaned against it on the floor.

            “I do. I wanna paint.” He mumbled, Tweek giggling as he stood up.

            “We can paint!” The blonde exclaimed, Craig gasping a bit.

            “Wait, I have-I have a question.” He slurred, the wine clearly getting to Craig now, too.

            “Yeah?” Tweek asked, Craig humming as he thought of what he wanted to say next.

            “You-have you ever _combined_ painting and dancing? Like-like you dip your feet in paint and then dance on a canvas?” Craig said, Tweek’s eyes widening slightly.

            “That-that’s a great idea!” He gasped, rushing over to a canvas. Tweek laid a tarp down on the ground, placing the canvas on top of it. He looked at his paint and grabbed the orange and blue, giggling as he sat down on the tarp. Craig slowly made his way over to join him, sitting on the white tarp just to watch. “Here! Help me paint my feet.” Tweek passed him a brush, Craig blinking as he nodded. Tweek squirted a glob of each color onto his foot, Craig opting to spread the blue paint over his foot while Tweek spread the orange on his other. Trying to ignoring the laughter coming from the blonde that was no doubt being caused by the paint brush, Craig focused on coating his foot in blue paint. When the artist felt satisfied with the paint covering his feet, he stood up and carefully got on the canvas, making sure it would hold his weight.

            “What dance you gonna do?” Craig asked, laying on his back now on the floor. Tweek thought a moment, a smile crossing his face.

            “My-my happy dance.” He breathed out, legs slowly moving. Each movement was delicate, the blonde making sure he didn’t rip the canvas by accident. Craig watched in awe as the blue and orange slowly morphed together, the pattern so unique and fun as foot prints and lines crossed the canvas.

            “Your happy dance is pretty.” Craig admitted, Tweek pointing to the paints.

            “Pour some on the canvas so I can spread it.” He instructed, Craig nodding as he did so. Tweek watched him, the blonde dipping his toes in the paint before going up on them and walking across the canvas. Craig let out a soft laugh, lying on his stomach on the tarp now.

            “You’re so pretty.”

            “Thanks! The blue and orange are complimentary colors, so-”

            “No-no I said _you. You’re_ so pretty.” Craig repeated, Tweek stopping his movements and looking at the man on the tarp. Swallowing hard, he bit his lip.

            “Take your shirt off?” He whispered, Craig blinking.

            “What?”

            “You wanted to paint, right?” Craig nodded. “Why don’t…we paint each other?” Tweek said slowly, face a bright red. Craig swallowed hard, but found himself nodding. Silently, he tugged his shirt over his head, the man near him letting out a shaky breath. “Okay, uh, gimme-hold on,” He mumbled, leaning over to his box of paints and tugging it near the tarp. Setting the canvas aside to dry, Tweek pointed to a spot on the tarp, Craig moving there and lying on his stomach. “Do you mind, um, do you mind if I, uh, if I sit on…”

            “My ass?” Craig chuckled, Tweek letting out an embarrassed squeak.

            “I-I mean…yeah?”

            “I don’t care.” He laughed, closing his eyes as he felt the weight of the blonde settling on him. His legs were on either side of him, knees resting on the ground as he started to pour some paints in a pallet.

            “So, um, have you ever painted before?” Tweek asked, brush dragging across Craig’s shoulders. The man beneath him shivered, the sight more intoxicating than the wine.

            “In high school. I had to take an art class. I think I mentioned before I failed because I didn’t show up and didn’t care.” He mumbled, eyes closing as he relaxed under the bristles of the brush. Tweek smiled a bit, humming.

            “Yeah, you did mention that.” He responded, hand continuing to move the brush over his back. Tweek took the time to memorize each curve of the muscles in Craig’s back, wishing it was his hands running over the curves and not the brush.

            “Margot enjoys art class.”

            “Yeah?”

            “She’s definitely a lot more artistic than I am.” Tweek bit his lip, pausing a moment.

            “Was…was her mother…artistic?” He asked, hating how Craig tensed under him. _Way to fucking go, Tweek, you ruined your date._

            “…not really. Sort of? She was when I first met her, I think.” Craig said slowly, his muscles relaxing as he spoke. Tweek pursed his lips.

            “When did you meet her, if you don’t mind me asking?”

            “High school. I worked as a mechanic at the time and she had come in to get her car fixed up. It had broken down a few blocks away. She had to stay and wait for me to fix it because her parents were out of town.”

            “So you were high school sweethearts?”

            “…kind of? We didn’t start dating until freshman or sophomore year of college. We hooked up one night while drunk but…it was one of those things I didn’t regret.” He said, a small smile tugging at Craig’s lips as he reminisced.

            “That’s really sweet.” Tweek said with a small smile, stroking the brush over his spine.

            “Ellie was fantastic…well, at first. She quickly derailed near the end of college. Her drinking was out of control, her marijuana use as well, but…I tried convincing myself so many things at that time. I tried to convince myself I still loved her, that I was straight, that she was the one I wanted to be with…but I’m glad I finally convinced myself to leave her.”

            “How did…how did Margot come along?”

            “It was…a drunken night again,” Tweek paused as Craig inhaled deeply and let out a deep sigh. “I still don’t remember _exactly_ , but if the math is correct, it was around her birthday that Margot was conceived. I think in the drunken haze, I just…forgot to grab a condom. She showed up about a month after I had moved out and broken up with her saying she was pregnant. I was…angry at first. I had this entire life plan going and it seemed like a kid would ruin it but… _God_ , I was an idiot.” Craig chuckled, Tweek humming.

            “And…Ellie just…left?”

            “She dropped Margot off one weekend when she was almost a year old, maybe ten months. We had joint custody, but she…dropped her off, said her goodbyes and…never returned. I couldn’t get in contact with her. She had moved and changed her numbers. I don’t know how long she had planned on doing that…but I’m still thankful she left Margot with me. I don’t know-” Craig cut himself off, jaw tightening. Tweek frowned, watching Craig’s eyes open up and look sadly at the tarp. “I don’t know if Margot would’ve survived with her. Ellie is super self-destructive and has a lot of drug and alcohol issues…” He said slowly, looking back at Tweek. The blonde couldn’t stop himself, reaching out to push the hair off of Craig’s forehead.

            “But that didn’t happen. You raised her. You’re a good dad, Craig. You’re an _incredible_ man.” He whispered, Craig’s lips twitching upwards slightly.

            “Can I paint you now?” He whispered, Tweek chuckling as he nodded. Slowly, he took his shirt off, switching places with Craig. Tweek didn’t see it, but Craig couldn’t stop staring at the way Tweek’s back moved, the blonde’s face so gentle as he let his eyes close. Taking the brush from the pallet, Craig started painting random strokes, humming softly as he did. “You said you’re from New York, yeah?”

            “Yeah. A small town called Georgetown. It’s not too far from Syracuse. Real pretty.” Tweek mumbled, his heart hammering in his chest as he felt the heat coming from Craig. His legs were on either side of Tweek, his body giving off the most inviting heat. Normally, Tweek hates the heat, but he’d make an exception for this. Craig hummed, smiling as he used a lot of oranges, yellows, and reds.

            “Sounds nice. You also mentioned your parents have a coffee shop?”

            “Mhm. My dad has always enjoyed coffee, so he opened one in town and it’s been quite successful.” Tweek chuckled, Craig sighing as he sat beside Tweek.

            “Okay, all done.” He mumbled, Tweek sitting on his knees slowly. As he positioned himself, Tweek realized how _dangerously_ close Craig still was to him, the combination of his cologne and the wine making him feel dizzy.

            “Thanks,” He whispered, swallowing hard as he looked at Craig’s face. The man gave a soft smile, humming as he quietly reached out and wiped a small speck of paint off of Tweek’s cheek. However, as he went to pull his hand away, the blonde grabbed it, keeping it in place. Craig blinked, face turning a light shade of pink. Swallowing all his nerves, Tweek mustered up the strength to choke out two simple words: “Kiss me.” His voice was a soft plea, Craig sliding his hand slowly into the soft blonde curls.

            “You…you want me to?” He breathed out, his ears ringing.

            “Please.” The blonde whispered, his voice breathy as he took the plunge and closed the gap between them. It was electric, Craig’s lips soft against his as he let out a surprised whine. The sound sent shivers down Tweek’s spine, hands gripping at Craig’s shoulders as he pushed him back. Letting out a surprised yelp, Craig looked up at the man above him, chest heaving as he leaned up and connected their lips again. Tweek let out a soft whine, settling himself against Craig’s chest. Everything felt so good, so right. Feeling Craig’s bare chest flush against his was the most amazing feeling he could’ve ever asked for, but then a thought struck Tweek: _he hasn’t even had sex yet, and this sensation feels incredible_. The thought sent a shiver down his spine, a gasp escaping his lips as hands started to run up his back. Paint followed the movement of the hand, collecting along each crevice of Craig’s skin. Fingers dug into his shoulder and hip, the man beneath him keeping him securely in place. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Tweek darted his tongue out to brush against Craig’s lips, body tensing as he heard Craig let out a soft moan beneath him. _Have I died? Is this what heaven is like?_ But something suddenly snapped Tweek back down to reality, something reminding him that he is _very much alive_.

            “S-Sorry.” Craig choked out, leaning his forehead against Tweek’s as he tried to catch his breath and calm himself down. Tweek couldn’t break his gaze away from the obvious erection Craig had, the man beneath him suddenly so flustered.

            “You-n-no, don’t be,” Tweek whispered, eyes widening slightly. “Y-You- _ahh_ -you’re so…big.” He squeaked out, face a dark red. Craig swallowed hard, face just as red.

            “’m-m…yeah.” He whispered, Tweek’s anxiety slowly melting. The fact that Craig was also nervous made him relax, the blonde leaning down again and catching his lips with his. Craig audibly sighed into the kiss, arms wrapping around the man above him. In one swift motion, Craig rolled them over, the blonde whining as the action momentarily caused their lips to break apart. Reaching his hand out to steady himself, Tweek gripped at the tarp, accidentally knocking over the pallet of paint they had been using. His fingers got coated with the colors that were there, but he didn’t notice. The only two things he could focus on were Craig’s lips and his dick. Tweek would be lying if he said he wasn’t hard, because he was, but he just learned that _everything_ about Craig Tucker _is super-sized_ : his height, his muscles, his personality, _his dick_. There were other things to focus on than his own arousal. Craig, however, could feel it against his thigh, breath catching as Tweek’s fingers dug into his back. The delicate fingers of the blonde came back up, dragging over his shoulders and down his chest. It had been _so long_ since Craig had kissed someone, the mere contact enough to send him over the edge, honestly. However, he had self-control, and Craig was not about to ruin their high school make out session by jizzing in his pants. He ran a hand through the blonde’s hair, sighing into the kiss as he let the full weight of his hips rest against Tweek’s, the blonde tossing his head back as he let out a surprised shout. Craig took this chance to attach his lips to his neck, the man beneath him whining as his fingers pulled at his hair.

            “ _Fuck_.” He gasped, back arching into Craig’s body more as he sucked at the place his neck and shoulder met. Placing a gentle kiss to the hickey once he pulled away, Craig smiled as he brought his lips back up to Tweek’s, hand running over Tweek’s sides as the blonde ran his hands down Craig’s back. When the south bound hands landed on his ass, Craig pulled away enough to let out a soft laugh, Tweek blushing.

            “No-no, Tweek, it’s okay.”

            “Are…are you sure?” He whispered, tugging his hands away as if a fire had spontaneously combusted on Craig’s ass. The raven haired man let out a laugh, grabbing his wrists and guiding them back down, but making sure Tweek’s hands were slid into his back pockets.

            “Yeah. I’m sure.” He breathed out, lips pressing back against Tweek’s. _This is so amazing. Craig’s amazing. Holy FUCK, is this heaven? I’m still convinced I’m dead_. Tweek parted his lips, sighing as he felt the warmth of Craig’s tongue against his. Planting his right hand above Tweek’s head and his left gripping at his hip, Craig pressed himself even closer, Tweek letting out a moan as he felt the entirety of Craig’s erection. _If I’m not dead now, I will be when this man splits me in two…wait._ Tweek hasn’t thought about anyone in a sexual manner since before his stalker. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as he wrapped his arms tightly around Craig’s chest, a smile crossing his lips.

            “Craig?” He managed to get out, the older man smiling a bit as he felt Tweek smile,

            “Yeah?”

            “Are you staying here tonight?”

            “…not gonna lie, it was kind of my plan.” He admitted, Tweek laughing as he leaned his forehead against Craig’s.

            “Are we absolutely covered in paint?”

            “Seems it.” Craig laughed, his laughter sending Tweek into a fit of laughter. Taking the opportunity to breath, Craig rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as he laughed along with Tweek. As they came down from their fit of laughter, Tweek glanced over at Craig, humming.

            “I guess…I guess we should take turns getting showered, then.” Tweek suggested, Craig nodding as he looked over at Tweek.

            “Could we…I don’t know, make out more…once…in bed?” He teased, his eyebrow raised slightly. Tweek laughed at the remark, but he absolutely intended on making out with Craig Tucker until the break of dawn.

            “That was the plan.” Tweek said, both grinning as they stood up and rushed to get cleaned up. As Tweek showered, Craig sat outside the bathroom door and talked to him, and vice versa once Craig was in the shower. As they laid in bed together that night, Craig couldn’t help but feel a sense of pure happiness, a sense he hasn’t felt since the night Margot was born. Tweek couldn’t help but feel similarly as he ran his hands over Craig’s back when they picked up where they left off.

Neither were none the wiser to the tarp on the living room floor that was covered in paint and showed the progression of their first kiss.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I literally didn't proof read I'm so sleepy.  
> BUT! I have had this chapter planned out since chapter one and I am SO HAPPY I finally get to share this with you!! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Song:  
> Rasputin-Boney M.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvDMlk3kSYg (this song is a fucking bop, please listen to it)


	8. Voulez-Vous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING for a quick flashback to Tweek's past trauma! It's very quick and near the end of the chapter!  
> Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!  
> Tumblr:crowded-skies.tumblr.com  
> Twitter:https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

A week has passed since their kiss now, and it’s all Tweek has thought about. Well, until this week at least. The first heat wave of the season has hit Los Angeles and Tweek and Bebe were doing everything in their power to try and stay cool. However, it became obvious that the over one hundred degree day would reign victorious over them. Bebe closed up the shop only a few hours after they opened, posting a hand written sign on the door: “ _Closed due to heat”_. They were miserable, both blondes deciding to take measures into their own hands. Bebe had instructed Tweek to go home and change into a bathing suit, and Tweek was happy to oblige. He was then to report at Bebe’s apartment, and upon his arrival, he found her on her little balcony, where she had an inflatable pool set up already.

            “I like how you think.” Tweek laughed, kicking his flip flops aside and taking the tank top he wore over off. Bebe grinned up at him, making room for Tweek to squeeze into the pool . It was a tight squeeze, but the water was refreshing to their hot skin.

            “This is just to kill time until the boys get off work.”

            “Oh?” Tweek asked, rubbing some sunscreen on his arms and chest. He was a pale man, after all. He’d burn in minutes in this heat.

            “On days like today, Craig opens up the hydrant outside his apartment building for the kids. Well, the kids and the kids at heart.” She chuckled, sipping at her rosé. Tweek blushed a bit at the mention of Craig, biting the inside of his cheek as he smiled.

            “That’s sweet of him.”

            “What can I say? The man is a natural born caregiver.”

            “Um…speaking of…” Tweek breathed out, Bebe looking up at him with a raised eyebrow and a gentle smile on her face.

            “That’s right! You two had a date last week. On your birthday, right?” Craig and Tweek both broke and told Bebe and Clyde about their couple of dates. They didn’t give them a lot of detail, but enough to satisfy their desire for information.

            “Yeah! It was, um, he came over to my place and we ordered some take out. We got, uh, a little wine drunk? And, um, we painted…each other?” Everything came out as a question, but Tweek didn’t care. He tried to breath normally as his mind kept flashing back to their date.

            _The delicate fingers of the blonde came back up, dragging over his shoulders and down his chest. It had been_ _so long_ _since Craig had kissed someone, the mere contact enough to send him over the edge, honestly. However, he had self-control, and Craig was not about to ruin their high school make out session by jizzing in his pants. He ran a hand through the blonde’s hair, sighing into the kiss as he let the full weight of his hips rest against Tweek’s, the blonde tossing his head back as he let out a surprised shout. Craig took this chance to attach his lips to his neck, the man beneath him whining as his fingers pulled at his hair._

 _“_ _Fuck_ _.” He gasped, back arching into Craig’s body more as he sucked at the place his neck and shoulder met._

            “Tweek!” The blonde man jumped a bit as he heard his name, eyes wide as he stared at Bebe.

            “I-sorry.” He breathed out, dipping his hands in the water before dragging them down his face. _Snap out of it_.

            “What did you do?” Bebe asked, Tweek looking at her between his fingers.

            “W-What?”

            “What did you two do that night?” She said slowly, swirling her rosé around the glass as she watched him with an amused smile. Swallowing hard, Tweek looked down at his lap, letting his hands fall there.

            “We kissed.” He admitted, closing his eyes as he kept feeling Craig’s warm hands against his side. It was safe to say he was a little head over heels for the guy. Sure, they haven’t kissed since (they’ve both been busy), but that doesn’t mean Tweek hasn’t stopped thinking about him.

            “Well I’ll be.” Bebe murmured, a grin crossing her face. Tweek rolled his eyes a bit, the two of them falling into a quiet conversation. About a half an hour later, Clyde came barreling through the door, Bebe blinking as she stood up. Tweek went to follow her, but Clyde was in the door way, shirt half way undone.

            “Chief let us off early today. Well, we had to. The schools were let out early so we had to go get Margot.” He explained in one breath, rushing off as quickly as he showed up. Bebe knew he was running off to go get changed into his bathing suit, Craig probably already home and helping Margot do the same thing. She hummed and looked at Tweek over her shoulder, smiling at him.

            “Let’s go see what your boy toy is up to, Frenchie.”

* * *

The joyful screams and laughter of children were easy to make out when they had gotten to Craig’s block. Like Bebe said, Craig had managed to open up a fire hydrant, water gushing out onto the street. He was hesitant to get out at first, nervous to see Craig. It had been a while, considering Stan and Wendy had brought Margot to ballet that week since he had to work overtime that night, so it was safe to say he was a bit nervous. He stuck close to Bebe, swallowing hard as he could see Craig sitting next to Stan, Wendy nearby as well. There were cheap fold out chairs on the sidewalk, assuming they were for Bebe and Clyde, since everyone else sat in one as well.

            “Hey Bebe!” Wendy called out, a grin on her face. Wendy and Stan knew Bebe because they often got flowers from her to brighten up their home. Stan has also gone out with Clyde and Craig for a guy’s night on occasion, Wendy often hanging with Bebe those nights with Olivia. Both Bebe and Wendy were wearing bikini tops with jean shorts, the guys just wearing swim trunks. Bebe rushed over to see her friend, Clyde catching a beer that was tossed his way by Stan.

            “How did you not get pulled over on the way home? You left the station the same time Craig did, right?” Stan laughed, Cllyde shrugging.

            “What can I say? I’m the law.” He plopped into the chair next to Craig, Tweek shifting on his feet a bit.

            “Hey Tweek!” Wendy giggled, tugging him over to talk with the girls. Craig watched him with soft eyes for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips before he turned his attention forward to watch Margot. She was playing with Olivia and some of the other kids that lived in the apartment complex, a grin on her face as she and Olivia were having a water gun fight. “Glad to see you could make it!”

            “Y-yeah, I, um, I’m excited also!” He breathed out, cheeks dusted a light red. He thinks it was sunburn at this point, but it was hard to tell with Craig looking like he could be in the god damn Italian mob. His skin looked darker from the sun, his hair was pushed back out of his face and wet from the fire hydrant he assumes, and there was a drop of sweat rolling down his chest that Tweek wanted to watch go all the way down. _Snap the HELL out of it!_ Shaking his head a bit, Tweek swallowed hard as he grabbed a water from the little cooler, pressing it to his forehead. Suddenly, he realized something. _Why hasn’t he said anything to me?_ Biting his lip, he glanced back over at Craig, who had stood up to go to Margot as she called for him. “Um…this- _fuck_ -this is an odd question…” Tweek whispered, looking down.

            “What’s up, Frenchie?” Bebe asked, fanning herself with the paper fan she brought. Wendy had on a sunhat, so she was pretty protected from the sun’s heat.

            “Do…you know why…he hasn’t said anything to me?” He asked, Wendy raising an eyebrow.

            “Craig?” He nodded, Wendy lowering her sunglasses to look out at the man talking with his daughter and hers. “I wouldn’t take it personally.”

            “Does…she not know?” Bebe asked Tweek, the blonde shaking his head. The raven haired woman blinked, taking her sunglasses off.

            “Are you and Craig dating?” She whispered, eyes wide. Tweek rubbed the back of his neck, moving the water bottle to press against his cheek.

            “S-Sort of? We’ve been _going_ on dates but…we haven’t…called it anything?” Again, it came out more like a question, but Tweek needed answers, so it was okay…he thinks.

            “You _dog!_ ”

            “Shh!” Tweek hissed, glancing over to look at Craig. “We haven’t…told many people. If word gets out I’m dating one of my student’s father…who knows how people will react.” He mumbled, slouching in his chair. Wendy hummed in thought, not having considered that.

            “Well, like I said, I definitely wouldn’t take it personally then. Craig…he has a weird way of showing affection.”

            “What do you mean?” Tweek asked, eyebrows furrowed.

            “He’s very private with affection,” Bebe cut in, Wendy nodding in agreement. “Whenever he’s getting to know someone in the beginning stages, he doesn’t show a lot of affection. Try not to over think. He’ll come over in a few. I’m sure he’s probably just as nervous as you right now, to be honest. He has a tendency to wear his heart on his sleeve at times. Craig’s a big softy now. Clyde told me he used to be really cold, but I think Margot changed him in that aspect.” Tweek nodded at her words, looking over and blushing as Craig walked back over to sit next to Clyde and Stan again, a grin on his face as he pushed his wet hair out of his face.

            “I hope you’re right…” He mumbled, Bebe giving his hand a squeeze.

            “I have no doubt in my mind that he adores you.”

Sure enough, when Stan and Clyde went to play in the water with the girls, Tweek glanced over at Craig. Those miscolored eyes looked at him, his head nodding down slowly to the seat next to him. Excusing himself from the girls, Tweek stood and walked over to sit next to Craig, a small smile on his face.

            “You look good.” He said, the blonde’s stomach flipping. _Fuck, those are the first words you say to me? God damn._

            “I, um, thanks.” Tweek said back, Craig chuckling as he took a sip of his beer. The blonde started to fiddle with his fingers, holding them in his lap as he looked down.

            “How has your week been?”

            “Busy. Hot. _So hot_.” He breathed out, a tired smile crossing Tweek’s face. He finally looked over at Craig again, noticing the bags under his eyes. They seemed to always be there, but it was understandable: a single dad, working who knows how many hours a week, trying to stay social by playing baseball, and also tossing dating into the mix. And Tweek thought he had a busy schedule with dancing, making pieces, and working at the shop.

            “That’s been my week, too.” Craig laughed, slouching in his chair a bit. Tweek hummed in thought, sipping at his water.

            “I, um…I missed you.” He admitted, looking at his feet. _God, that sounds so corny._ Tweek felt embarrassed for saying it, shifting in his seat a bit as he suddenly felt very nervous. _Fuck I shouldn’t be here. I need to go. I need to make up an excuse now to get out of-_

“I missed you, too,” Craig said quietly, just loud enough for Tweek to catch it. He looked at Craig with wide eyes, breath shaky as he tried to find the words he wanted to respond with. Craig could tell her was panicking, and it hurt him a bit to know this blonde man was so distraught. “Hey,” He reached out, grabbing Tweek’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay.” Craig assured, Tweek closing his eyes as he tried to get his breathing evened out. He nodded slowly, focusing on the gentle grip of Craig’s hand to help him calm down. Once he finally felt relaxed, he opened his eyes, shooting Craig a thankful smile. Suddenly, Bebe sat across Craig’s lap.

            “So Wendy and I were talking.”

            “That’s dangerous.” Craig teased, Bebe tugging on his hair gently.

            “We want to go to a club this weekend.”

            “As in, like, a disco club?” Tweek asked, melting under the gentle touch of Craig’s thumb running over his knuckles. (Or was he melting from the heat? He wasn’t sure, to be honest).

            “Sort of? We know of this place called Juniper that’s supposed to be a cool club. They have themes every Saturday and this weekend is seventies. All seventies music, seventies fashion, and what better way to beat the heat than to get drunk at a club?!” She said enthusiastically, looking between both men. Tweek thought a moment, his head nodding slowly.

            “Okay…I-sure, I’m down.”

            “I knew you’d go, Frenchie! What about you, Craig?”

            “You’re lucky my parents are due to come into town this weekend. They can watch the princess for a night.” He chuckled, Tweek’s heart dropping into his stomach. _His PARENTS?! Fuck! Am I gonna have to meet his PARENTS already?! I don’t even know if we’re officially together or not!_

            “Great! I hope to see them, I miss Laura and Thomas. I’ll tell the guys! Text Token and Jimmy!” Bebe instructed Craig, rushing off to talk to her husband and Stan. Tweek swallowed hard, watching as Craig pulled his phone out to send a text to Token and Jimmy. _Well shit._

* * *

Saturday arrived faster than Tweek expected. _Well, of course it did. You’re nervous for today, so of course every day before it is going to fly by while today will drag on_. He wasn’t sure what to wear, spending the entire evening trying to decide on an outfit. He had gotten off work at five and they were all meeting up at Stan and Wendy’s apartment to walk over to the club around eight. They lived in an apartment complex downtown, so they weren’t far from a lot of hip, new locations. Finally, after nearly two hours of trying to figure out his outfit (he spent an hour researching seventies attire to see if he could even make an outfit out of what he had), he finally figured something out. He decided to go with a red and white pinstriped jumpsuit he had, never really knowing when to wear it, and turns out jumpsuits were popular in the seventies. He paired it with knee high black boots, laces running up the front. Tweek opted to take the bus to Stan and Wendy’s apartment, finding it difficult to ignore the stares of the people around him. He felt so out of place, but part of him couldn’t wait to see what Craig was wearing. _I know he has some interesting shirts, after all. That blue Hawaiian shirt was a huge indicator._ Walking three blocks after getting off the bus, he felt nervous suddenly as he approached the building. _Oh fuck, they’re only waiting on me, aren’t they_?! As he entered the building, they were, in fact, waiting on him, but he froze when he saw Craig, his heart stuck in his throat.

The red and black striped shirt that resembled a bowling shirt hung from his frame loosely, most of his chest exposed. He wore black slacks and black loafers, a gold chain sitting around his neck that stuck out against his olive skin. Tweek noticed, as he got closer, that he also had a cross hanging from a gold chain as well, the pendant settling between his pecs. Craig glanced over, blinking as Tweek slowly approached.

            “Holy shit, Tweek!” Wendy gasped, Bebe gasping next to her as well.

            “You went all out!” Bebe grinned, rushing over to give him a hug. Tweek blushed a bit, smiling as he tucked a loose curl behind his ear.

            “You, um, you like it?” He asked, Bebe opening her mouth to speak.

            “Yeah,” It was Craig, hands shoved in his pockets as he looked Tweek up and down. “You look hot.” He said nonchalantly, Tweek gawking a bit before he turned his head to hide his grin. Bebe could see it, her heart full for her two friends. Why she didn’t think to set them up before is insane to her, but they found each other on their own.

And that felt right to her.

They all made their way to the club, the group consisting of Clyde, Bebe, Wendy, Stan, Token, Jimmy, Craig, and Tweek. Craig and Tweek were closer to the back of the group, hands brushing together as they walked.

            “I, uh, didn’t know you were religious.” Tweek teased, motioning to the cross hanging from Craig’s neck. The taller man snickered, grabbing the pendant.

            “I’m not, really. I was raised Roman Catholic, but I haven’t gone to church since I was sixteen. It was for my grandfather’s funeral. This was his cross, ironically from the seventies, so it felt…right.”

            “It felt right wearing your dead grandfather’s cross to a club?” Tweek asked, eyebrow raised. Craig hummed as he considered the sentence, chuckling softly.

            “Touché.” He laughed, hand resting on Tweek’s lower back as they entered the club. The guiding touch was calming, the nerves Tweek was feeling melting away as they walked to the bar. The club’s air was thick with the scent of alcohol, sweat, and, oddly enough, sex. Glancing around, Tweek noticed all the couples dancing closely on the dance floor, some even sneaking off to a back room hidden behind a curtain of beads. _Huh. That’s probably the sex smell._ He was snapped out of his thoughts by Clyde, who ducked down by Tweek’s ear.

            “What’s your poison, twinkle toes?!”

            “Vodka cranberry!” He shouted over the music, Clyde ordering for him. He thanked him as he passed the drink over a few minutes later, a hum escaping his lips as he sipped at the drink. _Definitely need to switch to a stronger drink in a bit_. Tweek wanted to get drunk. It’s been so long since he was properly drunk, and tonight seemed like a good as reason as any to get drunk.

Craig had the same mindset, knowing that he could get drunk tonight for the first time in _ages_. Margot was staying with his parents at their hotel room, the little girl calling it an adventure for her and her grandparents. They all started out drinking and dancing together, but the girls and Tweek eventually drifted off and danced to the music while the guys stuck to standing to the side and drinking. As Craig lit up a cigarette (he saw other people smoking, so he figured he could, too), Token leaned against the wall besides him, leaning in close.

            “So how far have you gone with this guy?” He asked, trying to get caught up. It’s been a while since he’s been informed about the guy Craig’s currently infatuated with. Exhaling slowly, Craig looks over at Token.

            “Only kissing. We’ve only gone on three dates.”

            “You fucked the last guy after the first date.” Token laughed, sipping at his drink. _Yeah, but that guy wasn’t a virgin and the nicest person I’ve ever met_.

            “He’s…not like the other guys, man.” Craig said, taking a sip of his whiskey sour. Token glanced at the blonde on the dance floor with the girls, a grin on his face as he sang along to the song playing.

            “How so?”

            “Well, for starters, Margot took to him instantly. That’s the most important test in my books.”

            “As it should be.”

            “And he just…makes me feel…good? I feel like he doesn’t judge me for being…I don’t know, out of practice? He’s been out of the dating scene for a while, too, so it just-”

            “Worked out perfectly.” Token finished, Craig sighing a bit as he nodded.

            “Yeah,” He looked out at the dance floor, seeing those familiar blonde curls bounce around to the beat of the music. “That’s it.”

* * *

_Oh god._

_Oh god I’m so drunk._

_This is-fuck-this is so good. I’ve missed being drunk_.

A giggle escaped Tweek’s lips as he grabbed Bebe, tugging her to his chest. She was comfortably drunk as well, the blonde letting out a laugh.

            “I love you, Tweek!”

            “What?! Oh-oh my _god_ , I love you, too!” He giggled, Wendy gasping as she wiggled her way into Tweek’s embrace.

            “Hey! What-hey, what about me?!”

            “We love you, too!” The blondes said at the same time, trying to press a sloppy kiss to Wendy’s lips at the same time. The incident made them burst out laughing, Bebe glancing over her shoulder to where the guys were still standing.

            “Whata bunchov party poopers!” She slurred, Wendy glaring at the guys.

            “Yeah! Watch _th’s_!” She giggled, stumbling over to the guys. She grabbed Stan’s wrist, the raven haired man grinning lazily as he followed his wife out onto the dance floor. Bebe and Tweek watched as Wendy pressed her hips to his, arms around his neck as she started grinding against him.

            “It’s like magic.” Bebe whispered, Tweek nodding.

            “Do-I wanna do that.” Tweek breathed out, Bebe grinning slowly.

            “Let’s-let’s dance and see if s’we can get the boys out here.” Bebe giggled, tugging Tweek closer by his belt loops. This sent Tweek into a fit of giggles, leaning his forehead against Bebe’s as they started to dance in a similar manner as Wendy and Stan. There was definitely nothing sexual happening between them, but it _looked_ sexual, and that was the goal. Letting his eyes drift over to the guys, Tweek’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the intense gaze Craig was giving him. His drink hung from his fingers as he gripped the rim, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he watched Tweek with the darkest eyes.

            “Bebe.” Tweek managed to choke out, Bebe looking over at the guys as well. She bit her lip as her husband gave her the same intense look next to Craig. The two blondes smirked at their respective man, Bebe breaking away to go get Clyde and drag him onto the dance floor. However, Tweek didn’t have that confidence, so he continued to dance by himself. Afterall, it’s what he does for a living.

            _People everywhere_

_A sense of expectation hanging in the air_

_Giving out a spark_

_Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark_

Tweek didn’t think the ABBA song could seem so sexual, but now, with his eyes firmly locked with Craig’s across the room, it _definitely_ seems sexual. Downing the last of his drink and putting his cigarette out, Craig slid his glass onto the table that was near them, slowly making his way out to Tweek.

            _Looking mighty proud_

_I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd_

_I’m really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game_

Craig said nothing as he loomed over Tweek, arms wrapping tightly around his waist as he pressed their hips together. _No. Do something different._ Turning in Craig’s arms, Tweek leaned against his chest as he pressed his ass against Craig’s crotch, his head spinning from the noise Craig made. It was somewhere between a moan and a growl, but whatever it was, it made Tweek dizzy for more.

            _Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now it’s all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

The music combined with the presence of Craig behind him left Tweek breathless, his arms snaking around Craig’s neck behind him. His eyes closed as he tilted his head back against the taller man’s shoulder, reveling in the sensation of feeling his fingertips dig into his hips. Tilting his head to the side, Tweek placed light kisses to Craig’s neck, the alcohol clearly fueling his confidence. _Doesn’t matter. You’re making this man make these noises in public. Mental high five._ He opens his eyes after some time, gasping slightly as he felt Craig’s hands travel upwards over his chest, a blush crawling over his already rosy cheeks as he felt the outline of his erection. _God, I’m so good_. Tweek noticed that Wendy, Stan, Clyde, and Bebe were nowhere in sight, his eyes darting over to that back room that’s hidden by the curtain of beads. Imagination getting the best of him, Tweek bit down on Craig’s neck as he turned in his arms, enjoying the gasp coming from him.

            “ _Shit_.” Craig gasped out, Tweek shivering at how low his voice was from smoking and drinking.

            “I s’wanna go to-to that room.” He slurred, fingers running up into Craig’s hair. It was hard to say no to Tweek when he was doing such a good job at making Craig feel like a king. Giving the blonde’s hips a squeeze, he leaned down, letting out a shaky, yet needy, breath out besides his ear.

            “Lead the way, kid.” He breathed out, Tweek whimpering softly as he grabbed his hand. Leading them the best he could through the crowd, Tweek pushed his way into the hidden room, a single red light being the only source of light for the entire room. It was…sexy, in an odd way. Sure, it was weird walking past half-naked, making out couples, but it only fueled Tweek’s own desires. _So, this is the sex smell._ He’s sure some guys were getting jerked or blown somewhere in this room, but he didn’t care. Well, he sort of did, but not really. Not now! Not with Craig ready to jump his bones. _Jump my bones? My god, that’s so aggressive. Get in…my pants? Sure? I guess?_ Settling on a couch that was against the back wall, Tweek looked up at Craig with a mischievous grin.

            “Do you like me?” He asked suddenly, Craig smirking a bit as he nudged his legs open to stand between them.

            “What makes you ask that?”

            “You-the other day. Water day. You weren’t…very s’affectionate.” He mumbled, lulling his head back to lean against the back cushion. Craig took the chance to press his lips to his neck, sucking at the exposed skin. Tweek whined under him, fingers tugging at his half unbuttoned shirt. He felt the delicate fingers of the blonde start working at his shirt, humming when he fanned it open.

            “I _really_ like you, Tweek.” Craig murmured against his skin, standing up fully to take his shirt off. He watched as Tweek let out a shaky breath, fingers reaching out to run over his abs and chest gently.

            “Prove it.” He urged, Craig looking at him through hooded eyes. _Fuck_. Resting one hand on the back of the couch, he leaned down and caught the soft lips of the dancer in front of him, sighing into the kiss. He’s craved Tweek’s affection for over a week now, ever since their last encounter. Titling his head, he licked slowly at Tweek’s bottom lip, sighing when his partner parted his lips for him. Before he dived in, however, Craig pulled away to look at Tweek, pushing him down onto the couch. It definitely caught the blonde off guard, a flash of panic crossing his face.

            “It’s okay, Tweek.” Craig assured, slowly settling on top of him after he saw him calm down.

            “’m-m sorry. It’s, uh, the, um, it’s the forcefulness.” He admitted, and Craig understood. He knew what the panic was from.

            “Don’t apologize. ‘m sorry for being sudden with you.” He murmured, placing light kisses along his exposed collarbone. Tweek blinked at his words, eyes glancing down at the man pressed against him and kissing at his neck. _Holy shit. He really does like me. He REALLY likes me._ Grabbing Craig’s chin, Tweek tilted his head up and, without a word, pressed their lips together to pick up where Craig left off. Letting his hands wander, Tweek slid them into the back pockets of Craig’s pants, Craig humming against his lips as he pressed his hips down even more.

            “M-More.” Tweek demanded, wanting to try something new with Craig. They’ve only kissed, for crying out loud, and Tweek was going to take advantage of his liquid courage. Pulling his lips back slightly, Craig searched Tweek’s face for any signs of hesitation.

            “If you want more, why don’t we go back to my place?”

* * *

It took Tweek about half way through their ride on the bus to realize that they were going to _Craig’s_ apartment, not _his_. It was exciting, yet nerve wracking, all at the same time. Craig’s shirt hung open at this point, not bothering to put it on right since it would come right back off once at his place. Tweek has only seen the building from the outside, so, obviously, he looked around once inside. The elevator ride up was relatively silent, Craig’s hand resting on Tweek’s hip as he helped keep him upright. He was growing tired, but he was awake enough to make out more with Craig.

He’d always be awake for that.

As they entered the apartment, Tweek looked around once more, a hum escaping his lips.

            “Nice.” He murmured, Craig chuckling as he guided him to the bedroom.

            “Thanks.”

            “And-and _you_ ,” Tweek spun in Craig’s grip, planting a finger against his chest. He didn’t look up at him, staring at the chest in front of him. “ _You’re_ nice.” He giggled, Craig smiling as he opened the bedroom door.

            “You too.” He chuckled, Tweek turning and flopping onto the bed. He brought his leg to him, Craig in awe of his flexibility. _Damn dancing_. Tossing his boots to the side, Tweek hummed in content as he curled up in Craig’s bed, looking at him with a grin.

            “More?”

            “Still?”

            “Please?”

            “You sure?”

            “Maybe?”

            “Tweek,” Craig breathed out through a laugh, the blonde grinning at him. Shrugging his shirt off, Craig climbed into bed after kicking his shoes off and setting his shirt aside, hovering over the blonde that accompanied him tonight. “How about this…we kiss and…see where it leads to. You stop me whenever it gets to be too much or-or something you’re not ready for.” Criag explained, Tweek nodding slowly. Without a word, he put a hand on the back of Craig’s neck, capturing his lips with his. It was just like back at the club: hips pressed together, tongues sliding in their mouths, the sound of lips smacking against one another. It was dizzying to Tweek, but he felt so good. It felt good to be under Craig. Digging his nails into Craig’s shoulders, he whined as the notion caused the man above him to buck his hips forward. Craig’s hands worked on getting the jumpsuit off, Tweek helping him do so. _Okay. This isn’t so bad. So far so good! This is good! Natasha will be so proud of me._ Once in his underwear, Tweek tensed a bit as he heard the sound of Craig’s belt being undone.

            “Are, uh, you going to be in, um, you’re undies, too?” Tweek slurred grimacing slightly. _Undies? Holy fuck, you’re an idiot_. Craig smiled at the word, pausing as he unzipped his pants.

            “Yeah. Is…that cool?” _I don’t know, is it, Tweek?_ Thinking quickly, Tweek swallowed the nerves in his throat as he nodded. He watched as Craig took his pants off, Tweek’s eyes widening slightly as the motion caused his underwear to be tugged down slightly as well. _Oh my god oh my god oh my GOD was that his DICK?!_ Glancing to the side to try and calm himself, Tweek gripped at Craig’s biceps, letting out a moan as he felt their hips connect again. _Okay. This isn’t so scary. This isn’t so bad! In fact, it feels pretty go-_

            “ _Oh!”_ The blonde gasped, leg kicking under him as Craig rolled his hips slowly.

            “Are you okay?”

            “I-I- _ngh_ -yeah!” Tweek choked out, swallowing hard as he buried his face into the shoulder of the man above him. Craig chuckled a bit, pressing a light kiss to Tweek’s cheek.

            “Talk to me, baby.” He urged, continuing to roll his hips. _Oh, well that’s a nice pet name._ Tweek found he couldn’t talk, not right this moment, with Craig using black magic on him with his fucking hips. His mouth moved to form words, but he couldn’t get any out, loud whines escaping his mouth instead. The sounds fueled Craig even more, his eyes fluttering shut as he let himself get lost in the moment. It was going so well, felt so good. Tweek was smiling to himself as he even let his hips move along with Craig’s. As he was finally letting himself relax, a memory made its way into his head.

            _“I wonder what you sound like when you cum.”_

_“You won’t find out, you fucking freak!”_

_“Will you quit your yelling?! You’re going to let someone know we’re here!”_

_“That’s the POINT!”_

_“God, you’re so mouthy! Since you can’t keep quiet, let’s see if a cock in the mouth will shut you up.”_

Eyes flying open, Tweek gasped as he suddenly shoved Craig back.

            “S-Stop!” He cried out, Craig blinking as he noticed the tears in his eyes.

            “Hey-hey, it’s okay.” He assured, moving off of Tweek and lying next to him. _…Fuck_. He was embarrassed. _So embarrassed_. Turning his head away, Tweek sniffled as he curled in on himself, letting out a sob.

            “ _Fuck_ , ‘m-m so sorry.”

            “Tweek, no, don’t apologize,” Craig cooed, spooning him from behind. Bringing the blankets up around them, Craig hummed as he nuzzled his nose into the blonde hair in front of him, closing his eyes. He was still so drunk, but his paternal instincts were kicking in. “This is something we can s’work on together.” He whisperd, thumb running over Tweek’s wrist gently. The blonde sniffled, wiping at his cheeks.

            “You don’t _have_ to do that.”

            “I know. I s’want to.” Craig slurred, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. The room fell silent, the air heavy around them as they laid there. Finally, after a good few minutes, Tweek swallowed hard.

            “You’d…do that?”

            “Mhm. Like I said,” He paused to yawn, tugging Tweek a little closer to him afterwards. “I really like you, Tweek.” It was hard to make out what he said, but Tweek heard him. He let the gentle feeling of Craig’s chest rising and falling against his back lull him to sleep.

For you see, it was the first time ever that Tweek had a flashback and didn’t feel scared to fall asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee haw a big ol chapter of random feels!  
> I've had this chapter planned out for a good week now, I just haven't had the energy to write it, whoops!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm a sleeply girl and don't feel like editing tonight!  
> Hope you enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Song:  
> Voulez-Vous-ABBA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=za05HBtGsgU


	9. Shapes and Sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Dry.

His mouth was _really dry_.

Blinking his eyes open slowly, Craig groaned at the splitting headache that consumed him the more he woke up. _Fuck_. How much _had_ he had to drink last night? He remembers the club, remembers dancing with Tweek, kissing him, coming home. _Oh_. Glancing to his left, he saw that the blonde wasn’t there. _Wait, he came home with me…right?_ As if on cue, Tweek walked back into the room, a cup of coffee in each hand.

            “Hey there.” Tweek whispered, a soft smile on his face. Craig tried to smile, but it was weak. His eyes fell shut again, hands running down his face.

            “Hey.”

            “Need some water?”

            “…Please?” A soft chuckle was Tweek’s response, the blonde leaving the room and returning a moment later with some aspirin and a glass of water. Slowly, Craig sat himself up so he could attempt to wake himself up some more and to drink. He gave a nod of his head to Tweek as thanks, tossing his head back as he swallowed the pill with a few gulps of water. He hummed a moment, glancing over at the blonde who crawled back into bed next to him. “Is that my sweatshirt?” Craig chuckled, Tweek blushing as he looked down at the black LAPD sweatshirt he was wearing.

            “I, um, yeah? I didn’t-I didn’t want to put my jumpsuit back on.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “It’s fine. It suits you,” Craig murmured, accepting the cup of coffee Tweek had brought for him. Biting his lip, Craig thought back to the night before, remembering what had transpired once they had gotten home. “I…look, Tweek, about last night-”

            “You don’t have to apologize.”

            “But I do. I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t have instigated anything.”

            “But you didn’t. _I_ did. Look,” Tweek set his coffee cup aside, sitting up on his knees as he thought of the words he wanted to say. “I want to move on from this…this _trauma_. I can’t do that if I don’t _try_ things, right? That’s how _I_ want to get over my trauma at least. It might not work for everyone, but this is how I want to do things. I want to-to do everything in time. I want to try everything with you…and I do mean _everything_ ,” Tweek paused a moment, swallowing hard. “I’m done letting this-this _creep_ control my life. Ruin it, in a way. I’m moving on from my trauma by slowly introducing myself to…sexual acts. And I made this decision all on my own…well, with a little help from Natasha.”

            “Natasha?”

            “My therapist. I see her once a month.” Craig nodded at Tweek, sipping at his coffee.

            “So you…actively seek therapy?” Craig asked, Tweek grabbing his mug of coffee as he nodded.

            “Yeah. I was, ah, seeing someone back home, but I wanted to continue to see someone when I moved here. It just…became a part of my routine in a way. I liked having someone…well, a professional, to talk to. Even if I was going through periods of time where I didn’t think about _him_ , it still felt nice talking to someone who could give me an unbiased opinion.”

            “Makes sense,” Craig murmured, sipping at his coffee once more. The scolding liquid distracted him from the pounding headache behind his eyes. “Did you…did you at least have fun last night until the flashback?”

            “Oh yeah! Yeah, I-I had a great time.” Tweek admitted, tucking his legs up into the sweatshirt. It made Craig’s lips tug upwards slightly.

            “So…would you call date number four a success then?”

            “You considered it a date?” Tweek chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

            “Yeah, of course! I got to make out with you in a club. That sounds a bit like a date to me.” They stared at each other for a moment, Tweek’s face breaking out into a smile.

            “Yeah, you’re right.” He murmured, Craig laughing softly.

            “So…date number five?”

            “If you want to.”

            “I want to.” Craig said, Tweek’s face heating up as he brought the coffee mug to his lips. Thinking for a moment, Tweek tilted his head a bit as he thought of a date idea.

            “Why don’t…why don’t I come over some night and the three of us have dinner?”

            “…you, me, and Margot?”

            “Yeah.” It came out softer than Tweek had anticipated, but he smiled nervously nonetheless. Craig stared at him for a moment, a breathless laugh escaping his lips.

            “That’s…wow.”

            “What?”

            “No guy has ever wanted to have dinner with my daughter.” Craig said slowly, Tweek humming a bit.

            “Guess I’m not like the other guys.” The blonde teased, Craig watching him for a moment as he rubbed his lips together in thought.

            “Guess not.”

* * *

After finishing his cup of coffee, Craig opted to go back to sleep for a while longer, claiming his headache was killing him. Tweek had no doubt his headache was bad, so he decided to clean up the kitchen a bit while Craig slept. Humming softly to himself as he did the dishes, Tweek stood there in Craig’s sweatshirt and his underwear, hair messy still from sleep. It felt…domestic in an odd way. With Craig sleeping and Tweek up and cleaning up his mess, it was as if they lived together. _That’s not a bad thought. I could get used to waking up next to him every day._

            “Who are you?” Letting out a scream, Tweek dropped the mug he was washing into the sink, whipping around with wide eyes to face the person speaking to him. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, bright red lipstick, and a pretty pink blouse on with a pair of jean shorts.

            “I-I’m sorry?!”

            “Who are you and what are you doing in my son’s apartment?” She didn’t seem…angry. Probably because she quickly realized Tweek was no threat.

            “I-I’m sorry! I-well-I was just cleaning up from m-my breakfast and-and-wait- _son?!_ ”

            “Mr. Tweek! What’re you doing here?!” Margot came rushing into the kitchen, a very tall man not far behind her. He had red hair that was starting to recede, green eyes, broad shoulders, long legs, and seemed like the kind of guy who used to play sports.

            “Margot, you…know who he is?” The man asked, the little girl giggling as she hugged Tweek’s bare leg.

            “Yeah! This is Mr. Tweek! He’s my ballet teacher!” She explained, the other two people in the room raising their eyebrows.

            “ _Ballet teacher_?” They asked at the same time, Tweek blushing as he rubbed Margot’s back a bit.

            “I-I…yeah. My-my name’s Tweek.” He said, offering a weak smile. Tweek could only assume that these were Craig’s parents, and, boy, did he wish he had some pants on right now.

            “Laura. This is my husband Thomas…where’s Craig?”

            “Asleep still. He has a, uh, headache.” Tweek explained, Thomas snorting.

            “That’s what we’ll call it.” He chuckled, Tweek smiling a bit at his light personality.

            “Daddy doesn’t feel well?” Margot asked, looking up at Tweek.

            “He’ll be fine, sweetheart. We were up past our bedtimes last night.” Tweek said with a smile, Margot nodding as she rushed off towards the living room.

            “May I ask why you’re not wearing pants?” Laura chuckled, Tweek blushing as he looked down at his legs.

            “I, um, didn’t wear a next day friendly outfit? It’s, uh, a jumpsuit. I didn’t want to wear it around the apartment so I stole a sweatshirt but nothing fit me pants wise,” He stammered out, rubbing at the back of his neck as he looked back up at the two people across the room from him. “I-I promise I’m not weird.” He breathed out, Laura letting out a laugh.

            “You certainly know how to make a first impression.” She said, Tweek swallowing hard.

            “Well, I, um, I try?”

            “Lighten up, kiddo, we understand.” Thomas chuckled, going to the fridge to grab a beer. _Huh. It’s a little past noon and he’s drinking. Laid back grandpa…dad? Whatever. I like it_. Hiding his amused smile, Tweek watched as Craig suddenly trudged into the room, hair a mess, a pair of sweatpants on, and sunglasses on his face.

            “Well, well, well. Don’t you look fantastic.” Laura laughed, Craig stopping as he reached the fridge. It took a moment, but he turned around to face everyone in the room, looking from his parents to Tweek a few times.

            “I see you met Tweek.” His voice was deadpanned, more so than usual, his empty cup of coffee clutched in his hands. Tweek snickered a bit, pouring some more coffee into Craig’s mug for him. Craig gave a small nod of his head as thanks once again.

            “We did! Gave him a bit of a freight, but we met.” Thomas said, sipping at the beer he grabbed.

            “Daddy! You’re awake!” Margot rushed into the kitchen, jumping up and down once at Craig’s feet. It’s something she does when she wants to be picked up. Setting his mug aside, Craig hummed a bit as he grabbed his daughter, holding her close.

            “Hi princess. Inside voice.” He mumbled into her shoulder, Margot gasping.

            “Sorry!” She whispered, blinking as she pulled back and saw the sunglasses on his face. “Why are you wearing these, silly?” She giggled, pointing at the sunglasses.

            “Daddy had a long night.” He grumbled, Laura snickering.

            “Why don’t we all take a seat and maybe you can catch us up on somethings, hmm?” She said, patting Craig’s cheek as she grabbed his coffee for him. With a soft grunt, Craig followed the people moving towards the living room. Once on the couch, Margot sat between Tweek and him, holding each of their hands in hers. Craig leaned over, kissing her forehead.

            “Why don’t you go play in your room for a bit, baby girl?” Craig murmured, Margot pouting.

            “I wanna talk, too!”

            “This is grown up talk. Just for a little bit. I promise.” He said, Margot opening her mouth to protest. She saw his eyebrow peak up over the top of his sunglasses, her mouth snapping shut as she narrowed her eyes at him.

            “Promise, daddy?”

            “I promise, baby girl,” He kissed her cheek hard, making the girl burst into laughter as he blew a raspberry against it. “Now go, I’ll come get you in a few.”

            “Okay!” Margot laughed, jumping down off the couch and rushing off to her room. Once they heard her door shut, Craig pushed his sunglasses on top of his head, Laura snickering at the exhaustion and pain present in his eyes.

            “Christ, Craig, I thought you knew better.”

            “I thought so, too.” He grumbled, Tweek rubbing his back gently.

            “So…start at the beginning. When has all…this,” She waved her hand towards them, Tweek blushing. “Become a thing?”

They looked at each other at the same time, Tweek giving a weak smile to encourage Craig to speak. How was _he_ to explain this to _Craig’s parents_?

            “Well, uh…it’s, uh, a funny story.” Craig said slowly, raising his eyebrows at his parents as he pursed his lips.

            “Good, I can’t wait to laugh.” She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

            “Not _that_ funny?”

            “For fuck’s sake, Craig.” Laura chuckled, rolling her eyes.

            “I, well, we met at Margot’s ballet class, obviously. He’s the teacher, as you learned. But…Tweek also works for Bebe.”

            “No shit.” Thomas said, sipping from his drink once more.

            “Yeah!” Tweek cut in, clearing his throat when he spoke louder than he intended. “Yeah, I, um, I actually heard Craig say something from outside earlier in the day. Well, earlier in that day that we met. Clyde had stopped in to say hi to Bebe and it just…it just so happened that this Craig he mentioned to me happened to be the same Craig as in your son Craig. Not that I know many Craig’s!” Tweek blurted out, blushing as he tried to sink into the couch. _Way to come off as not weird…and why am I still not wearing pants?!_

            “And…you two are…?” Thomas asked, motioning his hand for them to finish his sentence for him. They looked at each other again for a moment, trying to communicate what should be said, but nothing seemed to be coming up.

            “We’re…people who are…going on dates…multiple dates?” Craig said slowly, turning his head after Tweek nodded at him.

            “Yes! Yes, just, people who have been going on multiple dates.” Tweek reiterated, smiling at the two people across from them.

            “How many dates have you two gone on?” Laura said with a hum, fingers dancing over her knee a bit.

            “Um…yesterday was our fourth?” Why it came out like a question, Tweek wasn’t sure, because he knew without a doubt that they’ve gone on four dates. Hell, they talked about their fifth earlier this morning!

            “Four, huh? Getting pretty serious.” Thomas chuckled, Tweek yelping.

            “Well, sort of. We’re just…taking it slow.” Craig said, giving Tweek’s hand a squeeze as he felt him tense up.

            “Nothing wrong with that.” Laura said, leaning into her husband’s side. Tweek let out the breath he realized he was holding, burying his face into Craig’s shoulder. The taller man chuckled, kissing Tweek’s forehead.

            “You alright?”

            “I’ve been pantless this entire time.” He whined, every Tucker in the room letting out a laugh. Tweek smiled a bit into Craig’s shoulder, letting his eyes close.

Okay.

He could _really_ get used to this.

* * *

Bouncing his leg to the tempo of the music in the waiting room, Tweek scrolled through his phone as he tried to distract himself. He got to his appointment early since there was no traffic, so he had some time to kill. Growing bored of his phone, he picked up a magazine on the table, blinking as he saw one the featured articles on the cover.

_How to Know if He’s Into You_

Looking around to make sure no one was looking at him, Tweek flipped to the twenty seventh page, eyes scanning the flimsy paper as he read the article.

            _So, you’ve been going on dates with a guy and you want to know if it will go somewhere. We’ve all been there! Here are some signs to look for to know if he’s the real deal or if you need to get up and move on!_

Blushing a bit, Tweek folded the magazine back, holding it closer to his face as a woman sat down next to him.

  1. _He plans most of the dates! If he goes out of his way to plan dates, that means he wants to continue to see you. You don’t have to beg him to go out on dates, either. He genuinely shows interest in you and doesn’t fake excuses to get out of dates with you_.



Tweek looked up at the ceiling as he thought, trying to recall how many dates Craig has actually planned. He planned the first since he asked Tweek out, then Tweek suggested the museum for the second. Craig planned the third (which was the best date), and, technically, Bebe planned the fourth since she wanted to go to the club with everyone. Tweek just planned the fifth, so it’s fifty fifty. _This sign was NOT helpful, stupid magazine!_

  1. _He seems nervous around you! If he had no interest in you, his jitters about being around you would be long gone. In fact, he might not have had any jitters to begin with if he didn’t care. A man who isn’t afraid to show his emotions is a plus and being nervous around you shows that he wants to get things right._



Again, Tweek thought back to all his encounters with Craig. Okay, so this one checks out a bit. Craig is nervous around him on their dates, but he can also be deadpanned at times. It’s hard to read his emotions, but nervous showed easily on him. _Okay. This one’s good. Okay. So far only one sign has been helpful._

  1. _He treats you like a goddess! He practically worships the ground you walk on and compliments you every chance he can. Sure, it might seem like guys will always compliment you to try and get in your pants, but if a guy continuously compliments you, shows interest in you, and gets to know you past the basic questions, then he DEFINITELY wants to be by your side for a long time! You’re gonna want to hold onto this keeper for as long as possible!_



Tweek blushed a bit as he thought back to the praises Craig has said to him. Everything from how good his body felt under his hands to how beautiful he looked that day. It made Tweek grin thinking about it, the blonde hiding his face behind the magazine.

            “Tweek?” Jumping, the blonde sat upright in his chair, ignoring the woman’s judging eyes next to him.

            “Hi-hi Natasha!” He squeaked out, closing the magazine and tossing it back on the table as he stood and shuffled into her office. He took his usual seat, hands in his lap as he tried to calm his racing heart while Natasha took her seat across from him. She flipped to a clean page in her notepad, a hum escaping her lips as she looked up after scribbling a few things down.

            “So! How have things been since I last saw you a little over a month ago?” She asked, adjusting her glasses a bit. Tweek swallowed hard, trying to figure out where to start.

            “They’ve been, uh, good! Classes started up again, so I’ve been busier than ever.”

            “That’s good. The busy thing, I mean.”

            “Yeah! It’s been helpful with keeping these…self-deprecating thoughts at bay.”

            “I figured. How’re the kids in your classes?” She asked, looking up from her writing.

            “They’re sweet! Sweet as ever,” He paused a moment, taking in a deep breath. “I’ve gotten…close with one,” Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, “Not- _god_ -that sounds so wrong! Um…I-well…I met a guy.” He breathed out, Natasha smiling slowly.

            “No kidding.”

            “Yeah! He, uh, it relates to why I got close with one of my students.”

            “…don’t tell me you’re dating one of your student’s fathers?” She said slowly, eyebrow raised. Tweek grinned nervously at her, letting out a breathless laugh.

            “Surprise?”

            “Tweek…”

            “I-I know it sounds bad! But-but he’s a single dad! He’s pretty much raised this girl all on his own.” Tweek rushed out, Natasha giving a soft hum before looking down to write on her notepad. Tweek slouched a bit, puffing his cheeks out as he waited for the next question.

            “So,” He jumped a bit at her voice. “What’s his name?”

            “Craig.”

            “Craig?”

            “Yeah, Craig.”

            “Mm.”

            “What?!” He yelped, hand going to his hair. Natasha smiled a bit, lacing her fingers together and resting her hands across her chest as she leaned back.

            “What kind of dates have you gone on?” She asked, Tweek leaning back in his own chair as he let out a sigh.

            “What haven’t we done at this point? Our dates are so different each and every time.”

            “How so?”

            “Well, our first date was dinner and pottery making. Our second date was going to the museum and him coming back to my place for a bit. Our third was-” He cut himself off, eyes widening slightly. Does he want to get into all this?

            “Was…what, Tweek?” Natasha urged, Tweek blushing as he tugged his legs up to his chest.

            “Was…um, was him…coming over to my place for my birthday and-and we…got a little drunk and…painted on each other and…kissed…a-a lot.” He said slowly, Natasha sitting up a little more.

            “Kissing, huh?”

            “Y-yeah…a-a lot, like I said.”

            “What made you want to kiss this man?”

            “I just…he’s beautiful. He’s beautiful and-and he makes me feel happy and safe.” He said, Natasha pointing her pen at him.

            “Say that again.”

            “What?”

            “You heard me.”

            “He…makes me feel happy and…safe?”

            “That. That’s _good_ , Tweek.”

            “Well…yeah.” He mumbled, Natasha furrowing her brows.

            “What? You don’t like that he makes you feel happy and safe?”

            “No! No-no, I do! I just…last weekend…we had a fourth date…sort of. We went to a club with some friends and…well, things took a turn.”

            “What do mean by that?” She asked, bouncing her pen between her index and middle finger. Tweek watched her do it as he recalled the weekend.

            “Well…we got drunk and started,” He blushed, clearing his throat. “Making out…at the club. But…I wanted more.”

            “ _You_ wanted more?” She asked, wanting to make sure she heard it right. Tweek nodded, blushing a darker red.

            “Yeah. _Me_. So…we went back to his place and we…tried _grinding_.”

            “That’s good!”

            “Yeah! I-It was…but I had a flashback.” He breathed out, looking down. He was ashamed to admit it almost, even though he had nothing to be ashamed of. Natasha frowned, humming in thought.

            “Was it to the night of your attack?” Tweek nodded, saying nothing. Natasha took the time to write down a few notes. As she finished up her last sentence, she spoke again. “So, how did it end? How did Craig react?”

            “I-I pushed him away…tried to get him off me. He figured out right away what was happening when I told him to stop. He got off me immediately and-and held me when I cried…”

            “So he knows?”

            “Yeah…I told him on the night of our second date…” Tweek mumbled, Natasha nodding a bit.

            “You trusted him.” Tweek blinked, looking up.

            “W-What?”

            “To tell someone something that personal so early on…you must really trust him.”

            “Well…yeah! I let it slip I was a virgin on our, like, third interaction.” Tweek laughed, running his hands down his face.

            “And he didn’t mind that you were?”

            “No…in fact, he promised not to tell anyone else.”

            “No one else knows?”

            “Well, none of my friends here in LA. Back home, pretty much everyone knows.” He explained, Natasha nodding.

            “He seems…good for you, if that makes sense.” She said, Tweek furrowing his brows.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well, he seems…almost the opposite of you. Someone who’s…logical, caring, mature. Not that you’re immature, but you said he was a single father, correct?” Tweek nodded. “So he had to mature much faster than a lot of people his age. He had to assume a role that most people don’t take in their twenties.”

            “He-He’s thirty. He had her when he was twenty five.” Natasha smirked a bit, chuckling.

            “Like I said, he assumed a role most people don’t in their twenties. What does he do for a living?”

            “He’s, uh, he’s a cop.”

            “So he’s probably seen some things as well, meaning he knows the best and worst of humanity,” She explained, Tweek nodding slowly. “What made you want to try grinding with him?” _Oh god, that’s such an awkward question, Natasha_.

            “Well…I…felt that I could trust him.”

            “Do you want to do more with him?”

            “Of course! I explained to him how I want to gradually try things with him. I just…the hardest will be…well, _oral_.” Tweek rubbed the back of his neck, blushing once more as he looked down at the floor.

            “Which is understandable. Don’t force yourself to do everything in a certain time frame, Tweek. Take it slow. If you rush yourself, you might find the flashbacks come more frequently.” Natasha said, Tweek nodding slowly.

            “I-I know. I just…really like him.”

            “And if he really liked you, he’d understand that you want to take things slow.”

            “He-he does! He actually feels the same way. It helps in a way, the slowness. His life is so hectic with work and caring for Margot that it works in our favor.”

            “Margot? Is that his daughter?”

            “Mhm.”

            “How has she reacted to you entering Craig’s life?” She asked, readying her pen for more notes.

            “Oh, she loves it! She…has a lot of her own issues with her mom abandoning her, so-”

            “Her mom abandoned her?” Natasha said quietly, her face falling.

            “Yeah…her mom dropped her off one weekend for Craig to care for her and…never came back. Craig couldn’t get ahold of her, so when it became clear she wasn’t coming back…he moved them out here.” Tweek explained, Natasha nodding as she wrote.

            “I see…so she…sees you as…what?”

            “I don’t…quite know…but Craig has mentioned she’s asked him if he’s lonely…if she’ll ever have a second parent.” Tweek said softly, smiling sadly.

            “Does she want you as her second parent?”

            “…I’d like to think so.” Tweek whispered, looking up at Natasha with hopeful eyes. She smiled a bit, writing on her notepad once more. After a few moments of silence, Natasha looked up.

            “I think you’re going about this the right way. Especially with informing Craig on everything and laying out your boundaries with him. Margot will be good for you, too. I think being able to help her at times will help you separate the sexual aspect of your relationship.”

            “H-How so?”

            “Well, if it were just you and Craig, sometimes there’s a pressure to…have sex, do sexual things when it’s just you two. If it were _always_ you two, like, she wasn’t in the equation, you might push yourself too much in trying to get past your trauma. But to have Margot there, she’s sort of a buffer. There’s this other person you have to impress now. Though it seems daunting, I think it’s good for you. It gives you something other than this sexual conquest to focus on when you’re with Craig. Does that make sense?” She asked, Tweek nodding slowly.

            “So…by having Margot there, even in the back of my mind…it helps me feel less pressure to push myself in doing sexual things?”  He asked, Natasha nodding.

            “Exaclty.”

            “Huh…okay, I get it,” Tweek murmured, smiling a bit. “Is there, um, do we have enough time for me to tell you how I met his parents with no pants on?” Natasha blinked, snickering a bit as she glanced at the clock on her wall.

            “Oh, we have plenty of time for that.”

Tweek spent the rest of his time recounting the tale of how he met Craig’s parents last weekend in his underwear, Natasha finding it amusing. _Of course she does. It’s amusing now, but then? It was NOT_. As their hour ran out, he thanked Natasha for her help, making sure to schedule his next appointment out front before heading out of the building. Once at the bus stop, Tweek blinked as he looked down at his phone. He found himself smiling as he read the text messages he had waiting for him from Craig.

            _Hey, so Margot really liked the idea of you coming over for dinner._

_Like, really liked. She’s still screaming about it._

_She has requested the finest of the Kraft Macaroni and Cheeses_

_The finest, according to her, are the Scooby Doo shaped ones._

_I like the Star Wars ones, but whatever_

_I can make us dinner next Wednesday?_

_If that works for you_

_Fuck, why am I sending you so many text messages?_

_Margot says hi_

Tweek let out a giggle as he stepped onto the bus, reading the messages over and over again before he remembered he had to respond.

            **Hi. Wednesday sounds great. It’s a date :)**

**And I agree with Margot. The Scooby Doo shaped ones are the finest of the Kraft Macaroni and Cheeses**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the delay in the updates. I received a lot of flack for the last chapter over on tumblr and it got...well, it got pretty bad. It got to the point where I got so frustrated with everything (mind you, I was PMSing) I nearly deleted this story. It felt like I couldn't get anything right.  
> BUT!  
> I got over myself and realized I can't let every bit of "criticism" get to me.  
> So anyways!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	10. The Tuckers + One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

What does one wear to a date involving your potential future boyfriend and his daughter?

That was the question Tweek was trying to answer.

It didn’t help that Craig had texted him about an hour ago saying Margot requested formal attire.

What is “formal attire” to a five year old?!

Shaking his head, Tweek let out a sigh, dragging his hands down his face as he stood in front of his closet. This date was his idea, so why was he so nervous? _Because now you gotta impress the most important person in Craig’s entire world_. It was a daunting task, one that Tweek has been thinking of ever since his bus ride home from therapy. The date wasn’t until six that night, but he honestly had no idea what to wear. Biting his lip, Tweek reached for his phone, rubbing his lips together as he scrolled through his contacts. Selecting who he needed to talk to, he set the phone up so he could look in his closet while also Facetiming.

            “ _Hello handsome!”_

            “Hi mom.” Tweek breathed out, running his fingers through his hair. He should really re-dye it soon, the pink almost completely faded out, he noticed.

            “ _And what do I owe the pleasure?”_ Mary Tweak asked, her phone propped up also. She was cutting up some fruit by the looks of it.

            “So, um…I know it’s been a while since we last really talked.”

            “ _Mhm_. _Your birthday was the last we spoke, I believe_.”

            “Yeah, uh, it was,” Tweek sighed, sitting down at the foot of his closet and leaning against the palm of his hand. “There’s been a-erm-development in the, ah, boy department.” He said, cringing slightly at his choice for words. Mary snickered a bit, glancing up from her slicing.

            “ _This Craig guy still_?”

            “Mhm.”

            “ _What’s new?_ ”

            “Well, uh…I’m going to his apartment for dinner tonight.”

            “ _That’s great, sweetheart!”_ Mary said, setting her knife down for a moment.

            “…with his…daughter.” Tweek said, bracing himself for his mother’s words. He had failed to mention in their previous conversation that Craig was, in fact, a single father.

            _“…what do you mean…daughter?”_

“He’s…the, um, father of one of my students?”

            “ _You’re kidding_.”

            “Surprise?” He had said those same words to Natasha, but this wasn’t his therapist: it was his mother.

            “ _Never thought I’d see you get involved with a student’s father_.”

            “I-I didn’t think so either! It just, ugh, Craig is just-just so kind and-and so sweet. He’s also _really hot_ and I can’t believe he’s into a tiny dancing twink like me.” Tweek laughed, bringing his hands to his face to hide behind them. Mary let out a laugh at her son’s word choice, moving to take a seat in the living room.

            “ _You’re a catch, kiddo, you’re selling yourself short.”_

“I just…really want tonight to go well.”

            “ _I have no doubt it will. You already have an established relationship with his daughter through teaching her, correct?”_ Tweek nodded. “ _So there shouldn’t be anything to worry about!”_

“I know, I know…I just…can’t help but feel nervous. My stomach feels like it’s-it’s a washing machine on the damn rinse cycle. It’s just-just flipping around so _much_ and i-it’s a good and bad feeling,” Tweek explained, Mary humming softly. The sound caused Tweek to blink. “What-what? What’s wrong?”

            “ _Nothing’s wrong. You just…sound like you’re falling in love.”_

 _“_ Wh-what?! No! I’m-I’m not _in love_ with Craig! We’re just-just two men who _really_ enjoy kissing one another! That’s-no! It’s fine!” Tweek realized after he had spoken that his explanation of his feelings towards Craig were probably helping his mother’s cause more than his own.

Okay, so, he really likes Craig. Like, really, _really_ likes Craig. He likes the way he laughs, the way he gets flustered, how he speaks, breathes, eats, smiles, dresses, styles his hair. Tweek could write a novel about his attraction to the heterochromia wonder cop dad. It wasn’t every day that someone made him feel so…normal. He had a lot of issues to work through, but Craig didn’t make everything seem so daunting. Craig made Tweek’s issues feel like a bump in the road, not the debilitating trauma that it has been for years now. How he managed to earn Tweek’s trust so easily, the blonde wasn’t sure, but he knew one thing for sure:

His mother may have had a point.

            _“What are you having for dinner tonight?”_

“Unsure, but I need help planning an outfit.” Tweek muttered, Mary humming softly.

            _“You? Help with an outfit?”_

            “Margot wants formal attire.”

            _“Is that his daughter?”_

“Mhm. What-what would you think a five year old considers formal attire?” He asked, Mary letting out a laugh.

            _“Well, let’s start looking through your closet.”_

They spent a good while searching through Tweek’s closet, finally settling on an outfit after some time. By the time his outfit was laid out, Tweek saw that he needed to start getting ready, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he looked back at the phone.

            “I should get going. I’m supposed to be there by six.”

            _“Be safe, yeah? And let me know how everything goes!”_

            “I will, love you!”

            “ _Love you, Tweek!”_

As soon as he was left to the silence of his room, Tweek hummed softly as he stared at the outfit on his bed.

            “It’s now or never.”

* * *

 

            “Margot, baby, can you put this on the table?” Craig passed over a vase filled with sunflowers to the five year old attached to his leg. She grinned, nodding as she accepted the vase.

            “I can do that!”

            “You got it?”

            “Mhm! I’ll be back!” Craig chuckled a bit as he watched her rush off, letting out a sigh as he glanced over at the clock. Tweek should be arriving any minute, which means that he needs to start preparations for their dinner soon. It was an easy dinner, so he wasn’t worried about it. That’s what happens when you let your five year old pick the menu for the evening. When a knock came from the door, Craig tensed up for a moment, but relaxed when Margot raced towards it. “He’s here! He’s here!” Jumping up to grab the door knob, Margot opened it with a toothy grin, giggling as she saw Tweek. “Hi, Mr. Tweek!”

            “Hi Margot! You look beautiful.” Tweek said, taking her hand and giving her a little twirl.

            “Thanks! Grandma bought me this dress when she was here last week!” Margot explained, grinning as she led Tweek into the apartment. “I like your outfit, too!”

            “Thank you! My mom helped me-” Tweek froze when he walked into the kitchen, eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of Craig. He seemed so causal, yet so sexy leaning against his counter top. Maybe it was the outfit that gave off that vibe. Craig wore black slacks, a white button up dress shirt, and a pair of suspenders that seemed like they could break at any moment. The man, after all, was six foot five and all muscle. “-pick…pick it out,” Tweek finished, swallowing nervously as he shifted on his feet. Craig, however, was just as awestruck as Tweek. Considering the blonde wore yellow Capri pants, a light blue and white striped button up t-shirt, and a pair of boating shoes, he looked like the epitome of elegance and style to Craig. “H-Hi.” Tweek breathed out, Craig humming softly.

            “Hey.” He whispered, Margot watching her dad’s interaction with wide eyes. She had never seen him act this way around anyone, so why Mr. Tweek? She thought back to what Unkie Clyde had said to her, about him _like-liking_ Mr. Tweek. Could Mr. Tweek be her new parent? Could that even _happen_?

            “You look, um, you look amazing.” The blonde said, Craig smiling at him.

            “Thank you. You, ah, look _stunning_.”

            “Oh, well, um, wow you, uh, blew my compliment right out of the water.” Tweek breathed out, Craig smiling as he walked over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The domesticity and simplicity behind it is what makes this all worth it to Tweek.

He craves this shit. Craves the sensation of coming home to his loving husband and their daughter.

Except, Margot _isn’t_ his daughter.

She’s a student.

And that’s okay, but he wonders if he’d ever be considered more to her.

            “Daddy, have you told Mr. Tweek what we’re having?” Margot asked excitedly, her little purple dress moving with her as she bounced up and down with excitement. Craig picked her up, kissing her cheek.

            “I have not! Why don’t you tell Mr. Tweek the menu for tonight?”

            “I’ll show him!” She jumped down from Craig’s arms, rushing to the table and running back over. She had a piece of paper in her hand, holding it up towards Tweek. “Here! I made menus!” She said proudly, Tweek’s heart fluttering at how sickly sweet it all was.

            “Oh! These are nice,” He said with a proud smile towards her, reading the little menu in his hands.

            _Diner: Chiken Nuggets_

_Side: Scooby Doo Macncheze_

_Desert: Cookees!!!_

The spelling errors and the fact it was written in crayon made Tweek grin, looking over at Margot. “Did you pick out the menu?”

            “Uh huh! I even-even helped daddy go shoppin’ for the food!”

            “She was a big help.” Craig chuckled, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. The tattoo sleeve on his arm never ceased to take Tweek’s breath away.

            “Mr. Tweek, while daddy cooks dinner, can-can we do dance things?” Margot asked, Craig looking at her.

            “Maybe Mr. Tweek just wants to-”

            “No-no it’s okay,” Tweek breathed out, smiling at Craig before looking at Margot. “We can do some dance stuff. What did you have in mind?”

Turns out, Margot had a lot in mind. A lot of questions, too. However, hearing the two of them interact and laugh with each other was the most satisfying sound to Craig. It satisfied his desire, if only for a moment, for Margot to have that second parental figure she’s always wanted. Letting himself watch them for a bit, he noticed how easy it was for Margot to get along with Tweek, and vice versa. Would he love for Tweek to stick around for a while? Absolutely. Craig just wasn’t sure if he would. Only time could tell him that.

When the timer on the oven went off, Craig smiled to himself when Margot squealed.

            “That’s the timer! Dinner’s ready!” She yelled, the scraping of the dining room chair suddenly making Craig very aware of what was about to happen: dinner with Tweek _and_ his daughter. Swallowing his nerves, Craig plated the chicken nuggets and mac and cheese, carrying two plates out and setting them in front of each person at the table.

            “Um, Margot, what do you want to drink?”

            “Apple juice, please!”

            “And, uh, Tweek?” Craig breathed out, rubbing the back of his neck. The fact he seemed so nervous made Tweek’s own nerves calm, only if momentarily.

            “W-Water’s fine.” He responded, Craig nodding before retreating back into the kitchen. Margot looked over at Tweek, her legs kicking under the table.

            “Is my daddy okay?”

            “He-He’s perfectly fine, sweetheart.” Tweek laughed softly, Margot nodding.

            “Are _you_ okay, Mr. Tweek?”

            “I-I’m fine! Why do you ask?”  
            “Your face. It-It’s all red.” She said with concern in her voice.

            “We’re fine, princess,” It was Craig, setting their drinks in front of them before leaning down and kissing Margot’s hair. “It-we’re, uh, nervous.”

            “Nervous?”

            “You know that, um, feeling you had in your belly before you went and performed for the play you were in at school around Christmas time?” Margot nodded. “Well, uh, wait, hold on, let me get my food,” Craig muttered, Tweek giggling a bit to himself as he watched Craig rush out of the dining area and rush back in, plate of food and a drink in hand. Once he was settled, he let out a huff of breath. “It’s like…like that. I-I feel that now.”

            “Why?” She asked, dipping her chicken nugget into the ketchup she squirted onto the plate.

            “Well,” Tweek started, giving a nervous smile over towards Craig. “When you, um…like someone-”

            “ _Like_ like, someone?” Margot said with raised eyebrows, eyes widening slightly.

            “Yes! _Like_ like someone,” Tweek continued, smiling a bit as he took a mouthful of mac and cheese. “You get…butterflies.”

            “You-you _what_?” She gasped, Craig chuckling.

            “It’s an expression,” He said, leaning back in his chair to look at his daughter. “Your belly gets all jittery, like things are flying around in there. Do you remember that feeling?”

            “Oh yeah! It-It made me feel sick!”

            “Those are _bad_ butterflies. But, there are _good_ butterflies! Bad butterflies normally come about when you’re nervous for a performance or-or before a big test in school. Good butterflies…well, when you find someone who makes you _really_ happy…they give you butterflies all the time.”

            “So-So is that what Mr. Tweek does to you?” Margot questioned, Craig nodding.

            “Yes.”

            “And-and it’s what your dad does…does to me.” Tweek admitted, feeling his face heat up when Craig shot him an adoring look. However, the look didn’t last long. It wiped away when Margot spoke again.

            “Did…my mommy give you butterflies?” She spoke softly, as if not wanting to ruin the dinner conversation with her question. Craig couldn’t fault her for asking such a question, considering it went with the topic at hand. Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, Craig sighed slowly as he leaned forward against the table, thinking how he wanted to approach this.

            “…at first.” He said slowly, looking over at his daughter.

            “A-At first?”

            “When your mother and I met…it…it was…amazing. She was my best friend before we started dating…but…as time went on…I didn’t… _have_ those butterflies anymore.”

            “Because you-you like guys?” Margot asked, and it wasn’t a total lie. Craig couldn’t bring himself to say “ _because your mom turned into a raging alcoholic and pot head and abandoned you when you were six months old”_. He wasn’t sure if he’d _ever_ be ready to tell his daughter that, but he knew he couldn’t with Tweek here. At least, not now over dinner.

            “Yeah,” Craig breathed out, smiling weakly. “Because I like guys…and…Mr. Tweek is the first guy to give me butterflies…” Tweek stared at Craig with wide eyes, his heart thudding hard against his ribcage as he listened to them. He knew the truth, knew why Ellie wasn’t here, and it broke his heart, honestly. Was he glad Margot, in an odd way, brought him and Craig together? Absolutely. But out of all the students he’s met, he’s never quite met someone like Margot Tucker.

All he wanted was the world for her.

            “Well, that’s okay!” Margot said after a while, going back to eating the last little bit of her food. “As long as you’re happy, daddy.” She shot her dad a toothy grin, Craig swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. Smiling slowly, he let out a breathless laugh, Tweek reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. He knew this was a monumental moment for Craig. He’s probably been so nervous to introduce a new person into Margot’s life, let alone a man. Tweek likes to think that maybe the fact Margot knew him already helped ease the task, but the blonde was smart. He knew a lot of the nerves from Craig tonight were stemming from the fact he had to introduce Tweek formally to Margot.

            “I am happy, Margot.” He whispered, giving Tweek’s hand a tight squeeze. The blonde smiled a bit, feeling a bundle of emotions bubble up into his throat.

He was happy, happy that Craig was happy with him and that Margot seemed to accept him into their lives.

He was content, content with where he was and where his life seemed to be going.

He was sad, sad for this little girl who never knew her mother and so desperately wanted to.

He was…in love.

Tweek was in love with Craig Tucker and the little girl that came with him.

* * *

 

Their chocolate chip cookies were a delicious dessert to have following their chicken nuggets and mac and cheese. Tweek sat and talked with Margot for a bit while Craig cleaned up the kitchen from dinner (he denied any help, enjoying the fact that Margot and Tweek were getting along so well). Craig noticed it had fallen quiet as he was finishing up his cleaning, eyebrows furrowed as he walked out into the living room. Upon entering, Craig found himself frozen in place, a soft, breathless laugh escaping his lips.

Margot was curled up in Tweek’s lap, asleep under the blanket they were sharing as they watched _Red Racer_ , Margot (and Craig’s) favorite cartoon. Tweek’s head was leaned back against the couch cushion behind him, Margot’s face nuzzled into his neck. Unable to help himself, Craig chuckled softly as he took a quick picture of them, staring at the two figures curled up on the couch for a little longer before scooping Margot up gently. She shifted in his arms a bit, but curled against Craig’s chest as he carried her down the hall to her room. Unzipping her dress slowly, he hummed to himself softly as he got her changed for bed as slowly and carefully as he could as to not disturb his sleeping daughter. Once he had gotten her dressed into pajamas and safely tucked into bed, he kissed her forehead gently, jumping a bit when he felt her hand grab onto one of his suspenders.

            “Daddy?” She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

            “Go back to sleep, baby girl.” He cooed, stroking her hair gently as he knelt down beside her bed. Margot hummed, her eyes fluttering shut as she rolled to face Craig.

            “Do I have two dads now?” She whispered, Craig blinking at her. It was a question he was expecting, just not tonight. Swallowing hard, he smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

            “Not yet. I wouldn’t tell Olivia about any of this yet, either.”

            “Why not?”

            “Well…some people might think Mr. Tweek is picking favorites if he gives you a bigger part in the ballet because he’s, um, going on dates with me. Just…keep it a secret for now, okay?” He said, Margot pouting a bit.

            “But daddy, I-”

            “Margot, you can’t tell the other kids.”

            “I-I want to have two parents! I want you happy!”

            “Hey, shh, in time,” He rushed out, Margot blinking up at him. “I-In time.” He repeated, feeling his head spin at the words. Margot just nodded, curling in on herself.

            “…promise, daddy?” She whispered as Craig stood, the raven haired man bending down and kissing her cheek.

            “Promise.”

When Craig returned to the living room, Tweek was rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, a smile crossing Craig’s face.

            “What time is it?” Tweek grumbled, looking over at Craig as he sat down on the couch next to him.

            “Only a little after eight thirty.” Craig murmured, Tweek humming as he moved to sit against Craig’s side.

            “Um…you can-you can feel free to say no, but, um…c-can I stay over?” Tweek asked, Craig tilting Tweek’s chin up to look at him gently.

            “You inviting yourself over?”

            “Maybe.” Tweek breathed out with a sigh, leaning up and capturing Craig’s lips with his own. He was growing more confident around Craig, something he really enjoyed, if he was being honest. It made him feel good; about himself and about his relationship with Craig. Tugging gently on Craig’s suspenders, the blonde smiled as he was able to catch the older man off guard as they fell backwards onto the couch, a laugh escaping Tweek’s lips. The sound made Craig’s lips tingle, but he found himself smiling against the lips of the man beneath him.

            “Want to go to my room?” Craig offered, considering the couch was definitely not big enough for them to both be comfortable.

            “Okay.” Tweek agreed, taking the extended hand as he stood after Craig. Everything seemed to move slowly to the blonde after that. As he followed Craig down the hall to his bedroom, he heard his heartbeat in his ears.

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Craig press him gently against the door, lips pressing against his and hips bumping playfully together.

He found himself allowing Craig to lead him over to the bed.

He let Craig slowly undress him, just like the week before when they were drunk and frantically making out.

The slowness of it all made everything seem not so scary to Tweek. It didn’t take long before they found themselves in the same position as last week: both in their boxers, Tweek underneath Craig, and Craig looking at him with worried eyes.

            “We don’t have to do anything but kiss.” Craig assured, but Tweek hummed a bit.

            “I’m up for a little adventure with you.”

            “Tweek, we don’t-”

            “Craig,” He took Craig’s face in his hands, leaning his forehead against his. “I want this. Please. I… _I need this_.” He breathed out, Craig nodding slowly.

            “Push me off again if you need to, okay?”

They didn’t speak much after that, too preoccupied with kissing one another. The weight of Craig’s tongue in his mouth and the gentle rocking of his hips made Tweek melt into the mattress below him. He ripped his lips away after a while, burying his face into Craig’s shoulder. His breath was shaky against Craig’s skin, his eyes fluttering open to look at the wall behind his bed. He had momentarily forgotten he wasn’t at his own home, which is why he looked for that paint covered tarp that now hung behind his bed. His mind thought back to that night, the night that Tweek often reflected on.

            _Craig audibly sighed into the kiss, arms wrapping around the man above him. In one swift motion, Craig rolled them over, the blonde whining as the action momentarily caused their lips to break apart. Reaching his hand out to steady himself, Tweek gripped at the tarp, accidentally knocking over the pallet of paint they had been using. His fingers got coated with the colors that were there, but he didn’t notice. The only two things he could focus on were Craig’s lips and his dick. Tweek would be lying if he said he wasn’t hard, because he was, but he just learned that everything about Craig Tucker is super-sized: his height, his muscles, his personality, his dick. There were other things to focus on than his own arousal._

Tweek couldn’t focus on anything _but_ his arousal now, eyes fluttering shut as he let himself focus on the now.

The now included feeling really good, feeling Craig rut against him, and feeling the warmth coming from Craig’s body. Tweek let out a soft whine, finger nails digging into the back of the man above him. Craig let out a breathless moan at the sound.

            “C-Craig?”

            “You okay?” He breathed out, gasping in surprise when he felt Tweek’s hands grab at his ass.

            “ _D-Don’t stop_.”

The words only fueled Craig’s aching arousal, tilting his head down to catch Tweek’s lips with his own as he let his hips move a little more. The blonde managed to find one of his hands, lacing their fingers together as Tweek tried to focus on everything around him: the sensation of Craig’s lips on his, the bed moaning beneath them, _their rubbing erections_.

It was becoming too much, an unfamiliar heat pooling into Tweek’s lower abdomen. He knew what it meant, it’s just been _so long_ since he’s felt this kind of release. Tweek was genuinely surprised he didn’t cum within a minute of Craig grinding into him.

As his breathing got more erratic, Craig pulled away from Tweek, cupping his cheek with his hand gently.

            “I-I got you. It’s okay.” He grunted, his own orgasm approaching him.

            “C-Craig-Craig, I-”

            “It’s okay.” Craig repeated, eyes widening slightly as Tweek grabbed the hand on his cheek and put it over his mouth. He felt him yell behind his hand, green eyes screwing shut as his legs kicked on either side of him.

It was the most sensational thing Craig has ever seen.

With a soft grunt, Craig found himself being pushed over the edge, Tweek gasping under his hand at the feeling of Craig cumming against him. After the room fell quiet, Craig let out a shaky breath as he rolled over onto his back, draping his arm over his eyes. Tweek found himself staring at the ceiling, panting as he tried to catch his breath. It didn’t quite register with him what had happened yet, but when Craig stood to go grab a wash cloth from the bathroom, Tweek found himself smiling slowly as happy tears pooled into his eyes.

He did it.

He had managed to be intimate with another person.

He didn’t have a flashback.

He proved to himself that he could move forth from this trauma.

And holy fuck.

Tweek was head over heels in love with the man who was gently cleaning him up and pulling him into his arms to go to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho!  
> The ending isn't what I had planned, but what better way for Tweek to realize he's a strong individual who is very in love with Craig Tucker then for him to slowly start over coming his trauma?!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> And sorry I'm updating once a week!  
> I haven't had the time and energy to sit down and write lately, but I'm hoping to get back into writing a lot more once I get back from vacation next week!  
> Hope you enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	11. Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “Why do you think Sarg gave us the day off?”

            “Probably because we work close to fifty hours a week.” Craig said slowly, turning into the parking lot of the beach. It was a Friday afternoon and both Margot and Craig were given the day off. School was cancelled due to the excessive heat (LA was in a heatwave), so Margot had requested a beach day, and Craig was happy to spend the day at the beach with Clyde and Margot.

            “What do you think Bebe and Tweek are doing?” Clyde asked as he grabbed his bag out of the back of Craig’s Jeep.

            “Probably working. If not working, then hanging at your place.”

            “Can you believe that you’re dating my wife’s co-worker?”

            “Hey, whoa, I never said I was dating him.” Craig said low so Margot wouldn’t hear. Did he _want_ to make things official with Tweek? Eventually. He just enjoyed their dynamic now, considering Tweek was still Margot’s ballet teacher. He didn’t want to complicate anything.

            “Please, you two are practically inseparable.” Clyde muttered back, Margot rushing up to Craig’s side after she jumped out of the car.

            “Daddy, do you think Mr. Kenny is here today?!” She asked, grabbing onto her dad’s hand as they made their way towards the beach. Craig hummed, looking down at her.

            “You know Mr. Kenny is always here.” He said with a small smile. Margot giggled, jumping up and down a bit. She looked up at Clyde, grabbing his hand as well.

            “Can-can we do swing thing?” She asked, looking between Craig and Clyde. Craig smiled a bit, looking at Clyde, who gave a little nod. They walked down the boardwalk towards the surf shop, Margot’s laughter filling the air every few steps. Craig and Clyde would lift her when she jumped so she swung through the air a bit.

It was the little things that made Craig appreciate his best friend.

As they approached the surf shop, Margot let go of both hands she was holding and rushed in, Craig laughing softly as he heard her call out.

            “Oh, Mr. Kenny!” She called out, a sing songy tone to her voice.

From behind the counter, a mass of blonde hair poked up, a toothy grin sprawling across his face. Kenny McCormick was the quintessential California surfer dude. From his long, wavy blonde hair, to his tan skin, tattoos that were aquatic themed, one pierced ear, and muscles, there was no denying Kenny was California through and through.

            “Well, well, well, what a surprise this is!” He laughed, moving around from behind the counter to embrace the little girl running up to him. Standing with Margot in his arms, Kenny grinned over at Craig and Clyde. “What, you get the day off?” Kenny teased, but Clyde nodded.

            “Exactly it.”

            “And you’re paying me a visit?” The blonde gasped, Craig snickering.

            “Her idea, we had no say.” He explained, Kenny gasping as he looked at Margot.

            “Is this _true_?!”

            “Uh huh! Wanna see you and Mr. Butters!” She squealed, Kenny grinning at her.

            “Well, Mr. Butters is out getting us our lunch, but he should be back soon, princess.” Kenny chuckled, Margot nodding at his response.

            “Okay!” She jumped down out of his arms, walking around the store to look at all the surfboards and clothing items. Craig leaned against the counter, Clyde opting to sit on it next to Kenny.

            “How’ve you been, Kenneth?” Craig murmured, glancing over towards Margot.

            “Been the same. Leo and I finally found a place we can afford so we moved out of his parent’s.”

            “You two doing well then?” Clyde piped up.

            “Yeah! I mean, we’ve been together nearly four years now. To be honest, I’ll probably end up marrying him eventually. I just…don’t see myself with anyone else.” Kenny said with a shrug, Craig smirking a bit.

            “That’s sweet, Kenny.”

            “What can I say? I’m just-that’s who I am.”

            “It’s more who _I_ am.” The three men looked over towards the shop entrance, Kenny breaking out, yet again, into a toothy grin.

            “Hi Leo!”

            “Hi fellas.” The petite blonde chuckled, walking over and kissing Kenny’s cheek before placing their food on the counter. Leopold, or Butters, as most called him, was a tiny little thing. Standing at around five foot seven and weighing a hundred and forty pounds soaking wet, Butters helped Kenny run his surf shop. They met not long after Kenny and Craig met, the two instantly hitting it off and have been together ever since.

            “Whatcha get?” Kenny said as he peaked into the brown paper bag containing their food.

            “Chinese.”

            “Ooo a good choice.”

            “How’ve you been, fellas?” Butters asked Craig and Clyde.

            “Busy. Sarg gave us the day off, thank god.” Clyde groaned, Butters smiling at them.

            “Well that’s good! Can’t have you boys working _too_ hard.” He chuckled, letting out a yelp as Margot rushed over and hugged his leg. 

            “Hi Mr. Butters!”

            “Oh! Well hello, Margot!” He said with a smile, picking the little girl up.

            “Hey-hey Mr. Butters, guess what?!” Margot asked, tugging at his shirt.

            “What, princess?”

            “I might be getting a second parent!”

The shop fell quiet, Craig tensing up at the words. Kenny and Butters both slowly turned and looked at Craig, Butters giving him a small, knowing smile.

            “Really?” He said softly, Margot nodding.

            “Uh huh! He-he’s so nice and-oh! He’s my ballet teacher! He works at Aunt Bebe’s flower shop, too!” She squeaked out, her voice higher in pitch due to her excitement. Clyde glanced over at Craig, noticing the tightness of his jaw. He turned to Margot, pushing the hair out of her face.

            “Hey Margot, why don’t you go and try on some of the hats Mr. Kenny has in the store?” He suggested, the little girl’s eyes lighting up.

            “Okay!” She squealed, Clyde watching her rush off before turning back to the other three men.

            “…her ballet teacher, huh?” Kenny said softly, Craig sighing as he ran his hands down his face.

            “…yeah…her, uh, ballet teacher.”

            “Things getting…ya know, serious?”

            “I mean…I guess? Definitely been on more dates with him than any other guy.” The raven haired man sighed out, swallowing hard. He didn’t want to disappoint Margot and not deliver on giving her the second parent she longs for. Would he give one to her? He’d like to think so. Will it be Tweek? Like he’s thought about countless times: only time will tell.

            “What’s his name?” Butters questioned, Craig trying not to smile _too_ much.

            “Tweek.”

            “Interesting name.” Kenny mumbled, causing Craig to snort a bit.

            “He’s an interesting guy.” He mumbled back, Clyde smirking a bit. It was nice seeing his best friend so interested in potentially settling down with someone. Clyde understood his hesitations in wanting to date again, considering the fact the last person he truly dated was Ellie. Sure, Craig got Margot out of the relationship, but…there was a lot of turmoil that came with that woman.

            “How so? The ballet thing?” Butters asked, taking a bite of his lunch.

            “That…but he…he just has so many _talents_. He’s an artist who specializes in pottery, a florist, a dancer, a _really_ caring person…he just…he’s… _everything_ I’ve always looked for in a guy.” Craig finally admitted, voice cracking slightly at the end. He blushed from the nervous tic, Clyde chuckling a bit.

            “I kick myself in the ass for not having introduced them sooner,” Clyde said, glancing over at Margot. She was looking at herself in the mirror as she tried on a big floppy sun hat. “But part of me is really happy they found each other on their own.”

* * *

The little shop smelt like home to him now, the bell above the door greeting him with a happy chime.

Tweek was given the day off because Bebe woke up feeling sick, so she opted to stay home and rest. The blonde man took the opportunity to go pick up a new pair of pointe shoes, his other pair starting to really look beat. He could hear noise from the back, soft talking it sounded like, and he smiled to himself as he pressed the little bell on the counter. The soft talking stopped, footsteps meeting his ears, before a friendly face appeared.

            “Hey!” The red haired man chuckled, walking around to give Tweek a hug.

            “Hi Kyle!” Tweek giggled a bit, smiling at him once he pulled away.

            “New shoes, I take it?”

            “Uh huh! Mine are about dead.” He laughed, leaning against the counter.

            “Well, c’mere, come sit in the back with us.” Kyle said, Tweek following him into the back room. He grinned at the woman sitting there, her hands on her stomach.

            “My, don’t you look marvelous.” Tweek said to her, Heidi letting out a laugh.

            “I feel like a whale.” She admitted, carefully standing up to greet the blonde. Heidi and Tweek danced briefly together when he first got to California, but not long after they started dancing, Heidi found out she was pregnant with her first child. It’s how Tweek met Kyle, his current pointe shoe maker. He does it as a side job, working as an accountant Monday through Thursday.

            “Please, you look great!”

            “I’m eight months pregnant, I feel bloated and my ankles hurt so badly.” Heidi chuckled, sitting back down after she hugged Tweek. The blonde sat in a chair next to hers, Kyle moving about to get Tweek’s shoes prepared.

            “You all ready for your little boy at your place?” Tweek asked, Kyle looking over his shoulder.

            “More than ready. My mother thinks every baby store is going out of business and has bought us everything we could need until the kid is ten.” Kyle laughed, Tweek letting out his own laugh.

            “How is your dear mother?”

            “Excited as all hell to be having a grandson.” The red head said, eyes fixated on the shoes in front of him.

            “…speaking of…” Tweek said slowly, Heidi furrowing her brows.

            “…what does _that_ mean?”

            “So…I’m, uh, sort of…seeing this guy…and he…well, he’s a single father…?” He squeaked out, nose scrunching up slightly the more he spoke.

Both Heidi and Kyle looked at him, their eyes slightly wide with shock.

            “You…wow, really?” Kyle asked, Tweek blushing as he thought back to a little over a week ago. That night with Craig has played on a loop in his mind, the phantom sensation of Craig on top of him sending pins and needles throughout his body.

            “Y-yeah! His, um, his name is Craig and he’s a cop. His daughter is in my ballet class.” He said softly, his index finger tapping lightly against his knee cap.

            “A cop, huh? He sounds sexy.” Heidi purred, Kyle rolling his eyes. His wife’s insatiable lust for sex has been exhausting him, but he knew it was to be expected during her pregnancy.

            “He _really_ is sexy,” Tweek breathed out, scrolling through his phone to show her a photo of Craig. “I…I just, he’s really something.”

Heidi took the phone from him, her jaw dropping down as she showed Kyle. The red head gave a little sound of approval, nodding his head as he studied the image.

            “That is an attractive man.” He finally said, Heidi letting out a laugh.

            “You found a good one, Tweek.” Heidi giggled, passing the phone back over to Tweek.

            “I did. I just…well…”

            “What’s up?” Kyle spoke up, glancing up from the shoes.

            “I just…we’ve been going on dates for…well, over a month now…shouldn’t something have happened?” Tweek said slowly, Heidi furrowing her brows as she placed her hands on her stomach.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Shouldn’t he have, like, I don’t know, ask me to be his boyfriend…or-or something?” He added on, face a dark red.

Tweek hadn’t really told anyone but his mother, but he really wanted Craig to be his boyfriend. He’s never had one, really. Just a lot, and he did mean _a lot_ , of dating. It felt nice knowing that it wasn’t him, that he _was_ , in fact, a datable human being. Tweek also had a lot of anxiety towards dating because of his past trauma, but after last week, he can do anything! He can conquer any obstacle from now on…well, except maybe _actually_ having to handle Craig’s dick. He felt it on his leg. It was _huge_ and Tweek wasn’t sure how to handle himself. For starters, it was kind of a turn on knowing Craig was packing, but also terrifying knowing Craig was packing. It was a double edge sword, except this sword was a giant dick attached to a very handsome cop dad.

            “Well, like you said, he’s a single dad. I’m sure he wants to, but his daughter is probably his number one thought.” Kyle suggested, Tweek nodding slowly.

            “I, uh, already know she likes me, so that isn’t an issue. She’s the sweetest little thing and she, um…,” Tweek paused a moment, blushing as he licked his lips. “Refers to me…as her, um, second parent.”

            “Her what?” Heidi said softly, slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

            “Well, like I said…Craig’s a single dad…meaning she doesn’t have a mom or a second dad…”

            “Where’s her mom?” Kyle said nervously, not wanting to come off as nosy. If anything, his face showed more concern than anything to Tweek.

            “…no one knows…” The blonde breathed out, smiling sadly. Kyle and Heidi frowned, the very pregnant woman instinctively hugging her belly a little tighter.

            “She just…left?” She asked, Tweek nodding.

            “Craig…he did a really good job overcoming this unexpected obstacle. I just…would love to experience so much with him, ya know?” _They don’t know, Tweek. No one but Craig knows about your trauma out here._

            “I don’t blame you, dude’s probably got, like, a _huge cock_.”

            “ _Heidi_!” Kyle hissed, his wife bursting into a fit of laughter. It left Tweek smiling with red cheeks, because there was so much Heidi didn’t know about Craig Tucker still.

And he couldn’t wait to tell her more.

* * *

**Psst.**

**Blondie.**

**Wanna hang out?**

_That’s how you want to text me?_

**Look, Clyde and my friend Kenny took Margot to Build-A-Bear or some shit and I’m bored.**

**Plus I wanna see your cute face**

**And they didn’t invite me isn’t that so fucking rude**

_You should kill them. You can get away with murder, right?_

_You’d have to come get me or hang here, I don’t have a car and the next bus doesn’t come for another hour._

**I’ll be there ASAP**

**And that is such a call out on crooked cops, I applaud you for that**

* * *

            “You look tan.”

            “I try?” Craig chuckled, furrowing his brows as he entered Tweek’s apartment. “I also went to the beach today.”

            “And you didn’t invite me?”

            “I didn’t know you were available.” Craig teased, sitting on the couch. Tweek sat back down in the spot that was previously occupied by himself.

            “Bebe hasn’t been feeling too well the past few days, so I haven’t had to work,” Tweek explained, taking a sip of the cup of coffee he had. “Can I get you anything?”

  
            “Oh, uh…water’s fine,” Craig grumbled, looking around the apartment. His eyes lingered on a painting that looked familiar to him, a small smirk forming on his face. “You finished it?”

            “Huh? Finished wh-oh.” Tweek breathed out as he reentered the room, a blush crawling up his neck as he sat back down on the couch.

It was the painting of Craig that Tweek had started on their second date, bright pinks and blues consuming the entire canvas instead of just Craig’s face. Every brush stroke looked like it had a place, Craig finding himself mesmerized by the colors and overall painting.

            “You’re so talented.” He found himself whispering, sipping at his water as he tore his gaze away to look at the other canvases lining the room.

            “…you mean that?” Tweek whispered back, hands shaking slightly as he gripped at the coffee mug.

            “I wouldn’t lie about something like that,” Craig admitted, swallowing hard suddenly. “…can…I ask you for some…advice?” He said slowly, the blonde blinking and looking at him with those bright green eyes.

            “Yeah, of course.” He breathed out, Craig’s leg starting to bounce suddenly. Tweek counted off each nervous tic of Craig’s in his head: leg bouncing, fidgeting with whatever item is in his hand, clearing of his throat, and, eventually when he spoke, the voice crack.

            “So, um,” Craig winced at the crack. “…so…Mother’s Day is approaching…,” Tweek felt his heart drop. “And…it’s always a hard day for Margot. In school, they always make the kids make a Mother’s Day card…but she either doesn’t make the card and have her classmates ask her about it, or makes the card and has no one to give it to…should…what do I do? Each year, she asks more and more questions and I just…don’t want to keep lying to her…” He admitted, Tweek counting off the last tic: tense jaw.

Setting his coffee cup aside on the table, Tweek inched his way down the couch towards Craig. He carefully wrapped his arms around Craig, resting his head on his shoulder.

            “Want my honest opinion or what you want me to tell you?” Tweek asked, Craig letting out a soft puff of air.

            “Both, if at all possible,” He teased, sipping at his water. “The honesty, of course.”

            “Don’t tell her…not yet. I don’t know…if she’d fully understand what you’re telling her. She could! She very well could…but…answer what you’re comfortable answering. Maybe even a little bit of new information could help ease her mind. I can come over that day as well if you want.”

            “What for?”

            “Well, I know she, um, kind of sees me as another parental figure. Maybe it won’t feel as daunting and as sad of a day for her with two “parents” there for her.” Tweek suggested, and honestly, it wasn’t a _horrible_ suggestion. Craig gave a curt nod, glancing over at Tweek.

            “You’re pretty smart.” He whispered, the blonde snorting.

            “Please, I just teach kids ballet, make stupid art, and go to therapy.”

            “Your art isn’t stupid.” The serious tone in Craig’s voice made Tweek jump a bit, a blush crossing his face.

            “W-What?”

            “Your art. It isn’t stupid. You have so much talent to offer this cruel world.” The raven haired man murmured, Tweek looking down.

            “I…thank you.” He whispered, eyes widening slightly as Craig tilted his chin up.

He didn’t have to say anything to get Tweek to kiss him, he just had to give a warm, welcoming smile and the blonde was on top of him. They were like that for what felt like ages, but in all reality, only about twenty minutes had passed before Craig’s phone buzzed. Grumbling to himself, Craig grabbed his phone and chuckled a bit, finger tips dancing up Tweek’s spine through his shirt.

            “Clyde and Kenny are on their way back with the princess,” He said, the blonde letting out a soft, annoyed sigh as he moved. “I’m sorry this was so short.”

            “It’s okay! I understand.”

And he did understand

He just really, _really_ enjoyed kissing Craig and being on top of him and feeling his body pressed against his. Gulping down the last bit of his water, Craig made is way over towards the door, Tweek following to see him out.

Suddenly, the taller man stopped, hand on the door knob as he turned to look at Tweek behind him.

            “Hey, um…do you...wanna be my boyfriend?”

The question made Tweek’s chest explode.

His heart, blood, and lungs were on the wall, he was pretty sure. Craig was covered in it also, but he looked good in red, so it was okay. Green eyes searched blue and brown, the mismatched eyes crinkling slightly as Craig smiled. The blonde couldn’t stop the soft, breathless laugh that escaped his lips, biting down on his lip gently as he nodded.

            “Yeah, um…y-yeah, okay.”

            “You-oh, um, well…I just-I figured we’ve been going on dates for quite some time now. Why not, ya know…make it exclusive?... _Fuck_ , do people even say that still?” Seeing Craig all flustered made a laugh bubble out of Tweek, the dancer hiding his smile behind his hand.

            “I, ah, I-I think they do.”

            “Okay, uh, okay word, so I’ll, um, I’ll call you? See you ‘round?” Craig managed to choke out, Tweek just nodding. “Okay, um, awesome, I’ll, um- _fuck_ -okay, I’ll, uh, see you!” He finally got out, opening the door and shutting it behind him as he walked out into the hall.

Tweek stood motionless for a moment, a grin slowly crawling across his face as he walked over slowly to lock the door. As he finished the simple action, he leaned against the door, staring at the floor. Shaking his head in disbelief, he dropped his face into his hands, letting out a breathless laugh.

Craig, meanwhile, was leaning against the outside of the door, biting down on his finger nail as he tried to stop his face from splitting in two. He couldn’t help it. He had a _boyfriend_. Tweek _agreed_ to be boyfriends. He let out his own breathless laugh, shaking his head as he leaned it back against the door.

They didn’t know it, but both men dreamily whispered two simple words at the same time.

Two simple words that accurately describes their current state of mind.

            “ _Holy shit_. _”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I promise I don't mean to update once a week, but I just haven't had the same energy to write that I usually have. Maybe it'll com back, but part of the reason I've been uploading once a week is because I've been planning each chapter out instead of just writing for the sake of writing.  
> I much prefer this method to my writing just for writing method because I don't have my writing after.  
> ANYWAYS!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kyle and Kenny/Butters were some of the most requested characters to include in this story and I finally figured out how to include Kenny the other day so here they are!  
> Hope you enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> PS: Sorry for any mistakes, I'm very tired and will edit in the morning haha!


	12. Mama Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “It’s odd.”

            “Why do you say that?”

            “Because…he-he’s my boyfriend now but…it feels like nothing has changed.” Tweek said slowly, watching the woman who was massaging his legs. Bebe had insisted they went out for pedicures, and when she said it was her treat, well, how could Tweek say no?

            “Well, that’s because you two have been practically dating since the beginning.” Bebe laughed, sipping at her water.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You two obviously had an immediate connection with each other. It’s been very natural with how you two act around each other and, if I’m being honest, it’s nice to see Craig so…passionate about someone besides his daughter. He puts so much time and energy in her, like he should, but he’s never put his energy in a relationship.” She explained, passing the nail polish she picked out over to the woman preparing to paint her toes.

            “I mean…yeah, I guess…” Tweek mumbled, shifting a bit in the massage chair. God, the chair was doing wonders for his sore muscles. He’s been working himself too hard with getting these dance routines finalized for his students, but he just wants them to be perfect. His students deserve perfection.

            “No, none of that _I guess_ bullshit. You two have a real natural connection and I’m glad he grew a fucking pair and made things exclusive with you.” Bebe said, emphasizing her point by jabbing her finger into Tweek’s chest. It made the blonde man smile, a faint blush crossing his face.

            “Bebe?”

            “Yes, Frenchie?”

            “…I have a _boyfriend_.” He giggled out, Bebe grinning over at him.

            “You do, and he’s a hot piece of ass.” She laughed, the two blondes clinking their glasses of water together. They sat in silence for a little bit, both trying to take in the massage the chair was offering them. Tweek paused a moment as he thought about their conversation, a joyous bubble forming inside of him. He could scream he felt so happy, because Bebe did have a point. Every interaction with Craig was so easy, so natural, it was as if they had been dating since the start. His mind wandered to his _boyfriend_ , thinking of just how lucky he was to have such a charming and incredible person as his partner. Blinking his eyes open slowly, Tweek looked over at Bebe.

            “Bebe?”

            “Yeah?”

            “…Craig mentioned, um… _something_ the last time we were together…” He said slowly.

            “About?”

            “…Mother’s Day.” He said slowly, watching how Bebe tensed up.

            “…Because of Margot…,” It wasn’t a question, Tweek noticed, but he nodded as a response. “It…It’s a hard day for Craig to handle. Even though he’s very close to his mom…the two most important people in his life out here _really_ struggle with Mother’s Day.” She explained, Tweek blinking.

            “Wait…who-who’s the second person?” Tweek asked, Bebe smiling sadly as she hummed softly in thought.

            “…Clyde.”

* * *

It’s what they did every Mother’s Day since they moved to Los Angeles.

Well, not _exactly_ on Mother’s Day.

It was too painful for Clyde to be there on the exact date.

It was about four days before Mother’s Day and Craig and Clyde had just finished up their shift for the day. It was an earlier shift, so Craig managed to finish before Margot was done at school. He told Clyde today was the only day they could do it, so Clyde swallowed his emotions for the time being, and agreed.

The cemetery was a few blocks away from the ocean, just like Betsy Donovan requested on her death bed. It was part of the reason why Clyde moved out to LA. Betsy died of cancer not long after Clyde graduated college, both Clyde and Roger making the trip to Los Angeles to fulfil Betsy’s last wish. It was too painful to stay in South Park, his home there reminding him of every little memory of his mother. It wasn’t so bad now when he went home to visit his father, but it still stung.

Clyde, after all, was a mama’s boy.

Craig always let Clyde have some alone time with his mother’s grave. He sat in his car looking between his phone and Clyde, both driving separately since they came right from the station. He could see Clyde hunched over the bouquet of roses he brought with him as he laid them at Betsy’s grave. Craig could always figure out when Clyde had enough of being alone. It was when his shoulders would begin to shake and his hands flew through the air in a fit of emotional turmoil that he knew he needed to be there with him. Tucking his phone into his pocket, Craig prepared himself, then proceeded to exit his car.

It always made Craig’s stomach twist to hear his best friend cry, because he very rarely gets emotional these days. When they met, Clyde would cry at any little thing: someone taking the last beer, eating his favorite food without him, a background character with no spoken lines dying. Now? Clyde doesn’t cry unless he’s at his mother’s grave or if something was to really, _really_ upset him.

Craig thinks Clyde ran out of tears to cry at every minor inconvenience when Betsy passed away.

As he approached Clyde, Craig bit his lip as he made out what Clyde was saying.

            “-I know I-I always talk about h-her but…I-I’m so _fucking mad_ you n-never got to meet Bebe. And-and I know you know Craig, but h-he has a daughter. She’s f-five now. Can you b-believe that? I-I still can’t. _Craig Tucker_ is a dad!”

            “Hey, be nice now.” Craig said softly, squatting down next to Clyde. The brunette let out a laugh, but it was caught in his throat as he scrubbed at his face with the palms of his hands.

            “T-They say it gets easier each year but…it never does…it’s-it’s been nearly six years now…”

            “I know, man.” Craig whispered, wrapping an arm around Clyde’s shoulders as he shifted to sit next to him. Clyde continued to sniffle as he reached out, tracing over the letters of Betsy’s name carefully.

            “S-She would’ve adored Margot…Tweek, also.”

            “Yeah…I miss her, too.” The raven haired man admitted, because he did. He remembers Betsy fondly and wished she was still around to see his own accomplishments. She was his mother away from home, and he missed her dearly.

            “I-I’m scared, dude.” Clyde whispered suddenly, sliding his fingers into his hair as he rested his elbows on top of his knees. Craig furrowed his eyebrows suddenly, pulling his legs up to rest his own elbows on his knees.

            “Of what?” He asked, Clyde obviously struggling to find the right words. He let out a shaky breath, looking off towards the direction in which the sound of the ocean was coming from.

            “Craig, I…I-I’m gonna be a dad.”

It caught Craig off guard, the taller man stunned into silence. He let out a breathless laugh, turning to face Clyde more after a moment.

            “You…you _what_?”

            “B-Bebe’s a little over a month pregnant. I-It was the, um, night we went to the club.” The brunette breathed out, a small smile tugging at his lips.

            “You- _holy shit_ -Clyde!”

            “We…weren’t going to say anything to anyone until three or four months but…I…holy _shit_ I’m scared.”

            “What are you afraid of?” Craig asked, still in disbelief that his best friend dropped a bombshell on him like that so suddenly.

            “…not being there for them like my dad wasn’t there for me.”

Craig knew Clyde’s relationship with his father was slightly estranged. Roger was very dedicated to his shoe store and often worked long hours. It’s part of the reason why Clyde was so close with his mother: it was always just the two of them for a majority of the day. After Betsy died, Roger was never around, choosing to work as long as possible so he didn’t have to return to an empty bed each night. Clyde always felt slightly guilty for moving so far away from his dad, but part of him thinks his dad didn’t mind.

            “Clyde, you will be there for them. You know how ridiculous it is to think you won’t? You take time out of your day to visit your wife at work when you know you’ll see her that night when you get home!”

            “What if-if things take a turn, huh? What-what if Bebe has to close the flower shop and-and I end up working double time to compensate the loss?”

            “That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

            “…okay, sure, but it’s a possibility!” Clyde choked out, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the grave in front of him. “I think part of me is just… _really angry_ that she won’t get to meet my kid…” Clyde whispered, a fresh batch of tears falling down his cheeks. Craig ran a hand up and down his back lightly, his paternal instincts kicking in.

            “You know she’s watching.” He whispered, but Craig _didn’t_ know that. Sure, he was raised Roman Catholic, but he never really bought into the idea of a God and Heaven and Hell. What Craig did like about it all was the comfort it could bring to others, which could be seen in Clyde as his shoulders relaxed a bit.

            “H-How?”

            “You know the old wives tale about cardinals, don’t you?” He asked, Clyde shaking his head. “They say when a cardinal is present, it’s a deceased relative visiting you. Whenever I see one, I like to think it’s my grandfather checking in on me, just to make sure I’m okay.” Craig explained, Clyde looking at him with wide eyes.

            “It…yeah?”

            “Yeah. So the next time you see a cardinal, think of it as your mom stopping by to check on you, see how you’re doing.”

            “I-I saw one a few weeks ago outside my window. I was surprised because they aren’t real common around here.” Clyde whispered, Craig smiling softly.

            “I think your mom has met Bebe countless times then, don’tcha think?” He whispered, Clyde looking at his best friend with a blank look. His face twisted up as a sob escaped his lips, Craig wrapping his arms around him tightly and resting his chin on top of Clyde’s head as he cried. It was what they did every year, and Craig was okay with that.

Clyde’s been there for him countless times, but now Craig’s going to be there for him.

Clyde Donovan is going to be a father, after all.

* * *

The gentle footsteps walking towards Craig’s room Sunday morning broke his heart, because he knew what day it was. The door creaked open quietly, soft sniffles meeting his ears.

            “Daddy?” Margot whispered into the room, Craig grunting a bit as he shifted onto his back.

            “’m awake, princess.” He croaked out, the bed dipping as Margot crawled up next to him. He smiled tiredly at her, kissing the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest.

            “I, um…here.” She whispered, passing a homemade card to him. Craig blinked, taking the card and frowning as he read it.

_Happy Mother’s Day!_

_You’re the best mommy ever and you teach me so much every day!_

_You’re my best friend and the best mom ever!_

_I love you!_

Margot’s handwritten signature stuck out like a sore thumb since the rest of the glued on paper was typed out.

            “Did you make this, baby girl?” Craig asked slowly, looking at her. She nodded slowly, a soft whimper escaping her lips.

            “W-We made it in school.” She choked out, Craig setting the card aside before wrapping his arms tightly around Margot.

            “Hey, it’s alright.” He whispered, but it was too late.

Not even a full ten minutes into the day, and Margot already broke down. It broke Craig’s heart to know he couldn’t prevent this, because this happens every year, whether he liked it or not (he didn’t like it).

            “T-The other kids were so happy to m-make their cards, but I wasn’t!” She sobbed, gripping at her father’s back. The sound of Margot crying so hard made his stomach form knots and his heart beat faster. It was the kind of crying a child did that made them cough and hiccup, made them sniffle, made their eyes swell up, their faces puffy. It was an ugly cry, an ugly cry that Margot always saved for Mother’s Day.

            “I know, baby, and I’m sorry you weren’t happy.”

            “H-How can I be, daddy?! I-I don’t have a mommy!”

In that moment, Craig knew he had to make a split second decision. He figured it was as good as time as any, because it was Mother’s Day, after all, and Margot deserves _some_ answers.

            “…do you…want to know about your mom?” He whispered to her, the intense crying slowly turning into an eerie silence. It took a little while, but Margot eventually nodded.

            “Y-Yes please.”

            “What do you want to know?”

            “What…w-what did my mommy look like when you met her?” Margot asked, Craig chuckling softly as he sat them up. He leaned against the wall behind his bed, pulling Margot onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her once more.

            “Your mother…your mother was beautiful, just like you. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles as far as the eye could see. You look so much like her, baby girl.”

            “I…I do?”

            “Mhm. But…you act _nothing_ like her.”

            “What do you mean, daddy?” She asked, Craig noticing she had calmed down even more. He had to choose his words carefully, so he thought a moment.

            “Your mom…she was so kind, so sweet when I met her…but she…turned into a _mean_ person.”

            “Huh?”

            “She got mixed in with bad people, and these bad people had an influence on her.” He explained, Margot leaning her head against Craig’s shoulder.

            “What does that mean?”

            “It means…well, you know how grandma and grandpa always tell you how much of a trouble maker I used to be, right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Well, when you came into my life, I was influenced by you to be a better person. It’s when someone or some people persuade you to make certain choices.”

            “Oh…so-so when mommy had me, you were…influenced to be a better person?”

            “That’s right! But before mommy had you, she was influenced by some people to do bad things, which made her become a bad person.” Margot nodded slowly at her father’s words, swallowing hard as she tried to process everything. Craig felt guilty slandering Ellie like this, but it was the honest to god truth. He wanted to give Margot _some_ closure this Mother’s Day.

            “What’s mommy’s name?”

            “Ellie…Ellie Kingsford is her name.” Craig whispered, rocking Margot side to side gently. It helped calm his own nerves about the situation.

            “Ellie…that’s a pretty name.” Margot giggled, Craig closing his eyes as he felt his daughter smile against his chest.

            “It’s a pretty name for a pretty woman.”

            “Why…why isn’t mommy here?”

            “I told you, Margot, it’s because daddy likes boys. She…she didn’t _love me_ for a very long time. We spent a lot of time apart from each other, but when she came to me and told me she was pregnant with you…I-I had realized I liked boys during that time.”

            “So…why-why am I with you?”

Craig thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He needed an answer to that question, and he needed one fast. After thinking a moment, he sucked in a deep breath before he spoke.

            “Mommy, as I mentioned, was influenced by some bad people. We went to court to figure out how we’d split custody of you, but I was granted full custody of you when mommy was deemed unsafe for you to be around.” Craig said, the taste of bile creeping up his throat. It made him sick to know he was lying so blatantly to his daughter, but he had to. She couldn’t know the truth. Not today.

            “Oh…so-so mommy just…wasn’t safe?”

            “Yes, princess.”

            “Is she safe now?” Margot asked, her eyes bright as she looked up at Craig.

            “I-I don’t know, Margot. No one has been able to contact her for five years. Not long after she lost custody of you, she changed her numbers and moved away, so we couldn’t find her. It’s part of the reason why I moved us out here, I wanted to give us a fresh start.” Craig admitted, but Margot just nodded slowly, seeming to slowly get it.

            “You wanted us to…start over. Right?”

            “Yes! Yes, baby girl, that’s exactly it.” Craig breathed out, kissing her cheek over and over. It made the little girl start to giggle, little hands lifting to push at Craig’s face.

            “Daddy, stop!”

            “I can’t help it! You’re just _so smart_!” He said between kisses, Margot busting out into full on laughter. It’s what Craig wanted to hear, the raven haired man pulling back and smiling at his daughter. “You feel better?” He asked, Margot nodding.

            “Yeah. Thanks, daddy.” She whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Craig’s neck. He hummed softly, rubbing her back gently as he hugged her close.

            “You’re welcome, Margot.”

A knock came from the door, Craig lifting Margot as he stood to answer the door. To his surprise, Tweek, in all his glory, stood there with brown paper bags in his arms.

            “Hi, um, surprise?” He squeaked out, a smile crossing his face.

            “Mr. Tweek! What are you doing here?!” Margot giggled.

            “I, uh, wanted to bring some breakfast! I picked some breakfast up from the diner down the road. I-oh god- I hope you don’t mind!” Tweek breathed out, setting the bags down on the counter top. Margot had jumped out of Craig’s arms, the raven haired man staring at the blonde in disbelief as he walked over.

            “Not at all! Right, daddy?!” Margot said, tugging at Craig’s pajama pants to get his attention.

            “Right-right, yeah.” He breathed out, shaking his head before smiling at the blonde. Tweek smiled back at Craig, the sight making Craig’s stomach flip. They decided not to tell Margot, at least not yet, about their relationship status. They would tell her soon, but Craig wanted to be able to have Tweek over without Margot berating them with questions about marriage. He adored the little girl, but the questions made him nervous, made him feel like he needed to have an answer or to act on them.

Moving across the kitchen to grab some plates and to turn the coffee maker on, he listened to Tweek and his daughter talk amongst themselves, his heart fluttering. Nearly twenty minutes ago, Margot was ugly crying to Craig about the fact it was Mother’s Day and here she was, once again, without a mother to share it with. Now, here she is with bright eyes as she talks with his boyfriend about the upcoming episode of _Red Racer_. It was something he’s craved for so long, yet never admitted it to himself until right now. As he set the plates on the island for the three of them, he watched as Tweek made Margot’s plate for her. Craig also watched as Tweek made sure her pancakes were cut into small pieces for her, that she had a cup of milk to go with her breakfast, that she had a napkin.

It was the little things that Mother’s Day that made Craig Tucker realize he was in love with Tweek Tweak.

He likes to think that the tipping point of this realization was the cardinal that flew past the window while they ate.

Craig thinks it was Betsy stopping by to give her approval of the man he chose to give his love to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst is always good for the soul!  
> Fun fact: every time I see a cardinal, I think it's my great grandmother, great uncle, or grandpa visiting me. Cardinals are my mom's favorite bird and they're my favorite, too, because that little wives tale just makes me feel so happy.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes! I wanted to get this out before I left for the beach tomorrow and I'm very sleepy and need to go to bed soooo I'll edit tomorrow!  
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


	13. Waltz of the Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

It was a surprise to the both of them, but Craig and Clyde were somewhat excited about their assignment for the day. About three weeks after Mother’s Day, with the school year coming to an end in about a week, Margot’s elementary school had requested that two cops come to the school and discuss quote: “stranger danger”. The entire curriculum behind it was laughable to the officers, but again, they understood the reasoning behind it. They were told by their Sargent that they were in charge of delivering the “stranger danger” lecture at the elementary school upon their arrival to the station.

            “I wonder why Sarg chose us.” Clyde said out loud, but there was no question behind his tone.

            “Probably because my daughter is there?” Craig said slowly, narrowing his eyes as he glanced over at Clyde. The brunette shrugged a bit, taking a bite of his granola bar.

            “That’s more than likely why.” Clyde mumbled in agreement, Craig turning into the school parking lot.

            “How long do we have to talk for?”

            “I think an hour?”

            “Dude, that’s so long.” Clyde groaned, Craig furrowing his brows.

            “Need I remind you that you _dominate_ the conversation every time we’re with the guys?” Craig said, Clyde blinking before shrugging his shoulders once more.

            “Don’t recall.” He chuckled, shoving the door open once Craig turned the car off. The comment made Craig roll his eyes, both men adjusting their belts as they approached the school. Craig didn’t particularly want to do this, but it was an excuse to see his daughter, who was unaware she’d be seeing her father, and it was something different compared to their usual routine.

The secretary at the attendance desk looked up as she heard footsteps, her posture straightening up as the two men approached her desk.

            “Oh! Well, welcome, gentlemen!” She breathed out, leaning forward on her elbows as they reached the desk. Craig bit his cheek to stop from snorting, the woman trying _way too hard_ to look presentable. She was pretty, but was definitely about the same age as his mother.

            “Hello!” Clyde simply said, the woman grinning.

            “Are you our officers for the stranger danger seminar?”

            “Indeed.” Craig murmured, giving a soft smile. In retrospect, Craig would’ve thought this woman has never even _seen_ a man considering how flustered she got after a simple smile that was sent her direction. She let out a breathless laugh, Craig glancing over to her name plate on the counter. _Mary Pat_.

            “Well, I don’t know how, um, how much you two were told, but you will be talking to our first graders and kindergarteners. Second through fifth grade had a seminar already, but the school felt the younger kids should be made aware considering the approaching summer vacation.” She explained, Craig noticing her eyes darting between them.

            “Where will it be held?” He asked, Mary Pat rummaging around the few papers she had on her desk.

            “I believe in the library. We have two kindergarten classes and two first grade classes. The kindergarten classes are a little smaller, but I think it’s a little over fifty kids.”

Craig and Clyde looked at each other, shrugging.

            “Sounds simple enough.” Clyde said, turning his attention back to Mary Pat. She smiled and let out a laugh.

            “For you two, of course it sounds simple!” She passed them a few pieces of paper. “These are the, uh, main points the school wishes for you to touch on. But other than that, you can head on over to the library! The children should be there soon.”

            “Thanks, Mary Pat.” Craig said, winking at her. She covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed, Clyde whining a bit into his mouth as she snorted after her initial laugh.

            “Oh! You-oh gosh-it’s no problem!”

As they walked towards the library, Clyde looked over at him.

            “Did you wink at her?”

            “The woman needed _some_ romantic attention from one of us.”

* * *

Margot followed the line of children towards the library, Olivia in front of her.

            “Why do we hav’ta listen to strangers about strangers?” She asked Margot, the brunette shrugging.

            “Dunno! I hope it’s kinda interesting.”

            “Really?”

            “So then it isn’t so _boring!_ ” She giggled, Olivia falling into her own fit of giggles. As they entered the library, Olivia blinked as she turned around, a grin on her face.

            “Hey! It isn’t a stranger!” She whispered, tugging on Margot’s shirt. The young girl blinked, looking up towards the front. Gasping, Margot rushed out of the line, ignoring the voice of her teacher, Miss. Day. A laugh escaped her lips when she reached her father, Craig grinning as he lifted his daughter up onto his lap.

            “Margot, you can’t just-”

            “Miss. Day, this is my daddy! My daddy is here!” She giggled, Craig giving an apologetic smile towards the woman rushing over.

            “Sorry, it was a surprise that I was going to be here.” Craig chuckled, kissing his daughter’s cheek. Miss. Day, who Craig thinks her first name was Jamie, smiled a bit.

            “Oh! Gosh, that’s right! It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Tucker!”

            “This is Officer Clyde Donovan, my partner and-”

            “Best friend and Unkie to Margot!” He finished, thrusting his hand forward for her to shake. Jamie let out a soft laugh, taking it and shaking it quickly.

            “A pleasure. We’re a tad early because we finished our science lesson early.”

            “Yeah! We-we played with milk and soap, daddy!” Margot explained excitedly, tugging on Craig’s shirt to make sure his attention was fully on her.

            “Milk and soap?!”

            “Uh huh! And then we added food coloring to it and-and it made some cool effects!” She said, a grin on her face.

            “Margot tells me you’re quite the scientist.” Jamie chuckled, standing off towards the side while the other children chatted amongst themselves while everyone trickled in.

            “Sort of? I got a degree in physics but never really did anything with it, as you can see.” He chuckled, Margot waving to another one of her friends as they wandered in. Craig followed her gaze, but didn’t recognize the little girl.

            “She always tells us about the experiments you two do at home.”

            “It’s a little thing we do when I have a day off. I like to keep her engaged, ya know?”

            “I get it.” She chuckled, one of the younger boys by Craig’s leg tugging on his pants.

            “Why do you have so many flowers on your arm, mister?” He asked, pointing to Craig’s arm once he saw he had his attention.

            “Someone put them there.” He said with a soft laugh, Clyde talking to some of the kids sitting by his feet as well.

            “How did they get there?” A little girl asked, her curiosity piqued.

            “They’re called tatmoos!” Margot said proudly, Miss. Day letting out a laugh.

            “ _Tattoos_ , Margot.” She corrected, Margot nodding.

            “Yeah! What-what Miss. Day said!”

            “Tattoos?” The boy asked, reaching out carefully and running a chubby hand over the flowers.

            “James, remember, we ask before-”

            “It’s alright,” Craig mumbled, chuckling softly as the boy, James, was entranced by the line work. “They’re put there by an artist who uses a machine and needles. The flowers are ink that were pushed there by the needles.”

            “They’re pretty! Do you _have_ to get tattoos of flowers?” The girl asked, kneeling so she, too, could see the flowers.

            “Not at all. Some people get faces, aliens, animals. They get anything they want! That’s the beauty of tattoos…but you can’t get them until you’re an adult.” He added, James frowning.

            “Why not?!”

            “They’re permanent. You have so much time to get one, kid. Don’t worry.” Craig chuckled, setting his chin on top of Margot’s head. It seemed as if the last of the classes wandered in, Craig looking down at Margot as he heard her voice.

            “Will you be here every day?” She whispered, eyes wide as she looked up.

            “Just today, princess.”

            “Why not every day?”

            “Because I’m here for work, that’s why.”

            “Oh.” She mumbled, putting the pieces together slowly. Craig pressed a kiss to her cheek, rubbing his hands gently up and down her arms.

            “Come on, baby girl, have a seat by Olivia, alright?” He whispered to her, Margot whining softly at the request. “I’ll get some ice cream for us and Mr. Tweek to share. How does that sound?”

            “That…that sounds yummy.” She giggled, sliding off and onto the floor. Clyde leaned over once he saw that Craig was no longer occupied, Craig meeting him half way.

            “Can I come over for this ice cream?” He whispered, Craig smiling and laughing softly. He glanced over at his daughter, who talked excitedly with Olivia Marsh.

            “Not a chance.”

* * *

To his word, Craig bought a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream; Margot’s favorite. Stan and Wendy had picked her up from school and took her to ballet that night since Craig and Clyde ended up working later than their usual time. He left right from the station, still in uniform, and drove straight to the studio. He could hear the music as he entered, a small smile on his face as he found the door to Tweek’s studio. He bit back more of a smile as he walked in, watching Margot and the rest of the children mimic Tweek’s movements. Slowly moving himself to the side, Craig leaned against the wall by Stan, the raven haired man nudging his side.

            “Dude, are you and Legs over there a thing?”

            “Well, hello to you too, Stanley.”

            “Hi. Now tell me! I’m so out of the loop! Wendy dropped it on me before I left to go get the girls!” He hissed, an interested smirk on his face. The sight was amusing to Craig, a snicker escaping his lips as he turned to look at Tweek. He was wearing his typical black leggings and loose fitting white t-shirt, hair starting to stick to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed, but it only added to the charming effect Tweek had on people. The green eyes of his boyfriend met his, a small smile forming on the dancer’s lips as he waved, not missing a beat.

            “Yeah. We’ve been together for…almost a month? Yeah. Right before Mother’s Day.” He said with a soft chuckle, Stan smacking his arm.

            “You’re kidding!”

            “You’re the one who just asked if it was true or not, and here I am, confirming that it is true.”

            “Dude!”

            “Stan!”

            “Dude!”

            “I’m not doing this anymore.” Craig chuckled, running a hand through his hair. It had been such a long day, the last thing he wanted to do was go back and forth with Stan over such an easy conversation. He blinked as Margot rushed over and wrapped herself around his leg, a giggle escaping her lips.

            “Hi daddy!” She squealed, Craig leaning down and scooping her up.

            “Hello princess!”

            “How was the rest of work?”

            “Boring. But! I did get us some mint chocolate chip ice cream before coming here. I put it in my lunch box, so it’s still nice and cold.” He explained, the little girl grinning.

            “My favorite!” She looked around a minute before leaning over and cupping her hands around Craig’s ear. “Is-is Mr. Tweek coming over?” She whispered, Craig cupping a hand around her ear once she pulled away.

            “I have to ask him. Wait here for a minute with Mr. Marsh, okay?” He whispered back, Margot nodding as she was set back down on the ground. Swallowing the butterflies that always seem to creep up his throat when around Tweek, Craig made his way over, waiting behind a mother who was talking to Tweek. He knew the blonde saw him, his cheeks turning a darker red and a small smile spread across his face. Once he finished the conversation and the mother had walked away, Craig bit his lip as he smiled, humming softly. “You looked good.” He murmured, Tweek rolling his eyes. Craig noticed up close that he had dyed the tips of hair a light blue now.

            “You say that every week.” He chuckled, Craig reaching out to touch the newly colored hair.

            “This is new.”

            “I did it, like, an hour before coming here.” Tweek laughed, Craig smiling a little wider.

            “Blue’s my favorite color.”

            “I know.”

            “Oh, you do?”

            “I have a spy.” Tweek teased, rocking back and forth on his feet. The soft  _clunk_ coming from the canvas of his pointe shoes hitting the floor was so distinct to the raven haired man.

            “Does she happen to be my daughter?”

            “Who said my spy was a she?” Tweek giggled, going into en pointe. Craig smiled at how genuinely happy Tweek seemed. The two have kept their relationship on the down low, telling only their friend group and family. They kept their… _sexual escapades_ on the down low as well. No one but Craig knows of Tweek’s situation (well, besides Natasha), and it has made the entire healing process easier on Tweek. They’ve gone a little farther in their testing of the limits, Tweek having grown rather worried when Craig tried kissing along his stomach. It was just a little too close for comfort. Tweek has touched Craig intimately, but Tweek hasn’t been able to bring himself to let Craig touch him in the same way.

However, tonight could be the night. Tweek woke up in a good mood, feeling _horny_ for once in his life. He wanted tonight to be the night he let Craig touch him, and maybe tonight they will fully see each other naked. Tweek’s been too nervous to expose himself so much, and Craig kept his clothes on so Tweek didn’t feel pressured into anything.

            “Call it a hunch. Or the fact I know my daughter is your spy.” He chuckled, pressing a quick peck to the blonde’s lips since him being en pointe made him a tad taller.

            “Okay, so Margot’s my spy. But next time, my spy won’t be so easy to figure out.”

            “It’ll be Clyde.” Craig said with a shrug of his shoulders, Tweek stretching his leg out behind him while he kept his hands on Craig’s shoulders.

            “Okay, so I’ll find _someone even better_!” He whined, a grin on his face as Craig started to move in a small circle. The movement made Tweek turn, as if he was on a music box.

            “Bebe. Then it would probably be Wendy or Stan.” Craig explained, Tweek switching the position of his legs as Craig kept moving.

            “You’re no fun, ya know that? You’re a damn party pooper.”

            “And _you’re_ in quite the silly mood.”

            “ _Silly_?” Tweek giggled, Craig putting his hands on the blonde’s hips as he stopped walking.

            “It’s my excuse each and every time I say something stupid.” Craig murmured, Tweek grinning as he nuzzled his nose against Craig’s throat lightly.

            “It’s because you’re a dad.”

* * *

**I’m taking the bus to your place. Is that okay?**

_Totally cool. Margot was trying to stay up and wait for you_

_She just fell asleep about ten minutes ago_

**What a bummer! Sorry I missed her :(**

**But…that’s okay.**

**I have, uh, some other things I wanted to do**

_We don’t have to do anything, Tweek_

**Craig, I’m ready**

**Not for THE sex**

**But…I’m ready for more**

* * *

The gentle knock on the front door made Craig’s legs move on autopilot from the living room. Opening the door slowly, Craig gave a gentle smile to the man behind it.

            “Hey beautiful.” He whispered, but he yelped quietly into the blonde’s mouth as Tweek threw himself into Craig’s arms, pressing their lips together. There was something behind this kiss, something that Craig hasn’t sensed there before. Well, it was _sort of_ there, but tonight? There was no mistaking the desire fueling Tweek’s kiss. Leaning down, Craig slid his arms under Tweek’s thighs, the smaller man getting the hint and jumping up. Craig caught him as Tweek’s legs wrapped around his waist, kicking the door shut as he carried him to the bedroom. Tweek’s hands were roaming more than usual as well, the phantom touches sending shivers down Craig’s spine.

            “I-I’m sorry, I just- _fuck_ -you looked so _good_ earlier.” Tweek whispered against Craig’s neck, the taller man shivering as he shut his bedroom door behind him now. Slowly, he laid the two of them down on the bed, looking down at Tweek with gentle eyes.

            “It’s okay, you don’t have to, uh, explain yourself,” He assured, planting a hand on either side of the blonde’s head. “How, um, how did you want to start this?”

            “Like always.” Tweek whispered, Craig nodding before ducking his head down and kissing Tweek hard. It was a silent routine they had started, but it was one that Craig found he would never get tired of. As the kiss went on, Tweek’s hands began to tug at Craig’s shirt, the taller man pulling away to take his shirt off. However, what was different this time, was Tweek took his own shirt off. His chest was dusted pink, the same pink on his cheeks.

            “Wow.” Craig couldn’t stop the words from falling from his lips, because sure, he’s seen Tweek without a shirt a few times, but never quite like this before. The blonde whined, wrapping his arms around himself.

            “Don’t say that!”

            “It-no-it’s a good wow,” Craig breathed out, moving Tweek’s arms out of the way. “You’re fucking incredible.” Unable to stop himself, Craig leaned down and pressed the lightest of kisses to Tweek’s newly exposed chest. He dared not go too low, for he knew Tweek didn’t like that. The blonde gasped softly at the butterfly kisses, fingers tangling into dark hair to keep Craig’s face there. Tweek loved each gentle press of Craig’s lips. Every little kiss lit a fire under his skin, and for once, Tweek didn’t want to put the fire out.

            “C-Craig?”

            “Mmm?”

            “I want to see you naked.”

It was an odd way to phrase it, but Craig slowly looked at him regardless.

            “You…you what?”

            “I-I want to, um…see you naked?” He repeated, but with much less confidence.

            “Tweek, I don’t want to pressure you into-”

            “Craig, I woke up horny today for the first time in a _long time_ and I want to try and break through as many barriers tonight as I can!” Tweek quickly explained, face a dark red by the end of it, but Craig suddenly understood the eagerness to Tweek’s actions. Lips forming a small “o”, Craig sat back on his knees as he looked at Tweek.

            “Oh.” Was all he could muster up.

            “Oh god, oh god now you hate me.”

            “N-No! I just…wasn’t expecting it,” Craig explained, grabbing Tweek’s hand. “Do you want to undress the rest of me, or do you want me to do it?”

            “Me…I-I want to do it.” He whispered, crawling forward to the edge of the bed as Craig stood up. Slowly but carefully, Tweek undid the button on Craig’s pants and pulled down his zipper, the sound of the metal echoing throughout the room. It’s not like Tweek hasn’t felt Craig’s dick before; he’s felt it many times now. But _seeing_ it? That’s an entirely different thing. He froze as his fingers tucked into the waistband, breath caught in his throat as he tried to relax. Gasping when a hand stroked his cheek, Tweek looked up at Craig, his eyes gentle as he looked at him.

            “You don’t have to.” He whispered, but Tweek shook his head. Slowly, Tweek lowered the black fabric separating him from Craig. He tried his best to ignore the soft, relief filled sigh that Craig breathed out as his dick was no longer constrained from the fabric of his underwear, but Tweek found he couldn’t ignore it. He couldn’t ignore how incredible Craig’s body was. He couldn’t ignore how _big_ Craig really was. He’s jerked Craig off before, but Tweek could never look away from Craig’s face long enough to see his dick.

            “Tweek?”

            “’m okay.” He breathed out, because he really was. There were no more nerves, no more intruding thoughts; it was just Craig and him. Standing suddenly, Tweek maneuvered Craig to sit back on the bed, the blonde wiggling out of his leggings before tossing them aside. He paused at his underwear for a moment, but closed his eyes as he pushed the fabric down. Opening his eyes slowly, they widened a bit as he saw Craig lying there touching himself, eyes half lidded with a lazy smile on his face.

            “Beautiful.” The man breathed out, the comment making Tweek’s face heat up.

            “O-Oh, wow.” He whispered, crawling back up the bed to settle next to Craig. The entire scenario reminded him of shit high school teenagers did together, but Tweek was glad he was a little older and was doing all of this with Craig.

            “C’mere,” Craig whispered, stopping his movement to reach his hand back and tug Tweek’s lips down to his. The blonde audibly sighed into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as he tried to get Craig closer to him. Tweek let his hand wander, enjoying the way Craig gasped in surprise when he let his fingers run up the underside of his length. “O-oh.”

            “Can I?”

            “Always.” Craig grunted, another sound escaping his lips as Tweek wrapped his fingers around him. Tweek, for once, watched his hand move up and down the length of Craig’s dick, eyes wide as he listened to Craig moan by him. It always fueled Tweek’s own arousal, the sounds so gentle but sincere. It wasn’t long before Tweek pulled his hand away, settling on his side as Craig looked at him.

            “T-Touch me.”

            “What?”

            “You heard me.” Tweek breathed out, but Craig still seemed hesitant. Grabbing Craig’s hand, Tweek tugged the hand down and placed it gently on top of his groin, the blonde gasping sharply at the contact. There were no bad thoughts and no voices. Again:

It was him and Craig.

Craig’s eyes widened a bit at the noise, but carefully, he wrapped his fingers around Tweek’s length, the blonde reaching back down and doing the same to Craig.

Oh.

Mutual masturbation.

 _That_ was certainly something new and exciting to Tweek.

Soft gasps fell from his mouth as he tried his best to focus on his movements involving Craig’s cock, but everything was turning his mind to mush. As Craig nuzzled his nose into Tweek’s cheek, the blonde’s hand dropped from around Craig’s length, Tweek’s eyes fluttering shut as he rolled onto his back.

            “There you go, baby. I got you.” Craig assured him, the gentle assurance adding to the moment. Tweek gripped at the bed sheets under him, mind wandering even further down the line. He thought of his first time, thought of how gentle Craig would be to him. Thought of how they would laugh because they crack jokes when they’re nervous around one another. Thought of how good it would feel to have Craig’s cock filling him up. Thought of how good the stretch would feel. Thought of how beautiful Craig would sound during sex instead of just during hand jobs. Craig noticed Tweek’s legs beginning to squirm, the blonde’s breathing more rapid as his back arched off the mattress.

            “C-Cr- _aaah-_ ig!” Tweek gasped, pleading eyes looking up at Craig’s. The dark haired man hummed softly, pressing their lips together silently. The sounds of the man underneath of him were muffled by his mouth, Tweek’s hand coming up to pull on his hair as he reached his climax with a shout. Craig groaned along with him, the sound so guttural but incredible to the older man. Ripping his lips away as he felt Tweek go limp, Craig panted into the now quiet room as he reached down and stroked himself. His eyes fluttered shut, thoughts racing with lewd images of the man next to him. However, his eyes snapped open when he heard a soft voice next to him. “I thought about you fucking me.”

            “W-What?”

            “When you touched me,” Tweek had shifted so he could press light kisses to Craig’s shoulder, thumb running over his forearm and tracing the flowers. “I thought of how _good_ it would feel if you fucked me.”

            “W-Where is- _nngh_ -”

            “When you do fuck me,” He placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “Just remember you’re with a virgin,” Another kiss. “Who had his first sex dream the other night.”

            “Y-Yeah?”

            “Mhm,” And it wasn’t a total lie. “You took me out to dinner…then we came home. It was so slow, so gentle. I felt your lips all over my body. I couldn’t stop moaning your name. Couldn’t stop squirming under your touch. Nothing could stop us. And I do mean _nothing_. I knew I was going to be in good hands when you started to finger me.”

That’s all Craig needed to hear.

Slamming his hand over his mouth, Craig groaned into his mouth as he came, Tweek biting back a smile as he realized _he_ did this. _He_ made Craig cum tonight.

It was an exhilarating feeling.

Watching the older man slump beside him, Tweek stood slowly and padded across the room to the towel that was there. He wiped himself off first before moving to wipe Craig off.

            “That’s my good towel.” Craig grumbled, Tweek snickering.

            “Sorry. I’ll do the laundry if you want?”

            “’m teasing, kid.” Craig chuckled, tugging Tweek down next to him once they were cleaned off. Cuddling naked was an entirely new, but calming, sensation. There was something incredibly calming about hearing Craig’s heart underneath his ear and feeling his skin against his that made Tweek happy to die at any moment.

Well, not exactly.

He wasn’t going to die a virgin.

Not when he was this close to _finally_ getting laid.

            “Craig?”

            “Mmm?”

            “I’m…I’m really thankful I met you.”

            “Where’s _this_ coming from?” He asked, Tweek propping himself up on his elbow.

            “From the fact I haven’t felt this… _calm_ in years. You’ve taken care of me in ways I could only dream of, but yet, you’ve made these dreams not so farfetched. I just…I can’t really thank the stars enough for allowing us to meet.” He whispered, Craig reaching up and stroking his thumb lightly over Tweek’s cheek. With a tired smile, Craig pressed a gentle peck to the blonde’s lips, tugging the blankets around them as Tweek settled back down against his chest.

            “You know how I am a man of science.” He mumbled, Tweek chuckling against him.

            “I do, yes.”

            “And you know I don’t believe in a lot of astrology or-or supernatural based things because science can explain a lot of these so called _phenomenon’s_.”

            “Yes, Craig, I am aware.” Tweek laughed, closing his eyes as Craig tangled a hand in his hair.

            “There’s one thing I’ve always believed in, however. Even though science has said time and time again that there’s _no such thing_.” Craig whispered, letting his own eyes close. Tweek gave a soft hum, thumb running lightly of Craig’s chest.

            “Yeah? And what’s that?” He said through a yawn, Craig reaching down to stroke Tweek’s hair. They fell quiet for a bit, Craig’s lips twitching slightly as he felt Tweek grow heavier. As he felt his own body succumb to its exhaustion, Craig couldn’t stop himself from whispering the words that sat at the tip of his tongue.

            “Soulmates…I believe in soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW I'M ALIVE!!  
> So sorry for my prolonged absence! I hit a big ol' writers block wall and have been scraping at the inside of my brain to try and get myself to where I need to be. I know where I want this story to go and what I want to happen, it just isn't at that point yet, and I'm having trouble trying to get it there. BUT HERE'S A CHAPTER! HOORAY!  
> Sorry for any mistakes! I have to wake up early for work and it's almost 1 am and mama is TIRED!  
> I will go through and edit it tomorrow morning, but, for now, I hope you enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you all for understanding!!!  
> PS: I hope you understand that the title of this chapter is sort of a play on words *wink wonk* ;)


	14. I Walk the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “I let him touch me.”

            “I know this is a professional setting, so excuse my language, but no shit. When and how did you feel afterwards?”

Tweek couldn’t help but let out a laugh at Natasha’s forwardness. It’s been a while since he’s last seen her, and it never hurt to pay his favorite therapist a visit. Considering Tweek also had some questions to ask her, he figured now was a good time to come and pay her a visit.

            “It was about two weeks ago and I, um…, hmmm,” He murmured, tugging his legs up to his chest. Tweek hasn’t thought much about how he felt afterwards, the rest of their evening spent curled up in each other’s arms until they fell asleep. But now, thinking back, Tweek could recall how he felt after he let Craig touch him. “I felt…free.”

            “Free?” Natasha said, readying her pen over her notepad. The subtle notion made Tweek’s lips twitch upwards into a smile.

            “Yeah…free. I didn’t…I didn’t feel held back from my past trauma. I felt like I could’ve gone all the way with him that night. I felt like I could’ve danced for hours, painted until the sun came up, gone for a drive until I felt my eyes fighting to stay open. Hell, I felt like I could’ve stopped a fucking bus! I-I just-I had this _unstoppable energy_ and it felt so _nice_ and-and _good_! I just- _fuck_ -does that make sense?” Tweek realized he was blabbering, hands coming up to cover his mouth as his cheeks flushed red. It made Natasha chuckle, the brunette woman nodding.

            “It makes perfect sense! Tweek, you overcame a _huge_ obstacle. This trauma has been something that you have had to deal with for _six years_ , but that night? You showed signs of moving past it. You _should_ feel unstoppable!” Natasha encouraged, Tweek letting his hands fall to reveal his sheepish smile. She was right. He _should_ feel like he could do anything, because Tweek proved to himself that he’s capable of doing anything despite his past. It was the most satisfying feeling in the world to him, somehow more satisfying than the intimacy he shared with Craig. (Though, the intimacy was going to push this unstoppable feeling to the number two slot sooner rather than later.)

            “I…have a few questions.” Tweek breathed out, Natasha giving a curt nod.

            “What’s on your mind?”

            “I…how-how, uh, should I tell him I want to… _h-have sex?”_

Natasha looked up from her notebook, eyebrow quirking upwards as she leaned back in her seat.

            “Sex, huh? Already?”  
            “W-Well, I don’t-I don’t want to do oral, and he knows that. Maybe someday, just…not any time soon,” Natasha gave him a nod to let him know she understood. “But… _god_ , I want that. I-I want _sex_. But-But I want _sex_ with _Craig_. No one else. _With Craig_.” Tweek emphasized his point by smacking the side of his right hand against the palm of his left hand, Natasha chuckling at the intensity behind his words and actions.

            “I see. And why with Craig specifically, may I ask?”

            “Because he’s _so beautiful_ and makes me feel like I’m the king of the world.” Tweek said matter-of-factly, Natasha pursing her lips.

            “Well…that would make me want to sleep with someone, too,” Tweek let out a laugh at Natasha’s words, the woman crossing her legs as she smiled. “I haven’t seen you this happy…ever.”

            “I…haven’t felt this happy ever.” Tweek admitted, Natasha humming quietly.

            “Do you see a future with Craig?”

Oh.

            “What…what do you mean?”

            “C’mon, Tweek. You know what I mean.”

Oh. So she _was_ asking about _that_.

            “Like…m-marriage?”

            “Mhm.”

Tweek blinked, looking down at his lap as he stretched his legs back out. He listened to his knees crack as he did so, the sound resonating deep within him for some reason. Biting his lip, Tweek tapped his fingers against the arm chair, sucking in a deep breath.

            “I…I-I’d like to think so.”

            “Why do you say ‘think’?”

            “Because…I-I don’t know if he’d want that with _me_.” Tweek breathed out, Natasha writing on her notepad.

            “Has Craig ever indicated he might not want that with you?” Natasha asked, the question making the blonde stop and think. _Has_ Craig ever indicated that he doesn’t want that with him? Thinking back to every single interaction they’ve ever had, Tweek flushed red as he cleared his throat.

            “Well…no.”

            “So why do you think that?”

            “…Because I never imagined anyone would want to spend a life with me…” Tweek whispered, picking at the skin around his finger nail. Natasha frowned.

            “Why would you think that?”

            “Well…look at me,” Tweek said through a sad, breathless laugh. “I-I’m…in therapy for sexual assault, anxiety, depression, OCD…hell, what am I _not_ here for?! I-I just…I could never picture anyone wanting to _put up_ with me for life!” Tweek cried out, hot, angry tears threatening to spill over at any moment. Natasha reached besides her, holding out the box of tissues. Mumbling a soft thanks, Tweek grabbed two tissues, clutching them close to him as he tugged his legs back up to his chest. Natasha gave him a soft smile, moving her chair a little closer to place her hand lightly on top of Tweek’s knee.

            “Is this okay here? My hand?” She asked, Tweek nodding slowly. “Tweek…someone will want to spend a life with you. Whether it’s Craig or-or someone else…you’re a really, really great person! From the way you speak about your ballet classes to me, you care _a lot_ for your students. You have so much raw talent with your art! I hung that piece you painted for my birthday in the waiting room. Did you see it out there?” Tweek smiled weakly, sniffling as he nodded. “There’s no doubt in my mind that Craig loves you, Tweek. You speak so highly of him and I feel like you wouldn’t speak to the extent in which you do if he didn’t think the same of you. Am I right to assume that?” She asked, Tweek swallowing hard.

            “Y-yes.”

            “Don’t write yourself out of the picture just yet. I have a feeling you and Craig are going to be together for some time.”

            “How…h-how do you know?” Tweek asked, Natasha chuckling quietly as she leaned back in her chair. She laced her fingers together, laying her interlocked hands across her chest as she stared at Tweek.

            “It seems to me, at least from what I’ve gathered in our sessions, that you two stumbled across each other at just the right time in each other’s lives.”

* * *

 

            “You two haven’t boned yet?”

            “Jesus fucking Christ.” Craig groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

            “What?!”

            “Who the _fuck_ says _boned_ , Clyde?! You’re going to be a _father!”_

“Hey, _boned_? Classic. Will never go out of style.” Clyde said defensively, Craig’s eyebrows furrowing as he reached for his coffee in the cup holder.

            “Was it ever _in_ style?” Craig murmured, narrowing his eyes as he sipped at his coffee.

            “Dunno, but I’m making it my mission to-WAIT! This-this isn’t the conversation we’re supposed to be having!” Clyde shifted in his seat, the two sitting at their usual post on the side of the freeway. “Why haven’t you two had sex yet?!” Clyde reiterated, using a different choice of words this time around. Craig shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

            “Just…taking it slow.” He said after a moment, Clyde rolling his eyes.

            “C’mon, you gotta be horny!”

            “I mean, yeah, but it’s not like we don’t do anything, Clyde.” Craig chuckled, ignoring the way Clyde’s face twisted up into a grimace.

            “Eugh, don’t need to know that.” The brunette mumbled, Craig blinking as he turned his head slowly to stare at his best friend.

            “Are you fucking kidding me?”

            “What?!”

            “ _You’re asking me if I’ve had SEX or not yet!”_ Craig said slowly, Clyde opening his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut as he realized what Craig meant.

            “Oh…yeah.” He muttered, Craig rolling his eyes as he set his coffee back in the cup holder.

            “I just…want to take things slow with him. I don’t want Tweek to feel pressured into anything he doesn’t want to do.”

            “Wait, he doesn’t wanna have sex with _you?_ You’re, like, the epitome of sex on legs!” Clyde scoffed, Craig snickering at the choice of words.

            “He does. Eventually. Just…not yet. I don’t mind taking it slow. It still gives me things to look forward to in our relationship…,” Craig bit his lip. “It…It honestly just…never mind.” He grumbled, Clyde blinking.

            “What?”

            “I said never mind.”

            “You wouldn’t have brought it up if you didn’t want to talk about it.” Clyde said, Craig grunting quietly in acknowledgement. Clyde had a point.

            “…I just want to do everything differently from what I did with Ellie…” He whispered, smiling weakly towards Clyde. The realization seemed to hit Clyde like a truck, his brown eyes widening as he turned to fully face Craig.

            “Craig…”

            “I just…look, can we not…talk about this anymore?” He breathed out, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, man…yeah, uh, that’s cool.” Clyde assured, giving him a soft smile.

 It’s not that Craig didn’t like talking about Tweek and his relationship, because he loved it! He just hated talking about Ellie, hated giving her the power she still seems to hold over him. It’s been five long years, but Craig still couldn’t quite shake the negative energy his ex-girlfriend gave him. 

He’s hoping to officially change that soon.

* * *

**Can we go on a date soon?**

**I just feel like every interaction between us has been so rushed lately**

_I feel the same way, honey_

_We could go out to dinner? Something simple?_

**You know I’m always down for food.**

**Where would you wanna go and when?**

_There’s this little Italian restaurant that’s having a Frank Sinatra night_

_I know it’s kinda cheesy but c’mon_

_It’s Frank Sinatra_

_We don’t have to do Italian_

_I know we did Italian already_

**Italian is perfect**

**Plus, I love Frank Sinatra :)**

_This weekend?_

_Saturday at like 6?_

**It’s a date!**

* * *

He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous considering this isn’t his first time at the rodeo with Craig. Tweek has gone on multiple dates with the handsome cop dad so many times now! _God_ , why was he calling him the handsome cop dad?! Craig’s his _boyfriend_! Running his fingers through his hair, Tweek groaned loudly into his empty apartment, looking around at the mess of clothes on his bed as he tried to figure out what he wanted to wear. Tonight needed to be special. Tonight needed to go accordingly. Tweek, after all, was planning to lose his virginity.

Yes.

The day has come: Tweek finally feels ready to lose the Big V. To stamp his V-Card. To lose his purity and innocence.

Well, he wasn’t _that_ pure and innocent anymore. Not since he’s started dating Craig.

But that’s beside the point!

Tweek Tweak was ready to move on from his past and into the future with Craig at his side. The only problem?

He has no fucking idea what he wants to wear.

This wasn’t a new issue for Tweek. He never knows what to wear on their dates, considering Tweek still feels like he has to dress to impress. He knows that isn’t the case, but part of him still feels like he should put in _some_ effort into his outfit choice. Glancing at the clock, Tweek quickly saw that he was running out of time.

            “Just- _fuck_ -just pick something!” He hissed to himself, eyes landing on a mustard yellow button up. He grabbed it off the hanger, quickly buttoning the shirt. He yelled out in surprise when his phone started to ring, Craig’s contact photo popping up as he lunged for the phone. “H-Hi!”

            “ _You seem busy_.” Craig chuckled.

            “I’m uh…not-not quite dressed yet.”

            “ _That’s fine, take your time. I’m waiting in my car outside your building. Come down when you’re ready, babe.”_ The simple name made Tweek’s chest tighten, but he had no time for distractions right now.

            “Will do! Bye!” He choked out, quickly hanging up before grabbing a pair of white skinny jeans he had. Struggling to tug them up, Tweek hopped on one foot as he attempted to pull the pants up, eyes landing on a pair of tan boating shoes across the room. Once the pants were on and his shirt tucked into the waist band, Tweek grabbed his shoes, phone, and keys before rushing out the door. He could put his shoes on in the car. It was fine! He looked cute! He was gonna wow Craig!

Rushing out the main door, Tweek waved with his shoes in hand as he rushed to the car, tugging the door open. “Hello!” He blurted out, face already tinted pink from embarrassment, but he could pass it off from his light jog down the steps. Craig smiled at him, soft laugh escaping his lips.

            “Hi.” He said, biting his lip as he looked at Tweek’s outfit. He watched him as he tugged on his shoes, Tweek freezing after he laced up his first shoe. His head snapped to face Craig, eyes widening a bit.

Oh fuck.

He hadn’t even noticed Craig’s outfit choice for the evening he was so preoccupied with himself!

Black long sleeved button up, black skinny jeans, black converse.

The all black look made Tweek want to explode, especially since the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and showed off his tattoos.

            “O-Oh fuck.” Tweek choked out, eyes widening as he slouched in the car seat. Did he…did he _REALLY_ just say that out loud?! _Oh fuck oh fuck, god fucking dammit, now there’s NO WAY he’d wanna bang me!...fuck, do people even say bang anymore?! Screw? Jesus, that sounds so dangerous!_

            “Tweek?”

            “Huh?!”

            “You okay?” Craig chuckled, Tweek running his hands down his face as he pushed himself back up in his seat, buckling himself in as he nodded.

            “Yup.”

            “You seem…dunno, flustered?”

            “Just…I-I’m, uh, hungry. Haven’t eaten much today.”

            “That’s no good.” Craig said, reaching over and taking Tweek’s hands as he pulled away. Tweek stared at their laced fingers, a small smile tugging at his lips as the simple contact helped him relax.

            “Yeah…no good.”

            “Good thing we’re going to a restaurant that’s known for large portions.” Craig said with a smile, but Tweek just nodded, humming to signal he heard. He breathed through his nose for four seconds, out his mouth for six as quietly as he could. Finally feeling calm, Tweek let his eyes settle on Craig’s profile, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Yeah.

He was _definitely_ ready for Craig to scramble his insides.

* * *

The restaurant was quaint, the décor cheesy, but it felt like home in a way to the blonde. Once they were seated, Craig leaned his chin against the palm of his hand as he flipped the menu open. They weren’t in the same room as the man singing Frank Sinatra songs, but they could hear him. That’s what counted, after all.

            “Wanna get a bottle of wine?” Tweek suggested, Craig humming.

            “Could be persuaded. Red or white?” Craig asked, looking up at Tweek. They smiled a bit at the same time.

            “Red.” They said, Tweek grinning as he looked down at the menu.

            “Are you gonna order for me again? Like on our first date?”

            “Only if you want me to.” Craig murmured, chuckling quietly as he hooked his ankle with Tweek’s under the table. Oh. This was new. But…a good new. Tweek liked feeling the warmth coming from Craig’s leg.

            “It might make it seem like you’re my sugar daddy.” Tweek giggled, Craig snorting quietly.

            “Maybe that’s my end goal. To be your sugar _daddy_.” Craig purred. Tweek kicked his leg under the table.

            “Knock it off.” He giggled, Craig smiling as the waiter came over. They ordered waters and a bottle of red wine, the waiter giving a nod before walking off. Craig leaned back in his chair once the waiter left, sighing loudly for dramatic effect.

            “So tell me,” He started, crossing his arms across his chest. “How have things been for you? I know we haven’t really had time to sit and talk like this for a while.”

Tweek smiled at the simple words, leaning back in his own chair.

            “I’ve been…really, really well.”

            “ _Really,_ really well?” Craig said, raising an eyebrow with a soft smile. Tweek nodded, thanking the waiter as he returned with their drinks and poured them each their first glass of wine. They ordered their dinners, Tweek picking his glass up and _clinking_ it lightly against Craig’s in a silent cheers.

            “Yeah!” He sipped at his wine, humming at the taste. “I’ve just…my last therapy session with Natasha went really well, my intrusive thoughts haven’t been as prevalent…,” _Should you say it now? Should you say ‘and I’m ready to be fucked over this table’ right now?_ Tweek smiled softly, opting to wait “And I’ve just felt…happy.” He finished, Craig’s eyes crinkling upwards as he sipped his wine. Tweek knew he was smiling.

            “Good! That-wow-that’s really good news, Tweek. I mean it,” Craig breathed out, grabbing Tweek’s hand across the table. “Margot says hello. She’s excited for dance on Tuesday. She said last week that she gets her outfit this week?”

            “Mhm! Since the recital is in a few weeks, I want the kids to have a few classes to  dance in their outfits and get used to how it feels on them.” Tweek said excitedly, Craig chuckling.

            “I can’t wait. She’s gonna be so excited.”

            “How has she been? I saw her Tuesday, but not you, and you normally tell me what’s going on in her life more than her.” Tweek chuckled. Laughing quietly, Craig sipped at his wine more.

            “She’s been well. Hanging with Olivia, as per usual. She’s at Clyde and Bebe’s tonight having a sleep over,”

A ringing formed in Tweek’s ears suddenly.

Craig had no one to return home to.

Tweek had no one to return home to.

It was just them.

They could go anywhere for this.

They could-

            “Tweek?”

The blonde jumped back into reality, face flushing red as he nearly dropped his glass of wine.

            “S-Sorry!”

            “You okay?”

            “Yup!”

            “You’ve been spacing out a lot tonight.” Craig murmured. Swallowing hard, Tweek tugged at the collar of his shirt.

            “I-I’m fine! Promise. I just-it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, ya know?”

Craig couldn’t help but laugh, the sound instantly calming Tweek.

            “I still make you nervous?”

_Yes because your dick is gonna hopefully be inside of me tonight._

            “Uh huh.”

_God, he’s so beautiful. Waiting to give up your virginity might’ve been a good choice, Tweek. Look at the man who’s more than likely gonna take it._

“You still make me nervous, too.”

That was a surprise.

Blinking his eyes, Tweek set his wine down, smiling a bit.

            “I do?”

            “I mean…yeah! You just…I dunno, you’re you! You’re just… _incredible.”_ Craig admitted, Tweek letting out a quiet giggle. Their food came not long after that conversation, both talking between bites of their meals. It was the perfect evening, really. It felt even more perfect than their past dates, including their night of painted kissing. After they finished eating, Craig leaned against the palm of his hand again, looking at Tweek with half lidded eyes. Tweek looked up from his phone after he checked the time out of habit, blinking as he caught Craig staring at him. He snickered, a grin crossing his face as he picked up his wine glass once more.

            “Why’re you staring at me like that?” Tweek giggled, sipping at his wine. Craig felt a lump bubble up in his throat. He was going to burst with emotions if he stared at Tweek any longer. He hummed quietly as Tweek set his wine glass down, a smile spreading across his lips as he watched the blonde. He couldn’t stop himself anymore, couldn’t hold the words in.

            “I love you.”

Tweek blinked, breath catching as he looked at Craig with parted lips. He stared for a moment, thinking this was some sort of joke. But…then he saw the look of complete sincerity on Craig’s face, saw the dreamy smile on his lips. Tweek let out a breathless laugh, hands coming up to cover his face as he tried to calm himself. _He loves me! Holy fuck he said I love you! WAIT!_ Peeking through his fingers, Craig smiled as he could see that Tweek was smiling by the way his eyes were crinkling.

            “I love you, too.” He breathed out, Craig grinning slowly at him from across the table.

            “Wanna dance?” He whispered, standing suddenly. Tweek blushed but nodded, taking the extended hand in front of him. The blonde followed along behind Craig, watching the back of his head as he lead them to where the hustle and bustle was in the next room over. The restaurant had cleared a portion of the floor to create a make shift dance floor, the singer crooning away to the sweet music of Frank Sinatra. Turning suddenly, Craig tugged Tweek to his chest, the blonde letting out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his torso. Craig smiled, grabbing one of Tweek’s hands and holding it lightly in his, his other hand resting on his hip.

            “This…uh…this has been a great date.” Tweek whispered, smiling as Craig gave him a little twirl. Once he was settled back into position, Craig nodded.

            “I agree.”

They continued to sway slowly, Tweek smiling as Craig leaned their foreheads together.

            “Did you mean it?” He eventually whispered, Craig chuckling.

            “Mean what?” Craig asked, Tweek’s face dusting pink.

            “That…that you love me?” Tweek breathed out, gasping suddenly as Craig ducked down and pressed their lips together.

            _For what is a man, what has he got_

_If not himself, then he has naught_

_To say the things he truly feels_

_And not the words of one who kneels_

_The record shows I took the blows_

_And did it my way_

They pulled apart with a soft smack of their lips, Craig smiling at the look of bewilderment on Tweek’s face.

            “I love you, Tweek.”

It took a moment, but Tweek’s face broke out into a grin.

            “I…I love you too, Craig.”

* * *

The ride home was quiet, both basking in the warmth that this evening has brought them with their little exchange at the restaurant. It was so meaningful to Tweek, considering he still had to tell Craig he was ready for another step in their relationship. Trying to distract the nervous knot growing in his stomach, Tweek closed his eyes, head tilting back against the headrest. He focused in on the music playing, a smile crossing his face slowly as he recognized the song.

            “I didn’t know you liked Johnny Cash.” He whispered, Craig laughing softly next to him.

            “My dad was a big fan. My mom says I could make money being a Johnny Cash impersonator.” He said, Tweek letting out a laugh as he opened his eyes and turned to face Craig.

            “You don’t look much like Johnny Cash.”

            “Not _looks_ wise, singing wise!” He laughed, Tweek blinking.

            “You sing?”

            “Well…not really? I’m not _that_ good. I mean, I play my guitar, so sometimes I sing? Emphasis on the sometimes.”

Tweek reached down and grabbed Craig’s phone that was connected to the aux, starting the song over.

            “You’re gonna sing this.”

            “What? Tweek, I can’t-!”

            “Please? For me?”

Fuck. Curse the addition of the _for me_. It always gets Craig.

Doesn’t matter if it’s Tweek or his daughter.

It will always work.

Sucking in a deep breath, Craig laced his fingers with Tweek’s as he pulled up outside of Tweek’s apartment building.

            “ _I find it very, very easy to be true_

_I find myself alone when each day is through_

_Yes, I’ll admit that I’m a fool for you_

_Because you’re mine, I walk the line_.”

Tweek stared in awe as Craig sang, hearing the resemblance in his voice. His eyes grew heavy, lids dropping half shut as Craig continued on.

            “ _As sure as night is dark and day is light_

_I keep you on my mind both day and night_

_And happiness I’ve known proves that it’s right,”_

Craig had been staring at Tweek as he sang, hand coming up to cup his face as he leaned down.

            “ _Because you’re mine, I walk the line_.”

Their lips collided in a heated kiss, both men sucking in a deep breath as their mouths immediately parted. It had been so long since they’ve last been alone, last been able to see each other like this. They’ve been so busy, so pent up.

It felt so exciting to be doing this again.

Tweek whimpered quietly as Craig’s hand slid across onto his thigh, the tips of his fingers sending jolts of electricity straight to his groin.

It felt incredible, felt exciting. It made him _want more_.

Ripping his lips away, Tweek reached across and turned the car off, swallowing hard.

            “C-Come upstairs.” He breathed out. It wasn’t a question, Craig noticed. It was a command, something that Tweek has never done before.

            “Tweek, we don’t-”

            “I’m ready.”

Craig blinked, hand resting on Tweek’s cheek as he pulled back to look him in the eye.

            “You…you’re what?” He breathed out.

            “I’m ready.” Tweek repeated, no falter in his words.

            “Tweek, are-are you sure? We don’t have to do that toni-” Craig grunted as Tweek suddenly reached across and placed his hand over his crotch. He then grabbed Craig’s hand and placed it over his own crotch, Tweek’s eyes blown with lust. They were dark, filled with desire.

Craig had never seen this side of Tweek.

And it turned him on.

            “I’m ready, Craig. I’m ready to have sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M ALIVE I SWEAR!!!  
> I'm so sorry for the extended absence!  
> Classes started up again, my boyfriend (well...now ex) left to drive cross country to California, and, honestly, I ran myself into a wall! I wasn't sure how to move the story forward despite knowing what I want to happen in the story.  
> BUT I'M BACK!!!  
> I hope to update a few times a week, but my classes are really hard this semester and I'm really busy lately, so I might only be able to update once a week.  
> ANYWHO!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because next chapter is the big night for our boy Tweek ;)  
> Any and all feed back is appreciated and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> PS: My headcanoned singing voice for Craig is Johnny Cash's ;)
> 
> Songs:  
> My Way-Frank Sinatra: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06lPMw9J08U  
> I Walk the Line-Johnny Cash: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hy3Deyhxids


	15. Pietà

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

They decided to go to Craig’s apartment.

It’s not because Tweek didn’t want to be at his place, but he just likes Craig’s apartment better. He always felt so safe and at home there, so Tweek thought it would be better if they were at Craig’s. Tweek also took into consideration that he’s had all his other firsts with Craig at his place, so he wanted to be consistent, of course.

The ride over was silent, the soft hum of the car and the tapping of Craig’s fingers against the steering wheel the only sounds heard. It offered a sense of comfort to Tweek, his stomach doing nervous flips as he looked out the window. He barely registered the fact that they were at Craig’s apartment complex, the gentle touch of Craig’s hand on his thigh snapping him back into reality.

         “You sure you want this?” Craig whispered into the silence of the car, Tweek nodding as he turned to look at Craig.

         “More than anything.”

And it wasn’t a lie.

He really did want this with Craig.

         “Just…if at any time you change your mind, just-” Craig grunted quietly into the mouth of Tweek as the blonde leaned across and pressed their lips together, Tweek sighing as Craig kissed him back.

It was gentle.

It was welcoming.

It was nice.

Warm hands cupped Tweek’s face, thumbs running lightly along his cheek bones as Craig tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The soft smack of their lips made Tweek’s heart throb painfully in his chest, the dancer finding himself gasping quietly as Craig suddenly pulled away. He nodded his head behind him, Tweek nodding at the silent invitation.

He tried not to seem too eager upon exiting the car, Tweek’s legs carrying him up next to Craig in a matter of steps. A soft chuckle came from Craig’s chest, Tweek smiling a bit at the familiar and comforting sound. Was he nervous?

Yeah. He wouldn’t lie. He was fucking nervous.

But was he excited?

Absolutely.

This was an excitement that Tweek has never felt before, and yet, he welcomed it with open arms. His mind went on autopilot as they took the elevator up to Craig’s apartment, fingers laced as the taller man led them down the hall towards the apartment.

Tweek barely registered the door shutting behind them.

He barely registered Craig’s lips pressing against his.

But he one hundred percent registered Craig pressing him gently against the wall, his hands resting on Tweek’s hips.

Everything was making his head spin, but Tweek didn’t want to push that feeling away. It was hard to describe, if he was being honest. He felt drunk, but the drink of choice was so addictive and he couldn’t seem to stop drinking from it. Standing on his tip toes, Tweek wrapped his arms tightly around Craig’s neck, whining quietly into his mouth as Craig’s arms slid around his waist.

         “Jump up.” Craig choked out between kisses, Tweek doing as told. He gasped as Craig caught him under his thighs, Tweek smiling as he let his legs wrap around Craig’s waist.

         “Now what?”

         “What do you mean?” Craig chuckled, Tweek blushing.

         “Well…um, I don’t-I don’t know what to _do_ , so-”

         “Oh! Oh, right, um…just…do you trust me?” Craig asked, Tweek yelping softly as his back left the wall behind him. He nodded, but Craig shook his head. “I need to hear it.”

Oh.

Oh god.

The fact that Craig cared _that_ much about consent drove Tweek up a wall (literally), the blonde swallowing the lump in his throat as he played with the hair at the base of Craig’s neck. He nodded again.

         “Y-Yeah. I trust you.” He whispered, smiling a bit at Craig. The raven haired man smiled back, giving a small nod before making his way towards the bedroom. _Oh my god oh my god it’s happening oh my god._ It wasn’t nerves, at least not yet. Everything was still exciting to Tweek, his eyes widening slightly as his back hit the mattress.

         “So, uh…we’re gonna start with kissing. You good with that?” Craig said, rubbing the back of his neck. Tweek smiled at the innocent motion, nodding.

         “Yeah.” He whispered, remembering Craig’s request for verbal cues during this.

         “Alright…alright, um, alright.” Craig breathed out, his own nerves settling into his stomach. What if he was disappointing to Tweek? He’s never taken a man’s virginity before, and Tweek has his past issues, so he doesn’t want all this build up to lead to nothing! Leaning down, Craig gently let their lips press together again, both men letting out a soft noise of content as everything started to become really, _really_ real. They were doing this.

They were doing this because they loved each other.

They were doing this because it’s something they both wanted.

Something they both _needed_ , even.

It felt just like every other time they ended up here, Tweek’s fingers tangling into Craig’s hair as Craig’s hands gripped at his hips.

But then it started to feel different, started to feel… _intense_.

Craig’s lips slid off of Tweek’s, his breath tickling the blonde’s sensitive skin as he trailed his kisses down his jaw and to his neck.

         “N-now-now what?” Tweek breathed out, tilting his head back to give Craig a little more room. The kisses paused against his neck, but they were replaced with a soft smile as the loss of kisses made Tweek whimper softly.

         “We could…we could take our clothes off?” Craig suggested, Tweek’s face flushing a dark red. _It’s not like you haven’t seen him naked before_. The gentle reminder to himself had Tweek nodding, Craig nuzzling his nose in his throat. “Words, baby.” He reminded, Tweek nodding again.

         “Y-yeah. Yes, I just-please.” Tweek sputtered out, chest heaving as Craig started to work on his button down. The touch wasn’t rushed, but gentle, and it made Tweek squirm under the touch of his boyfriend.

         “Are you okay?” Craig asked, slightly worried considering how much Tweek was moving and how heavily he was breathing. Tweek nodded, leaning up on his elbows as he swallowed hard.

         “’m-m fine. Please, um, just p-please go faster?” He asked, Craig blinking in surprise. He nodded, moving his fingers a little faster before pushing the fabric off of Tweek’s shoulders. Tweek gasped in surprise when Craig’s lips attached to his shoulder as he worked on undoing his own shirt, the blonde shooing his hands away and doing it himself after he saw him fumbling. The soft chuckle that came from Craig tickled his skin, the raven haired man pulling back to lean his forehead against Tweek’s.

         “You seem eager.”

         “What?! N-No, I just-”

         “It’s okay. It’s…a turn on, honestly.” Craig muttered, finger looping through the belt loops of Tweek’s white pants. The notion caught the blonde off guard, elbows falling out from under him as Craig tugged on them to move him down the bed more. Green eyes met blue and brown, but Tweek couldn’t help but grin slowly as Craig grinned down at him.

         “Hey.” Tweek whispered, Craig snorting quietly as he dropped his eyes down towards his stomach to watch Tweek’s fingers dance over his muscles.

         “Hi.” He whispered back, eyes closing as Tweek’s delicate touch dipped down to unbutton his pants.

         “That okay?” Tweek asked, Craig nodding. “Words, baby.” Craig let out at a laugh at the word choice, his forehead dropping back down to rest against the dancer’s beneath him.

         “Yeah,” He gently slid the button on Tweek’s pants free, listening to the soft catch of Tweek’s breath. “You still doing okay?”

         “You don’t have to ask that anymore tonight.”

         “What?” Craig asked, lifting his head to see Tweek’s face.

         “I’m okay. I want this. I really, _really_ ,” Craig grunted quietly as Tweek grabbed his erection through his jeans, tongue darting out over his lips as he watched the blonde bite his lip. “Want this.”

It was the last bit Craig needed in order to fully immerse himself in the moment.

Tweek gasped quietly as he felt Craig’s hands slide into the waistband of his white jeans, Craig slowly tugging them down while keeping eye contact with Tweek.

It was the sexiest thing Tweek has ever seen.

Craig smiled softly, a soft laugh escaping his lips as Tweek tried to tug his pants down, but it wasn’t very successful due to the angle he was at.

         “Here.” Craig murmured, pushing up to tug his pants down. The only thing Tweek could focus on, however, was the fact that it was only their underwear that sat between them now. He decided he couldn’t waste any more time, couldn’t wait any longer. Sitting up, Tweek reached over and pulled Craig’s boxers down, a soft hum coming from Craig as the underwear was pulled away.

         “Fuck.” Tweek squeaked out, Craig blinking.

         “You okay?”

Yeah.

Tweek was _more_ than okay, but he had forgotten just how _big_ Craig really was.

And he realized very suddenly that _that_ _dick_ was going to be _inside_ of him!

         “Mhm!” Tweek squeaked out, Craig cupping his face in his hands.

         “We, uh, we don’t have to, like… _fuck_ , how do I word this…,” Craig grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Tweek blinked as he noticed how red his face was. “We don’t gotta, like…u-use it all? Does that even make sense?” Craig choked out, Tweek nodding slowly.

         “It…that’s a nice offer, but…”

         “But…what?”

         “I want it all.”

Jesus Christ.

         “Tweek, you-”   

         “I’ll let you know if-uh-when it starts to hurt, okay?” Tweek whispered, Craig going to protest, but he sighed when Tweek put a hand over his mouth. Nodding slowly, he reached down and tugged Tweek’s underwear down, the blonde letting out a shaky breath as he pulled his hand away and settled himself back against the pillow. _This…this is really, really good_. Their lips met for the umpteenth time, but it was like they were getting to know each other all over again each and every time. Craig’s skin was hot against Tweek’s chest, the blonde whimpering softly into his mouth as their hips started to rock together gently. It felt so intense due to the skin to skin contact, but Tweek didn’t give a fuck. He wanted this, wanted this _so badly_ , and nothing will stop him from feeling good tonight.

         “Hold on,” Craig grunted eventually, Tweek following his outstretched arm to the bed side table. He watched with gentle eyes as Craig fumbled around the drawer, tugging out a bottle of lube and, eventually, a box of condoms. He blinked as he saw Tweek staring, a smirk on his face as he tossed one condom aside before putting the box back in the drawer. “What?”

         “Magnum.” Tweek said, grabbing the condom and holding up the golden packaging.

         “Yeah. What about it?”

         “Never thought my first time would be with a Magnum guy.” He giggled, Craig snorting as he settled back on his knees between Tweek’s legs.

         “I can easily stop this.”

         “You wouldn’t.” Tweek laughed, Craig grinning as he tugged Tweek closer to him by his hips. It made the blonde scream with laughter, Craig ducking down to kiss at his chest.

         “You’re right. I wouldn’t.” Craig murmured between kisses, Tweek giggling softly at the comment. They fell silent for a while, Tweek reminiscing in the sensation of Craig’s lips on his chest and stomach. It was when Craig pulled back that Tweek knew that it was time. _Don’t say it like that, Christ! It’s time for what? DICK?!_ Tweek swallowed hard, hand coming up to rest on Craig’s face.

         “Um…now-now what?”

         “Stretching.”

Tweek blinked, slowly lifting his leg until he was able to hug it to his chest. Craig blinked, Tweek flushing red.

         “Like…like _this_ kinda stretching?”

         “N-no, no, but _A_ for effort, uh…like, um, fingering.”

         “Oh…OH! You-oh.” Of course it’s that one and not the one Tweek does on a near daily basis. Letting go of his leg, Tweek let it drop back down, but Craig caught his leg under his knee with his hand. It caught Tweek off guard, but Craig smirked a bit.

         “This…could be useful to you.”

         “What do you mean?”

         “The angle. Like…here,” He moved Tweek’s leg so it rested over his shoulder, Tweek’s mouth falling open in curiosity as he watched Craig situate himself. “Is that alright?”

         “Uh huh.” Tweek whispered, tensing a bit as he heard the cap of the lubrication open up.

         “Relax. You still doing okay?” Craig whispered, tilting his head to press a gentle kiss to the shin resting by his face. Tweek nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

         “Yeah…just…n-nervous now…r-really nervous.”

Craig looked at him with soft eyes, hand grabbing his thigh gently. Tweek blushed as he watched his thumb run gently over the skin.

         “Don’t be nervous. It’s just me.”

         “That’s why I’m nervous. It’s _you_.” He admitted, smiling a bit at Craig. The older man chuckled, Tweek melting into the pillows as he felt Craig’s hand run lightly up and down his side.

         “…I’m nervous, too.”

Tweek blinked as he stared at Craig, eyes widening a bit.

         “Why are _you_ nervous?”

         “I’ve…I’ve never taken a man’s virginity…plus, I just…want to make you feel good. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Craig explained, Tweek swallowing hard. Reaching out, Tweek grabbed the hand running up and down his side, giving it a squeeze.

         “I wouldn’t want anyone else taking my virginity. You know that, don’t you?”

         “Now I do.” Craig whispered, Tweek smiling up at him. Clearing his throat, Craig reached back and grabbed the bottle again, squeezing some lube onto his fingers.

         “Will it hurt?” Tweek whispered, Craig thinking a moment.

         “It…might at first. But that’s why we have the lube! It makes it easier for my fingers, and eventually my dick, to move in and out. If it ever starts to hurt, just let me know and I’ll put more lubrication on.” He explained, Tweek nodding slowly as he watched Craig coat his fingers with the clear substance.

         “It…it’s really happening, huh?” Tweek breathed out, the nerves starting to be replaced with excitement once more. Craig chuckled, leaning forward a bit so he could be above Tweek’s face. It brought Tweek’s leg forward more as well, the blonde humming quietly at the added stretch on his leg. It didn’t hurt, but in an odd way, it relaxed him.

         “It is,” Craig murmured, pressing a light kiss to Tweek’s knee. “Are you ready?”

That was a loaded question.

 _Was_ Tweek ready?

He closed his eyes, letting his mind go blank. He waited…and waited…and waited…but there was nothing. Nothing indicating he would have some sort of a panic attack.

And Tweek felt like he could cry because of that.

Smiling slowly, Tweek opened his eyes and gave a small nod, Craig smiling at him as he spoke.

         “I’m ready.”

Craig gave him a nod so Tweek knew he understood, the older man letting out a shaky breath as he slowly circled a finger around Tweek’s entrance.

 _Oh god_.

Tweek sucked in a breath, fingers twisting into the sheets at the feeling. The lube was cold on Craig’s finger, but Craig’s finger was warm, so it was an odd feeling to say the least.

         “You good?” Craig murmured, the movement stopping suddenly as he slowly pressed a finger in.

_….ow?_

It was a brief stinging sensation at first, but with Craig easing his finger in bit by bit, it gave Tweek ample time to adjust to the new feeling. Craig watched his face, watching it go from tense and uncomfortable to relaxed and blissful. It made him chuckle softly.

         “It…it’s nice.” Tweek admitted, because it really did feel nice. It didn’t hurt as badly as he thought it would and Craig wasn’t moving too quickly, making the entire experience pleasurable. Craig continued to ease his finger in and out slowly, humming quietly as he gently brushed his second finger by Tweek’s rim. It made the blonde tense for a moment, Craig biting his lip as he felt him clench around his finger.

         “I-It’s okay, it’s okay. We don’t have to go to two yet.” Craig said quickly, but Tweek shook his head.

         “I-I can do two,” He whispered, finding it harder and harder to think straight. It really did feel good, and Craig could tell that Tweek was finding it harder to concentrate as time went on. Swallowing, Craig pulled his finger back enough that he could press the two fingers together, Tweek whimpering at the extra stretch when Craig pushed both fingers in gently. “O-Ow, ow.” He choked out, Craig stopping the movement.

         “Does it hurt?”

         “Yeah. H-hurts.” He choked out, Craig frowning.

         “I can st-”

         “No! N-no, I wanna-wanna do this. Just…gimme a second.” Tweek said quickly, Craig nodding as he ran his other hand gently over Tweek’s hip. Screwing his eyes shut, Tweek waited until the dull burning pain subsided before giving a nod of his head, Craig going back to gently easing his fingers in.

         “Tell me to stop if it hurts anymore.” Craig encouraged, Tweek nodding again. It wasn’t as bad now, the burning still there, but Craig made sure to be gentle, to be slow.

         “I-It hurts, but…not a lot? It-it’s a dull feeling.” Tweek explained, Craig nodding as he pressed a light kiss to Tweek’s knee again.

         “That’s good. Let me know when you’re ready for me to scissor my fingers.”

         “W-Wait, what’s that?”  Tweek asked, watching as Craig held up his other hand.

         “Well, right now my fingers are like this,” He held his index and middle finger flush together. “But scissoring is this,” He spread them apart, Tweek’s eyes widening a bit. “Does that make sense?”

         “Yup.” Tweek breathed out, Craig chuckling a bit as he leaned down and pressed a gentle peck to his lips.

         “We don’t have to do that, but I think it will help stretch you more.”

         “No-no I wanna do that. Everything is just…i-intense.”

         “How so?”

         “Everything feels so…a-amazing. Like the most indescribable feeling.” Tweek mumbled, head lulling back into the pillow more. Craig hummed quietly as he ran his free hand over Tweek’s thigh, the blonde sighing quietly at the gentle touch.

         “I know, baby.” Craig muttered, watching Tweek through hooded eyes. The delicate and content filled look on Tweek’s face filled Craig’s heart with an aching love, a love he hasn’t felt… _ever_.

         “’m ready.”

         “For?”

         “M-More. Please?” Tweek asked, not expecting to find himself begging. Everything just felt so absolutely mind numbing that Tweek was dying for the real deal at this point. Craig gave a small nod, slowly easing his fingers apart. He watched Tweek’s face as he did so, but no pain seemed to cross his face as his fingers moved. Soft gasps started to fall from the blonde’s lips as Craig moved his fingers more and more, the muscles in his legs shaking from anticipation. Craig’s gaze dropped to look at the leg over his shoulder, a breathy laugh leaving his lips.

         “You’re trembling.” Craig purred, Tweek’s eyes screwing shut as his back arched up off the mattress.

         “I-I can’t. I can’t wait a-anymore. C-Craig, _please._ ”

         “Please _what_?” Craig asked, curling his fingers more inside of Tweek.

_FUCK!_

Snapping his eyes open, Tweek cried out as Craig’s fingers brushed past what he could only assume was his prostate, the pleasure running up his spine and out his mouth. Craig’s eyes widened as he watched Tweek writhe on the mattress, a mischievous grin crawling across his face as Tweek spoke.

         “ _Please fuck me!”_

Kissing Tweek’s nose lightly, Craig leaned over to grab the condom that was set aside, ripping the packaging with his teeth. After spitting the foil out of his mouth, Craig fumbled to grab the condom with his fingers, a soft triumphant sound coming from this throat once he got it out. Tweek looked at him through hooded eyes as Craig rolled the condom gently down his length before reaching over and grabbing the lube. Gasping at the sudden loss of Craig’s fingers, Tweek watched as the man in front of him gently stroked the lube over his length. His chest was heaving as he stared at Craig’s face. _God, I get to look at him. I get to look at him as he looks like this **inside of me**_.

         “Tweek?”

         “Yeah?” He said, gasping quietly as Craig’s hands came down on either side of his head. His eyes traveled up his left arm, dancing over each flower that curved along his muscles.

         “I love you.” Craig whispered when his eyes landed on his face, Tweek smiling at the sincere look on Craig’s face.

         “I love you, too.” He breathed out, breath hitching as he felt the blunt tip of Craig’s cock press against him.

         “Just focus on me, okay?” Craig instructed, leaning his forehead against Tweek’s.

_This is it._

         “Okay.”

_You’re doing this._

         “Tell me if it hurts.”

_You’re moving on from your past._

         “I will.”

 _You’re one tough son of a bitch, Tweek Tweak_.

Gasping sharply, Tweek’s eyes widened slightly as he felt Craig slowly ease in, head tossing back as a guttural moan escaped his throat.

 _OH FUCK_.

Okay, so it _really_ hurt. Like, really, _really_ hurt. But Tweek didn’t say anything, because he knew the pain would pass just like it did with Craig’s fingers.

         “Y-You okay?” Craig grunted out, his eyes screwed shut as well as he eased himself further and further in.

         “’m-m okay. It’s- _okay,_ um, _ow. Ow. Ow.”_ He whined, Craig stopping his movement.

         “That doesn’t sound like-”

         “Craig, ‘m f-fine. I promise I’m-I’m fine.”

         “Tweek-”

         “ _Don’t you fucking stop!”_ Tweek cried out, Craig’s eyes widening a bit.

         “Okay.” He breathed out, a look of awe on his face as he watched Tweek’s face some more. He didn’t think Tweek would be so…dedicated to the moment. But as Craig continued to watch his face, he could see the pain melt away into a look of content. Tweek’s lips parted as he gasped softly at the stretch, his eyes fluttering open to look up at Craig as he felt him stop.

         “W-Why’d you stop?”

         “Because ‘m all out of dick.”

Tweek blinked, looking down between them and gasping quietly. _Well…I’ll be damned._ Sure enough, Craig sat flush against him as he bottomed out, the blonde humming quietly as he tilted his head a bit.

         “Can…I try something?”

         “Of course.” Craig chuckled, Tweek smiling a bit. Slowly, Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist, the man above him moaning quietly at the adjustment.

         “Is…is that okay?” Tweek squeaked out, also adjusting to the new angle. It didn’t hurt as badly anymore, the pain now a dull burning sensation once more.

         “Of course…are you…are you ready for me to move?” Craig asked, Tweek sucking in a deep breath before nodding.

         “Yeah.” He whispered, Craig ducking down to press their lips together. _Oh_. The feeling of Craig’s lips on his, the movement of his hips, the drag of his cock as he pulled back…it was a sensational feeling honestly. Tweek whined quietly into the kiss as Craig moved, the pace gentle and slow, which seemed to be fine for both parties involved. The gentleness of it all was making Tweek fall apart very quickly, hands coming up to pull gently at Craig’s hair. The low growl that came from Craig made Tweek gasp as his hips bucked forward a little harder than they’ve been going, the blonde ripping his lips back as he shouted.

         “ _Fuck_ , you okay?!” Craig hissed, Tweek nodding as he tangled a hand in his hair.

         “D-Do it again.”

         “What?”

         “It…it felt really good.” He admitted, Craig blushing a bit as he nodded. Pressing their lips together again, Craig moaned with Tweek this time as he increased the intensity in which he moved little by little. There was no more pain, just pleasure, as Tweek’s lips slid off of Craig’s as he yelled in content. Tweek Tweak, in his twenty seven years of life, has never, _ever_ felt this amazing.

         “ _Fuck_.” Craig grunted by his ear, peeling himself away from Tweek to reach back and grip at the headboard. The innocent look that painted Tweek’s face made his stomach flip, a low groan heard before he started to move his hips even more.

Tossing his head back, Tweek gasped as Craig’s movements became rougher, the bed creaking underneath of them as their pace was definitely faster from when they started.

         “C-Cra- _ahh!_ -ig!” Tweek whined, hands coming up to scratch at Craig’s chest and shoulders. He needed to feel them pressed together, needed to be closer.

         “W-What’s wrong, baby?”

         “C-Come back. Please-please, handsome.” Tweek begged, Craig dropping one hand down off the headboard to cup at Tweek’s face. The other hand continued to grip at the wood as their lips met, Craig stroking his thumb across his cheek as he felt Tweek’s chest heaving underneath of his.

“Got you.” He mumbled between kisses, Tweek whimpering at the sentiment. It was so hard to not feel like he was going to explode. Every touch, every kiss, every thrust of Craig’s hips made Tweek feel like he was royalty to this man. _He just needs to find my prostate again. When he does, I’ll be fucking putty in his-_

         “ _SHIT!”_

His hands flew to scratch at Craig’s back, the older man grunting as he continued to hit Tweek’s prostate at the same angle.

         “That’s my baby, there you go.” Craig cooed, tears threatening to spill over at any moment in the green eyes that laid below him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Tweek couldn’t stop the screams and moans that escaped his body, back arching off the mattress as Craig went a little faster and harder. It wasn’t too fast. It wasn’t too hard.

This is exactly what Tweek wanted to work up to.

         “ _Fuck, fuck, FUCK!”_ The blonde sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks as he dug the heels of his feet into Craig’s lower back.

         “W-Want me to touch you?”

         “ _PLEASE!”_ Tweek cried, another yell coming from him as Craig reached down and wrapped his hand around his length. Craig watched Tweek for the millionth time that night, watched how he tried to form words, watched as the veins in his neck popped out more from how he was gritting his teeth, watched how his skin was flushed red. It was the most beautiful and tantalizing thing he has ever witnessed, and Craig couldn’t believe that he was seeing it in his own bed. He moved his hand in time with his hips, leaning down so his lips were by Tweek’s ear.

         “I’m so proud of you.”

         “’m-m proud of m-me, too.”

         “You’re being so good for me.”

         “I-I wanna-wanna be good for you.”

         “Do you want to cum?”

         “ _Yes! Yes! Please!”_ Tweek screamed, sobs wracking his body as he tried to gasp for air. Craig grunted loudly as he bit down gently onto Tweek’s shoulder, his own movements becoming sporadic and frantic as he felt his climax approaching.

         “’m gonna- _fuck_ -‘m gonna cum, baby.” Craig gasped, but Tweek already beat him to it.

         “ _CRAIG!”_

Hearing Tweek scream his name, pulling back to watch his face twist up in absolute bliss and pleasure, feeling him cum in his hand and all over his chest between them.

 _That’s_ what pushed Craig over the edge.

         “ _Fuck!_ ” Craig cursed between his teeth, hips bucking forward once more before cumming into the condom deep inside his lover. Tweek’s eyes widened at the feeling, but he loved it. He loved knowing that _he_ made Craig cum like this. That _he_ made Craig feel incredible. That _he_ loved Craig and _Craig_ loved him.

The room fell quiet after Craig let out a huff, both men panting as they stared at each other with half lidded eyes. Tweek’s legs felt like jelly as he slowly let them drop onto the bed, both grunting at the adjustment.

         “W-Wow.” Tweek breathed out, a grin crawling across both their faces as they laughed.

         “Yeah…y-yeah, uh, wow.” Craig chuckled, running a hand down his face. He was covered in sweat and cum and he felt disgusting, but it reminded him of being a teenager again.

         “You’re, um…s-still inside of-”

         “Oh! Shit, uh, sorry.” Craig laughed, gently tugging himself out. Tweek whined at the loss, but then began to shift uncomfortably.

         “O-Ow.”

         “I know, I’m sorry.”

         “I-I feel so…exposed.” Tweek muttered, Craig snorting as he stood and tied off the condom before tossing it away.

         “You look incredible.” He murmured, grabbing a random towel and wiping his hand on it. He then walked over, gently wiping Tweek’s chest and stomach clean before tossing the towel into the hamper.

         “Craig?” Tweek whispered, a soft laugh escaping his lips as Craig moved him over gently so he could lie down.

         “Yeah Tweek?” He whispered back, the blonde rolling on his side to face him. He smiled tiredly, pecking Craig’s lips gently.

         “Thank you.”

         “It was my pleasure,” Craig said, tugging the pushed down blankets up and around them. He draped an arm over Tweek’s waist, hand rubbing small circles in his lower back. “You’ll probably be sore in the morning.”

         “I figured as much…we’ll just…have to do that more often.”

         “You…you didn’t have any-”

         “No,” Tweek smiled as he shook his head. “No flashbacks.”

The statement made Craig let out a shaky breath, a sense of pride washing over him as he pressed his lips to Tweek’s forehead. Their eyes closed as exhaustion took over, a smile tugging at Craig’s lips as he hummed quietly.

         “That’s my baby.”

* * *

 

         “Daddy! Daddy, I’m home!”

Craig let out a laugh from his place on the couch as Margot rushed in, Tweek leaning against his side as they enjoyed their morning coffee.

         “There’s my princess!” He laughed, setting his coffee aside before scooping her up in his arms. She laughed as Craig kissed at her cheek, her tiny hands eventually coming up to try and push his face away.

         “Daddy!” She whined, a grin on her face.

         “Sorry Margot, I just missed you _so much_!” He said dramatically, Tweek grinning at Clyde over in the doorway.

         “Unkie Clyde and I went to Disney yesterday!”

         “You did _what_?! Unkie Clyde didn’t tell me _that_!” He laughed, looking over at Clyde. The brunette shrugged, a grin on his face.

         “Gotta practice for when I’m a dad, ya know?”

Tweek blinked, eyes widening a bit.

         “Wait! Bebe’s pregnant?!”

         “Yeah! She hasn’t told you yet?!”

         “No! But holy sh-crap!” Craig snorted at his censorship. “Everything makes so much sense now! _That’s_ why she’s been feeling sick!” Tweek said, voice higher out of excitement. Clyde clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, shooting a finger gun towards the three of them.

         “Now you’re thinking.”

         “Oh my god, congratulations!” Tweek said, standing up maybe a little _too quickly_. He hissed at the soreness in his lower back, Margot gasping.

         “Mr. Tweek, are you okay?!”

         “Yeah-yeah, just…hurt myself…last night.” He said slowly, Clyde letting out a laugh from the door way.

         “Did you-?!”

         “There’s a child!” Craig yelled out, Margot giggling as she covered her ears with her hands.

         “I’m the child!”

         “But did you-?!”

         “Yes!” Tweek squeaked out, Clyde thrusting a fist into the air.

         “There we go boys! How was-?!”

         “I’ll call you later about it if you really wanna know the details!” Craig hissed, Clyde letting out a laugh as he set Margot’s overnight bag down on the kitchen counter.

         “Not really, but mazel tov to the both of you-!”

         “You aren’t Jewish.”

         “And I’ll send Bebe your love!” Clyde rushed over to give Margot a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye, the brunette waving over his shoulder as he left the apartment. Tweek grinned a bit as he sat himself back down, Craig sitting next to him with Margot in his lap.

         “So you went to Disney?” Tweek asked, Margot gasping.

         “Yes! I-I met Goofy! He’s my favorite!”

         “Why’s Goofy your favorite?” Tweek asked, a grin on his face as he leaned his elbow against the back couch cushion.

         “Cause grandma always calls daddy Goofy, so that’s why he’s my favorite!” Margot laughed, leaning back against her dad’s chest. Craig chuckled, kissing the top of her hair gently. He blinked as he heard a knock on the door, Tweek glancing over Craig’s shoulder towards the door.

         “Who’s that?”

         “Clyde, probably. Must’ve forgot something.” He chuckled, passing Margot over to Tweek. The two continued their conversation as Craig walked to the door, rubbing the back of his neck as he tugged it open.

         “Wow…you haven’t changed a bit.”

Craig’s breath caught, a lump jumping to his throat as he looked up slowly from his feet with sad eyes. _No. No. NO. NO not NOW._ Swallowing hard, Craig sucked in a deep breath as he stared at the woman in front of him.

         “What are you doing here?”

         “What are you talking about? I’m home.”

         “No…nonononono NO. You-I don’t believe you. Y-You don’t get to do this to me. Not now.” Craig said through gritted teeth. He’s shocked to say he isn’t as surprised as he thought he would be the day Ellie came back. He’s more sad than anything. Everything was so good, so right in his life. Why was she doing this _now_?!

         “Daddy? Daddy is it-is it Unkie Clyde?!” Margot said excitedly, Craig’s eyes widening as he turned around.

         “Margot, go back to-”

         “Hi sweetheart.” Ellie cooed, pushing past Craig to kneel down by Margot. The little girl stopped her running, eyes widening as she immediately clung to Craig’s leg.

         “Um…hello.” She said softly, fisting Craig’s pants in her hands. Craig couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. This was his nightmare coming true. This was his past and present colliding and he hated how it made him feel.

         “Craig?” _Tweek_. He slowly turned his head, sad eyes meeting Tweek’s as Ellie reached out and grabbed Margot’s hand.

         “Don’t be afraid of me, baby girl. It’s okay.”

         “Who…w-who are you?” Margot whispered, wide brown eyes peering out from behind Craig’s leg. Ellie looked up at Craig.

         “She doesn’t know who I am?”

         “Of course not, Ellie! Are you kidding-”

         “E-Ellie?” Margot gasped, slowly stepping out from behind Craig’s leg. Tweek’s face fell as he watched Margot step towards the woman in front of her, his heart sinking as she grabbed her hand. This was the woman. This was the woman that destroyed Craig. “My-my daddy said my mommy’s name is Ellie.” She said excitedly. Ellie grinned slowly, arms wrapping around Margot tightly as Tweek watched Craig’s heart break right before his very eyes.

         “That’s right! That’s right, baby girl! I-It’s me! I’m Ellie,” She pulled back and cupped her face in her hands, Margot’s eyes widening as she spoke once more. “Mommy’s home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	16. The Persistence of Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning that some of the content in this chapter is heavy! Although not shown, there's domestic abuse mentioned in this chapter! Please keep yourself safe! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

For the first time in years, Craig felt like he was going to vomit from anxiety.

Frozen in place, he looked down at the woman embracing his daughter, hands shaky as he shut the door.

            “You-you’re really my mommy?” Margot whispered into her shoulder, Ellie pulling back to look her in the eyes.

            “Yes! Yes, sweetheart, I am. Look at you! You look just like me.” She giggled, the sound making Craig’s eyes squeeze shut. He hated this.

 _He_ _fucking hated this._

He couldn’t see them, but he heard them.

He heard Margot let out a cry, heard her hiccup as her little feet moved her forward into Ellie’s arms.

            “Where-where were you?!” She cried, Ellie rubbing at her back.

            “It doesn’t matter. I’m here now. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

_It does matter. It fucking matters, you god damn monster._

            “S-Safe?”

            “Mhm. Mommy will keep you safe.” She whispered, Craig’s eyes opening. He felt a painful stab in his heart, eyes widening slightly as he had forgotten that Tweek was in the living room. His eyes were just as wide, a few tears sitting on his cheeks. Craig wished he could cry, too.

            “But-but daddy has been keeping me safe! Right, daddy?!” Margot asked, reaching out and fisting Craig’s pants in her hand. He swallowed hard, nodding slowly as he smiled weakly.

            “Yeah…yeah, that-that’s right.” He choked out, Ellie standing with Margot in her arms. It didn’t look right to Craig, watching Ellie be nurturing and so relaxed. It didn’t look right watching her carry _his_ daughter around.

            “Why don’t you show me your room, princess? I’m sure you have lots of interesting things to-” Ellie stopped, eyes raking up and down the other man in the room with them. The other man who has been silent this entire time. The other man that had red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. “Who…who are _you_?”

Tweek’s eyes widened a bit as he could see Craig behind Ellie motioning for him to look at him. He darted his eyes over Ellie’s shoulder, the finger on Craig’s lips signifying one thing: stay quiet.

            “Ellie, uh-”

            “Honey, I asked _him_ who he was, not _you_.” Ellie said with a soft laugh at the end, though Craig could see the Ellie _he_ knew sneaking through. He had to keep her at bay, however, since Margot was in her arms.

            “Ellie, this is my boyfriend.” Craig said as quickly as he could while he still had her attention. He watched her eyes glaze over, a small, forced smile tugging at her lips.

            “B-Boyfriend?” She squeaked out, turning her head slowly to look at Tweek. While her head was turned, Craig quickly sent an SOS text message to Clyde.

            _Get your FUCKING ASS OVER HERE_

            “Yeah…I…h-hi.” Tweek squeaked out, Craig’s eyes widening at the sound of his voice.

            “That’s, um…that’s just…wow.”

            “W-What?”

            “It’s just funny because…well, Craig’s _my_ boyfriend, is all.” She said between her teeth, Craig looking down at his phone when it buzzed in his hand.

            **Dude, what’s going on?! I’m on my way, but what’s wrong?!**

_YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DIDN’T SEE FUCKING ELLIE ON YOUR WAY OUT OF THE BUILDING?!_

Tweek swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “I, um…oh.” It was all he could bring himself to say, Ellie looking over at Margot.

            “Sweetheart, why don’t you go play in your room?”

            “But mommy-!”

            “Mommy will be in soon, okay? I gotta talk with daddy for a moment.” She whispered, the sickly sweet tone back in her voice. Margot smiled weakly but nodded, hugging Ellie around her neck before hopping down and going to her bedroom. As soon as the door to Margot’s room clicked shut, a switch had flipped for Ellie, the fake smile dropping and her eyes glazing over once more.

            “Ellie, I don’t know why you’re here, or _how_ you got here, but you-”

            “You’re cheating on me?” She hissed between her teeth, slowly walking over towards Craig. Tweek needed to get out. He felt unsafe, felt like the apartment he always felt so at home in was no longer a welcoming environment for him.

            “We aren’t _together_. We haven’t been for _five years_.” Craig said slowly, Tweek noticing how much…smaller he seemed when next to Ellie. This woman held a power over him that was debilitating in a way, and it broke Tweek’s heart to see his six foot five wonder of a man be turned into a child.

            “What are you _talking about_?! Of course we are together! We’ve been together since we were twenty! Remember that night? You and me? We got drunk and you pinned me against the wall and you nearly _fucked me_ in public.”

            “S-Stop.” Craig hissed out. He hated thinking back to that night. He hated it because he likes to think that if he hadn’t been such a fucking horny person at the time, he wouldn’t be in this situation. Sure, he wouldn’t have Margot, but he’d have a child with someone who didn’t _abandon_ their daughter, with someone who loves him.           

            “What? Don’t want your little _boyfriend_ knowing the truth about you? About how you _fucked up_ four years later and _knocked me up_?!” Her words were meant to sting, meant to hurt, but Tweek wasn’t sure if they hurt Craig or him more.

            “ _You_ fucked up that night too, and you know it!”

            “Isn’t my responsibility to put on _a fucking condom!”_

Craig tugged the door open at the sound of the first knock, pleading eyes meeting Clyde’s as he turned away from Ellie.

            “Oh fuck.” Clyde couldn’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth as he saw the raging eyes of the woman in the room.

            “Oh dear fucking god.” Ellie grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

            “Wow, nice to see you too, I guess.” Clyde scoffed, Ellie rolling her eyes.

            “Honey, why is _Clyde_ here?” The icy tone in her voice made Tweek’s skin crawl, the blonde shivering slightly.

            “Because, _Ellie_ , I told him to come over.”

            “Honey, I wanted a nice, quiet family dinner tonight. Doesn’t that sound nice?” She said between her teeth, hand reaching out and wrapping around Craig’s wrist. He immediately wanted to rip his skin off, get her as far away from him as possible. He ignored her nails digging into his wrist, face never faltering as he smiled a fake smile her way.

            “You’re right. That sounds _fantastic_ ,” The words sounded so forced, but Craig didn’t care. Tugging his hand away, he ducked his face down by Clyde’s ear. “She doesn’t know his name. Get him out of here.”

            “Craig-”

            “It was nice of you to stop by, Clyde. Sorry we have to cut it short.” Craig said in that same fake tone, Tweek whimpering quietly as he met Craig’s gaze. It was so pained, a look that a lost child might have. Tweek watched Clyde’s throat bob as he gave a small nod towards Tweek, the blonde quickly moving to the bedroom to gather his things. Part of him felt like that if he didn’t move fast enough, Ellie would come into the room and hurt him. Yell at him. Anything just to get him out of the apartment. After he gathered his clothes and phone, he shuffled back out into the living room. Clyde was waiting for him, a sad smile crossing his face as he escorted him towards the door. Tweek wanted to say something, anything in order to snap Craig out of this daze he seemed to be in, but he didn’t. He knew this was just a front. A front to protect him from the raging woman next to him.

            “It’s a shame we had to meet like this. I’m sorry my boyfriend led you on like that. He won’t be bothering you anymore.” Ellie said towards Tweek, Clyde’s hand moving to rest on Tweek’s lower back. A soft whimper escaped Tweek’s throat, a forced look of happiness crossing his face as he gave a small nod.

            “U-Understood.” He choked out. Turning his head towards Craig, tears pooled into his eyes as he realized Craig wasn’t even looking at him. It stung. It stung like a _mother fucker_ as they walked out into the hallway. The door clicked shut behind them, Tweek’s arms wrapping around himself as he tried not to immediately burst into tears.

            “Need me to take you home?” Clyde whispered, taking the clothes from Tweek’s arms. Pressing his palms against his cheeks, Tweek sniffled as he shook his head, eyes squeezing shut.

            “C-Can I come to your place? I don’t…I don’t w-want to be alone, please.” He croaked out. Clyde gave a small nod, wrapping his arm around Tweek’s waist to keep him upright after noticing his shaking limbs.

            “Yeah, man. Come on.”

They were silent in the car, both unable to even think of where to begin with this situation. It was fucked. It was absolutely and totally fucked in the sense that Ellie is acting like _she never left_. The thought of her made Tweek’s stomach twist, the blonde’s eyes closing as he curled in on himself in the passenger’s seat.

            “C-Clyde?”

            “Mm?”

            “…Is Craig safe?” The words were chased with bile as Tweek said them. The thought of Craig, _his Craig_ , not being safe making him absolutely sick. The brunette next to him let out a shaky breath, a hand running down his face.

            “I…I want to say yes…but with her? I don’t…I don’t know.

They fell silent after that, none the wiser to the text that popped up on Clyde’s phone.

            _Tell Tweek I’m going to fix this. I’m texting you because I know she’ll go through my phone. She won’t keep me from you, Tweek. I won’t fucking let her._

* * *

Tweek never thought that he’d be one of _those_ clingy boyfriends, but considering the fact his boyfriend was currently living with a dangerous woman right now and he hasn’t heard from him in two days? Yeah. Tweek’s gonna be _that clingy bitch_. He found it hard to distract himself as he arranged flowers at the shop, Bebe noticing the distant look on his face as he moved about.

            “You’re doing it again.”

            “H-Huh?”

            “Spacing out.” She said sadly, hand rubbing over her stomach in small circles. Bebe wasn’t showing yet, but she’s been having a lot of anxiety and nausea lately. Tweek suggested rubbing circles onto her stomach to ease both ailments.

            “I…yeah.”

            “Come sit for a bit, why don’t you? Seems to me you need a breather.”

            “No-no, I’m okay,” _You’re not okay._ “I just…need to keep myself busy right now.”

Bebe frowned, standing up from behind the counter. Gently, she coaxed the flowers from Tweek’s hands, frowning as she saw he was bleeding.

            “Why were you holding these roses so tightly?!” She gasped, tugging Tweek over towards the counter. Placing his hands onto the counter top, Bebe sat down and started to clean up the bleeding cuts from the thorns.

            “I’m-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” Tweek croaked out, and he really didn’t mean to. He’s been so numb to any sensation other than anxiety for two days now that he didn’t even feel the pain of the thorns digging into his skin.

            “I…I know, Tweek…” Bebe whispered. The tone made Tweek’s nose scrunch up, tears stinging his eyes as he sniffled.

            “I m-miss him.” He finally admitted, Bebe frowning.

            “Craig?” He nodded. “I know…we haven’t heard much from him. Clyde tries to get him to talk while they’re at work but…Craig won’t say much.”

            “Why? Why won’t he talk?” Tweek pleaded, tears openly falling down his cheeks at this point.

            “We don’t know…but…I think I know.”

            “Tell me!”

Bebe ran a thumb over Tweek’s now bandaged hand, a shaky breath escaping her lips as her other hand rested on her stomach. Tweek noticed how she didn’t rub it, instead just letting her hand sit there.

            “Margot.”

The sentence caught Tweek off guard, the blonde man blinking as he stood upright.

            “What?”

            “He’s taking the blunt of Ellie’s bullshit so he can protect her. He’s just…trying to be a good father.” Bebe explained slowly. Tweek swallowed hard, shaky breath leaving his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. If that was true, Tweek isn’t sure how he’d react. He’d be thankful, of course, that Craig was protecting his little girl. But at the same time? Tweek felt like he could kill Craig. Why would he do this to himself? He’s making himself _miserable_ and worrying the shit out of Tweek just to protect his daughter? Why doesn’t he just _arrest_ Ellie?! Why doesn’t _Clyde_ just _arrest her?!_

            “ _F-Fuck_.” Tweek groaned, doubling over as the anxiety crept up his throat. He felt sick, disgusted, tossed aside.

            “Go home.”

            “What?!” Tweek’s head snapped up, the movement making him wince. “Bebe, I can’t-!”

            “Go. You have to teach dance tonight. Maybe you’ll see him then.” Bebe encouraged. Tweek, wanting nothing more than to go home, nodded slowly as he gathered his things.

            “T-Thank you.” He whispered, typing his number in to clock out before turning to Bebe. She gave a small nod, kissing his cheek.

            “Rest. Breathe. Maybe eat something, you look skinnier than usual.”

Tweek didn’t eat. He tried, but he couldn’t stomach anything. He did rest, however. He laid down and tried to breathe as he thought of Craig. Thought of Ellie. Thought of the two of them _together_. His stomach lurched again, Tweek groaning as he curled into himself on his side. One of two things was going to happen tonight: he’d see Craig. Craig would come in and they could kiss without that monster of a woman knowing. But the second option? Ellie shows up. She shows up to drop Margot off and finds out that Tweek is the ballet teacher.

He really hoped, and even prayed, that it was Craig who walked through the doors that night.

* * *

 

            “Ready, sweetheart?”

            “Yeah, mommy!” Margot called back, rushing into the living room. She was ready for ballet, Craig noticed, his heart jumping to his throat as he stood from the couch.

            “I can-I can take her.” He rushed out, Ellie blinking as she looked over at him.

            “Don’t be silly. You had a long day at work! I can take her.”

            “I left something at, uh, the station. The studio is out that way anyways, so I can drop her off then grab what I forgot real quick.” He lied, but Craig was a professional liar. His poker face was unbeatable…well, at least he hoped it was. It seemed to work on Ellie, he noticed. She gave a soft hum of consideration, smiling as she gave a nod.

            “Alright. Just…get home safely, yeah?” She requested. Craig gave a nod, Margot tugging Ellie down to kiss her cheek.

            “Bye mommy!” She giggled, Ellie waving as she rushed into the hallway. Before Craig could leave the room, Ellie put a hand on his chest, looking up at him. Daggers shot up at him, but Craig didn’t flinch.

            “Are you going to see him?”

            “No.”

            “Straight to dance. That’s it.”

            “Fine.” He grumbled, grunting quietly as Ellie grabbed him by the jaw. He winced as her finger nails dug into his skin.

            “Lose the attitude, Craig.” She hissed, releasing the grip she had on him as she walked towards the living room. Rubbing at his jaw, Craig held Margot’s hand as they walked towards the elevator, listening to her soft humming. Once in the safety of his car, Craig let out a shaky breath as he let himself relax. His home didn’t feel like home anymore to him, his stomach in knots at the mere thought of returning home after this.

            “Daddy, you okay?” Margot asked, noticing the fact they haven’t moved yet. Craig gasped quietly, sucking in a deep breath as he realized he wasn’t breathing for a moment.

            “Yeah-yeah princess, I’m fine.” He choked out, pulling out and heading towards the studio.

            “Daddy, can you believe mommy is home?” She whispered in awe, Craig tensing as he drove. _No. I can’t believe your mother somehow found us after disappearing five years ago._

            “No…I can’t.” He simply stated, voice deadpanned as he focused on driving.

            “Do you think mommy will like Mr. Tweek?”

Craig nearly slammed on the breaks, heart hammering as he tried to think of a reason as to why Margot _cannot_ mention Tweek’s name around Ellie.

            “I don’t know…but-but don’t mention Mr. Tweek around mommy, okay?” Craig hated having to call Ellie _‘mommy’_. It didn’t feel right. She didn’t deserve to be called that.

            “Why not?”

            “Well…daddy wants to keep Mr. Tweek away from mommy.”

            “Why?’

            “Because daddy wants to keep his boyfriend private from her.”

            “Oh…like…a secret love?” She asked, Craig smiling a bit at her innocence.

            “Yeah, baby…secret love.”

* * *

Tweek thought he was going to cry upon seeing Craig walk through the doors. He tried not to grin too much as he danced, the blonde quickly rushing over to Craig as soon as he was done teaching for the hour. The boys and girls were busy admiring their dance outfits that they had gotten anyways to notice their teacher running into the arms of another man.

            “ _Fuck you’re here.”_ He gasped, tears filling his eyes as Craig wrapped him up in his arms. He pressed a light kiss to Tweek’s temple, nodding as he closed his eyes.

            “I can’t stay, but I’m going to come back later.”

            “W-What? But-but Craig-!”

            “Trust me. I need more time than the ten minutes in between classes with you. I’ll show up around ten when you’re all finished, okay? Wait for me after,” Craig pressed a light kiss to Tweek’s lips. It felt like home. Felt warm, loving. Not like the kisses Ellie has been giving him over the past few days. “Can you do that for me?” Craig whispered as he pulled away, Tweek swallowing hard. Giving a small nod, Tweek pressed one last kiss to his lips, not knowing _if_ or _when_ Craig will return tonight.

“Yeah.”

Sure, Craig said he’d be back around ten, but what if he can’t get out of the house tonight? What if he can’t see Tweek until next Tuesday? What if Ellie moves them suddenly and he _never sees Craig again_? All of these thoughts and more raced through Tweek’s mind as the rest of the night went on. The usually comfortable space of his studio felt too cramped, smelt too much like sweat, and didn’t offer him a sense of comfort. Tweek thought that dancing would help put his mind at ease, but if anything, it made the thoughts even worse. He was mindlessly moving his legs and arms all night, barely noticing the words that were coming out of his mouth as he instructed the students. One of his older students, Hannah, even came up afterwards and asked if he was okay.

Tweek put on a fake smile and assured he was, indeed, _‘okay’_.

It was ten o’clock finally, and still no Craig.

Then it was ten after.

Twenty after.

And as it approached a half an hour after ten, Tweek sighed and grabbed his bag. Turning to walk towards the light switch, Tweek froze as he heard the door open. He looked in the mirror, watching Craig walk into the empty studio.

He noticed, however, that Craig wore the same outfit from earlier, but with the addition of sunglasses.

Sunglasses.

At ten thirty at night.

Swallowing hard, Tweek took off across the room, tossing himself into Craig’s arms as they both collapsed to the floor. Craig held onto Tweek as he cried, sharp cries wracking his body as he tried to get as close to Craig as possible.

            “It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here.” Craig cooed, pressing his lips to Tweek’s forehead.

            “ _F-Fuck_ , I thought you weren’t coming!” He cried out, Craig pulling back to look at Tweek.

            “I’m here. It’s okay.” Craig reassured, Tweek frowning as he looked at Craig.

            “Why are you wearing those?”

            “How were the rest of your classes?” Craig asked, Tweek blinking as he furrowed his brows.

            “Craig, didn’t you hear me? Why are you-”

            “Margot really likes the outfit she gets to wear for the recital. I had to pry it off of her to get her ready for bed.

            “Craig! Why are you-?!”

            “It’s safe though, so don’t worry. Nothing got on it despite the fact she ate ice cream in the outfit. I nearly killed her, but she-” Craig’s entire body tensed as Tweek lunged forward, sunglasses clattering to the floor as the blonde ripped them off his face.

Neither spoke.

Neither _could_ speak.

Gritting his teeth, Tweek gently reached a hand forward, finger tips running gently over the bruise under Craig’s swollen brown eye.

            “S-She did this?”

            “Tweek, she didn’t mean-”

            “ _You’re excusing abuse?”_ Tweek hissed, his sadness turning to anger. How has Craig not done anything about this?! _Why_ hasn’t he done anything about this?!

            “I’m not _excusing it_!”

            “Then why isn’t she behind bars?! Why haven’t you-you _done something_?!”

            “Tweek, it’s not that easy!”

            “Yes it is!” Tweek yelled, standing suddenly as he paced around the room. His fingers twisted into his curls, eyes landing on Craig’s face. His eyes didn’t shine as brightly as he was used to seeing them, especially his bruised left eye. “You’re a _cop_ , for Christ’s sake! This is _domestic abuse!_ You have every reason to arrest her _right now_!” Tweek was absolutely furious that Craig had let the situation get this far, his heart hammering as he tried to think of more things to say.

            “I can’t.” Craig said quietly, standing slowly.

            “You can’t? Or you _don’t want to_?” Tweek hissed, frustrated tears filling his eyes.

            “You think I _want_ this?” Tweek shivered at the tone of voice Craig used, gasping as he was suddenly pinned between Craig and the wall of mirrors behind him. “You think I _want_ to hate going home? You think I _want_ to share a bed with someone that _isn’t you or my daughter?_ You think I _don’t_ want to arrest her? I’m not _doing_ any of these things because _I don’t want Margot to cry every night anymore!”_ Craig’s voice had grown progressively louder as time went on, but with his rising volume came a broken voice. And with the broken voice came broken tears. With shaky hands, Tweek reached up and gently wiped at the falling tears, mindful of Craig’s bruised eye. He sniffled as he gently coaxed Craig’s head to lean on his shoulder, sobs finally escaping Craig’s lips after his admittance to why he was doing all of this: to keep Margot happy.

            “I-It’s okay. I’m- _fuck_ -that was so selfish of me. I-I’m sorry.” Tweek breathed out, realizing how he was acting. Guilting Craig into not acting a certain way will definitely _not_ help the situation. And until Craig can get this all sorted out, Tweek has to remember that Craig is constantly hurting…even if he doesn’t show it.

            “I-I can’t…I can’t listen to her each night anymore. Do-Do you know how much of a _failure_ I feel? How-How bad of a father I feel because my daughter cries _almost every night_ for a mother who _abandoned her_. And-and now _she’s back suddenly_ , but I won’t say _a word_ about how she treats me so Margot can get the time she’s _craved_ with her mother…and that’s why I haven’t arrested her…” Craig explained. It all made so much sense suddenly to Tweek, his fingers scratching gently at Craig’s scalp as he rocked them side to side.

            “You’re not a failure. Ellie leaving and Margot wanting her mother is _out of your control_. There was no way to control that. I _commend you_ for not trashing her, even though I know you really, _really_ want to,” Craig laughed softly against Tweek’s neck. “It just shows you’re a respectable man, Craig Tucker. Don’t beat yourself up because you’re paying for someone else’s shitty decisions.”

Lifting his head slowly, Craig leaned his forehead against Tweek’s, letting his actions speak for himself. He brushed his lips gently past the blonde’s, their breath shaky as they let their lips reacquaint themselves to one another. Tweek took the plunge, closing the small gap between them. It sent a jolt of electricity up his spine, knowing that back home, Ellie was waiting on Craig. Ellie was waiting for her so-called ‘ _boyfriend’_ to return to her when he had just come from making out with a man. He tried not to think about her as Craig pressed him back up against the glass, a hand wandering up to tangle into Tweek’s hair. As their lips parted, tongues darted out between kiss swollen lips to try and memorize the feeling of the other’s mouth. It made Tweek feel like he was in high school again, but he kind of liked it. He never got to experience this in high school.

Pulling away with a soft _smack_ of their lips, Craig leaned their foreheads together again, smiling weakly.

            “Thank you…you were able to get me to admit somethings that…that I had been suppressing for a few days. And those few days? _Christ_ , they felt like weeks…years, even.” Craig murmured, tensing momentarily as Tweek brushed a thumb by the bruise again.

            “What did she do…?” He whispered sadly, Craig sighing as he closed his eyes.

            “She can throw a good punch.” He muttered, Tweek frowning as he pressed the most delicate kiss he could muster up right under the bruise.

            “Yeah…I’ll say.”

            “I just…I don’t want to do anything to her. I don’t want Margot looking at me as if I’m some _monster_.” Craig spat out, Tweek stroking the back of his fingers gently over Craig’s cheek.

            “You’re not a monster for defending yourself.”

            “Why do I feel like I would be? Plus, Ellie is _fucking_ _crazy_. She’d twist it and say that _I_ attacked her.”

            “You’re probably right…” Tweek mumbled, Craig groaning as he leaned his face into Tweek’s neck.

            “I just…hate feeling unsafe…” He admitted, Tweek wrapping him up in his arms. They sat like that for a while, soaking in the warmth that radiated from each man. They weren’t sure when they’d be seeing each other again, so every fleeting second felt like the most incredible time on Earth. Eventually, Tweek smiled and pressed a light kiss to Craig’s hair as he tilted his chin up to make him look at him.

            “Don’t worry, Craig,” Tweek said quietly, standing up suddenly. He put his hands proudly on his hips, the sight of Craig smiling up at him enough to diminish the severity of the situation, even if it was for just a moment. Craig chuckled as he knelt in front of Tweek, arms wrapping around his waist as he nuzzled his face into his stomach. A hand tangled into his hair, the older man humming as Tweek leaned down to kiss the top of his head once more in order to whisper to him. “I’ll protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I do love writing some angst!  
> Sorry for no update last Sunday! I had literally like 4 tests in the past week and I have another one today technically since it's 3 am!  
> I also apologize for any errors towards the end of the chapter! I will go through and edit more in the morning, but as for right now, I am pooped.  
> Hope you enjoyed this update (as much as you could!) and I appreciate any and all feedback!


	17. The Lovers by Rene Magritte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

No matter how hard Tweek tried, he couldn’t seem to shake the uneasy feeling from his system. He was at work. He’s safe. Craig’s at work right now. He’s safe. Ellie can’t get to him there, which made Tweek feel better, even if for just a moment. Sighing quietly to himself, he brushed the pollen off of his shirt, though there wasn’t much shirt there. Today, he opted to wear an outfit that made him feel more confident about himself: light pink shorts that had a matching fabric tie through the belt loops, black converse, and a black mesh top that had a fishnet pattern through it. The outfit left little to the imagination, but it didn’t matter. Tweek was hoping and praying that Craig and Clyde could somehow get to the shop during their shift today, but if not, there’s always risqué photos that can greet Craig late at night when Ellie is asleep.

He gathered the bundles of flowers he was trimming up into his arms, humming quietly as he walked into the main shop floor.

            “Damn, I totally forgot that’s the outfit you’re wearing today.” Bebe purred, a grin crossing Tweek’s face.

            “Well, I have to be prepared at all times to see Craig, ya know? We don’t have a lot of time together any more so…I want each time to mean something until this gets figured out.” He explained, placing flowers in vases around the shop.

            “How has… _that_ been going?”

            “It’s…rough…for a lack of better words.”

            “I just…what fucking _monster_ just walks back into someone’s life and acts like they never left?! It’s like…. _fuck_ , I don’t know, she seems like a narcissist to me.”

“What makes you think that?” Tweek furrowed his brows, continue to place flowers as need be. “I just think she’s fucking crazy.”

“Well, yes,” Bebe started, shifting on the stool and placing her hand over her stomach. “But she’s like… _confident_ in herself from what I’ve heard from Clyde,” She paused a moment, leaning against the palm of her hand. “She comes in, acts like she’s never left, and has this dominating personality over Craig but thinks she’s the best damn mother to Margot. She’s a narcissist with violent tendencies and I’m fucking pissed that Craig won’t do anything about it.”

Tweek could sense her anger, and if he was being honest, he was still frustrated with Craig for sacrificing his own safety for Margot’s. Yes, the little girl’s safety is important, but it’s just as important as Craig’s, at least in the eyes of Tweek.

            “I…I know…but it’s just the kind of guy he is, you know? He’s selfless…kind…caring, charming, nurturing. He’s… _everything_.” Tweek gushed, placing the last flower in the vase. Bebe smiled at him, looking over at him as he joined her behind the counter.

            “…you two fucked didn’t, you?” She murmured, Tweek’s face flushing a dark red. He swallowed hard, thinking back to that night. He could still feel every phantom touch, every brush of Craig’s lips, every gentle thrust. A shiver ran up his spine as he could vividly hear the sound of Craig moaning, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he nodded.

            “U-Uh huh.”

            “Look at _you_!”

            “Bebe, it was my first time.” He blurted out, eyes wide as he met Bebe’s gaze. Her face was blank, the blonde struggling to read any emotion on it.

            “You…you were a virgin?” She questioned. Tweek bit his lip, sighing as he dropped his head into his hands, elbows on the counter.

            “Yeah…to make a long story short…I was stalked when I was twenty two. The guy eventually sexually assaulted me and…I just never _trusted_ anyone like that. I feared men. For a long time I feared them, but…Craig made me realize I can’t let these fears prevent me from living my life. I’ve been wanting to move forward and I was never able to…but turns out I just needed someone to help me through it.”

Looking over at Bebe, the woman gave a sad smile and reached over, giving his hand a squeeze.

            “You’re… _incredible_ , Tweek. I’m so fucking glad I accidentally interviewed you that day nearly ten months ago,” She whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. A laugh bubbled out of Tweek, a grin crossing his face as her lips pulled away from his pale cheek. “And holy fuck I’m glad you and Craig met. I was begging Clyde to let me set you two up, but part of me is really glad you two met on your own. To me, that just shows that it was fate.”

Fate.

It was a word Tweek didn’t think much of, but the sound of it leaving Bebe’s lips made him rethink his stance on it. It was such a nice word now, the four letters filling his anxious body with a sense of comfort and warmth.

But it was quickly replaced with a bitter cold as the little bell _clinked_ above the door.

He saw Margot first, breath leaving his body as he ducked below the counter as quickly as possible.

No.

Dear god no.

 _Please no_.

            “Mommy, what flowers should we get for daddy?” Margot questioned, clinging onto her mother’s hand. Tweek could hear the excitement in her voice, his heart thudding hard against his ribs. It was starting to physically hurt. But then he couldn’t seem to gather enough breath. Bebe knew who this was. Ellie didn’t know Bebe, but Bebe knew everything she needed to know about Ellie. The blonde woman stood in front of Tweek as he sat under the counter, a smile crossing her lips as she met the woman’s gaze.

            “I’m not sure, sweetheart. You said daddy likes to come here?” Ellie responded, Margot smiling.

            “Yeah! He comes here with-with Unkie Clyde sometimes.”

_Nononononono._

He needed to breathe.

Needed to calm down.

But that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Not with Ellie in such close proximity to him.

Spots in vision.

_Badbadbad._

_Thudthudthud._

Think of Natasha.

Think of Craig.

Think of Bebe.

_Think more think more thinkthinkthink._

Focus on hands.

Focus on counting.

_One, two, three, four…_

Hold breath. Close eyes. Exhale.

_One, two, three, four, five, six._

Repeat.

            “Do you need help finding anything today, ladies?” Bebe asked, her voice cutting into Tweek’s routine. Margot went to speak, excited to see her aunt, but she thought back to her father’s words: keep his life with Mr. Tweek separate from mommy.

            “Hi Miss. Bebe! We’re looking for flowers for my daddy!” She said excitedly. Her calling Bebe ‘miss’ instead of ‘aunt’ threw her for a loop, but Bebe knew why: Ellie won’t know she’s married to someone Margot knows.

            “Your daddy, huh? I know what flowers he likes.” She said, moving out slowly from behind the counter.

_NO! No. Exposed. Could be seen. Might be found._

Knees to chest.

Hug knees.

Hide face.

Breathe.

Breathe.

 _Breathe_.

            “What flowers does my boyfriend normally get?” Ellie chuckled. The words made Tweek whimper, hands coming up to clasp over his mouth.

 _Silence. Can’t let her hear. She might hurt you_.

            “White gardenias.” Bebe said slowly, the word being forced from her mouth. Hearing this woman stake claim on a man that was hers _years_ ago made Bebe’s stomach flip, her eyes darting towards the front door. She could just see Tweek’s foot under the counter, but she knew he was a mess under there.

            “White gardenias, huh? Any particular reason?”

            “Said they were his favorite.” Bebe explained, grabbing a bouquet off the display for her.

            “Oh, these are gorgeous! I see why he likes them.”

While the two women spoke, Margot turned and wandered over to the mirror that was against the back row of shelves, a grin crossing her face as she started making silly faces at herself. Her attention shifted to a slight movement, eyes widening as she saw a familiar face in the reflection. Quietly, she crept over to the counter, careful as to not alert her mother. Poking her head around the corner, her eyes widened as she saw her dance teacher curled up under the counter, eyes wide, face wet with tears, and with his hands clasped over his mouth. He looked…nothing like the teacher she has grown to love. Nothing like the man who comes over a few times a week and plays with her. He looked… _scared_. Biting down on her lip, Margot looked over towards her mom. Seeing she was still occupied with Aunt Bebe, she rushed over to Tweek under the counter, rummaging around in her little backpack. Tweek shook his head as he swallowed hard, wetting his dry mouth.

            “C-Can’t be here.” He breathed out, Margot shaking her head now. She held out a stuffed bear, smiling a bit.

            “This is Wilbur. Do you remember him? Daddy won him at the fair.” She whispered, Tweek’s eyes widening as he gently grasped the bear. He remembers that day fondly: remembers Craig asking him out on a date, the look of Margot’s face when she got this bear, remembers how _happy_ everyone was.

            “W-Why are you-?”

            “Wilbur will protect you, Mr. Tweek. He’ll make you feel better. Daddy kissed his left hand, so when I miss him at school, I press it to my cheek. Maybe you can-”

            “Margot? Sweetheart?”

Margot kissed Tweek’s cheek quickly, rushing out from behind the counter.

            “I’m here mommy!”

            “Where did you run off too?” She chuckled, clasping onto Margot’s hand as they moved towards the front of the counter. Bebe stepped back behind said counter to complete the transaction, Tweek completely in awe still as he sat under the counter.

            “I was ‘splorin’!” Margot giggled, Ellie’s own laughter meeting Tweek’s ears.

            “Can’t be wandering off too far from mommy, silly!”

            “I know!”

The rest of the noises involving the transaction were tuned out.

Tweek was in his own little bubble now as he came down from his anxiety attack.

It was just him, Wilbur the bear, and the gentle touch of Wilbur’s left paw against Tweek’s cheek.

* * *

Margot smiled up at her mother the next morning as they walked down the hall towards her daddy’s bedroom, a giggle escaping her lips as she pushed through the door.

            “Happy Father’s Day, daddy! Wake up!” She laughed, jumping up and down on the bed. A scream escaped her lips as Craig reached out and grabbed her leg, a lazy smile on his face as he tugged a giggling Margot against his chest.

            “C’mere.” He murmured, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. He tensed momentarily when Ellie turned his face, lips pressing together in a soft kiss. It never felt right. Never felt good. It just made Craig sad each and every time.

            “Happy Father’s Day, handsome.” She whispered, Craig forcing a small smile.

            “…Thanks, Ellie.” He mumbled, clearing his throat as he sat up in bed.

            “We-we made breakfast for you!” Margot said proudly, Ellie placing a tray over his lap. Craig blinked, smiling a bit at the notion.

            “Thank you.” He said once more, taking a bite of his toast. He offered a bite out to Margot, the little girl taking a big bite. She giggled as Craig turned and offered the piece out to Ellie as well, swallowing hard as she shook her head. He quickly ate the last bit of it, letting out a shaky breath as he continued to eat. Margot dominated most of the conversation, which was completely fine with Craig considering he just wanted to eat and talk with his daughter. Anything to distract himself from the woman sitting by his feet. He focused on Margot and the few white gardenias that sat in a vase on the tray in his lap.  However, Craig tensed when Margot reached up and poked lightly at the fading bruise under his eye.

            “Your boo-boo is looking better.” She murmured, Ellie chuckling softly.

            “It’s healing nicely.” She said quietly, Craig gripping the fork in his hand a little tighter at the sentence. He couldn’t _fucking believe her_. Couldn’t believe the _audacity_ she had to say such a thing.

            “Yeah… _it is_.”

            “Gotta-gotta be more careful at work, daddy! Can’t be hitting your face on things all the time.” Margot teased. Craig nearly exploded. Nearly spilled _everything_ to his daughter right then and there about how _her mother_ did this to him, _her mother_ abandoned her all those years ago, and how _her mother_ is holding them both hostage right now.

But he didn’t.

Craig bit his tongue.

            “Yeah…gotta be more careful.” He muttered as he finished his breakfast. He set the tray on the side table, Margot gasping as she jumped up.

            “Oh! I have a gift for you!” The young girl said excitedly. “I’ll be right-right back!” Craig immediately tensed as she closed the door, eyes drifting over towards the slight movement by his feet. Ellie was grinning at him, settling herself against Craig’s side. He ignored her traveling hand, ignored the way her fingers danced over her stomach. _He felt sick_.

            “You’re such a good dad.”

            “Mhm.”

            “You deserve something _special_ from me.”

            “That’s-no, that’s okay.” He breathed out, legs curling up to divert her hand away from his crotch. He looked at her with tired eyes, but hers weren’t so tired. They were ablaze already with anger.

            “You don’t _want me_?”

            “Ellie, I’m-” He grunted as the back of her hand met his cheek, eyes half lidded as she grabbed his jaw. Her ring had cut into his cheek, the small cut bleeding and running down his face.

            “ _Don’t you say it_. Don’t say that you’re _gay_. You’re _not_. We-We’re together. Why can’t you get that through your _thick fucking head?_ ” She hissed through her teeth, Craig swallowing hard.

            “I-”

            “Here, daddy!” Margot yelled as she entered the room. Ellie ripped her hand away, that fake smile crossing her face as Margot crawled back up onto bed. Craig smiled weakly at his daughter, accepting the card she made at school with a soft thanks. Taking a moment, Craig tugged Margot against his chest, eyes stinging with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

            “I…I love you, Margot.” He croaked out, too exhausted to fight with Ellie any more about anything today. He was exhausted already and he had just woken up. But Craig knew he had to keep fighting her. Knew he had to when the soft, sweet voice of his daughter met his ears.

            “I love you more, daddy.”

* * *

_I need to see you_

**I know. I miss you so much**

_Are you home? Can I come to your place for a bit?_

**Yeah, but it’s Father’s Day! Spend time with your daughter!**

_I’ve spent every day for the past five years with her_

_I love her, but I also love you._

_Please_

**Okay**

**Come over whenever**

**And Craig?**

_Yeah?_

**Bring…oh god**

**Um**

**Bring supplies**

* * *

He couldn’t hold back as soon as the door opened.

Not that Tweek minded very much.

The blonde’s cry of relief was muffled by the lips of his lover, the door slamming shut behind them as Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s thighs. Jumping up, Tweek whined quietly into Craig’s mouth as he caught him. Hands raked through inky black hair, pale skin resting against tan as the two moved as one throughout the apartment. Finally, Craig managed to maneuver their way into Tweek’s room, the blonde tugging his lips away.

            “Need-need you. Please.” He breathed out, fingers pulling at Craig’s hair as they collapsed together onto the bed.

            “I know, baby,” He breathed out, pushing up to tug his shirt off over his head. Once his shirt was tossed aside, Craig froze as his eyes danced over the tarp that hung behind Tweek’s bed, a breathless laugh escaping his lips. “You kept it.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement of disbelief because Craig couldn’t believe that Tweek kept the paint covered tarp that showed the progression of their first kiss. Tweek looked back after the tossed his own shirt aside, shades of pink painting his face.

            “Oh, um…yeah…I didn’t-I couldn’t get rid of it.” He admitted, Craig letting out a shaky breath before plunging in for another kiss. Tweek stopped him, however, hand coming up to run gently over the band-aid resting on Craig’s cheek.

            “Don’t…” Craig mumbled, sighing sadly as he avoided Tweek’s gaze.

            “She…she hit-?”

            “Yeah…this morning. Her ring got me.” He muttered, sighing in frustration as he tugged the small bottle of lube and condoms out of his pockets. Tweek frowned, hands running lightly over the thighs straddling his waist.

            “Do me a favor,” Tweek whispered, fingers dancing up to Craig’s belt. He gently started to undo it, the clasp _clinking_ lightly as the belt around his waist opened up. Tweek pulled on it slowly, looking up at Craig as he did so. “Tonight…focus on me. Focus on us. Don’t think about her. Or Margot for once. Think of you,” He popped the button on Craig’s pants. “Think of me,” He gently tugged the zipper down, the gently groan of the metal ringing in Craig’s ears as he watched Tweek bite his lip. “And..and think of how I cleaned myself…just for you.” Tweek breathed out, Craig’s eyes widening slowly.

            “Wait…do-do you mean-?”

  
            “Like douching? Yeah…I-I did research.”

_Oh fucking Jesus._

Craig groaned quietly, hand tangling into Tweek’s golden curls and gripping lightly.

            “You…you went from zero to one hundred, didn’t you?” He chuckled. Tweek smiled softly up at him, nuzzling into the touch in his hair.

            “When you’ve been a virgin for as long as I have, your mind creates some crazy fantasies.” He murmured, Craig smiling as he ducked down and kissed gently at Tweek’s exposed throat. The kisses were slow, but both were still struggling to pull the last bit of their clothes off. Finally, after some time, both sighed quietly as Craig pushed their chests together, no clothing infringing their contact. Tweek tucked a finger under Craig’s chin, lifting his face away from where he was sucking at his neck and pressing their lips together. He couldn’t stop his fingers from wandering, couldn’t stop them from running down Craig’s neck to his clavicle. They stayed there a moment, memorizing the way his skin stretched over the bone. As his fingers traveled further down, Tweek let out a gentle sigh as his fingers met Craig’s chest hair. He found himself gripping at his pecs, thumbs running through said hair and memorizing the curve of his muscles. He loved how it all felt: the soft tan skin, the dark chest hairs, the muscles under his fingers. Tweek especially loved how Craig groaned quietly when his thumb brushed over his nipples, a gasp escaping his lips as Craig’s hips bucked forward.

            “ _Fuck_.”

The raspy quietly of Craig’s voice made Tweek want to explode, hands moving further down from Craig’s chest. Onto his stomach his fingers traveled, soft black hairs fading into a happy trail just below his belly button. His fingers slid around Craig’s waist as their lips parted, tongues moving together as the blonde’s fingers dug into the back muscles of the man above him.

            “M-more.” Tweek breathed out.

Craig nodded as he moved to suck lightly at the light pink nubs on Tweek’s chest. The breathy moan that left his lips was a musical to Craig, hands roaming at a much faster pace than Tweek’s were over his body. He reached down, running his hands up Tweek’s legs. He noticed there was no hair, groaning quietly at the sensation. The heels of Tweek’s feet came up and dug into Craig’s ass, the blonde becoming more and more vocal as time moved on. His heart was thumping wildly under Craig’s lips, the older man nipping lightly at his toned stomach. He wasn’t as fit as Craig, but _fuck_ , his stomach. His stomach was somewhere Craig wished to rest his head, somewhere Craig always wanted to give attention. And his _thighs_. They were strong, toned from years of dancing and training. He wished to be between them so badly, and that’s when Craig remembers what Tweek had said earlier.

            “Flip to your stomach.” He mumbled, pulling back to rest on his knees. Tweek swallowed hard, nodding before flipping over. Craig took a second to appreciate Tweek’s back and ass, grunting as his hands rushed out to grip at the round flesh. He listened to Tweek whine, watched him squirm. It made his cock throb with need, but he knew he had to hold back. He couldn’t fuck Tweek yet. He needed tonight to last forever. His hands released Tweek’s ass, running up his back to grip at his shoulders as he gently leaned forward. The smile that crossed his lips was one he couldn’t help. As he moved forward, Craig’s cock gently brushed over the sensitive skin on Tweek’s ass, the blonde mewling as his hips pressed back.

            “S-Stop teasing.” He begged, a shaky breath following as Craig place a delicate kiss to the top of his spine.

            “Patience, baby.” Craig cooed, Tweek whimpering softly as he nuzzled his face into the sheets. Pale fingers twisted into the sheets below, soft gasps escaping plump pink lips as Craig kissed down Tweek’s spine. The warmth of his lips soon disappeared, Tweek whining quietly.

            “C-Cr- _ahh!”_

Craig gripped hard at Tweek’s ass, nipping lightly at the skin. He needed to mark him. Mark him in every place possible to remind Tweek that he is Craig’s and Craig is his.

            “Relax, baby,” He chuckled, Tweek gasping at the hot breath against his entrance. “It’s more enjoyable that way.”

It was _so good_.

Words can’t even begin to describe how incredible it felt to have Craig gripping at his ass with his tongue prodding at his hole.

            “ _Oh FUCK!”_ The blonde mewled, teeth clamping down onto the sheets. His hips pressed back, trying to do anything to get Craig’s tongue deeper inside of him. The quiet grunt that escaped Craig’s mouth sent shivers up Tweek’s spine, breath caught in his throat as Craig kneaded his ass. His lips eventually rested lightly against his skin after a moment, tongue moving in and out of him gently. The warmth and wetness of it all felt so exhilarating, so intense. Tweek wasn’t sure how long he could hold himself up. A soft chuckle came from Craig, the sound making Tweek’s already trembling legs shake even more.

            “Look at you,” He mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Tweek’s entrance. “You’re shaking,” Another kiss. “I feel like you’re doing this to flatter me.” Craig chuckled, hand sliding over to grab the bottle of lube on the bed.

            “N-No. No. Never. You- _fuck_ -you make me feel so _good_.” Tweek choked out, eyes fluttering shut as he heard the cap pop open.

            “Is that so?” Craig purred. He coated his fingers up with the lubrication, chuckling quietly as he gently pressed one finger to Tweek’s hole.

            “Y-Yes! _FUCK!_ Y-Yes!” He whined, legs giving out as Craig pressed his index finger in. The older man chuckled, nipping gently at Tweek’s spine as he moved his way back up to rest his face against the back of his shoulder.

            “Good,” A gentle kiss. “I want to cherish you,” Kiss. “Worship you,” Another kiss. “Make you feel like a fucking _king_.” Craig groaned, finger moving quickly in and out of the blonde beneath him. Tweek couldn’t stop the loud whines from escaping him, suddenly noticing how different this time with Craig is versus the first time he was with him. There was so much care being put into making sure Tweek was okay, that he wasn’t in any pain. Now? Craig knew Tweek’s limits, knew that he was more than willing to do more this time around. So he wasn’t holding back, because it has been far too long since he’s seen Tweek naked.

            “M-More.” Tweek panted out, arms stretching out to grip at the headboard. Yells of pleasure started falling from his lips, another finger being added as Craig moved to hover above his hair. He pressed a light kiss to the soft locks, a laugh vibrating through him as he watched Tweek’s face.

            “You can’t contain yourself.” Craig muttered, the blonde’s eyes snapping open as he turned his head to the side enough to look back at him.

            “C-Call me your slut.” Tweek croaked out. Craig paused his movements, eyes widening a bit as he heard Tweek.

            “What?”

            “Do it. Pl-please. I want…I wanna dirty talk.” He muttered, smiling softly to encourage Craig more. The dark haired man let out a shaky breath, teeth biting into Tweek’s shoulder gently.

            “ _Fuck_. That’s so _fucking hot_ ,” Craig grumbled, a soft whimper falling from Tweek’s lips. His fingers started moving again, the sounds from Tweek continuing to fill the room. “Look at you. Fucking _slut_.” He groaned, Tweek whining as he pushed himself onto Craig’s fingers more. He nodded as he started moving his hips a bit, humming in content as he looked over his shoulder at Craig.

            “I-I am. I’m…I’m _your_ slut.” He breathed out. It felt weird calling himself that considering this is only his second time having sex…but Tweek loved the rush it gave him. Loved the confidence that flowed through him.

            “You’re so good at taking my fucking cock. So good for _me_.” Craig commented. He grabbed a condom, ripping the wrapper open with his teeth before tugging it out of the package. Gently rolling it down his length, Craig grabbed some of the lube and put some on his length, moaning quietly as he stroked it over himself as he watched Tweek.

            “I’m so lucky.” Tweek whispered.

            “How so?”

            “I’m so lucky-luck to have you and your _fucking cock_.” The blonde whimpered, Craig groaning at the statement. Gently, he pulled his fingers out and quickly pressed the tip of his cock to Tweek’s entrance, the blonde whining louder and louder as he teased him.

            “And I’m lucky to have you.” Craig muttered back. He listened to Tweek cry out as he finally pushed past the ring of muscle and entered his lover. Listened to Tweek gasp for air. Listened to him whine higher than he has before. It made his erection throb as he continued to ease himself in from behind, fingers digging into Tweek’s hips as he did so.

            “ _Fuck, baby_.” Craig moaned, the blonde beneath him hooking his legs around Craig’s thighs.

            “D-Don’t-don’t even stop. Just-just _fuck me_.” Tweek demanded. The tone made Craig grunt quietly, finger tips digging into Tweek’s hips as he started a slow but rough pace. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through Craig’s mind, etching into his bank of memories. He wanted to memorize every feeling of this, because this is how someone is supposed to make you feel: safe, loved, desirable, happy. Losing himself to the moment, Craig’s eyes fluttered shut as he slowly picked up the pace, hips moving to their own accord. He heard Tweek gasping and panting, moans falling from the pretty lips of the man beneath him.

            “That’s my fucking baby. You’re so _fucking good_.” Craig rambled out, mind racing at a million miles a minute. He never wanted this moment to end. He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to stay buried inside of Tweek forever. Stay nestled against him while he was completely embedded inside of him.

            “F-fuck. More. Please-please…. _daddy_.”

_Oh fuck._

_Oh fucking FUCK._

Craig’s hips snapped forward _hard_ , Tweek crying out loudly as he gripped at the headboard harder. Craig stopped moving, hands falling to either side of Tweek’s head as he leaned forward.

            “…say it again.” Craig growled, Tweek whimpering at the tone. Swallowing hard, Tweek pressed himself back further onto Craig’s cock before he opened his mouth.

            “Please…please give me more… _daddy_.”

Tweek’s eyes rolled back as Craig’s hand covered his mouth, a grin crossing his face under said hand as Craig stopped holding back and finally fucked him how he wanted. It was hard. It was fast. It was exactly what Tweek has always dreamed kinky sex would be like. He was yelling into Craig’s hand, practically screaming as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room. The sound of the headboard ramming into the wall. Tweek felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He didn’t feel a drop of pain, only pleasure, as Craig fucked his brains out. Knowing that Craig was capable of being gentle and sweet but also rough and dirty with him was a major turn on to Tweek, the blonde whimpering as he shifted a bit to reach down and stroke himself gently.

            “ _You’re such a fucking slut for me_.” Craig growled out by Tweek’s ear. The sentence made Tweek whimper, nodding under Craig’s hand. He continued to stroke himself, thumb smearing the large amount of pre cum over the tip of his dick. His breathing was growing rapid, chest heaving as his arms and legs started shaking again.

            “ _Cr-ehg!”_ He shouted under his hand, eyes snapping open as Craig found that magical little bundle of nerves inside of him. Reaching up with the hand that was touching himself, Tweek pushed Craig’s hand away so he could scream.

Scream out every bit of frustration towards Ellie.

Scream out every bit of frustration towards Craig.

Scream out every ounce of pleasure that was coursing through his body.

And finally, he screamed out Craig’s name as a few more thrusts pushed Tweek over the edge.

Craig reached under and stroked Tweek through his orgasm, moaning loudly as he bit down gently onto the back of Tweek’s neck as he came inside the condom deep within Tweek. The blonde gasped at the sensation, limbs finally giving out as the last bit of his orgasm was milked out of him by Craig. Both men collapsed onto the bed, Tweek whining quietly at the sudden loss of Craig inside of him. Their bated breathing filled the room, Tweek letting out a breathless laugh as he rolled slowly to face Craig.

            “What?” Craig chuckled through his own panting, looking over at Tweek with half lidded eyes.

            “Sorry.”

Craig started to take the condom off, tying it after he had done so. “For what?”

            “Making-making you call me a slut.” He chuckled. Craig smiled as he stood slowly, dropping the condom in a nearby trashcan. Grabbing a towel, he tossed it over to Tweek as he stretched his arms above his head, yawning as he did so.

            “I didn’t mind.” He mumbled afterwards, lying back down on his side to face the man next to him. Tweek grinned at him, face flushed red still.

            “Yeah?”

            “Mhm. I’m pretty open to trying new things with you, Tweek.” Craig said. They fell silent for a moment, Tweek’s hands reaching up to gently stroke over Craig’s jawline.

            “Sorry.” He muttered again, Craig snorting softly.

            “For what now?”

            “…calling you…calling you…um….uh-”

            “Daddy?” Craig finished.

            “Oh…uh…yeah.” Tweek mumbled, gasping as Craig’s lips suddenly met his. He melted into the gentle kiss, sighing in content as he pressed his chest against Craig’s. The hair tickled his own hairless chest, but it always made him feel so safe, so loved, so cared for.

            “Don’t apologize,” Craig muttered between kisses. “It was _so fucking hot_.”

Tweek didn’t even realize he was capable of being hot.

Let alone capable of having another man tell him he was hot. It felt so good hearing those words, hearing Craig breathless next to him.

            “I love you, Craig.”

The words flowed so naturally. Tweek just smiled after he said them. Craig smiled back at him, lips melting with Tweek’s once more as they kissed for what felt like hours. After a considerable amount of time, Craig wrapped his arms tightly around Tweek, knowing that sooner rather than later, he would have to leave. Ellie is expecting him to be home, and she has no clue he’s here. She thinks he’s at Clyde’s house, but fuck her.

 _Fuck her to the highest degree_.

Craig was going to hold his boyfriend a little longer, kiss him a little deeper, and maybe fuck him a little harder.

But for now?

Craig stuck to the words his daughter whispered to him earlier that day.

            “I love you more, Tweek.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I wasn't planning on having smut in this, but it's Kinktober, so why not!!!  
> If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to name each chapter after some artwork/song/flower to tie in with the artsy theme this fic is kind of leaning towards. I highly recommend checking out this painting that the chapter is named after! It encompasses what the boys are sort of going through right now!  
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


	18. The Winner Takes It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

Tweek had a hard time trying to fall asleep that night.

After Craig had to rush home so Ellie wouldn’t get suspicious, Tweek found that he felt like a cheap whore in a way. He knew he wasn’t, but the fact that Craig’s time with him has been so rushed and to the point lately really made him think about the situation. It’s _really fucked up_ when he thought hard about it. Like… ** _really_** _fucked up_.

Craig is being abused by an ex-lover who thinks nothing has changed between them, and all Tweek can do is sit by and hope that Craig doesn’t have yet another bruise or cut when they see each other. Tweek still harbors some frustration towards Craig over the fact he _won’t arrest her_. Sure, he wants to say he understands _why_ Craig won’t arrest her, but he doesn’t. Margot deserves time with her mother, but not if Craig’s safety is in jeopardy.

After a sleepless night, Tweek decided he needed to talk to someone. His next appointment with Natasha wasn’t until next week, so he’d have to wait to talk to a professional, but he had two people in mind he could talk to. The bus ride was cramped, Tweek’s arms wrapped around a pole so he didn’t have to touch the germ infested metal. He felt… _numb_ : numb to the situation, numb to the guy bumping into his arm with every sudden jolt of the bus, numb to the fact he felt like he was losing his boyfriend. Scrolling aimlessly through his phone, Tweek bit down on the inside of his cheek as he went through his photos. There were so many memories there, so many memories made in the span of four months. Tweek has changed a lot since he’s met Craig, and he’s really _happy_ about that. He stopped, however, on a picture that caught his attention. A small smile tugged at his lips, soft laugh caught in his throat. The image was of him and Craig, Craig’s nose nuzzled into his cheek as Tweek laughed in the image, face tinted pink from said laughter. He noticed the shirt Craig wore, a blue Hawaiian shirt, and Tweek suddenly felt the laugh in his throat change to a tight ball of sadness. _It was our first date._ Fighting back the urge to cry, scream, and throw his phone, Tweek locked his phone and pocketed it after turning his music on. _Don’t think about him right now, at least not in public_.

Letting his mind focus in on the music in his ears, Tweek looked out the window of the bus and watched the buildings pass. He did his breathing exercises to help ease his anxiety, continuing to do them until he reached his desired stop. The walk up the street to the apartment complex felt so long to Tweek, but it was only a minute or two in reality. After signing in at the front desk, Tweek took the elevator up to the sixth floor and tried to focus on breathing. The thought of discussing all of this situation with someone suddenly felt daunting, but he knew he needed to talk his emotions out.

Gently knocking on apartment 6B, Tweek rocked on his feet while trying to not let any tears fall. He barely noticed the door being tugged open a few moments later.

            “Tweek?”

            “K-Kyle.” He choked out, emotions betraying him as he collapsed forward.

            “Hey-hey! What-are you okay?!”

            “It-something… _bad_ is happening.” Tweek sobbed. Kyle blinked, looking over his shoulder into the apartment.

            “Okay-hey-it’s okay. Come in, but… _fuck_ , I hate to say this, but we just put the baby down for a nap…so-”

            “No, it-I can be quiet.” Tweek whispered shakily, quickly composing himself as he walked through the door. Sniffling as he wiped at his tear streaked cheeks, Tweek sat down slowly on the couch as Kyle went to the kitchen to grab him a cup of water.

            “Heidi should be out in a few minutes. She sits with Avi until he doesn’t stir in his sleep.”

            “Avi…cute nickname.” Tweek whispered, Kyle chuckling.

            “My mother was so adamant on a Hebrew name, which was totally fine with Heidi and I. Avidan is a mouthful, so she suggested Avi as a nickname.” Kyle explained, both turning as a door shut. Heidi blinked as she saw Tweek, a sad smile crossing her face.

            “You look beat.” She said, Tweek snorting quietly.

            “Look who’s talking. Motherhood kicking your ass?”

            “Not really. Just a lot of waking up during the night.” She chuckled, sitting next to Tweek on the couch while Kyle sat in the recliner.

            “I’m sorry to bother you both on a Sunday afternoon, I just…wasn’t sure who else to come and see.”

            “You don’t have to apologize. It’s nice seeing you around here.” Kyle chuckled, Heidi nodding in agreement.

            “We haven’t been able to get out too much ever since Avi was born,” Heidi explained. She paused a moment, looking Tweek up and down. “Have…how have you been?”

 _Fuck…that’s a loaded question._ Tweek took a moment to think, biting his lip as he let out a shaky breath.

            “I’ve… _been_.”

            “Are things okay with you and that guy? That, uh…. _fuck_ …oh! Craig! That Craig guy.” Kyle said, Tweek smiling a bit at his shitty memory.

            “Um…yes… _and no_.”

            “ _And no?”_

            “Yeah… _and no_.”

            “Well spill it!” Heidi whispered, adjusting herself on the couch so she was facing Tweek. The blonde sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled.

            “I lost my virginity to him.” _Good place to start_.

            “You were _a virgin_?” Kyle hissed, Tweek blinking in surprise. _Oh…right._

            “I…yeah.” Tweek breathed out, Heidi blinking.

            “That…is surprising.”

Tweek looked down at his lap, tugging at his sweatshirt nervously. “Long story short, I was assaulted about six years ago and just started moving past the trauma. _Anyways!_ The night we like… _had sex_ , his…ex-girlfriend showed up.”

            “Like…the mother of his child?” Heidi asked, Tweek nodding slowly.

            “Yeah…and she’s a fucking _psycho_. She’s _abusive_ and a tyrant who forbids Craig to do anything. He can’t _do anything_ and she refuses to acknowledge the fact they aren’t together. She hates the fact he’s gay and is doing everything possible to make him _miserable_ and I can’t do _anything to help_!”

Tweek’s voice broke on the last few words, a sob escaping his lips again as he dropped his face into his hands. Kyle and Heidi looked at each other, both their eyes wide at the flood of information they just received. It was a lot to take in, but both knew one thing: it was a seriously bad situation. Frowning, Heidi placed her hands on Tweek’s shoulders, leaning her head on his back.

            “Tweek…”

            “I-I can’t help him and-and he’s being _abused_.”

            “She hits him?” Kyle said slowly. Tweek sat up slowly, Heidi’s hands moving to wrap around his arm.

            “Y-Yeah…but she’s an angel to their daughter and he isn’t _arresting her_ because he wants Margot to have time with her mother…”

            “That’s right…he’s a cop…” Heidi mumbled. Tweek let out a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his hair and tugging on the curls lightly.

            “H-He’s sacrificing his safety and it’s _killing me_ to know he has to fucking _lie_ just to come and see me or to leave the house in _general_ without her permission!”

Kyle thought a moment, biting his lip. “When is the next time you’ll see him you think?”

            “Tuesday…it’s dance night.”

            “Isn’t the recital on Friday night?”

            “Yeah…?”

            “Well…do something then.” Kyle suggested, Tweek blinking as he lifted his head slowly.

            “What…what do you mean?”

Kyle paused for a moment, fingers scratching along his jawline. “Like…do something big. Something symbolic to get across how you’re feeling. Does she know you’re the dance teacher?” Tweek shook his head. “So…do a dance to a song that explains how you feel.”

            “A dance?”

            “Yeah!” Heidi jumped in, leaning back to look Tweek in the face. “You’re good at expressing yourself through your dancing, Tweek! Let Craig know how this is affecting you also!”

            “But…I don’t really have a reason to complain! _He’s_ the one being hit and-and held captive by a psycho!”

            “But that also is hard on you in its own way, Tweek.” Kyle said, Heidi nodding in agreement.

            “You know we’ll be there supporting you. Avi too!” The brunette giggled, Tweek smiling weakly as he gave a small nod. The subject was changed after that, the blonde wanting to catch up with his friends and avert his attention away from the situation at hand if only for a little while.

But on the bus ride home, a song came on Tweek’s Spotify playlist.

One that made his throat constrict with emotion when it normally wouldn’t.

One that fit his situation a little too well.

One that Tweek knew he had to dance to on Friday night.

* * *

            “You look so handsome.”

Craig tried not to wince as Ellie adjusted his tie, not liking her hands so close to his throat. He hated hearing her call him _handsome_ , too, but her hands being so close to such a vital part of his body was making his stomach churn.

            “Thank you.” He whispered. It was like reading a script when around her, his responses so robotic. It’s been nearly two weeks since Ellie came back and Craig is a shell of who he used to be. Ellie Kingsford managed to hollow him out in the span of two weeks, and Craig hates himself for letting it get to this point.

            “I’m so excited to see Margot’s dance recital! I’ve been dying to take her dance, but _you_ never let me, silly.”

            “She wanted it to be a surprise.” He lied, voice flatter than usual. Ellie hummed softly as she looked in the mirror, putting her earrings in before grabbing her lipstick.

            “Margot seems so excited. I’m glad she’s taken such a liking to dance. Her teacher must be good.” Ellie said, applying her lipstick. She glanced at Craig in the mirror, hands shoved in his pockets as he nodded slowly. His mind wandered to the blonde dance teacher, thinking about earlier this week.

            _“_ _Fuck, baby_ _.” Craig moaned, the blonde beneath him hooking his legs around Craig’s thighs._

_“D-Don’t-don’t even stop. Just-just_ _fuck me_ _.” Tweek demanded. The tone made Craig grunt quietly, finger tips digging into Tweek’s hips as he started a slow but rough pace. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through Craig’s mind, etching into his bank of memories. He wanted to memorize every feeling of this, because this is how someone is supposed to make you feel: safe, loved, desirable, happy. Losing himself to the moment, Craig’s eyes fluttered shut as he slowly picked up the pace, hips moving to their own accord. He heard Tweek gasping and panting, moans falling from the pretty lips of the man beneath him._

_“That’s my fucking baby. You’re so_ _fucking good_ _.” Craig rambled out, mind racing at a million miles a minute. He never wanted this moment to end. He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to stay buried inside of Tweek forever. Stay nestled against him while he was completely embedded inside of him._

            “They’re a good teacher.” Craig said quietly, letting out a soft sigh.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing. I’m gonna check on Margot.” He muttered, quickly leaving his bedroom. It didn’t even feel like _his_ bedroom anymore. The entire apartment felt foreign to him. Knocking gently on Margot’s bedroom door, a sweet voice met his ears.

            “C’min!”

Craig pushed the door open gently, smiling as he saw Margot. She was struggling to tug her recital outfit up, tongue poking out in concentration.

            “You look like you need some help.” Craig chuckled, closing the door behind him. Margot shook her head, looking up. Ellie had already done her hair and makeup, Craig finding himself breathless for a second. Margot looked so much older with just a simple face of make-up done, rampant thoughts of his grown-up daughter running through his head. _Pull it together, Tucker_.

            “’m okay, daddy!”

            “Let me help, princess, we have to go soon.” He chuckled, swallowing the lump in his throat. Margot let out a quiet sigh, but nodded as her father knelt down to finish tugging the leotard up. It was a yellow leotard with tassels hanging from around the waist, sparkles covering along the collar. After giving her outfit a quick look over, Craig leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her nose.

            “Daddy!”

            “You look like a real princess.” He whispered, Margot’s eyes widening.

            “Really?” She whispered back. The bewilderment in her voice made Craig laugh softly.

            “Really.”

            “Will Mr. Tweek come over after?” Margot asked. Craig tensed, biting his lip as he shook his head.

            “You know he can’t, baby girl.”

            “W-Why?”

            “You know why.” He whispered, voice softer than before as he heard Ellie walk into the living room.

            “Mommy?”

            “Yeah,” Craig paused a moment. He let out a shaky breath as he fully looked at himself in the mirror. His black eye was doing so well at healing, that is, until Ellie hit him Tuesday night after Margot went to sleep. He apparently took too long in bringing her home. Her words still rung in his head: “ _Were you off seeing your fucking boyfriend?! Were you?! Fucking unbelievable, you horrible fucking faggot_.” Hot tears threatened to spill as each memorized word stabbed into Craig’s chest, but he just opted to give a small nod before any tears actually fell. “Because of mommy…”

* * *

The little auditorium used for the recitals was a local high schools, Craig’s eyes wandering as he tried to not direct too much attention towards Ellie. They were waiting for Jimmy, Clyde, and Token still, Stan, Wendy, and Bebe with them. It was… _tense_ to say the lease. No one wanted to ask Ellie anything because _nobody liked her_.

            “When- _ah_ -when did Clyde say he get here?” Craig croaked out, clearing his throat after his voice cracked.

            “In about ten minutes. He had an evaluation after your shift today so he got home a little later.” Bebe explained, Craig smiling a bit.

            “I forgot he had tha-”

            “Craig, don’t you think we need to get some seats?” Ellie asked, everyone noting how tense Craig got at the sound of her voice.

            “I, um, we’re waiting on the guys.”

            “They can find us.”

            “Well, we need to make sure where we sit is accessible for Jimmy, so we should-”

            “ _Craig_.” She hissed, putting on a fake smile immediately after she spoke.

            “I…,” Letting out a soft sigh, Craig looked tiredly over towards his friends. “We’ll…save you guys some seats.” He mumbled, Ellie tugging him towards the auditorium. Once they were out of ear shot, Wendy’s face twisted up.

            “ _What a fucking cunt_.”

            “You took the words right out of my mouth.” Stan grumbled. Bebe bit her lip, eyes lightning up as Clyde rushed in. He was still in uniform, which was a surprise.

            “You didn’t change.” Bebe snickered, hand resting on her little baby bump as Clyde kissed her cheek.

            “I stopped to eat and then I ran into Token, Nichole, and Jimmy. We ended up talking too long, so that’s why we’re late. Token’s parking right now,” Clyde blinked as he finished talking, looking between everyone. “Where’s-”

            “Craig? The Devil whisked him away.” Stan snorted, rolling his eyes. Clyde gritted his teeth, looking into the auditorium.

            “ _She’s here?”_

“Yeah… _sadly_.” Bebe muttered. Clyde shook his head, looking back to the group of people in front of him. He went to speak, but stopped his train of thought as Token, Jimmy, and Nichole walked up.

            “He-hello, party people!” Jimmy greeted, Clyde snorting.

            “Took ya’ll long enough.”

            “Th-this school is-is not _handifriendly._ ” Jimmy grumbled, Token snickering.

            “I had to carry him up the steps and Nichole carried his crutches.”

            “It was quite the sight watching those two.” Nichole laughed, Jimmy smiling a bit.

            “Wh-where-?”

            “Craig? Yeah. Guess who’s here?” Clyde hissed between his teeth.

Token blinked, shaking his head in disbelief. “Nuh uh. She isn’t here.”

            “I’m afraid that’s an affirmative, bucko.”

Jimmy cursed under his breath, shifting on his crutches. “Where a-a-are they now?”

            “The auditorium. Craig wanted to wait until you guys got here so we could find accessible seats for you, but she wasn’t having that.” Bebe explained, Jimmy’s face scrunching up.

            “I’ll c-c-crack a crutch over-over that b-b-bitch’s knee. See-see how she l-likes the handicapped l-life.”

* * *

They all couldn’t sit together due to the fact the rows were starting to fill in, making it harder for Jimmy to navigate. So Token, Nichole, and Jimmy sat in a small section reserved for the handicapped, the three just happy to have some leg room. The rest? They sat around the middle of the auditorium, Clyde and Bebe behind Craig, Ellie, Wendy, and Stan. They were all talking quietly amongst themselves, Stan’s attention suddenly turned elsewhere.

            “Kyle?!”

Craig followed his gaze to a red head that was making his way into the rows with his wife, a baby strapped to her chest. Kyle’s face lit up as he rushed forward, his wife chuckling a bit.

            “Stan! Dude, what the hell are you doing here?!”

            “Olivia has her recital! What are _you_ doing here?!”

            “Heidi danced with the instructor before she got pregnant with Avi, so we’re here to support!”

Stan blinked, realizing just who the instructor was. He didn’t dare say Tweek’s name, not with the Devil herself sitting in such close proximity.

            “Kyle, Heidi this is Craig. His daughter is best friends with Olivia. And that’s…Margot’s mom…Ellie.” It was sickening saying her name, but Stan managed to choke out the words.

Kyle blinked as he turned his attention towards Craig, noticing the bruise under the man’s eye. _Tweek was fucking right…_

            “Pleasure.” Craig said quietly, Kyle accepting his outstretched hand. Heidi held Avi a little tighter to her chest, the cold gaze of the woman next to Craig making her maternal instincts kick in.

            “Yes, we’ve heard a lot about you.”

            “How have you heard about him?” Ellie asked slowly. Kyle blinked at her bitter tone of voice, but he quickly recovered.

            “Stan mentioned him once while he was over for dinner. Olivia was telling us about her playdates with your daughter Margot. She seems like a wonderful young girl.”

            “My Margot?” Heidi noticed Craig’s face at the use of the words. “That means so much to hear!” Heidi frowned at Craig’s drooping face, a sad smile crossing her face.

            “We’ll have to catch up sometime. Really get to know you.” She said slowly, Craig’s gaze drifting towards her. Craig blinked, noticing the cuts on Kyle’s hands. His mind thought back to what Tweek said about these two, and it suddenly hit him: _shoe maker_. This is his pointe shoe maker and _this_ is the friend he used to dance with. Giving them a small smile, Craig gave a curt nod.

            “You will indeed.”

* * *

Tweek was pacing back and forth back stage, black leotard hugging his body as his pointe shoes _clunked_ lightly against the wooden stage.

            “Mr. Tweek?”

The blonde gasped, whipping around to find Margot staring at him with big eyes.

            “Margot, you scared me.” He chuckled, the little girl frowning.

            “Has…Wilbur helped you at all?”

Tweek blinked, walking over slowly as he absorbed the little girl’s question. He smiled sadly, kneeling down in front of her.

            “He has, princess.” Tweek whispered, Margot shifting on her ballet flats.

            “You don’t come ‘round lots anymore…”

            “I know.”

            “I miss you, Mr. Tweek.” Margot admitted, tears welling up into her eyes.

            “Hey, now. No tears. You’ll ruin your pretty make up.” He whispered, thumb dragging under her eyes gently.

            “M-My daddy seems so sad lately…I-I think he misses you, too.” Margot hiccupped, wiping her nose along her arm. Tweek smiled sadly, feeling a lump form in his throat. He couldn’t spill his guts to Margot, couldn’t tell her everything her father has sacrificed in order to make her happy. He wouldn’t put that guilt on her.

            “I…I’ve noticed that, too.”

            “Will he be okay?” Margot asked, eyes following Tweek’s face as he stood up.

            “…I…I think so.”

Margot bit her lip, sliding her hand into Tweek’s. “I’m nervous…”

Tweek gave her hand a squeeze, watching Margot smile as he led her towards the stage.

            “Don’t be. You’re a natural ballerina, Margot Tucker.”

            “Mr. Tweek?” She said quickly, Tweek looking down at her. “Can…is it okay if I call you dad?”

Tweek blinked in surprised, but he found tears pooling into his eyes. Kneeling down, Tweek smiled as he let out a shaky breath, adjusting her leotard and fixing a slight smudge in her make-up as he sniffled.

            “O-Of course, baby girl.”

Margot’s face lit up, a grin crawling across her face.

            “Really?!”

            “Of course,” Tweek chuckled, standing slowly. “Come on. Let’s do a warm up, yeah?” He said, Margot nodding next to him.

Tweek swore, in that moment, he was really going to burst into tears. But for the first time in two weeks, they would’ve been tears of joy.

            “Okay, dad.”

* * *

Tweek watched proudly from the wings as his students gave it their all on that stage, his eyes fixated on Margot in particular. He meant what he told her: she really was a natural ballerina. Her limbs were fluid, her back curving with each movement when needed, fingers not too stiff. She was graceful on that stage, and part of Tweek wishes he could be sitting next to Craig in that audience watching her. But he can’t.

Not with Ellie there.

Tweek had instructed his students after they had finished dancing to sit in their designated part of the auditorium, not to go straight to their parents. They seemed a little hesitant, but Olivia and Margot backed Tweek up.

His stomach did a little flip as he heard the last bit of the music fade out, the applause making his ears ring.

 _This is it_. _You’re on, Tweek_.

As the applause faded, Tweek’s legs went on autopilot, the audience falling into a hush as his own music hit his ears.

Craig felt like he was going to throw up.

The dim blue lightning of the stage gave way to the bright lights, illuminating Tweek for everyone to see. He felt a set of nails dig into his arms, Ellie’s voice sounding like it was underwater. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as she got close to his ear.

            “ _Are you fucking serious?”_

Craig turned his head slowly, looking at her with sad eyes. “Wh-?”

            “Our daughter’s _DANCE TEACHER?!”_

Tweek looked out towards the audience, Ellie’s intense gaze meeting his as she turned her head away from Craig.

Even if he hadn’t seen her first, Tweek would’ve found her since her glare could have sliced him in half. Ignoring her gaze, Tweek let his body move as the lyrics filled the room.

            _I don’t want to talk_

_About things we’ve gone through_

_Though it’s hurting me_

_Now it’s history_

Craig thought he was going to burst into tears, releasing everything he’s been holding in for two weeks.

The grip on his left arm was excruciating and the sickness in his stomach was becoming too much. Tweek’s movements were so elegant, so fluid, and yet, he seemed… _sad_.

And Craig thinks he knows why.

            _I was in your arms_

Tweek went into en point, Heidi blinking as she noticed something.

            _Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

            “Kyle?”

            _Building me a home_

            “Yeah?”

            _Thinking I’d be strong there_

“He’s not wearing his ankle brace.” She whispered, Kyle’s eyes dropping to the blonde’s ankles. He blinked, sitting upright as he watched Tweek continue to dance.

            _But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

Ellie grabbed Craig’s jaw, but Craig fought against her grip, not wanting to miss any of Tweek’s dance.

            “Look at _ME._ ”

            “Ellie-!”

            “Craig!” She snarled, finger nails ripping at his skin.

            “Ellie, don’t you _fucking dare_.” Craig snapped, Clyde biting back a grin in the row behind the two.

            “… _Excuse me?_ ”

Turning his attention forward, Craig fell back into the trance he was originally in, standing as a certain set of lyrics hit his ears.

            _But tell me does she kiss_

Tweek paused a moment, turning towards the audience. He was still in en pointe, legs shaking slightly as he locked eyes with Craig.

            _Like I used to kiss you?_

“Craig?” Ellie hissed, tugging on his wrist.

            _Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name?_

He couldn’t hear him, but Craig could see Tweek’s lips form his name: “ _Craig_.”

            _Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

Craig slowly pushed past Ellie, his ears ringing as he ignored her frantic whispering.

            _But what can I say_

_Rules must be obeyed_

Tweek moved forth with his dance, Craig slowly moving down the aisle towards the stage. Towards stage right, Margot Tucker was on her knees in her chair, eyes wide as she watched her father move towards the stage. She noticed he didn’t look as sad. He looked actually… _relieved_. But she noticed something else: Mr. Tweek was _still_ on his tip toes. His legs were shaking as he did a pirouette turn, a yell escaping his lips as they finally gave out beneath him.

            “ _Tweek!”_

Craig barely registered the name leaving his lips, tugging himself up onto the stage and rushing to the blonde crumpled in center stage. A sob escaped Tweek’s lips, hands grabbing at Craig’s face as he shifted onto his knees.

            “Y-You-”

            “What are you doing dancing without your brace?!”

            “Y-You can’t do this anymore.” He sobbed, Craig blinking as the music covered their conversation.

            “Wh-what?”

            “Her. Ellie. I-It isn’t _worth it_.”

            “Tweek-”

The blonde shook his head, letting out another sob. “I can’t keep watching you get hurt…” He whispered, thumb running over the bruise currently on Craig’s face.

A switch flicked inside Craig at that very moment, hands grabbing Tweek’s wrists and tugging him up as he stood. Everything that has been tossed his way this week suddenly felt completely and utterly _unacceptable_. How could Craig let himself become such an empty excuse of a man? How could Craig have been so foolish? He loved Margot, but he _loathed_ Ellie Kingsford. But he knew he loved Tweek, and that’s what mattered most this very moment.

“I love you.” He whispered, staring at the man in front of him for a second. A wave of emotional relief suddenly washed over him as he lurched forward, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. He heard a frustrated scream in the audience, hands coming up to tangle into Tweek’s hair as he kept him close to his body.

“ _STOP!”_ Ellie screamed, Craig doing something he swore he’d never do with his daughter present: he raised his middle finger out towards the general direction in which Ellie was. Craig wasn’t sure who started the applause, but he was pretty sure it was Clyde. As the music faded out, Craig pulled his lips away from Tweek with a soft smile. There was a sudden shift in their relationship, and both knew it was one that was defiantly for the better, especially after everything they have gone through these past few weeks.

“I love you.” Craig repeated, Tweek grinning slowly.

“I love you, t-”

The rapid sound of heels came rushing towards them, Craig whipping around to see Ellie marching across the stage.

            “You fucking _faggot!_ You’ve completely _HUMILIATED ME!”_

Tweek screamed out as her hand came down hard over Craig’s cheek, Craig’s hand coming up to block the next swing. Her fist continued to swing down, Tweek trying to help, but Craig pushed him behind him.

            “ _I’ll fucking KILL YOU!_ DO YOU _HEAR ME?!_ I’LL EVEN TAKE MARGOT!” Craig felt the wind leave his body at the words and at Ellie’s fist landing hard into his stomach, but the blows suddenly stopped.

            “I’ve waited a long time to do this.” Clyde laughed, restraining Ellie’s arms behind her back.

            “Wh-what?! What are you-?!”

            “Ellie Kingsford, you’re under arrest for domestic violence, disorderly conduct, and child abandonment-”

            “ _WHAT?!”_

            “Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law-”

            “Fuck _off, Clyde!”_ She screamed, legs kicking as Clyde dragged her towards the exit of the auditorium.

            “You have the right to an attorney-”

            “ _FUCK YOU, CRAIG! FUCK YOU!”_

Craig tuned out the rest of the Miranda Rights, his eyes widening as he heard a new voice.

            “M-Mommy?!”

            “Margot!” He choked out, jumping off the stage to grab Margot.

            “D-Daddy-daddy, mommy is-!”

            “M-Mommy is going away again.” He choked out, Margot blinking as she looked at her father’s face. His eye was more swollen than before and his lip was split open, blood falling down his chin. There were scratches along his jaw and his cheek was red from where mommy had _hit_ him. Her eyes widened as she felt tears fill her eyes, a whimper escaping her lips.

            “Did…m-mommy give…all those boo-boos to you?” Craig swallowed hard, nodding slowly. “Even a few-few weeks ago?”

            “Y-Yes.”

            “You said it was from work!”

            “I…I _lied_.” Craig sobbed, every emotion he had been bottling up over the past few weeks, _hell,_ the past _five years_ spilling out.

            “And…and U-Unkie Clyde said…child…bandonment?”

            “I-I’ve lied. I-I lied for _years_ and I’m s-so sorry.”

Margot blinked, eyes widening. “Wh-what?”

            “M-Mommy dropped you off one weekend…and…never came back…I-I blamed myself, baby girl. I blamed me l-liking boys so you thought of your mom as a good person.”

Tweek watched with sad eyes as Craig bowed his head in shame, walking over slowly as everyone in the room listened. It felt like something that shouldn’t be said in public, but Tweek knew Craig couldn’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth anymore.

They were words he’s been keeping locked up for five years, after all.

            “M-Mommy…didn’t want me?”

Craig winced at his daughter’s voice, but he nodded. “Y-Yes…and-and I’m so _sorry_ you h-had to find out like this.” He cried, Margot letting out a sob of her own as she clung onto Craig as tightly as she could. A million thoughts were running through her head: her daddy was hurt. Her daddy was hurt because of mommy. Mommy is going away again. Mommy is going away again because she _hurt_ daddy. Mommy didn’t _want her_. Mommy is a _liar_.

Margot continued to cry as Craig leaned against the edge of the stage, Tweek kneeling next to him and stroking his hair. His head dropped to Tweek’s shoulder, his arms shielding Margot from the cruel reality she just learned.

His daughter had a million thoughts in her head, but Craig only had two: Tweek was his. Tweek was his forever and ever.

And Ellie was gone.

Ellie Kingsford finally got what was coming for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!  
> It's been awhile, I know, but I can explain.  
> Life pretty much got in the way! Midterms hit me like a freight train and after that, I just didn't have the drive to write.  
> But today?!  
> Such drive returned and I managed to write this in a little over five hours!  
> I wanted to update before my birthday next Tuesday (November 13th!!) because mama turns 21 and I also have a bunch of stuff to get done before break starts next week!  
> This particular chapter has been on my mind since July and I'm so glad I finally got to write it all out!  
> I hope you enjoyed, and, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated!! 
> 
> Song:  
> The Winner Takes It All-ABBA (I HIGHLY recommend listening to this song if you've never heard it. It's so fitting for this fanfic): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXFa7D41_ww


	19. I'm Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “Surely you don’t blame yourself still.”

            “It’s…hard _not_ to.”

Natasha smiled sadly, leaning back in her chair as she wrote down a few notes.

            “She’s gone. You don’t have to keep blaming yourself.” She said quietly, the man across from her tense at the mere mention of this ‘ _she’_.

            “I know…but…I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault still. It’s been… _Christ_ , three months now? I still feel like she’s going to get out and just…I don’t know. I don’t know! I don’t know. I find myself constantly thinking about the worst-case scenario and it _always_ involves her showing up at my doorstep again.” Craig hissed out, hands clasped as he leaned his elbows on his knees. His left leg was rapidly moving, Natasha watching the way his shoelaces moved in time with his leg.

            “Do you think some of these feelings have to do with how Margot is taking everything?” She said slowly, watching the shoelaces stop moving. Craig swallowed hard, looking down at his clasped hands.

            “She’s…still very short with me.”

            “Even after all this time?”

            “You talk as if it’s been years! It’s only been three months, but these past three months since Ellie went to jail have been _fucking hell_!” Craig snapped. The blue eye was just as dark as his brown to Natasha, but she knew it was mainly frustration. She couldn’t imagine not having much conversation with her own kid. “She said it herself: she doesn’t _trust me_.” The officer’s voice was much softer, his shoulders slouching as he collapsed back into the chair.

            “Keep in mind she’s been going through _a lot_ these past three months. She found out her mother abandoned her at a young age and, within two weeks of knowing her, also discovered that she’s abusive to her father. It’s a lot to process for someone her age.” Natasha always tried to explain to Craig that this was pretty much out of his control, but again, she understands the frustration he’s been feeling since Ellie showed up all that time ago.

            The raven-haired man bit his lip, hands unclasping and settling on the arms of his chair. Natasha’s eyes glanced down again, watching his left leg resume its movement. A small smile crossed her face at the notion.

            “…She said it’s because I kept all that from her. Said I shouldn’t lie because I tell her not to lie…” Craig mumbled, Natasha humming as she jotted a few notes down.

            “Well think about it. She’s five. She doesn’t _know_ much outside of the life you two have together. For her entire life, she knew she only had you because you told her it was because of your sexuality. But suddenly, her entire world has been shaken to its core and what she thought was right is now wrong. It’s always just been you two because Ellie decided that that’s just how it was going to be. Ellie made it obvious to you that it was you and Margot versus the world, so you passed that onto Margot…just…with a few tweaks to the truth.” Natasha explained. Craig bit down on his lip, whining quietly in his throat. These past three months since Ellie’s arrest have been a living hell.

Margot barely talks to him anymore.

Margot doesn’t trust him.

Tweek has to relay everything to him about what’s going on in her life since she won’t tell him directly.

It’s eating Craig alive, and yet, he still blames himself for everything that happened.

It’s just another effect Ellie Kingsford has had on his life.

            “Yeah…” He finally muttered, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hands.

            “Have you been doing your breathing exercises with Tweek?”

Craig smiled a bit to himself at the mention of the exercises. It was Tweek’s suggestion that both him and Margot visited Natasha to talk all of this out. It’s obvious that the situation has grown too big for Craig to handle on his own, so a professional’s help was his best bet at this point.

Hell, Natasha was Margot’s best bet at this point, too.

            “Yeah…we do them before bed each night.”

Natasha nodded slowly, glancing up at the clock. “What about your goals? How are they going?”

            “They’re… _going_. I haven’t been able do them recently because I’m working overtime this week, but…I’m hoping to paint some more with Tweek next week.”

Natasha suggested, with a little guidance from Tweek, that Craig used art therapy to cope with the trauma he endured with Ellie. Every woman that remotely resembles her sends him into a panic attack, Tweek having to talk him through it until his breathing relaxes.

Craig hates feeling so weak, but he’s slowly getting better.

That’s what therapy is for after all.

            “So long as you’re happy with your progress, then that works for me,” Natasha assured, closing her notebook. “I’ll see you next Monday, yeah?”

            “Following Monday.”

            “Got another therapist appointment?” She teased, Craig snorting as he stretched his arms above his head.

            “No. Margot starts school and I always drop her off on the first day and walk her to her classroom.”

            “Second grade, right? She was telling me about that. She seems excited to start school again.”

Craig smiled sadly, shoving his hands into his pockets after Natasha opened the door.

            “I figured she’d be excited. But…I wouldn’t know.”

* * *

Tweek glanced up as the door open, smiling softly at Craig as he left the office building that Natasha has her practice in. It’s a building Tweek hasn’t seen as much lately, but the two most important people in his life have become well acquainted to its walls. Tweek stood from the bench he was sitting on, often meeting Craig by his car after his therapist appointments so they can get lunch.

            “Hey, handsome.” Tweek breathed out, Craig kissing his forehead as he approached him. Out of instinct, Craig wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde in front of him, closing his eyes as he reminisced each and every time they embraced.

Craig was never sure when each hug might be their last.

It’s been instinctual to feel that way with each hug. Ever since Ellie, at least.

            “Hey.” He mumbled back, face dropping into the blonde curls of his boyfriend.

            “Tough session?”

            “Yeah…she says I should stop blaming myself at this point.”

            “You know I agree with her.” Tweek muttered into Craig’s chest, arms snaking around the taller man’s waist. He grabbed onto his wrist, the knot his hands made resting on the small of Craig’s back. The pressure of Tweek’s hands on his back relaxed Craig a little bit.

            “I know.”

Craig lifted his head as Tweek tilted his head up, chin resting on his chest. He smiled out of habit as he saw the soft smile crossing Tweek’s face, Craig unable to stop himself from leaning down and stealing a soft kiss.

            “Have you eaten?” Tweek asked, Craig biting the inside of his cheek. He knows he should say yes. Tweek always stresses about eating breakfast, but Craig’s appetite hasn’t been the same.

Again, not since Ellie.

            “…No.”

            “Good!” Well, that wasn’t the answer Craig was expecting, but okay. “I want to make us lunch today.” _Oh_!

            “You…really?”

            “Mhm!” Tweek brought his hands around to rest on Craig’s chest, fingers smoothing out the little wrinkles on his shirt. Craig watched with gentle eyes, humming quietly in thought as Tweek continued on. “I just want to make you feel good, ya know? You took care of me all those months back,” Standing on his tip toes, Tweek pressed a light kiss to the front of Craig’s throat, feeling it rumble under his lips as Craig hummed in content. “Now I want to return the favor. I know you’ve only been going to therapy for about a month now, but I genuinely think you’re already doing better. Do you… _feel_ better at all?”

It was difficult for Craig to admit it, especially after pouring his heart out about his now strained relationship with his daughter, but…he _was_ doing okay.

Despite everything that’s happened, Craig Tucker was finally coming to terms that he was, in fact, _okay_.

            “I feel… _okay_ ,” He finally admitted, looking down at Tweek with a toothless smile. “I feel okay.”

* * *

The drive back is always quiet, Tweek’s fingers drawing shapes in Craig’s palm as he drove. The backseat sat empty today, Margot spending her day with Thomas and Laura to give Craig some time with Tweek. Craig likes to think his parents could get to his daughter, to tell her that he didn’t mean for this to happen…but at the same time?

At the same time, Craig didn’t want to force Margot to talk to him. Like Natasha told him, she needs her own time to heal just like Craig.

It was killing him, but Craig would always be there waiting for her when she was finally able to talk to him.

Even if it took ten years.

            “What’s for lunch today?” Craig asked quietly, eyes darting over as he turned onto his street. Tweek hummed quietly, bringing Craig’s hand up to his lips. The blonde smiled as Craig inhaled sharply, soft lips pressing against each finger tip of Craig’s hand.

            “Caprese salad,” Kiss. “Chicken,” Another kiss. “Coffee cake.”

Tweek hummed as he gently took Craig’s index finger into his mouth, trying not to laugh as Craig choked out a gasp.

            “Wh-?!”

            “What?” Tweek giggled, getting out of the car after Craig parked.

            “You trying to start something, babe?” Craig teased, Tweek watching the light in Craig’s eyes slowly return. It was nice to see that brightness, those pretty eyes often dark nowadays.

            “Maybe.” Tweek teased, snickering as Craig grabbed at his ass.

            “C’mon. I’m hungry.” Craig laughed, kissing Tweek’s cheek as they walked up to the apartment. It was a silent Monday routine now, but it was their routine. And Tweek loved the routine. He hasn’t been working as much lately at the flower shop since Bebe is now six months pregnant, almost seven, and can’t stand for long periods of time. So, with his new extra time in the day, Tweek has returned to painting and pottery making as a way to fill that void. Craig is just starting to work more again after taking some time off, so with his extra time, he joined Tweek in learning how to paint.

It was a much calmer routine than the first month after Ellie. After that night, that horrible, dreadful night where Ellie finally snapped, Craig drove himself straight to the police station. It was horrifying to Tweek, because Craig never bothered to clean up his face. His new cuts were bleeding, his eye nearly swollen shut, lip split open from Ellie’s ring. It was scary in a way, but Tweek knew why he didn’t bother to clean up: evidence. Once at the station, Tweek remembers holding Margot tight while Clyde took pictures of Craig’s beaten face, Ellie yelling _somewhere_ in the station. Tweek also remembers Margot’s tiny voice saying four words that happened to be the start of something much bigger: _“Daddy lied to me.”_

It was the start of the Tucker’s road to recovery in a fucked-up way, but it also really, _really_ hurt Craig. Tweek will never forget Craig’s face when Margot yelled at him, when Margot yelled _“I don’t trust you!”_ and ran away to her room. If you asked Tweek, Craig’s face was more broken that day than the night Ellie beat him in front of an entire audience.

“Relax for a bit, handsome. Lunch shouldn’t take too long.” Tweek said once entering the apartment, Craig nodding as he went to change into some more comfortable close. Watching Craig walk into his room (well…it was slowly starting to become _their_ room, which made Tweek’s stomach flip with excitement), Tweek started preparing for lunch with his mind moving faster than his hands. He just wants Craig to be _okay_. Yeah, he said he’s _okay,_ but Craig is guilty of saying things just for the sake of making sure Tweek is happy.

Lunch preparation didn’t take too long, both men sitting down to enjoy their meals within the half hour. It was filled with quiet conversation, feet tangling together in a playful manner as time went on. Craig finished first, Tweek glancing over at him as he shifted forward.

            “You said coffee cake was for dessert?” He mumbled, Tweek shivering as a gentle kiss was pressed to the side of his neck. Stabbing a tomato with his fork, Tweek hummed as a response, eyes fluttering shut as he ate the last bite of his food. A hand slid between his thighs, grabbing lightly at the skin in an attempt to move Tweek closer. “What about you?”

            “What about me?”

            “Can I have you instead?” Craig mumbled, teeth biting down lightly on Tweek’s shoulder. The comment made Tweek whimper quietly, giving into the roaming hands and allowing himself to be tugged onto Craig’s lap.

            “Is that what you want, handsome?” The blonde breathed out. Tweek’s fingers, ever so carefully, slid up into Craig’s hair. He loved doing that, loved wrapping Craig’s hair around his fingers. It was a reminder that Craig was still here, Craig was still his, and Craig was _okay_.

            “If you want it too,” He said, warm hands sliding up the front of Tweek’s shirt. “I miss you.”

Those three words never failed to make Tweek’s stomach flip. He was pretty sure that Craig felt his stomach literally flip, the man beneath him chuckling quietly against his skin.

            Tweek bit down on his lip to stop from grinning, face dropping into the dark locks of his boyfriend. “I miss you, too.”

            “I know I haven’t been as… _horny_ these past few months, but-”

            “Hey, no,” The words made Tweek fall back down from the cloud he was floating on, fingers rushing to rest under Craig’s chin and tilt his face upwards. “Don’t you _dare_ feel bad, Craig. I went twenty-seven years without sex. Having sex only a few times a month won’t affect me _that much_.” Tweek giggled out as he watched Craig’s face turn a dark red.

            “I-I, uh, I just-” Letting out a quiet _mmph_ , Craig slowly relaxed as Tweek pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, both men sighing quietly into said kiss. A soft _smack_ filled the air as they parted, Tweek smiling wide as he brushed the hair off Craig’s forehead. A knock echoed through the apartment, the blonde standing after pressing one last kiss to Craig’s lips.

            “It’s okay, Craig.” Tweek assured before moving towards the door. As he pulled the door open, Tweek let out a yelp as a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his legs, two familiar faces meeting his gaze.

            “Hi dad!” Margot giggled, Thomas and Laura smiling at Tweek.

Tweek chuckled as he looked down at the young girl, kneeling down to lift her up and kiss her cheek in greeting. “Hello princess!”

            “Sorry we’re back so early, but…we figured it’s time we rip the band-aid off.” Laura said quietly, her eyes glancing over Tweek’s shoulder towards her son. Following her eyes, Tweek bit the inside of his cheek as he landed on Craig, but he couldn’t stop the sad smile that crossed his face.

_Yeah…it is time_.

            “What brought this conversation up?” Tweek asked.

            “Me being tired of my sad and beaten son.” Thomas said quietly, the Tucker’s letting themselves in after Tweek moved over for them.

Craig blinked as he looked up, smiling weakly at his parents.

            “You guys are home early.” He said quietly, Laura noticing the nervous tone in his voice as his eyes darted between herself and her granddaughter.

            “Sit. It’s time.”

            “Wh-mom, no. I can’t-”

            “You’ve both gone to therapy now. The conversation has been initiated, but it hasn’t been brought together yet. It’s time. Before the start of the school year.” She whispered. Laura could see the gears turning in Craig’s head, eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Was this a good idea? Is _forcing_ the conversation the right thing to do? _Well…we’re just…gonna have to find out, I guess…_

Giving a curt nod, Craig made his way over towards the couch with his parents, Tweek and Margot not far behind.

            “Dad, what are we doing?” Margot asked, Tweek sitting down on the recliner next to the couch that that Tucker’s sat on.

Swallowing hard, Tweek gave Margot’s hand a little squeeze before smiling sadly. “We need to all have a talk.”

Blinking, Margot looked behind her and met the sad eyes of her father, but she quickly looked in her lap.

            “No.”

            “Margot, we have-”

            “I said no!”

Craig winced at the anger in her voice, throat immediately constricting as Tweek continued to try and convince _his daughter_ to talk to him.

            “Margot Aurora look at _me_ ,” Laura snapped, Margot jumping at her grandmom’s tone of voice. Craig even jumped, not having heard that tone of voice since he was in high school. “You cannot keep putting this conversation off, young lady. It’s not fair to your daddy and it’s not fair to yourself. Yes, your daddy lied to you, but he was _protecting you_ from the scary truth.”

It’s the fuel they needed to add to the fire, Margot twisting around in Tweek’s lap and furrowing her brows. Tweek had to bite back a smile at the serious look Margot was trying to put on, a face she no doubt copied from Craig.

            “But grandma, daddy _lied_! He always tells me to-to NOT lie! That lying is _bad_! But-but daddy has _lied_ for my entire life! Literlilly!”

Again, Tweek bit back a quiet laugh at the mispronunciation of the word _‘literally’_ , but he bit back the laugh and continued on.

            “Sweetheart, daddy was protecting you…you do know that, don’t you?”

Margot puffed out her cheek, crossing her arms across her chest.

            “Well, yeah! But I always asked about mommy! He-he never told me the truth!”

            “Because your mommy isn’t a very nice person, baby girl.” Tweek explained. He blinked at how quickly Margot whipped her head around, her eyes wide.

            “She was nice to me!”

            “But not to me…”

Every turned and looked at Craig, Tweek’s eyes falling as he saw the sad look on his boyfriends’ face. He could see the faint dusting of scars under Craig’s left eye, the sight making his stomach flip in a bad way.

The comment made Margot blink, the little girl audibly swallowing. “Why…why didn’t you just tell me?”

            “Because I wasn’t sure _how to_ , princess…it…was something that kept me up at night for what felt like five years. Even now, I feel that everything was _my fault_.” Craig watched Margot’s eyes move up and down his face, his daughter biting her lip.

            “But…it _isn’t_ your fault. Mommy hurt _you_.”

            “And _I_ hurt _you_. _You_ don’t _trust me_ now.” Craig croaked out, Laura’s hand gently sliding onto her son’s back. Tweek glanced down at Margot, watching her face as she slowly started to process everything.

            “You could lie again…you always said a liar always lies.”

            “Your father wasn’t lying to you to be mean, Margot,” Thomas said suddenly, Craig closing his eyes at his father’s voice. “He wants to protect you, just like I always want to protect your dad and Aunt Tricia. When you’re older and have a kid of your own, you’ll understand why your daddy didn’t tell you the truth about your mom.”

            “Whoa, Christ, dad, she’s five.” Craig sputtered out. Tweek smiled at the light-hearted comment, Margot shifting in his lap.

            “You…did you lie to daddy, grandpa?”

            “Of course I did. I lied about what happened to his first guinea pig.”

Craig blinked, eyes widening as he turned his head towards his dad. “ _Excuse me?!”_

“I dropped it when moving the cage.”

            “And _killed it?!”_

“No. The cat got it.” Thomas chuckled, tossing a wink in Craig’s direction.

            “ _You-!”_

“Anyways!” Laura interjected, looking at Margot after placing a finger over the lips of her son and husband. “Sweetheart, your daddy loves and cares for you _so much_. He sacrificed his safety in order for you to spend time with your mommy because he knew that that’s all you’ve ever wanted. Don’t feel guilty, though. As angry as I was at him for doing that,” Laura paused to look at Craig, leaning over and kissing his cheek lightly. Smiling sadly, she traced her finger lightly over that same scar that Tweek’s been fixated on. “I know I would’ve done the same for him. Grandpa, too.”

A soft sniffle came from Margot, Craig glancing over to see her bottom lip quivering. Sucking in a deep breath, Craig slid off the couch and knelt in front of Tweek and her. _This is it. The most important speech you’ll ever have to give, Tucker_.

            “Margot,” _It’s a start_. Craig bit his lip, taking her hand in his and wiping the tears off her cheeks. “You know…at least I _hope_ you know…that I would _never_ intentionally hurt you. Your mom…she made it very clear early on that she intended for it to be you and me versus the world. We always used to say that, remember? The world was the bad guy when we played superhero at night after dinner when you were three,” Tweek smiled sadly at the tears pooling into Craig’s eyes, hand reaching out to brush his thumb over his cheek bone. He could feel Craig’s jaw quivering under his touch. “I wanted to protect you…I didn’t want you to know how _mean_ the world can actually be.

People…were mean to me for a lot of reasons while I was growing up. People were mean to me because I had bad teeth. People were mean to me because I like men. People were mean to me because of my eyes. People were mean to me _a lot_. I didn’t want you to have to know just how _mean_ the world is…at least not yet.I just…I-I only wanted to protect you for as long as I could, Margot. Nothing more, nothing less. And it’s because I love you,” With a sad smile, Craig slowly poked Margot’s chest right above her heart, a wet sob escaping his lips as Margot looked him in the eyes for the first time in months. “My heart to the moon.”

Hiccupping, Margot lurched forward off of Tweek’s lap and collapsed forward into her dad’s arms, Craig’s eyes squeezing shut as he fell backwards onto his ass. With a small _thump_ against the coffee table, Craig held onto his daughter as tight as he could in fear she’d push him away just as quickly as she did months back on that horrible night.

            “D-Daddy! Daddy I-I’m sorry!” She sobbed, tiny fists curling into the fabric of Craig’s sweatshirt. Slowly, Tweek slid off the recliner next to the two Tuckers in embrace, hand tangling into Craig’s hair after pressing a kiss to his temple.

            “I know. I know, Margot. I love you, too. I love you so much,” Craig glanced over at Tweek, the blonde ducking down to press a light kiss to his lips. Things have turned for the better, Craig thought, and as he looked down at his daughter, he couldn’t help but smile at her. Burying his face into Margot’s brown hair, Craig closed his eyes as he thought of three little words that made his heart swell when he now thought about Margot…his Margot Aurora:

            “My tiny dancer.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo  
> hewwo it is I  
> Finally! An update!   
> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> And oh? What's that? An ending chapter number?!  
> That's right! There will be one more chapter and an epilogue for this story! I intended to have more content (about 25 chapters), but I realized on my little break from this story that I would be forcing content that I wouldn't have enjoyed writing.   
> If I don't enjoy writing it, then you guys definitely wouldn't have enjoyed reading it.   
> But besides that, I hope this update was good and wasn't too all over the place, but any and all feedback is appreciated and I will see you all for the final chapter next time! :)


	20. My Love, My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “What toys do little boys like these days?”

            “I don’t know. But that’s why we’re here.”

            “Has she given you any hints as to what they’ve needed? Clyde gave me a list but I don’t know how much I trust it.” They’ve been in the baby store for only two minutes and Craig was ready to toss in the towel already. He hasn’t been in a store like this in…well, about five years.

            “Bebe hasn’t been coming in as much lately. She hired Heidi to work with me in the shop since Heidi was looking for a part time job anyways.” Tweek explained, fingers running over each blanket hanging carefully over the display rail.

            “Mm. That’s right. She is almost six months pregnant.”

Clyde passed on the invitation to Craig after work one day to Bebe’s baby shower. They were going to wait a little longer, but considering the baby is due around the holidays and people tend to get busy in September with kids going back to school, they’re having it as a way to celebrate the end of the summer and their baby.

            “It’s like you don’t pay attention to her ever growing belly.” Tweek snickered, picking up a little stuffed lamb that caught his eye.

            “I notice it. I’m not _that_ oblivious, honey.”

            “Mm. I find that hard to believe.”

Craig watched the way Tweek’s eyes danced over the lamb, a smile crossing his face as Tweek touched the soft nose of the animal he held so gently.

            “You like that lamb, don’t you?”

            “Something about it…I think…it’s because _I_ had something like this when I was younger.”

            “Toss it in the basket, then. Can’t go wrong with a stuffed animal. I think it fits the color scheme, too.”

            “Oh,” Tweek giggled a bit, looking up at Craig after placing the stuffed animal in the basket Craig was holding. “You know the color scheme?”

            “Blues and grays.”

            “Ooo I like that.”

            “Appropriate for a boy.”

            “Hey, it’s twenty eighteen! Girls can have a blue room!” Tweek laughed, Craig smiling as he rummaged around for his phone.

            “Touché,” He muttered. Tugging his phone out, Craig scrolled through his messages to find the list of items that Clyde sent him for ideas. “They need clothes.”

            “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah. Here,” Craig passed his phone over to Tweek, the blonde scrolling through it. “Maybe we can get like…an outfit, the lamb, and like… _diapers?”_

_“Diapers?”_

“Yeah. Diapers.”

            “You wanna get diapers?”

            “Tweek, I have a child. I went through diapers _very quickly_ when Margot was younger.”

Snorting quietly, Tweek passed Craig’s phone back over to him before turning and walking towards the clothing isles.

            “Thanks for reminding me about your daughter as if I don’t know her,” He teased, looking over his shoulder at Craig with a smile. “How was her first day the other day, anyways?”

Tweek was busy at the flower shop this week with orders, the end of the summer often busy with people getting anniversary flowers, celebration flowers, and everything in between. He didn’t mind the work, considering he’s the creative leader of the shop…even if it’s temporary.

            “She likes her teacher, so that’s good. After we got breakfast, I walked her in to her classroom, and she seemed…happier. I don’t know what it was…but I think ever since we fixed things between us and had a joint therapy session…she seems…less stressed.” Craig said slowly, Tweek grabbing Craig’s hand and lacing their fingers. Biting his lip, Tweek looked up at Craig after clearing his throat.

            “Do you think it’s because…she no longer wonders about her mom?”

It was a heavy question, but Tweek took note as to how Craig _didn’t_ flinch at the mention of Ellie.

It was such a minute thing, but it was major improvement in Tweek’s eyes.

            “Yeah…yeah, probably.” Craig said slowly, eyes softening as if he made the realization as he spoke.

His daughter no longer wondered about something that was consuming her for years.

She was free of this aching curiosity that sometimes left her awake at night.

That? That was the best thing Craig could ever ask for.

He just hopes that it stays this way.

His life has been a journey of peaks and valleys, and he’s finally leaving the valley he’s been stuck in for five years trying to keep this burning secret from Margot.

But now he has Tweek, the one who pulled him out of the valley.

Life was finally starting to move forward for both Craig and Margot Tucker.

All thanks to the ballet teacher that’s the human embodiment of sunshine.

* * *

            “Daddy, can I have more soda, please?”

            “You’re really milking the fact we’re at a party, aren’t you?”

            “I don’t want _milk_ , daddy, I want soda!”

Snorting quietly to himself, Craig stood from the couch he was sitting on and made his way into the kitchen. The baby shower was actually…nice. He never got to experience one for himself since Ellie didn’t want a baby shower, so he was glad in a sense that Bebe was having one. Grabbing a can of soda from the fridge, Craig popped the tab before passing it down to his daughter.

            “What do you say?”

            “Thank you!” Margot giggled, taking a sip from the can. She had to hold it with both her hands, but she didn’t seem to mind. It was her third soda of the day, after all. Craig watched her run off to join the few other kids that were here, snapping out of his thoughts as Clyde’s hand landed on his shoulder.

            “I see you gave her _another_ soda.”

            “She doesn’t drink it often so it’s fine.” He chuckled, turning and grabbing his own drink from the fridge.

            “Baby showers are…weird.” Clyde muttered. Craig popped the tab on his beer, furrowing his brows.

            “Why do you say that?”

            “Well…it…makes everything feel much more… _real_.”

            “In what sense?”

Clyde paused a moment, hand rubbing at his jaw as he thought. “It…hasn’t really hit me that I’m gonna be a dad yet. Like…it has, but not _fully_. This? Seeing everyone coming in with gifts for _my son_ …it’s really making it set in that _I’m gonna be a dad_.”

Craig smirked a bit at the bewilderment in Clyde’s voice, eyes bright as he spoke.

            “It didn’t hit me until I was holding her against my chest.” Craig mumbled, Clyde snorting next to him.

            “God, you cried so much that day.”

            “You’ll cry, too, Donovan, just you wait.”

Craig let his eyes wander over towards the living room where a lot of the girls and Tweek were sitting, his chest swelling at the sight of Tweek. _God_ , he was so ethereal. Light blue short sleeved button up that was a little see through, white pants, and boating shoes are what make up the outfit he went with today, saying the blue was to celebrate the baby boy. Speaking of blue, the blue in his hair was fading, but Tweek had already decided he was going to go back to all blonde after the baby shower. Craig didn’t mind. He’d love Tweek with any shade of hair color.

            “Craig?”

            “Huh?”

            “Did you hear what I said?” Clyde said slowly, a smirk crossing his face as he followed Craig’s gaze. Blushing, Craig cleared his throat before shaking his head and taking a sip of his beer. “You really love him, don’t you?”

The question was so simple, but Craig found he couldn’t get the right words out. He’s talked hours upon hours about Tweek to Clyde while they’re on patrol, the words coming so easy then. But now? It’s more difficult because things have changed so much within the past month between the two men.

Craig knew one thing for certain, however: Tweek was his soulmate. No doubt about it.

            “…I do…I really, _really_ do.” Craig finally whispered, eyes glancing over towards Clyde. The brunette hummed quietly, leaning his elbows on the island countertop in front of them before tossing a cucumber slice in his mouth.

            “He talks the same way about you that you talk about him.” Clyde chuckled. The small comment made Craig smile, a soft laugh rumbling his chest as he grabbed a cucumber slice for himself.

            “Oh yeah, I’m sure.”

            “I’m serious, dude,” Clyde pushed up from the counter, grabbing a carrot this time from the veggie arrangement. “He gushes about you. About how you’ve made him feel more confident with himself and made him feel desirable. It’s adorable, really.” Clyde said around a mouthful of carrot, Craig blinking slowly before darting his gaze back over towards Tweek.

            “He said that?”

            “Dude, you two are like so fucking in love with each other it’s disgusting.”

Craig snickered to himself, eyes darting back over to Clyde.

            “Thanks, man.”

            “It is! Like there’s a reason the gay community adopted the rainbow as their symbol: it’s like all you spew.”

            “Rainbows?”

            “Yeah, cause you speak so colorfully about each other and it’s like… _cute_.” Clyde said. As if his ears had been burning, Tweek smiled at the pair as he entered the kitchen with a glass of wine in hand.

            “Hey handsome.”

            “Hi Tweek.”

            “Not you Clyde.” Tweek laughed, leaning up on his tiptoes to meet Craig’s lips.

            “I’m handsome, too.” Clyde muttered, Tweek patting his cheek as he moved between the two police officers.

            “Yes, you are,” He chuckled, setting his glass down to make a small plate of hors d’oeuvres. “You boys going to join everyone else? I think Bebe is going to open gifts soon and it would make sense for the father to be there.” Tweek asked, pouring a little more wine into his glass before picking up both the plate and glass.

            “We’ll be out in a minute, babe.” Craig said. Tweek smiled up at him after hearing the name, leaning up for one last quick kiss before shuffling back out to the living room.

            “ _Babe_.” Clyde mimicked, Craig rolling his eyes as he grabbed a grape tomato.

            “Shut the fuck up, Clyde.” He grumbled. As he turned to leave, Clyde grabbed his left wrist, turning his tattooed arm around in his grip.

            “There’s a space that needs to be filled, Tucker.” Clyde noted, pointing to the last open spot on his forearm. Craig laughed, tugging his wrist free.

            “I’m aware.”

            “You going to get something soon?”

            “Appointment’s next week.”

            “Are you getting what I think you’re getting?” Clyde teased. Craig hummed quietly to himself as they entered the living room, body relaxing as he met the loving gaze of his boyfriend across the room.

            “Yeah…definitely.”

* * *

The rest of the baby shower went off without a hitch, Bebe adoring the stuffed lamb and outfit choice (even the diapers that Craig insisted on) from Craig and Tweek. It was about a week later and Craig was making dinner while Tweek, Margot, Bebe, and Clyde all relaxed in the living room. It was a simple dinner of some pasta and a salad, but Margot was currently entertaining the guests with her dad while they waited.

            “Dad, how do I-do I do the turning again?” She asked, dressed in her dance leotard. Tweek smiled, positioning his feet.

            “Follow my feet, baby girl.” He said. Margot’s head turned between her own feet and Tweek’s, her tongue poking out in determination as she mimicked his movements to complete a pirouette.

            “Did I do it?!”

            “It’s a yes from me.” Clyde piped up, lifting his hand up from Bebe’s foot to give a thumbs up. The blonde woman lying on the couch gave a thumbs up as well, her hand immediately going back to rest on her stomach.

            “I’d say so too, Margot.” She laughed. Tweek smiled as he continued to make up little routines to keep himself occupied.

            “Dad, will I be able to dance like that someday?” Margot questioned. Tweek hummed in thought as he continued little movements, slowly sliding down until he had his legs on either side of him.

            “With lots of practice, of course you could, Margot.”

            “Will…will you _always_ be my dance teacher?”

Tweek chuckled quietly at the question, tucking a loose lock of hair behind Margot’s ear.

            “Not always. But I can be your teacher for as long as my body will let me.” The comment made the little girl giggle, her head nodding as she sat down in a similar manner to Tweek. She wasn’t as flexible as Tweek yet, but it’s the thought that counts.

            “Okay! How long will your body let you?”

            “Hopefully at least ten more years,” Tweek laughed, the blonde’s eyes darting towards the kitchen as he heard something drop followed by a string of curses. “Craig?!”

            “ _Shit-_ I’m fine! I- _fuck_ -I burnt my hand it’s fine, the pasta is fine!”

Snickering, Tweek pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen, walking over to Craig who had his hand shoved under some running water.

            “How did you manage this?” Tweek giggled, resting his head on Craig’s bicep as he stood beside him.

            “I forgot the lid gets hot since it’s metal, so I grabbed it to check on the pasta and dropped it immediately because it’s fucking _hot_.” He muttered, but Tweek saw a small smile tugging at his lips at how ridiculous the situation was. Humming quietly to himself, Tweek ran a hand up under Craig’s shirt and scratched lightly at his back, feeling the muscles under his fingers relax at the touch.

            “Let me see,” Tweek whispered. Grabbing Craig’s hand gently with his non-occupied hand, he tugged it gently out from the running water. There was a red mark, but nothing too serious. “You’ll be okay. It’ll probably just be sore for the rest of the night.” Tweek gave a little kiss to Craig’s palm right above the burn, the man next to him chuckling.

            “Thanks, honey.”

Tweek smiled up at him, cheek resting on his shoulder.       

            “You’re welcome, handsome.” He whispered back, Craig ducking down to press a kiss to Tweek’s lips.

            “C’mon. We got some time before the pasta is done so I’ll sit for a few with you guys.”

After turning the water off, the couple walked out and sat in front of the couch so Bebe didn’t have to move. Her feet have been killing her all day, so Clyde has been rubbing them while they wait for dinner.

            “You all good, cowboy?” Clyde asked. Craig smirked a bit, leaning against the couch so he wouldn’t lean on his palm.

            “I’m fine, _partner_.” He shot back. Clyde chuckled a bit, glancing over at Bebe.

            “Before or after dinner?” He asked his wife. Bebe smiled, glancing at Craig.

            “Before since we’re all here.”

Craig blinked, watching Clyde get up and rummage through Bebe’s purse.

            “What’s-?”

            “Craigory Thomas Tucker-”

            “Don’t use my middle name-”

            “We at the Donovan household have a very, very, _very_ important question for you.”

Clyde knelt down on one knee in front of Craig, the blue and brown eyes of Craig darting between Clyde, Bebe, and Tweek.

            “What the fu-”

            “Language!” Tweek said quickly, Craig snapping his jaw shut.

            “What the… _frick_ …is happening?”

            “Craig,” Bebe laughed softly, sitting up on the couch. “You’ve been in our lives for so long now that we thought it would be appropriate to ask you something that is meaningful to the both of us.”

Clyde held out a small box from behind his back, Craig furrowing his brows as he took it.

            “Open it, Craigory.”

Rolling his eyes, Craig gently ripped the wrapping paper off and took the lid off the box. He blinked when he saw the t-shirt inside, a laugh escaping his lips as he laid the box in his lap.

            “Craig, will you be the Unkie to our son?” Bebe giggled, Craig grinning up at the couple in front of him.

            “I thought it was implied, but the t-shirt makes it a solid yes.” He laughed, a yelp escaping his lips as Clyde lunged forward to hug him.

            “Now we’re _both_ unkies, dude!” Clyde yelled in excitement. Tweek let out a laugh as he moved to sit up next to Bebe, the blonde turning towards Tweek.

            “We have a shirt for you too, don’t worry.” She said with a smile. Tweek blinked, watching her get up and pull another package out of her purse. Opening it gently, Tweek giggled as the shirt in his box read “Godfather”.

            “Unkie and Godfather. We’ll confuse some people walking down the street wearing these,” Tweek laughed, but he nodded immediately after. “You know I already love your baby boy. Of course I’ll be his godfather!” Tossing his arms around Bebe, he gasped after a moment when he felt something against his stomach. Bebe smiled as Tweek pulled back, her hand rubbing over a spot on her stomach.

            “You felt that?”

            “Damn, he has some strong legs.” Tweek breathed out, placing his hand over the spot he felt the baby kick. Craig blinked, gently standing and walking over to Bebe.

            “May I…?”

            “Of course.” She chuckled, lifting her shirt. Craig could already see the small stretch of her stomach where the baby was kicking, his eyes bright as he placed his hand over that spot. It took him back to five years ago, his mind racing as he remembered the first time he felt Margot kick.

            _“God, she kicks so hard.” Ellie grumbled, rubbing at the spot gently where their baby girl was kicking. Craig looked up from his computer, eyes widening._

_“She’s kicking?”_

_“It started last week, really.”_

_“You didn’t think to tell me?”_

_“What’s it to you? I’m the one carrying it.”_

_“ **Her**. And she’s my daughter, too.” Craig said, anger dripping from his voice. Ellie rolled her eyes, tugging her shirt up over her belly. _

_“Do you want to fucking feel it kick or not?” She hissed, Craig glaring at the use of the ‘ **it** ’ pronoun once more. _

_“Of fucking course!”_

_Pushing his laptop aside, Craig grumbled to himself as Ellie placed his hand over top the spot the baby was kicking in. As he felt the little foot kick his palm, Craig’s breath caught in his throat. It was…sensational. That…that was his daughter. **His** little girl communicating with them. _

_“God, it’s annoying.” Ellie sighed, but Craig ignored her. Hand rubbing gently over the spot, Craig let out a breathless laugh as he knelt down in front of Ellie. He pressed a light kiss to the spot, ignoring the fact it was Ellie’s stomach he was kissing. He wasn’t kissing her. He was giving this kiss to his daughter._

_“Hey baby girl,” He whispered, smiling as another kick met his hand. “Yeah, I’m here. It’s okay.”_

_“I’m putting my music back in.” Ellie growled under her breath. Craig ignored her bitching, waiting until he heard her music from her earbuds before speaking again._

_“Don’t listen to her…she won’t…she won’t love you like I will. We’ll be best friends…my beautiful little girl. I’ll always protect you. You know that? If mom ever becomes too much, come to dad. I’ll protect you. I’ll love you. Always…I’ll **always** love you.” Pressing one last kiss to the spot, Craig stood and went back to his computer, Ellie tugging one ear bud out after he was seated. _

_“What do you think of the name Margot?”_

_Craig blinked, looking up from his computer once more._

_“Margot?”_

_“Yeah…it was my grandmom’s name. I…I don’t know. I liked it. Thought it was unique, or some shit.”_

_Craig felt a small smile tug at his lips, eyes darting down to Ellie’s still exposed belly._

_“…that’s a beautiful name.”_

Craig gasped as he felt a hand rest on his lower back, blinking his eyes. He blushed as he realized he had tears on his cheeks, quickly wiping them away.

            “You okay?” Tweek whispered. Craig sniffled, shrugging.

            “Yeah-yeah ’m fine.”

Margot rushed over at the sound of a sniffle, concern in her eyes as she tugged on Craig’s pants.

            “Daddy! Daddy are you okay? Did the baby hurt you?!” She asked. Craig couldn’t help but smile at her concern, kneeling down and lifting his daughter up. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he listened to her giggle quietly before talking.

            “No, I’m okay, baby girl. I…thought of when I felt you kick for the first time.”

Gasping quietly, Margot’s eyes widened as she looked at Bebe’s belly.

            “You could feel me?”

            “Uh huh. Do you want to know how it felt?”

Margot could only nod, Craig guiding her hand to the spot his hand was previously on. It took a minute, but Margot gasped and tugged her hand away as the baby kicked. A grin crossed her face as she started giggling, her hand held to her chest.

            “That felt weird!” She laughed, Craig nuzzling his nose into her cheek.

            “It does, beautiful,” He paused a moment, closing his eyes. “But it’s the most wonderful feeling at the same time.”

* * *

They went to the beach after dinner, Bebe and Clyde opting to head home. It was just before sunset, so they would be able to watch the sun set below the horizon in the next ten minutes or so. Margot was down by the water, Tweek and Craig watching her from the blanket they were sitting on. Tweek was leaning against Craig’s chest between his legs, Craig’s arms wrapped tightly around him while his chin rested on his head.

            “She’s really taking ballet seriously.” Tweek whispered. Both were watching Margot do random ballet moves in the sand near the water, her arms and legs moving wildly. It had some sense of grace to it, however, which made Craig chuckle to himself.

            “You really helped her blossom.” Craig mumbled into Tweek’s hair.

            “Speaking of blossom.” Tweek giggled, pushing the sleeve of Craig’s sweatshirt up. One of Tweek’s favorite past times was tracing the flowers on Craig’s tattoo sleeve, using his pointer finger to do so. It was relaxing and Craig always mentioned it felt nice, so it was a win-win for the both of them. Craig watched Tweek start on top of his forearm, a small smile tugging on his lips as he watched and waited for him to flip his arm over. It took a little bit, but Tweek eventually flipped his arm, finger pausing as he saw something.

            “Surprise.” Craig muttered. Tweek’s finger lightly rested on the still healing tattoo, a shaky breath escaping his lips.

            “…it’s…it’s a white gardenia…” The blonde breathed out, Craig smiling as he hooked his chin over Tweek’s shoulder.

            “Mhm. Your favorite.”

            “But-but why-?”

            “Because I _love_ you. I love you… _so much_ …and I wasn’t sure how else to show it right now,” Shifting so he was next to Tweek, Craig rested his forearm on Tweek’s thigh, the blonde still running a finger over the tattoo. “I want a life with you, Tweek…I do. You’ve… _saved_ me in ways I never would’ve been able to save myself. You saved my daughter…and that… _that’s_ more important to me than you helping me. I know we’ve only been together about seven months, but I know I want more than that with you…so I figured this was a way to prove that…well, that…and asking you to move in with me.”

Tweek blinked back the tears filling his eyes, a choked laugh tumbling out of his trembling lips.

            “ _Craig…”_

            “I know it isn’t much now, but I figured us moving in together could be the biggest first step towards a life together.” He breathed out. Tweek looked up at the man sitting next to him, a grin crawling across his face as he nodded furiously.

            “O-Of course, handsome,” Tweek giggled, arms tossing around Craig’s neck. The momentum made Craig fall backwards onto their blanket, hair sprawling out into the sand underneath him. It was warm against his head, the setting sun still having its effects on the sand. “I finally finished that painting of you.” Tweek mumbled after a moment, Craig’s fingers playing with his hair as he hummed softly.

            “Which one?”

            “That one I started on our second date.”

Craig closed his eyes, the last remnants of sunlight warm on his face.

            “I can’t wait to see it.”

            “You mean that?”

            “Of course,” He lifted his head, pressing a kiss to Tweek’s hair. “I look forward to _everything_ you create.”

            “Daddies! Are we cuddling?!” Margot laughed as she ran towards them, jumping onto Tweek’s back once she reached the blanket. The added weight made Craig let out a soft _oomph_ , a laugh following the noise.

            “In a way, yes, sweetheart.” Craig said, Tweek sniffling a bit as he rested his cheek on Craig’s chest to watch the setting sun.

            “Margot?”

            “Yeah, dad?”

            “Your daddy asked me to move in with you guys.”

The little girl gasped, Tweek able to feel her grin against his back.

            “Did you say yes?! Please tell me you said yes, dad!”

Tweek grinned a little wider at the use of ‘ _dad_ ’, the word still foreign yet so familiar to him now.

            “Of course I did!” He laughed, Margot squealing against his back.

            “Yayayayayay!!! I have _both_ of my daddies home with me now!” She laughed, the happy family turning to focus on the sunset. It was beautiful, as always, watching the sun dance over the water’s reflection. Craig’s hand tangled into Tweek’s hair, the other rubbing over Margot’s back gently as he watched the sun fall below the horizon. Once it was out of sight, he turned to the two people lying on top of him.

            “Can I see a performance from my ballerinas in the sand?” He asked quietly. Tweek and Margot both perked up, a grin on Tweek’s face as Margot jumped up.

            “Of course, daddy! C’mon, dad!” Margot laughed, tugging on Tweek’s hand. Once the blonde was up, she tugged them down a little closer to the water, Craig standing and following with his hands in his pockets. The two started dancing, their bodies following the movement of the waves in an odd way. Craig couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face, eyes darting between the two ballerinas.

            _Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

Chuckling to himself, Craig smiled wide as Tweek met his eyes, but Margot rushed up and grabbed his hand, breaking him from his trance.

            “C’mon, daddy! Dance with us!”

It was a simple request, so how could Craig say no?

            _And now she’s in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK  
> I FINALLY  
> AM   
> DONE  
> (well, almost)  
> THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS ONE!!!   
> I hope to upload the epilogue within the week. The epilogue will more than likely not be as long as my normal chapters since there's only a few scenes in mind for it, but it will answer some questions I'm sure you all will have!!   
> I really thank you all for sticking with me and bearing with my shitty uploading schedule. This has been the most difficult fic to write (with a combination of writer's block and personal life issues) and I really do appreciate each and every one of you for sticking with me.   
> I hope you enjoyed the FINAL CHAPTER and any and all feedback is appreciated!   
> I'll be back soon with the epilogue!! :)  
> The title is a song by ABBA by the way!


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

            “ _Margot Margot Margot!”_

            “Dad, oh my god, relax!”

Gripping onto the handle above his head, Craig let out a huff of breath as the car came to a sudden stop.

            “You can’t-why do you wait so long to break?!”

            “You do that, too!” Margot laughed, adjusting her sunglasses. Craig scoffed, relaxing in the seat as the light turned green.

            “Well, _don’t_ follow after my example, I’ve told you that since you were little.” He muttered, glancing over at his daughter out of the corner of his eye.

She’s grown into quite the young woman: bright brown eyes, wavy brown hair that rested on her shoulders, freckles dusting her nose. Despite Craig’s own height, she only grew to be around five foot eight, but she’s still taller than most girls in her grade.

            “Dad, you’re a cop, shouldn’t you-like-I don’t know, be _good_ at driving? Be a law-abiding citizen?” She laughed, looking both ways before making the turn.

            “Yeah, but you’ve seen me when I’ve had to speed off somewhere. There’s no rules when I get a call.” Craig snorted. Margot let out a soft laugh, stomach lurching suddenly as she made the final turn of their trip.

            “…you really think this is a good idea?”

            “I don’t think it’s a good idea, but I think it will be good for you.”

Margot leaned back in the driver’s seat as she parked the car, pushing her sunglasses up into her hair. Biting on her nail, a nervous habit she’s established over the years, Margot whined quietly as she turned the car off.

            “What if it isn’t? What if…dunno, what if she doesn’t want to see me?”

Craig looked forward out the windshield, arms crossing across his chest as he thought a moment. It was a difficult question, but it shouldn’t be. Finally, a minute later, Craig looked over at Margot. He reached out, taking his hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze.

            “I’m sure she’ll be surprised. Plus, it’s not like she has a choice.”

Snorting quietly, Margot nodded before giving Craig’s hand a gentle squeeze. She paused, sucking in a deep breath and holding it for a moment. It was scary, but it’s something she’s been wanting to do since she was twelve.

            “Okay,” She exhaled, looking at her dad. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

It was a process to get into the prison, but Craig knew some of the guards, which made everything run a little smoother. Guiding Margot along with a hand on her lower back, Craig made sure to take them directly to where Margot wanted to be: the visitor’s center. It looked just like the movies to Margot: lines of phones and bullet proof glass for the inmates to see through filled the room, her heart hammering as Craig guided her towards the booth the guard told them to go to.

            “Dad-dad, you’re gonna be nearby, right?” She quickly whispered, looking up at Craig with nervous eyes. Craig gave a soft chuckle, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

            “I’ll be watching from the side, princess.” He muttered, Margot nodding before turning towards booth twenty-three. Sucking in a deep breath, she took careful steps over to the chair waiting for her.

They reached the booth at the same time, just on separate sides of the glass. She looked… _bad_ , but Margot expected that. After situating herself on the chair, Margot carefully lifted the phone to her ear, the woman on the other side doing the same.

            “ _Well…haven’t you grown.”_

“…hi mom.” Margot breathed out, Ellie smiling a bit at the name.

            _“When they told me I had a visitor, I was surprised.”_

“Don’t get many visitors?” Ellie shook her head, leaning on the palm of her unoccupied hand.

            _“I don’t give a fuck, to be honest. I’ve been in and out of this place for ten years now, I got friends behind this glass.”_ She scoffed, a small smirk on her face. Margot hummed quietly, thinking for a moment before she continued on.

            “Do you have any idea as to why I might have wanted to see you?”

            _“Well…if I **had** to guess, I’d assume closure.” _

Margot nodded slowly, sucking in a deep breath to calm her pounding heart.

            “…why?”

            _“Why what?”_

“Why did you do what you did? Not the drugs. Not the drinking and driving. Why did you _abandon_ me when I was a baby?” Her words were slow and meticulous, obviously something that Margot had rehearsed countless times. She enjoyed the way her mother looked caught off guard, something that she’s always secretly dreamed of. Ellie always got her way, so it was nice to see her surprised by something.

            _“Well…suppose I should’ve expected that one, huh?”_

“Stop procrastinating and just _tell me_ ,” Margot hissed out between her teeth. Ellie chuckled softly, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arm across her chest. Margot gave her time to think, but after a few minutes passed, she groaned in frustration, “Look, I don’t have-!”

            _“Because I never wanted to be a mom…I…hated being pregnant with you.”_

It fucking stung, but Margot couldn’t say she was surprised. Wincing a bit at the words, Margot nodded slowly, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

            “And when you came back…about eleven years ago…what changed? You were so adamant about being my mom, then.” She said slowly. Ellie shrugged after a moment, letting out a sigh.

            _“I had been so alone, you know? I…I thought about you one night. Wondered how you were. Then…I realized I made a mistake…I panicked. I completely panicked and realized I did something wrong, so that’s why I came back: to right that wrong.”_

Margot slowly glared towards Ellie, locking eyes with her as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the little ledge in front of her.

“And by righting that wrong…you decided it was okay to come into my life, treat me like a princess, but that it was okay to hit my _fucking father_?”

They stared at each other, eyes dark as Ellie leaned forward to lean on the ledge on her side of the glass. After a moment, she let out a forceful puff of air out of her nose, a smirk cross Ellie’s face.

            _“Your father is pathetic. He’s a useless faggot, you know.”_

            “No. I _don’t_ know, because _my father_ is my best friend. _My father_ raised me with his own two hands and his entire heart and soul, and _you_ tried to diminish that when you tried to _guilt_ him for dating someone _he really loves_.”

Ellie let out a harsh laugh, Margot feeling angry tears pool into her eyes.

            _“Please, that little blonde twink? I could take him any day.”_

“It’s not about strength, _Ellie,_ ” Margot hissed, noticing the way the woman across from her jumped slightly at the use of her name. “It’s about _being there_ for your own damn kid! You act like you never did anything wrong _ever_ and it’s bullshit! You were completely in the wrong that day of my recital when I was five! You made me _turn against my father_ because I was angry that he lied to me about where you were! Did you know I cried for you _every Mother’s Day_?”

Ellie snarled under her breath, hand slamming against the glass. The guards behind her moved to restrain her, but Margot shook her head towards them.

            _“You little brat! I came back! Isn’t that what you wanted?! Your mom?! You wanted your fucking mother, and here you are, swearing at her and blaming her for something that wasn’t her fault. Your father shouldn’t have been dating **your dance teacher**! He was mine! Your father was mine and when I showed up and let him know that I was pregnant, he had the audacity to tell me he’s gay! **GAY!** He didn’t love me! He didn’t love me when we had you!” _

“BUT HE LOVES _ME!”_ Margot screamed, fist slamming down on the ledge in front of her. Craig pushed off the wall as he heard her, walking closer towards where his daughter sat as he heard her muffled sobs. “Dad loves me more than you ever have…he-he held me every Mother’s Day until I was red in the face from crying. Dad danced with all the other moms at my ballet recital when I was ten and they had a mommy daughter dance. Dad drove me to the store when I got my first period and helped me pick out the right supplies after calling Aunt Tricia for advice. Dad makes me a birthday cake _every year_ despite my birthday falling on his favorite holiday. He always takes me out to dinner and would celebrate Valentine’s Day the next night with dad. He says that my birthday only comes around once a year and that I deserve to be spoiled for my birthday. Dad has been teaching me how to drive in LA traffic so I can pass my driver’s test in three weeks. D-Dad _loves_ me and has taught me _how_ to love. He-He’s taught me that I’m capable of _being_ loved, even…even if you weren’t there…Dad was all I needed.”

The words struck Craig right in his core, chest expanding as he sucked in a deep breath. He could see the top of Ellie’s head on the other side of the glass, see how she shook it in disbelief. Craig didn’t care. All he knew was he had managed to raise this young woman all on his own (for the most part) and he couldn’t have been prouder as to how she’s been carrying herself today.

Craig Tucker has done a damn good job in raising his daughter.

            _“Your father lied to you…remember that. He lied to you for five years and he could do it again.”_

“He lied to me to protect me from the truth about you.”

            _“Yeah, and what’s the truth?”_

            “That you’re a fucking _monster!”_ Margot sobbed, jumping as she felt a hand rest on her back. Turning, Margot sighed in relief as she saw it as her dad beside her, head dropping forward and resting against his hip. “Am...am I yelling?” She whispered after setting the phone aside, Craig chuckling as he stroked her hair.

            “A little, but it’s okay.”

            “I’m…I’m almost done…but stay here,” Margot instructed. Craig gave a soft nod, looking up and staring at Ellie. She looked pale at the sight of him, but her eyes were dark. Holding the phone back up to her ear, Margot sucked in a breath before slowly releasing it. “…I never want to see you again. Don’t try and contact me. Don’t try and find me. I don’t want to see you _ever again_ and if you _ever_ threaten my dads again like you did all those years ago? I’ll _fucking destroy you_.”

Ellie smirked slightly, a chuckle rumbling in Margot’s ear.

            _“…that’s my girl.”_

Margot tossed the phone down at the sentence, the plastic clattering on the ledge as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Craig’s chest. Rubbing her back as she sobbed the tears she’s been holding back, Craig gently lifted the phone to his ear, his breath calm as he locked eyes with Ellie.

            “You look like shit.” He muttered, Ellie scoffing as she smiled. It wasn’t a sincere smile.

            _“Wish I could say the same for you.”_ She purred, looking him up and down. He ignored the look, swallowing the anger that sat at the tip of his tongue.

            “Do you feel better? Feel satisfied knowing you’re still a bitch to your own daughter?”

            _“She’s a bit of a bitch herself. Must come from me. Or maybe it’s from the twink you undoubtedly married.”_

Craig snorted, lifting his left hand. It felt like Ellie’s gaze was trying to melt the ring off his finger, but it couldn’t penetrate the bullet proof glass.

            “We got married when Margot was almost nine.”

            _“Surprised you waited that long.”_

“I had other things to worry about, like making sure the restraining order I filed against you was still in effect when I heard you got out.”

Ellie let out a laugh, leaning back in her chair again.

            _“Well, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m probably not getting out of here any time soon_. _I was put back in here not long after I got out that time, anyways._ ”

They fell quiet after that, Craig slowly pointing to the scars that rest under his left eye.

            “They haven’t faded yet, you know.”

            _“Some of my best work, if I do say so.”_

“You’re unbelievable,” Craig scoffed, lowering the phone for a moment. Pressing a kiss to Margot’s hair as he heard her fall silent, Craig tilted her chin up. “Ready to go?”

            “Yeah…y-yeah. But…you want to say something to her, don’t you?”

Craig nodded slowly, nodding his head towards the wall.

            “I have some things to say, but they aren’t for your ears. Don’t look at her as you leave. Just head over there, okay?”

Nodding, Margot shuffled over towards where her dad was previously standing, but she ducked down and hid in a booth that was still within earshot. Yeah, her dad said it wasn’t for her ears, but how could she miss a chance to hear him curse her stupid fucking mom out?

Sitting down, Craig leaned on his elbows as he tried to figure out what to say.

            _“I miss you.”_ Ellie whispered, pressing her palm to the glass. Craig glared at her hand, the breath he was holding slowly releasing.

            “Don’t you fucking dare say you miss me. You don’t _get_ to miss me. You _abused me_. You _abandoned_ my daughter-”

            _“She’s my daughter-!”_

“She was _never_ your daughter, Ellie,” Craig snapped, voice nearly a growl as he leaned even closer to the glass. He was mere inches away, the breath from his nose making the glass fog up slightly. “You don’t get to call her that because you didn’t raise her. You showed up for _two weeks,_ spoiled her, made my life fucking _hell_ , and then _humiliated_ _me and my then boyfriend_ in front of an entire auditorium full of people. _You’re disgusting_. You’re a fucking _cunt_. And I hope you _fucking rot in this god forsaken place_.” He enjoyed the way Ellie sunk back in her seat, eyes wide as she held the phone closer to her face.

            _“You don’t-you couldn’t possibly mean that.”_

Craig rolled his eyes, scoffing as he backed up a bit from the glass. “Please, don’t act so fucking innocent. _I loathe you_ and I hope you know that. I hope you know that I will never think of you after today. Margot will never think of you after today. This is the last time you will _ever_ see either of us, so I hope you’ve said everything and anything you’ve wanted to say.”

Ellie sucked in a shaky breath, exhaling as she pressed her hand longingly to the glass again.

            _“Maybe I’ll see you in Heaven.”_

Craig smirked, pushing the chair back. The metal scraped along the tiled floor, but he barely noticed the sound as he locked eyes with Ellie. _Goodbye, you fucking bitch_.

“Not a chance. I’ll see you in Hell.”

He quickly slammed the phone down on the receiver, ignoring the muffled sound of Ellie calling out to him. Margot jumped up from the chair she was sitting in as Craig passed her, blushing as she was caught eavesdropping.

            “S-Sorry, I-” Margot yelped as Craig tugged her into a hug after they left the visitor’s center, the weight of her dad’s embrace crushing her. She didn’t mind, her eyes fluttering shut as she quickly returned the embrace.

            “Don’t be sorry. I’m _so proud of you_.”

            “R-Really, dad?”

            “Really.”

            “…thank you.” She whispered. Craig pulled back slowly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and smiling weakly. It was an emotional and exhausting twenty-five minutes, but it was well needed. Margot gave the same weak smile back to Craig, a giggle escaping her lips as Craig squeezed her shoulders. _That’s right. She’s ticklish on her neck._

 “C’mon, princess…let’s leave this place and that woman forever.”

* * *

The footsteps running down the hall were frantic, which only meant one thing: Margot couldn’t find something.

            “Dads, have you seen that-that, uh, that like- _shit_ -that little silver bag I bought to go with my dress?!”

Looking over from the tv, Craig blinked a few times as he saw his daughter.

            “Did you check your closet?”

            “That’s not helping! Dad!”

            “I got it, Craig.” Turning his head, Craig hummed as his lips met his husbands, lips turning up into a smile as he watched Tweek’s lips turn up also as they pulled away.

            “Stop kissing and help me, please!” Margot whined, Tweek snorting as he stretched his arms above his head.

            “I’m coming, I’m coming!” He laughed, following Margot down the hall. “Why don’t you finish getting ready while I search?”

            “Okay-okay, yeah. Teamwork. Good idea.” Margot breathed out. Her hair was half curled and her make up still needed to be done, so it made sense for Tweek to search instead of both of them. After all, Margot seemed pretty frantic.

            “What time is your date coming over?”

            “Um…they said five thirty. Homecoming starts at seven and we were going to take some pictures here then go to Oliva’s house for some group pictures.” She explained, hands working frantically to finish up her hair.

            “I’m excited to meet them. You said you two have been kind of dating?” Tweek questioned. He smiled a bit as he looked over his shoulder to see Margot blushing in the mirror, her hair just about done at this point.

            “Well…yeah,” She breathed out, smile crossing her face. “They were new to the school at the beginning of the year and we just…hit it off.”

            “I’m sure they’re fantastic.” Tweek chuckled, moving a few more things around Margot’s closet. Making a triumphant noise, Tweek tugged the missing bag out from under a pile of clothes, Margot grinning in the mirror as he held it up.

            “Ugh! Thank you, dad! I was so fricken worried. Where was it?!”

            “Under your dirty clothes,” He snorted, setting it on her bed. Sitting on the edge of said bed, Tweek leaned back on the palms of his hand as he watched her start her makeup. “Your dad’s birthday is coming up.”

Margot gasped, a grin crawling across her face as she turned to face Tweek, face half down up with make-up.

            “I’m so glad you brought this up!” She whispered, looking over her shoulder to make sure her dad didn’t suddenly appear. “I know the big four oh was a few years ago, but he’s turning forty-two and I wanna give him something special. When…when we went to visit my mom a few weeks ago, I hadn’t really realized _just_ how much he’s done for me until I got so angry at my mom for doing nothing…for _being_ nothing. So…I want to put together a big scrapbook from the time you entered our lives until tonight. I figured it would be something simple and fun for us to do together.” Margot’s enthusiasm about the gift idea made Tweek’s heart swell, a grin crossing his face as he nodded in agreement.

            “That sounds like a perfect gift idea for your dad. Maybe we can make him dinner, too.”

            “Oh! That’s _perfect_! Knowing him, he’ll cry. He’s gotten so sappy over the years!” She laughed, Tweek’s own laugh escaping his lips.

            “Just be prepared. He may cry tonight.”

Snorting, Margot looked at Tweek out of the corner of her eye as she finished up her makeup.

            “I’ve been preparing myself and my date all day for that possibility.”

* * *

Craig was growing restless. They disappeared to find her purse nearly an hour ago! He was sure Tweek was just sitting in there talking with Margot, but Margot had already told him her date was coming at five thirty and it was approaching five fifteen.

            “Cutting it close…” He muttered to himself, but he’s the king of cutting it close. Margot probably got that from him. Footsteps suddenly met his ears, eyes lighting up as his husband emerged from the hallway.

            “Found her purse.”

            “Took you that long?”

            “No,” Tweek put a knee on either side of Craig’s thighs, settling in his lap with a soft smile. “We were talking.”

            “I hope not about me.”

            “About you.”

            “ _Oh_ ,” Craig teased, Tweek giggling as he leaned forward and pressed light kisses to his throat. “What _about_ me?”

            “Just the fact your birthday is coming up.” Tweek muttered, hand tangling into Craig’s hair. The raven-haired man chuckled against his neck, nipping lightly against the skin.

            “That’s right. And you know what else is approaching even before that?”

Tweek couldn’t help but smile, a grin crossing his face as he tugged Craig’s face up so he could rest his forehead against his.

            “Our anniversary.” He whispered, the words making both men smile.

            “That’s right,” Craig pressed a soft peck to Tweek’s lips, the blonde humming as he silently chased after his husband’s lips for another. “Seven years this year.”

            “It feels like longer.”

            “Please, I still feel like I married you last year.” Craig mumbled, Tweek letting out a laugh as Craig laid them down.

They got married at a converted barn not long after the school year started when Margot was nine, the day sunny and beautiful, but the reception was an absolute downpour. Neither cared, and their guests didn’t either. Everyone danced the night away in the rain, both men having their first dance to _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ as it thundered and lightning around them. Everyone watched them dance from the comfort of the barn, but it was the most magical moment of Tweek’s entire life. It was a cheesy and cliche song, but it felt so right to the both of them to be dancing to it.

            “I still think about that night.” Tweek remarked, Craig nuzzling his nose against Tweek’s.

            “Me too,” He muttered. Leaning forward, Craig pressed his lips lightly against Tweek’s, a soft hum escaping both their lips. They both pulled away as the sound of heels met their ears a minute later, Craig’s eyes widening a bit as he sat upright. There, looking like an absolute princess, was _his_ Margot. She wore a light blue dress that went down to her knees, the top high necked while the bottom was made with sparkly tulle that wasn’t too puffed out. She said it reminded her of the first tutu she ever got for ballet, Tweek being the one to get it for her. It was a gift for her when she moved up into the more advanced class with a different teacher. Her shoes were a sparkly silver (which matched her purse) and her hair and makeup were down beautifully. It took a moment for Craig to realize, but the wind had literally been knocked out of him. Margot wasn’t just a young woman anymore: she was a woman. A strong, independent, and _beautiful_ woman. “Oh _wow._ ” He croaked, Margot blushing as she did a twirl.

            “Well?”

            “You look _stunning_!” Tweek gasped, jumping up to really inspect Margot’s outfit.

            “You mean it?!”

            “Of course! I’ve always said blue was your color!” He laughed, noticing the silence coming from his husband. Pausing, Tweek turned and looked over in time to see Craig stand up. He could already see the glossy look in Craig’s eyes, but he was grinning as he sniffled.

            “I’m…I’m impressed. You clean up nicely, princess.”

            “I can say the same about you, dude.” Margot chuckled, Craig smirking a bit. Silently, Craig tugged Margot into a tight hug, squeezing his eyes shut as he sniffled quietly.

            “…I’m so _proud_ of the woman you’ve become.” He muttered, sighing as he felt Tweek’s hand rest on his lower back. Margot laughed softly against his shoulder, smiling up at him as they pulled away. The heels added on an extra three inches, so she was at Craig’s chin with the height. She towered over Tweek, the five-foot five blonde accepting that he was always going to be the shortest in the household a long time ago.

            “Thanks, dad…I have you to thank…and you too, dad.” She added, grabbing onto Tweek’s hand. The blonde gave a soft smile, humming as a knock came from the front door.

            “Thank you, sweetheart.” He whispered, Margot blushing as she turned to go get the front door. There were some soft mumbles coming from the two at the door, but both men blinked as Margot walked into the room hand-in-hand with her date.

            “Dads…meet my date…Camille.”

The blonde girl gave a soft wave, bright red lips revealing some pearly whites that no doubt were treated by braces a few years ago. She wore a pretty olive-green dress that coordinated beautifully with Margot’s blue dress, her shoes gold instead of silver. They looked…stunning next to one another.

            “Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mr. Tucker.” She breathed out, Craig smirking as he put his hands on his hips.

            “It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you,” He said, turning his attention to Margot. “Is there…some information you’ve been keeping from us, Margot Aurora?”

Margot blushed at the use of her middle name, rubbing at the back of her neck. The notion made Tweek smile; it was something she had to have picked up from Craig.

            “Um…yeah, about that,” She let out a soft laugh, looking over at Camille. Craig couldn’t help but notice the soft little nod of encouragement the girl gave, Margot sucking in a breath as she looked at her dads. “I’m bisexual.” She breathed out, a grin crossing her face as Camille leaned her cheek against her shoulder. Tweek hummed quietly, leaning his own cheek against Craig’s shoulder. Craig couldn’t help but laugh softly at the picture, his damn daughter having his exact same taste in people, apparently: pale, curly haired blondes with long legs and bright green eyes.

            “That’s my girl.” Craig muttered, Margot grinning slowly as she let out a soft laugh. They spent some time taking photos, the girls giggling as they tried to figure out different poses for each picture. It ended with one of them kissing, Craig feeling his heart swell with happiness as he realized his daughter got to hold her date’s hand and kiss her at her homecoming. It was something he looked back on often and wondered if he’d be happier in high school if he had figured out his sexuality sooner. But, then again, he wouldn’t have this beautiful girl in his life if he had figured his sexuality out in high school.

The couple left around six to head over to the Marsh household for more pictures, both men standing at the window and watching them get into Camille’s car (she was licensed, something Craig exaggerated to Margot.

_“Oh! Camille passed her driver’s test on the first time? What’s next week’s test number, Margot? Two? Three?”_

_“...Four.”)_

They waited until they couldn’t see the car anymore before settling on the couch, Tweek’s nose nuzzling into Craig’s throat out of instinct.

            “Wait until Clyde finds out.” Craig muttered, Tweek smiling.

            “Let her tell him, Craig.”

            “Oh I am. But he’s always had a hunch about her.”

            “Do you still think their son is going to be gay?”

            “…a little bit.”

Tweek let out a soft laugh, lifting his head so he could look Craig in the eyes.

            “Keith is only ten. Don’t expect to see any signs or whatever yet.” Tweek reiterated, the silly conversation a common one between the two husbands. With a grin on his face, Craig leaned his forehead against Tweek’s, hand running up under his shirt to run up and down his side.

            “Did you notice something about Camille?” He asked, Tweek snorting as he shifted so Craig could pick him up. They had an empty house until who knows when, Margot potentially spending the night at Olivia’s after the dance. Of _course_ they were going to take advantage of the peace and quiet.

            “Like the fact she had curly blonde hair, is pale, and significantly shorter than Margot?”

            “…yeah, exactly that.” Craig mumbled, Tweek’s legs wrapping around waist as he hoisted his husband into the air. A grin crossed both their faces, the blonde pressing gentle kisses over and over again to Craig’s lips.

“Like father like daughter.” They fell silent after that, Craig suddenly feeling very thankful and very fortunate for how his life has turned out.

Craig Tucker had a life plan: he would go to college, get a degree in physics, find a job, settle down, and maybe have a family, all by the age of thirty-five. But life doesn’t always go according to plan, he found out.

Craig Tucker went to college, got a degree in physics, had a daughter at twenty-six, raised said daughter by himself until he was thirty-one, met a beautiful man with sunshine hair and the prettiest laugh that stole his heart, and settled down finally with the love of his life…but he _did_ do it all by the age of thirty-five. He barely made it, but that’s okay. Craig knew when Margot came along, that things were going to be out of order, that things were going to have to wait.

There was one question, however, that Margot asked him eleven years ago, and Craig Tucker thanks the heavens every day that he didn’t say no to this one.

            “ _Daddy, can I take ballet classes?”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA!!!   
> I'm FINALLY DONE!!!!  
> This has been my shortest story, but it has taken me the longest to write. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU all SO MUCH for reading and for sticking with me!!!! I really really really hope you enjoyed this epilogue and if there are still some questions you need answered, just comment them or ask me on tumblr!!! I unfortunately didn't want to epilogue to get too long, so I stuck to these two main scenes that I figured were the most important. I really appreciate and love you all and thank you so much again for reading!   
> Any and all feedback is appreciated, and until the next update!! xoxo-Summer <3


End file.
